


Beside You In the Moonlight

by damagectrl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 101,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: At 22, Marinette is a Miraculous-less student preparing her final project for IFA Paris to be shown at the Musee des Archives Nationales.  Her big night takes a turn for the worst when the venue is attacked by yet another minion of Hawkmoth.  When she tries to save some guests, she puts herself directly in danger’s path.  As she readies herself for the end, Paris’ favorite cat themed hero appears in front of her for the first time.  Neither know it then, but his days of fighting alone are coming to an end.





	1. Coup de Chance

The Musée des Archives Nationales was to host the final projects of this year’s IFA Paris graduating class, or rather, the top ten final projects.  Her last year was culminating in presenting her yet-to-be finished final project to fellow students, various instructors, and representatives from some of Paris’ legendary fashion houses.  It was an honor that had placed some of previous years’ graduates in YSL, Dior, Chanel, and more. 

And Marinette wanted the same to happen to her.  

She heard from a friend that someone from Gabriel Agreste would be there and if she could get their attention with her final project, it would make the hundreds of failed designs, sleepless nights, and calloused, cramped fingers worth it.  

“Marinette!  The models are here!” Miss Bustier, an instructor and her mentor at the school, opened one of the swinging doors to the workroom she and several other students were bustling in and called.

“Okay!”  Marinette shouted over her shoulder as she piled another bolt of fabric on top of another.  She still had other projects to finish before she graduated and it would be chaotic up until the night of the museum presentation, but she wasn’t about to slow down when she was so close.  She blew some of her dark bangs out of her eyes and put her arms around the half dozen bolts. “I’ll be right out!” 

She lifted her arms and strained; perhaps she was carrying too much at once.  She pushed the thought out of her head. No, she had limited time. She just had to bring the fabric to the sewing room, then she could go measure the model assigned to her.  

“Marinette,” another student said as she seemed to wobble from side to side with the amount if cloth in her arms.  “Do you need help?”

“No!  No, I’ve got it!” She gave them a smile as she walked backwards into the swinging door to push it open.  “Don’t worry, I’m good.” She pushed back on the door with quick flick of her hip and only wondered for a split second why it didn’t fly open as it usually did.  

A woman screamed on the other side of the door and Marinette dropped the fabric.  She pushed the door open and felt the blood drain from her face. An empty plastic cup rolled on the floor, it’s dark, cool contents in a puddle at the ballerina clad feet of a slender, seething blonde.

“Oh, no...it’s Chloe,” she heard one of her classmates say with dread as the door swung closed behind her.  Splashed on the buttoned up white blouse of the model was a fresh coffee stain. “You have the worst luck, Marinette.”

_ No kidding _ .  Chloe was notorious at the school for being a high maintenance model, to the point where she’d demand alterations to a student’s work just so what she wore would fit her taste.  No one wanted to work with her and matching a model to a student was made automated and random because of of that. 

She was the daughter of a prominent local politician who held the office of Paris’ mayor for years and with her father’s connections, Chloe couldn’t simply be banned.  

Marinette bit her lip.  She thought she was lucky that she wasn’t paired up with Chloe for the last model project, but once more...she really did have the worst luck.  

“Chloe, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were-”

“Look what you did to my silk blouse!” Chloe’s shrill voice cut her off.  “This is an original Céline and you ruined it, you clumsy little-”

“Miss Bourgeois, we can still save the blouse.”  Miss Bustier was coming up the hall, a worried look on her face.  “If we act quickly, we can remove the stain before it sets.”

“Never mind the blouse,” Chloe said, batting away Miss Bustier’s hands.  “What are you going to do about  _ her _ ?” She fixed her icy gaze on Marinette.  

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were on the other side of the door.” Marinette moved her hands in front of her, towards the swinging door.  She grimaced and bowed her head. “I’ll personally fix your blouse-”

“You can’t  _ fix  _ a Céline!” 

“Miss Bourgeois, I’m sure it was an accident.  Marinette didn’t know you were arriving and in the hall when she opened the door,” Miss Bustier said.  “She didn’t mean any harm.”

“Well, harm was  _ done _ and I demand you kick her out!”

Marinette gasped.  Was she serious? 

“Miss Bourgeois, we can’t kick her out.  Marinette is our top student,” Miss Bustier said, sound just as shocked as Marinette felt.  “Her final design project will be the main feature at the Musée des Archives Nationales for our presentation event.”  

At the very least, her mentor supported her.  Marinette sent her a silent look of thanks for the defense.  

“ _ Really _ ?” Chloe said, drawing out the word and making the hairs on the back of Marinette’s neck stand.  “Fine. Don’t kick her out.” 

Both Miss Bustier and Marinette’s faces lit up.  Marinette smiled wide. Perhaps she was wrong about Chloe.  “Thank you so-”

“Take her out of the show.”  

It was like someone punched her in the stomach.  Marinette took a step back. “Wha...what?” She couldn’t be serious, could she?  

A smirk graced Chloe’s pretty face.  “You heard me. Take the clumsy oaf out of the show.  She’ll probably just ruin everything.”

Marinette couldn’t stop staring at the model.  Didn’t she know how much work it took to gain a coveted position at the presentation?  She worked her entire time at IFA to gain a spot. 

“Miss Bourgeois.” Miss Bustier stood up straight and rooted herself between Marinette and Chloe, as if shielding her prized student.  “I’m afraid that’s impossible. Marinette-”

“You know what else is impossible?” Chloe said as she lifted her hand and pretended to examined her manicure.  “Finding another venue so close to the event.” A smug smile was on her face as she glanced at Marinette. “My father is  _ very _ good friends with several board members of the Musée des Archives.  All I have to do is say the word and they’ll pull out of the event. Good luck finding another place to hold it in such short notice.”  

Marinette couldn’t breathe.  She looked at Miss Bustier and glanced down the hall.  Several of her classmates, including a few of the others who were to present with her at the museum were peering from the work rooms.  She could see the panic filling their faces. They all worked so hard for the chance to display their work and now, because of her, they were on the cusp of losing it.  She couldn’t allow that. 

Her small hands tightened into fists at her side.  She lowered head, her eyes shut tight to keep from crying.  “Fine.” 

“Marinette!”  Miss Bustier whirled around and grabbed on to her shoulders.  

“Hah!  Good call.  Maybe you’re not as dumb as you look,” Chloe said, stepping around the puddle of spilled iced coffee.  “So where was that washroom? Down the hall? Hey! One of you so-called designers! Get me another blouse immediately.  I can’t wear this rag.”

Marinette kept her head down as Chloe’s haughty voice disappeared down the hall, still giving orders as if the entire school was at her beck and call.  

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier’s voice was gentle, but pained.  “You can’t agree to such a demand.”  
“I’m not going to let the others’ projects be ruined because of me,” Marinette said, pulling her shoulders away from her mentor’s grip.  “It’s fine. You can replace my show piece with another student’s.”

Miss Bustier shook her head.  She looked from Marinette to the hall and back.  “Give me some time to work on this,” she said in hopeful voice.  “Why don’t you go home for the day and get some rest? You’ve been working non-stop all week, anyway.  You deserve a rest.”

Marinette nodded in silence.  Any will she had to continue her work was gone and even if she stayed, she wasn’t sure she could do more than sit at a sewing machine, staring at it.  She stepped away from the instructor without another word. 

The halls seemed quiet as she walked through and collected her things.  Her classmates said nothing; she could only feel their pitying looks. Chloe always did seem to dislike her in particular after their first meeting, when they were assigned as model and student.  She was so nervous, she accidentally pricked Chloe with a needle.

Chloe, as everyone would come to learn was as usual, caused a scene.  It turned out she was notorious for moving during a fitting and was pricked on more than one occasion.  She wasn’t like any of the other models and Marinette heard that Chloe only came so she could wear the designs of students before they joined a house and or became famous.  

Several years passed since their first meeting and Chloe still seemed to target her and her work.  She was so close to finally getting away from Chloe, too.

Her sullen demeanor remained as she left the school and got on the Metro.  She didn’t feel like going home to her little loft and as she did when she was in need of inspiration or depressed, she found herself on the Metro to the Trocadéro.  

In the middle of the day, the trains were mostly filled with tourists and seniors who didn’t have work or school.  At least she would miss the crush of people taking the Metro home in the evening. The train pulled to the station and she slipped out of the doors, skillfully weaving around the tourists checking maps on their phones.

Halfway up the stairs, she noticed a small plastic bag of strawberries tumbling down the steps.  Her eyes widened as she managed to grab it before it fell any further. She looked up to see who it belonged to and gasped as she saw an elderly man on his knees, trying to gather what he could of the contents of a ripped grocery bag.  

Marinette darted forward, picking up what she could with each step.  All around her, people seemed to walk around them without another glance at the old man.  

“ _ Monsieur _ , are you all right?” she asked as she reached him, an arm filled with some fruit and a plastic wrapped, quarter of a wheel of cheese.  

“Oh?” He lifted his head and two dark eyes met hers.  “Ah! Yes!” His eyes crinkled as he smiled. “I am fine.  Well, at least I am. My bag is another story,” he said, lifting up the torn grocery bag.  

A pack of string beans slipped through the tear and Marinette lunged to grab it before it fell out. “Wait a second!” she said.  “Here....” She piled her armload of groceries in front of them, using her body to keep anyone from stepping on them as she reached into her bag.  She pulled out her own cloth grocery bag she had sew together one night from scraps. “You can use this.” 

“I hope you do not mind....” The old Asian man said.  She shook her head.

“I don’t mind at all,” she said, smiling as she held the bag open with one hand and piled in the groceries with the other.  “Let me help you up.” 

“You’re very kind,” he said.  “Thank you.” She balanced his groceries in one arm as she offered her other to him.  He was a short man with graying dark hair and a straw hat. He was hunched forward a bit as he climbed the stairs beside her.  

As they reached the Trocadéro, she steered him to one of the benches.  She placed the groceries beside him and ran off to find a vendor and buy some water.  

“It’s warm today,” she said as she returned, a bottle in hand.  “Please....” She offered him the bottle and the man smiled once more. 

“You are too kind,” he said, accepting the water.  “You really saved this old man. I would’ve lost half my groceries if it weren’t for you.”  Despite his earlier ordeal, he seemed to be taking it in stride and Marinette smiled at his upbeat mood.  

“It was nothing,  _ monsieur _ .  Please feel free to keep my bag.”

“Oh, I couldn’t do that.”

“It’s no trouble,” she said.  “I can sew up another one easily.  It would make me happy if it can help you.  Besides, you need it more right now, anyway.”

The old man took a drink from the bottle and gave her a pleased smile.  “Then thank you, young lady. I will take good care of it.” 

She gave him a small nod of her head and looked past him, at the tower in the distance.  As she walked away from the bench, the weight off her shoulders seemed to lessen and she released a heavy breathe.  It was a good idea to come to the Trocadéro. 

Marinette turned around to say good-bye to the old man and furrowed her brows.  The bench was empty. She looked around the area and couldn’t spot the elderly Asian man and her grocery bag.  She blinked and shook her head. Perhaps she distracted herself longer than she thought. 

It wouldn’t be the first time.  

She spent a few more minutes where she was before heading back to the Metro.  Her little loft was on the top floor of corner building close to a station. It was a small single room with a tiny kitchen and an even tinier bathroom, but it was enough for a comfy bed, a desk, wardrobe, sewing machine and an adjustable dress form.  

She bought it the year before using the money her beloved late grandmother left her.  As meager as the space was, it was halfway between her parents’ bakery and her school and had direct access to a rooftop balcony that she fell in love with.  Tonight was definitely a night to sit out there and get her mind off of Chloe. 

Marinette tossed her bag on to a narrow cabinet by the door as she entered her loft.  She fished out her phone and checked for any reply from Alya. The message she composed on the Metro should’ve been sent out and her best friend would probably call at the severity of the message.  

Just as she walked into the kitchen, Alya’s assigned ringtone went off and Marinette slid her finger across the screen to answer.  

“Hello?”

“Are you kidding me?  She threatened the entire school just because she was standing behind a door?” Alya seemed to rage on over some traffic noise.  

“Not the entire school, just the presenters.”

“Yeah, of which you are at the top of.”

“Miss Bustier said she’ll try to figure it out.  In the meantime, I came home. I couldn’t stay there.”

“I’ll bring wine and...whoa!  I mean...I’ll be there later tonight and bring some wine, okay?  Give Miss B a chance. She’s not going to let you go without a fight,” Alya said.  There was a crashing noise and Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“Alya, are you okay?  Where are you?”

“Just tailing the cat, no biggie!” She could almost see Alya’s satisfied smile.  “Looks like another one of Hawk Moth’s akumas showed up at the theater opening I’m covering.” 

Marinette frowned.  “Alya, I keep telling you to be careful.  Those akumas cause a lot of damage and you could get hurt.”

“I’ve been doing this for years, girl!  I’ll be fine!” Another crash was heard and Marinette swore she heard someone screaming.

“Alya!”

“I gotta go!  I need to record this before it’s over!  I’ll talk to you later, okay? Get some rest!  I’m sure Miss B will work it out!” The line went dead and Marinette stared at the screen.  She closed her eyes and exhaled to try to calm herself.

Alya always seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time when it came to Hawk Moth and akumas.  At least, to her. To Alya, it was a gold mine. She had an entire blog dedicated to the only person who stood between Hawk Moth and Paris: Chat Noir.  Marinette was only as interested as she needed to be to share in Alya’s enthusiasm, but she hated that Alya was in an area where she could get hurt. 

Since they were teenagers in collège, the city was plagued by a mysterious lunatic who called himself Hawk Moth.  From what Marinette understood, he targeted random civilians who seemed to be angry or sad or disappointed and used whatever powers he had to give those civilians powers or, as it was called, ‘akumatizing’ them.  

She didn’t know what his goal was, only that the only way those akumas were stopped was by Chat Noir reducing an object on them to nothing.  Afterwards, the city and its people were left to deal with the collateral damage from the attacks. It was a miracle no one was ever killed or seriously injured, but there were some close calls.

There were two nation wide man hunts for Hawk Moth and each time, he couldn’t be found.  He’d be quiet for a few months, once it was an entire year, but then suddenly, another akuma would appear, heralding another round of chaos and destruction.

And while he was the city’s hero, Chat Noir did cause his own share of damage, but because he saved so many people, everyone seemed to turn a blind eye to a blond man dressed as a black cat.  

Marinette had never seen him in person and was lucky enough to never cross paths with an akuma, but she knew enough from Alya’s blog to be firm in her belief that Hawk Moth should just give up after all his failures.  

She fell back on her bed and stared at her wooden ceiling.  She certainly knew about failures....

Her phone began to vibrate and ring her hand and without looking at the screen, Marinette slid her finger across and brought it to her ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Marinette!  Good news! I spoke to the modeling management and they’ve talked Chloe into receding her demand.”  

“Miss Bustier?” Marinette sat up in bed, her heart quickening.  “Does this mean I can still participate?”

“Yes, but with one caveat.”  There was hesitation on the other end.  “You can no longer be the main presentation.”  

It didn’t matter.  Marinette let out the breathe she didn’t realize she was holding in.  She didn’t care. “As long as the rest of the event is fine, it doesn’t matter.”  At the very least, she could show her face back at school and not face the heartbroken looks of her classmates.  

“We did manage to agree to let you present.”

Marinette shot up and began to pace.  “Really? You mean I can still have a display?” 

“It’ll be in a sort of dead area, but yes, you can still have a display.  I’m sorry, Marinette, that’s the best I could do.”

“No, it’s perfect!  Thank you so much, Miss Bustier!  You don’t know what this means to me; I can still present my project!”  Marinette couldn’t stop herself from bubbling over with excitement. “Don’t worry, this is more than enough.”  

Her mentor was still apologetic that the spot she originally prepared for was no longer hers, but Marinette didn’t care.  It only meant that she had really show how phenomenal her work was. 

As she hung up the phone, she threw her arms in the air and did a little dance.  She placed her hands on her hips and looked out the window with determination all over her face.

“Maybe you’re luckier than you think, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”  She turned around and headed to her small kitchen, missing the blur of black darting over the rooftop across the street.

 

* * *

 

“It’s fine.”

“I should fix the shoulders.”

“What’s wrong the shoulders?”

“They’re just not... _ right _ .”  Marinette narrowed her blue eyes as she looked over the garment on the display model with scrutiny.  She knew Alya wouldn’t notice, but she was the designer and to her, it was a glaring problem with her project.  She began to step over the velvet chord that separated attendees from the display. 

“Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?” Alya grabbed her arm and pulled her back, stopping from her altering the display.  “Marinette, it’s fine. It’s probably the best display here!”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my best friend.”

“I’m saying it because it’s true,” Alya said, still holding on to her arm.  “Listen, if I covered fashion, I’d be all over your piece. It’s a crime that it’s not center stage.”  She motioned one arm out in the center courtyard, where an elevated platform held the display for another student. 

Marinette thought all the displays were beautiful and showed the passion of her fellow designers, but she couldn’t deny the sting of knowing that it was supposed to be her structured red and black ensemble with the painstakingly hand done gold embellishments that should’ve been the event’s main feature.  

She looked back at her own display, tucked away in the far corner of the corridor surrounding the courtyard; the least visible location of the entire event.  When she learned the presentation would be held at the museum, she decided to theme her project after the details of illuminated manuscripts. 

Her golden hooded piece was meant to represent a divine entity that spoke to mortals on earth, delivering wisdom and saving them.  She even had an small speech she prepared if someone asked about it. Where it was now, she doubted anyone would even see it. 

Alya seemed to notice her disappointment gave her a small squeeze.  “People will see it, don’t worry,” she said. “And I’m sure they’ll see you too.  I never see you in all white.” Marinette glanced down at her own clothes. 

It was an altered white jumpsuit she did her second year at IFA.  It was now cut short and the sleeves cut and re-done to be cape sleeves, exposing a small amount of her arms, in contrast to her bared legs.  She wanted to go for a more professional, yet eye catching designer look.

“It’s just an old design I modified last minute.” 

“This one is yours, too?  Honestly, how you’re not already hired at a fashion house is beyond me,” Alya said, earning her a smile from her her friend.  “So, who are you trying to impress tonight?”

Marinette’s face light up.  “Any of the fashion house representatives!  I heard several of the big ones will be here tonight.  In fact, I heard Miss Bustier introduce Givenchy’s representative to another presenter.  Oh, and I noticed some Japanese guests here as well, since we opened to the international groups since last year.”

Alya chuckled as Marinette rambled on, naming off big and small brands, some of which she’d never heard of.   “You know, I didn’t mean impress professionally....” she said in quiet, amused voice.

“The what?” Marinette was still smiling, lost in a fantasy of designing for a major brand. 

“Nothing.”

“Okay, well, best yet, someone from Gabriel Agreste will be here.  Alya, you know how long I’ve admired his work!” Marinette grabbed onto her arm and tugged on it, as if pleading.  Alya nodded. 

“I know, I know,” she said.  “And I’m sure if they’re here, you’ll make an impact.”  She looked around the courtyard and craned her neck. She lifted a hand and adjusted her glasses a bit before glancing at Marinette and smirking.  “Well, that’s not Gabriel Agreste, but perhaps he’s even better.”

Marinette furrowed her brows.  “Huh?” She turned around, following Alya’s gaze towards the entrance of the courtyard.  

A tall young man was walking outside with messy styled blond hair and wearing a dark olive dress coat over a black shirt and dark pants.  He walked with a casual grace and seemed to attract attention. As he stepped into the courtyard, all eyes turned to him. 

A moment later, he was surrounded.  If it were her, Marinette would’ve been overwhelmed at once, but he smiled warmly to everyone, even exchanging a few kisses on the cheek in greeting with prominent looking guests before somehow slipping away from the crowd.

“Is he famous?” Marinette asked.

Beside her, Alya snapped her head towards her and nearly dropped her jaw.  “Are the only things you see clothes and not the people wearing them, girl?  He’s one of the most sought after models for the fashion houses.”

Marinette squinted, trying to place the face.  But then again, for her, what mattered was the body and how it carried her creations.  She shook her head. “I don’t recognize him.”

Alya groaned.  She lifted a hand and rubbed her forehead.  “All right, fine...but at least greet him if you have the chance.  I’m going to go see if I can gather some people to come to your display.”

“What?  No!” Marinette gasped as Alya pulled her arm away.  “Don’t leave me!”

“You’ll be fine,” Alya said, grinning as she stepped away.  “I see some friends from a magazine over there. I’ll bring them over.  Maybe we can get some coverage for your project.” 

“Alya!”

“You’ve got this!”  With her final words of encouragement, Alya left Marinette behind, standing beside her near-hidden display.  

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous without her friend at her side.  No one was looking her way and since they arrived, only Miss Bustier came by to check out her display.  Marinette was starting to doubt that anyone would notice her work at all. 

She looked back at the dress and sighed.  If no one was coming, then she could at least adjust the dress for herself.  She looked over her shoulders one last time to see if anyone was looking and lifted one leg over the velvet rope. 

Her foot wobbled a bit, still not used to the heels her mother bought her for her last birthday.  Once she was steady, she tried to lift her other leg over the rope. The moment it left the ground, she knew her balance was off and her arms flew out to her side to try to steady herself.  

Thoughts of her hard work on her project filled her mind and she leaned back.  If she was going to fall, she wasn’t going to do so on her project and ruin several months of blood, sweat, and tears.  Marinette felt herself going backwards and braced herself for the hard stone floor.

“Careful!” She collided against someone and arms appeared beneath hers, catching her as her legs tangled over the velvet rope.  Her fingers curled into smooth fabric of a coat as the arms steadied her. “You got it?” 

A humiliated flush filled her face as Marinette planted both feet firmly on the ground.  She kept her head turned away, unable to meet whoever caught her in the eyes as she tugged on her suit in a sad attempt to compose herself. 

“Yes!  Yes, I’m fine!  Sorry!”

She bumbled an apology before she could stop herself and froze as she saw the dark leather shoes, the dark pants, and the hems of the dark olive coat.  She paled. Once more, her mind told her, she had the worst luck.

“You know, we’re not supposed to touch the displays,” a kind voice said.  Marinette lifted her head and met a gentle smile and crinkled pale green eyes that seemed to fit perfect with the voice.  

She swallowed and shook her head.  “It’s okay! This is my display. I was just trying to fix the shoulders,” she said, motiong to the neckline of the dress. 

He drew his head back, his eyes widening as he looked past her and at her creation.  “This is  _ your _ display?” he asked.  “You’re an IFA student?”

She nodded and took a step back, careful to avoid tangling herself in the velvet rope again.  “Yes, this was my final project. I just finished it two days ago, so I can’t help but notice all the little problems.  The shoulders are crooked.”  
“No, it looks fabulous,” the blond man said as he circled the display, his eyes moving up and down the mass of fabric, as if taking in every little fold and seam.  “Hand stitched detail?”

“Uh...yeah,” Marinette nodded.  She didn’t think a model would notice, but then again, he probably saw his share of handiwork.  

“The color is so vibrant and the embellishments....” He trailed off from the other side of the display.  He craned his neck around and gave her a winning smile. “It reminds me of the old texts at the university.”  

“University?” 

“ _ Université de Paris _ ,” he said, walking back around to her side.  She barely reached his shoulder. Now that she looked at him, she could see why he was a model.  He was good-looking. No, her mind corrected, beautiful. This man could only be described as beautiful.  There was a softness to the masculine angles of his face, a nice nose, high cheeks, and a smile.... She was sure she wasn’t the first person to feel her heart flutter when he did.  “I went in for physics, but got drawn in by history. I did some work on illuminated manuscripts from the gothic period a few terms ago.” He looked back at her design with an breathless expression.  “It’s like the angels coming to man.” 

The sharp gasp left her as she straightened.  Her wide, blue eyes stared up at him. “You got it,” she said, unable to believe it.  She thought she’d have to explain her theme to everyone, but the first person aside from her instructor and Alya, picked it up in an instant.  

“Was that the theme?” His eyes were sparkling with pleasure at her confirmation.  

Marinette didn’t have time to nod.  She didn’t see the gold dressed blur sweep in from the side and latch herself on to the man’s arm.

“There you are!  Someone told me you were here.  You should’ve told me you were coming, I could’ve picked you up on the way here.”  

How Chloe had the audacity to attend when she threatened to ruin the event all together was frustrating mystery to Marinette.  She bristled, taking a step back and narrowing her eyes into an cold glare as the other woman seemed to cling to the man’s arm.  Her eyes flickered to him, unable to contain the look of disdain. 

_ He _ was a friend of Chloe Bourgeois?

“Chloe,” he said, a smile on his face.  “Good evening. I didn’t know you were coming, too.”

“Of course I was going to attend,” Chloe said, full of confidence.  She extended a slender arm and plucked a glass of red wine from a passing server and took a sip.  “After all, I do model for the up and coming  _ artistes _ of IAF.  Besides, you never know who’ll show up.”  She smirked as she playfully poked the man in the chest.  

“Right....”  He glanced at Marinette and gave her a weak smile.  “Umm, like I was saying about the theme-”

“Oh,  _ cher _ , don’t waste your time here,” Chloe sighed, as if the thought of doing so was so draining.  “There are far better displays worth your time. This...accident of knitwear-”

“It’s radzimir silk!” Marinette said.  Did she have any idea how hard it was to work with silk?  Cutting alone could be a task. 

“Chloe, this dress is amazing,” he said, frowning at her as he slipped his arm out of her grasp.  “It was the first one that caught my eye when I came in.” 

Marinette blinked, looking at him with surprise.  Across from her, Chloe let out a huff and turned her head away in distaste.

“That may be, but you still shouldn’t support someone as clumsy at this girl,” she said.  “Do you know what she did to that Céline blouse Daddy got me? She ruined it and didn’t even apologize.”

“Yes, I did!” Marinette felt her face turning red.  “It was an accident. I didn’t know you were being the door when I opened it and I did apologize.  I had my arms full with-”

“I don’t know why they even allowed you to come,” Chloe’s venomous voice cut into her.  “Your final project is a disaster. Come on, Adrien, let’s go.” 

Her free hand grabbed on to the man’s arm and prepared to tug him away.  Marinette grit her teeth. 

That was it, she couldn’t take it anymore.  Several years and she’s reached her breaking point.  She was graduating anyway; what did she have to lose?

“Chloe, I’ve had enough of your attitude!” Marinette’s voice filled her small corner of the courtyard, but she didn’t care.  “My dress isn’t a disaster and even if it was, it’s not here to impress some would-be model who can’t even stay still during a fitting!  You’ve bothered us along enough and have done nothing but disparage me and my classmates since we met. They’re all amazingly talented and frankly, I don’t think you know what you talk about when it comes to fashion, so you can take your remarks and leave, because I don’t care and neither does anyone else here!”

No one spoke for a few moments.  Chloe remained standing where she was, wide eyed and mouth open as she seemed to try to register Marinette’s words.  

“How...dare...do you know who...I am Chloe Bourgeois...!”  Chloe struggled to say as her face flooded with color. When her sentences came out a jumbled mess, she let out an indignant yell and lifted her arm.

Marinette saw the wine swirl in the glass.  Her eyes went from the glass to her display and back.  “No!” 

Time seemed to slow. The glass was tipped forward, the wine shooting out.  Marinette moved as fast she could, raising her arms, forgetting all about her white suit as she shielded her project from Chloe’s wrath.  She felt the cool liquid splash against her chin, neck, and spread across her chest. 

“Chloe!” Someone yelled, horrified as a few gasps from onlookers caught the incident.  

Marinette stood in front of her display, her arms out and face blank as the wine coursed down the front of her suit.  

Arrogant laughter filled her ears as she saw Chloe step back and smirk as she placed her empty wine glass on a table beside a column.  “There, now. That improves your look. Now you match with your monstrocity.” 

“Chloe, what are you doing?” The man didn’t follow her.  He began tugging off his coat as he moved in front of her.  “I’m so sorry. Are you all right? Here, take my-”

“Don’t touch me.”  Marinette couldn’t help her cold voice and the man pulled his coat back as if burned.  “Just...just leave me alone.”

The wine dripped from her as she made a silent march to the interior hall of the museum.  Why tonight? Weren’t things going bad enough? By some miracle, she was able to show her piece and yet the event was still ruined.  

“Hey!” She heard a voice behind her as she walked through the hall, blindly looking for a washroom.  Light footsteps echoed behind her. “Miss, please take my coat.”

It was the pretty boy model and Chloe’s friend.  Marinette bristled and quickened her pace. “I said leave me alone!”

“But your dress...!”  He sounded worried. “Take this!”  She felt a soft warmth cover her shoulders and she stiffened.  She stopped and turned around, angry. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I said-”

“But your dress!” He turned his head away and she noticed the blush across his cheeks as he motioned down to her chest.  

She looked down and gasped, grabbing the lapels of his coat and closing them around her as she turned back around.  The thin fabric was soaked and now clearly showed the outline of her favorite lacy bra. 

“I didn’t mean to look,” he said behind her.  

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault.”  She was so rude to him and felt a twinge of guilt. 

“Let me escort you to the washroom,” he said, still looking away.  “It might not be too late to wash off the wine.” 

Not knowing what else to say, she nodded and allowed him to fall into step beside her as they walked through the corridor.  When he caught sight of the sign that pointed to the toilettes, he eagerly led her over and held the door open.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.  “Do you plan on going in?”

“What?”  He seemed to glance inside and realized what he was doing.  He pulled his arm back and jumped back. “Sorry!” He ran his hand through his hair and looked away.  “Wear the coat as long as you need to.”

“Thanks....”  Marinette slipped inside.  No one else seemed to be in the room and she moved over a sink and stared at herself in the mirror.  Her hair was coming out of the careful bun she spent thirty minutes doing. Her neck and chest as still wet and would become sticky.  Her white suit looked as if she was brutally murdered in it. The only part of her that looked somewhat put together was Alya’s make-up handiwork.  

Marinette grasped the edge of the counter and let out a heavy breath.  How could she face possible employers and peers like she was? She shut her eyes tight and willed herself not to cry; not because of Chloe.  There would always be people like Chloe. She knew that and she’d seen people ruined because of Chloes.

She couldn’t hide away in a toilet stall.  She couldn’t allow people like Chloe to win. 

Marinette grit her teeth once more and lifted her head, eyeing herself in the mirror.  “Don’t give up now,” she told herself. “Ruined or not, it’s your dress. Own it.” She swallowed once more and stood up straight.  She grabbed a napkin and dampened it, then wiped her chin and neck and what she could of wine. 

She didn’t bother trying to clean out her suit.  She placed the coat on the counter and wiped off any remnants of wine beneath before eyeing the neckline of her stained suit.  She debated whether or not to allow it to dry before she walked back outside. 

Marinette’s eyes drawn back to the olive coat.  “He did say I could use it as long as I needed....”  She picked it up and saw the tag inside. A Gabriel Agreste coat could easily be over a thousand Euros and he had given it to her as if it were nothing.  She wrinkled her nose. The model was a little rich kid like Chloe, wasn’t he? After all, they knew each other. A frown formed on lips as she held the coat at arm’s length.  She loved the brand, but the connection the owner of the coat had to her nemesis rubbed her the wrong way. “Nevermind, I’ll risk my bra.”

She heard a boom.  

A explosion seemed to shake her where she stood and she stumbled back at step, looking around to see if it was the building or her that was unsteady.  Nothing else was moving, but she heard screaming. 

She shoved her arms through the coat and pulled it over her before rushing out the door. There was a thin cloud of smoke as people ran past her, yelling and screaming.  

“Alya....” Her first thought went to her best friend.  Alya wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t to support her.  “Alya!” she screamed into the crowd. 

She rushed forward, nearly falling twice on her heels as she looked through the crowds of fleeing patrons.  

“Marinette, we have to go!  It’s another akuma!” someone shouted.  

Her stomach sank.  She looked towards the courtyard, from where people were running from.  If there was an akuma, there was Alya. 

She raced forward, trying to avoid people running towards her to get to the courtyard.  She waved her arm in front of her, trying to clear the dust from her face as she emerged.  Her eyes were immediately draw to a floating man in a ridiculous aqua and white costume, hovering above the featured design in the center of the courtyard.

“This is what you call a design?  This is a tragedy!” Marinette didn’t know where the massive scissors came from, but the centerpiece of the event was soon cut into bits before her eyes.  “This is nothing compared to my genius!”

“You’d think they’d be more clever after all these years,” she heard a voice say from the side.  She turned and saw Alya crouched against a fallen statue that was once on the canopy above. 

“Alya!”  Marinette rushed forward.  Her heel sank into the gravel awkwardly and a moment later, she was falling. She managed to catch herself, but not before losing a heel.  

“Marinette, are you okay-”

“Alya, what are you doing?” She scrambled to Alya’s side.  “We need to get out of here!”

“Just a bit longer until he arrives,” Alya said, still holding her phone on top of the statue.  “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

“It’s dangerous!  This statue already fell!”

“I’ve been doing this for years; I know the drill,” Alya said, grinning.  “I’ll be fine.”

“Alya!” 

Another scream caught her attention and she looked across the courtyard.  Four students she recognized from the first year class were cornered, huddled by one of the bushes in the courtyard.  

“So you’re the new students who were accepted this year, huh?  Special enough to earn an invite to this year’s presentation event?” the akuma asked, almost laughing.  “Your work is nothing! To think that they’d overlook  _ my _ portfolio for your pathetic doodles!”  

She didn’t hear Alya telling her to stop and stay with her behind the fallen statue.  Marinette stepped out into the courtyard and grabbed her remaining heel off her foot. She brought her arm back and threw it as hard as she could.  

It bounced off the akuma’s head and he spun around.  Marinette found herself face to face with an overdone monster.  

“If you want to pick on someone’s designs, why don’t you pick on someone who’s actually presenting something tonight!”  

“Oh?  Are you a presenter?”

“I was supposed to be the main feature,” Marinette said, holding her ground.  She lifted her chin. “What do you think of that?” She pointed to the corner of the courtyard, where her design was still in tact beneath the corridor.  

The akuma tossed his head back and laughed as he raised his arm.  Another pair of massive scissors seemed to appear out of thin air.  He threw his arm down and the scissors flew to her design. 

Marinette raced across the courtyard and reached the young students.  “Go! Get out of here!” she said as she grabbed their arms and ushered them to the nearest exit.  “Get to the front of the building-”

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

She turned around as the last of the students ran into the hall.  Her eyes went wide as she saw the scissors flying towards her. 

This was it.  This was the end.

Marinette lifted her arms, closed her eyes, and braced herself.  

“Up we go!”  She felt an arm wrap around her waist and suddenly, she was off the ground.  She opened one eye and looked down. 

The courtyard was far below and her bare legs tangled above the rooftop of the museum.  

“Ah!”  Her scream filled the night air as she grabbed on to whatever she could to keep from falling.  

“Whoa, hey!  Calm down!” a smooth voice laughed beside her.  She turned her head and met bright green eyes smiling at her from behind a black mask.  “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

He gave her a playful wink before holding her tighter and leaning forward.  The wind rushed past them, undoing her bun completely as he landed them in the garden on the other side of the museum.  

He released her on to the grass and grabbed on to a long metal staff that shrank in length to fit in his hand.   

“That was very noble of you, Princess, but let’s leave the heroics to the professional, okay?” He grinned and all she could do was stare.  Was that who she thought it was? She’d never seen him in person. “Now, you stay here. Can’t let your pretty suit get any more ruined.” He lifted one clawed hand up and blew her a little kiss.  “You can thank me later, Princess!” 

She watched as his black blur topped with blond hair bounced to the rooftop and disappear over the museum.

“What...who....”  She muttered to herself as she stared at her hands and then at the spot where she stood.  She let out a little huff as she lifted her head, flushed and frowning. “Did he call me princess?” she choked out.  

“Marinette!” She heard Alya call out as she emerged from the museum.  “Are you okay? The police are here, they’re taping the place off. We need to go!”

She stumbled forward as Alya grabbed her arm and pulled forward.  Her mind still whirled as they ran through the halls of the museum.  Alya seemed intent on getting her out of there rather than pay attention to the fight still happening in the courtyard.  

“Cataclysm!”  She turned her head at the sound of his voice and caught sight of a mass of black in his hand before he grabbed a tape measure hanging around the akuma’s neck.  It seemed to dissolve at his touch. 

“What...?” Marinette managed to whisper as she saw a little black butterfly snatched from the air and crushed in Chat Noir’s hand.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nino’s going to pick me up in a few minutes, are you sure you don’t want to wait?” Alya asked. 

Marinette shook her head.  All she wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and go to bed.  Nino had a DJ gig near-by, but it would take some time to pack up and get there.  

“No, the Metro is still working.  I’m just a few stops away,” Marinette said, offering Alya a small smile.  “Besides, I’m sure you want to interview some witnesses for your blog.”

Alya glanced over her shoulder, at the numerous people gathered around the front of the museum.  Several police cars remained and their flashing lights filled the street. 

“The only witness I’m worried about right now is you,” Alya said, turning back to her.  “Stay until Nino comes.”

“I just want to get to bed, Alya,” Marinette said.  “Besides, I’m not hurt. Really, I’m fine.”

Alya looked hesitant, but conceded.  “Okay, but text me when you get home.”

“I will.”  She embraced her friend and watched as Alya returned to the front of the museum.  Marinette sighed and tugged the coat closer to her as she walked towards the street, hobbling with one heel broken off and the other foot bare.

That was two rides home she rejected.  Miss Bustier offered to drive her home, but Marinette insisted she take care of the younger students.  She didn’t live too far away, anyway. 

Besides, she if she broke down at the thought of her final project sliced to bits, she didn’t want anyone to see.  If she had to make the choice again, she’d still sacrifice her work to keep those students safe, but that didn’t mean she wished it to happen.  

“Excuse me!”  She kept walking, her mind occupied and tired.  “Wait a second! Miss!” It didn’t register that someone was calling for her until a body appeared in front of her.  She stopped and lifted her head. The bright, cheerful smile of that green-eyed blond model met her. “I’m glad to see you made it out.”

For a moment, she could only wonder how he could look so perfectly put together after what they just went through.  Was he used to the akuma attacks like Alya? He didn’t seem the least bit shaken as she was. 

His hair was still in place and there was no sight of dirt on his clothes.  Even his shoes were shiny where as she...she only had one shoe and it was _ broken _ .  

“Barely,” she heard herself saying.  “This was my first time.” 

He raised a brow, looking somewhat surprised.  “First time?”

“With an akuma!  First time seeing an akuma!” She corrected herself quickly as she raised a hand to her head and groaned.  “Oh, God....” 

She heard him chuckle and peeked over her hand.  “I see. Yeah, it’s scary the first few times,” he said as he shifted in front of her.  “I saw you running to the courtyard. I’m glad to see you’re not hurt.” 

She sighed and lifted her head.  “It’s two things that were destroyed.  My final project was shredded and this suit....”  She sighed again and shook her head. “ _ Physically _ , I’m fine.  Anyway, let me give you back your coat.”

“No, no, it’s a chilly night and it looks like it’s going to rain,” he said, taking a step back as if to avoid it.  He cocked his head to the side. “Did you make your suit, too?”

She nodded.  “Just a leftover from a previous project.”

“It looks great; I should’ve known you made it.  You’re a designer after all. It looks professionally made - that is, of course it is.  You’re a professional!” He rubbed the back of his neck and his smile melted from his face.  A regretful look replaced it. “Listen, I’m sorry about Chloe. We’re old friends and I don’t know what got into her.  I didn’t mean to instigate anything between you two. It wasn’t my intention to bring her over to criticize you.”

“No, it’s not your fault.  And if anyone should apologize, it should be Chloe.”

“Still, she wouldn’t have come over if I wasn’t standing there.”  

Marinette felt something cold and wet on her nose.  She lifted her head and groaned. “Great...rain.” 

“What a night, huh?” he said.  She lifted his coat over her head.  “Wait here.”

“What?” She watched him rush to the street, ignoring the rain as he raised his arm and waved down a taxi.  It pulled to the curb and he leaned in through the window. A moment later, he returned to her. 

“Sorry about this,” he said.  She tilted her head to the side.

“Sorry about-!”  She let out a squeal, her arms flying around his neck as he scooped her up.  One arm slid beneath her knees as the other held her back. 

“Hold on!”  

“Wait!”  He ran forward, carrying her in his arms with ease to get to the taxi.  “What are you doing?”

“Can’t let you walk around barefoot.  There’s broken stone and tile everywhere...and now it’s raining,” he said as he reached the taxi.  The driver saw them coming and got out to open the door for her. 

He stepped aside as the she was lifted into the back of the taxi.  Marinette’s could feel the flush on her face as he stepped back and closed the door.  With the window open, he leaned in. 

“The taxi will take you home,” he said, seemingly careful to not to get any water inside.  “I’ve already paid, so don’t worry about it.”

She shook her head.  “I can’t accept-”

“Please, I feel responsible for your ruined dress.  This is the least I can do.”

Marinette let out a heavy breath and pulled back.  She took off his coat and held it up to the window.  “Then thanks. Here, you can have your coat back. I’ll be warm in the taxi.”

A warm hand covered hers and pushed it back against her.  “It’s okay, just take it.” 

“But it’s raining,” she said, looking past him at the drops falling on all sides.  His hair was wet and his shirt was sticking to him. She could see the material cling to the curves of his skin and forced herself not to stare.  She met his eyes once more. “You should take it.”

“I’ll be fine.”  He smiled, a faint dimple on either side of his mouth.  She could make out long lashes many men were blessed with and the drops of rain hanging on them.  He never took his eyes off her. 

She could still feel his hand on hers as she was drawn in.  

“I...I’ll have it cleaned,” she said, her voice suddenly breathless as she brought the coat against her.  “Do you...have...have a card? I’ll have it sent to you by the end of the night. I mean, week. The end of the week!.”

He laughed and she felt herself drawn into the warm, throaty sound.  “Of course.” He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small black card.  “Hold on to the coat as long as want,” he said as she took the card from his hand. He looked towards the driver.  “ _ Monsieur, _ please see to it she gets home safely.”

“Of course,” the driver said with an amused chuckle.

He looked back at her with one last thoughtful smile.  “I never got your name, miss...?”

“Marinette,” she said as she smiled back.  “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Marinette.”  Her heart began to quicken.  “That’s a beautiful name. I hope to see you again soon, Marinette.”  

The taxi began to pull away from the curb and Marinette watched him step back and wave in the rain as the driver rolled up her window.  A heavy breath escaped her as she leaned back against the seat. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the night vanish.

“Wait....”  She sat up straight and looked over her shoulder.  She didn’t get his name. She leaned forward and groaned.  How airheaded was she? He carried her through the rain. He got her a taxi.  He had her wear his jacket and even knew the theme of her final project and she didn’t even bother getting his name.

She looked down at the black card still in her hand and flipped it over to the white side.  

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath.  

“No way....”  The name of her gallant hero in a suit was Adrien  _ Agreste _ .

* * *

 


	2. Entre Toi et Moi

“Adrien, there you are.”  He looked up from an old book he was handling with gloves.  A small, elderly Asian man who worked at one of the university’s libraries approached him.  “I was able to track down that book you’re looking for. I’ve sent it to your apartment, as requested.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Fu, I appreciate your help,” he said.  “I hope it wasn’t any trouble.”

“It was no trouble at all, my dear boy,” he said.  “Will you be staying here long?”

Adrien looked around the library.  It was already far less active in the summer months, allowing him some privacy to continue his personal research, but today he was alone.  Usually, there was someone nearby who identified him as Adrien the model instead of Adrien the graduate student. His professors had happily accepted him into the graduate program and tended to use him to do translation work on small classical Chinese and Sanskrit works they wouldn’t bother other scholars to waste time on.

It was fine with him; he loved what he studied and it gave him access to practically every book in the university, France, and pretty much any other educational facility his university worked with.  It was a resource all the money in the world couldn’t buy as far as he was concerned.

And in the summer months, without having to focus on his own school work, he could dive into ancient texts as much as he wanted when he wasn’t modeling.  

“Is it closing time already?” he asked.  Dr. Wang Fu chuckled and tilted his head towards the window.  The summer sun was setting and soon, all of Paris would be aglow.  Adrien grimaced. “Sorry, I’ll return the book and head out.”

“If you want to lock up, you can borrow my key,” Dr. Fu said.  “I’m in a bit of a rush today. I received notice from an old friend and need to make some arrangements.”  

As Adrien rose from his seat and closed the thick book, he noticed a patch work bag the old man was holding, signaling that he was ready to leave.  

“I can lock up, Dr. Fu.  Just let me bring this book to the back.”  He received the key from the old man and slipped it into his pocket, following Dr. Fu to the main door and letting him out before closing it behind him to make sure no one else entered while he was in the back archives.  

“You know, speaking of grocery, I think we need to drop by as well,” a small voice piped from beneath his shirt .  A small, black creature darted out, following beside him as they walked to the back room. “I’m dangerously low on my precious camembert.”

“Plagg,” Adrien sighed.  “We just went two days ago and this month’s cheese box just arrived.   You can’t be out already.”

“I’m not out, I’m just dangerously-”

“Dangerously low, I know, I heard you,” Adrian said, giving the kwami a knowing look as he unlocked the archive room.  “We have different definitions of what that means.” 

“Hey, I just need to make sure we’re well stocked in case of an attack,” Plagg said.  Adrien expertly returned his book and then removed his gloves. He headed back out with Plagg still floating beside him.  “It’s hard work being the only thing between Paris and total annihilation.” 

Adrien snorted.  “That’s a bit of an exaggeration.”

“Four akuma attacks in the last two months isn’t an exaggeration.” 

“I know.”  Adrian sighed.  He passed the table where he was reading and gathered his bag.  He pulled out an baseball cap a friend once gave him after they were nearly mobbed at a bar when he was recognized.  He’d since added a pair of glasses to his disguise.

“Do you think that’s necessary?” Plagg asked.  “It’s not like there are a ton of students wandering around right now.”

“There’s not a lot of people here, but if you want to stop by the store to pick up some cheese, then you’ll want to do so with as little trouble as possible.”

“It must be hard being so pretty and having so many admirers,” Plagg said, giving Adrien a small, mocking pat on the shoulder.  He dove into Adrien’s bag as the library door was locked up behind them.

Plagg could tease him all he wanted, but Adrien really did want to avoid being sighted.  He thought he’d be used to it after years of modeling, but it really wasn’t something he could really grow accustomed to.  At best, it was a fan or two asking for a selfie. At worst, it was an all out mob, which he never really understood.

It made it difficult to do normal things while growing up.  Movies were a no go. Hanging out with friends was almost non-existent in his strict household where he was homeschooled and every movement was monitored.  

How he ended up being Plagg, a god of destruction’s, chosen one was a mystery.  One day he came home and a little box tumbled out of his bag after a photoshoot in the park.   The little feline ‘kwami’ appeared, demanding food. 

Adrien managed to hide it from his body guard, his father’s assistant, and his father, but his random disappearances to deal with akuma as Chat Noir caused its fair share of trouble.  There were many arguments and a strained relationship with his remaining parent. 

As a result, he left home as soon as he could and used his money on a nice apartment with a great view of the tower.  It wasn’t too far from his father’s mansion and Adrien never could bring himself to completely cut off ties. He couldn’t abandon his father completely and willingly worked for him.

Still, to avoid depending on his father’s name or money, he began modeling for other brands to finance his expenses.  It was a careful balance of work versus school and he wasn’t willing to give up either.

Work let him live comfortably and go to school.  School gave him access to knowledge, which he was sure would aid him in Hawk Moth’s defeat. He’d already managed to translate recipes to change kwamis in order to adapt them for different environments, and had a decent knowledge of the Miraculouses: pieces of jewelry housing kwamis that would give the wearer powers.  

He didn’t know where all of them were, but knew for sure that Hawk Moth had the butterfly one and that was how he was controlling innocent civilians.  Adrien was currently working on trying to find out where the butterfly brooch was last seen in hopes of finding it as a starting point to tracking Hawk Moth.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could find.  While there were some mentions of superhero-esque men and women in the various texts he poured through, the majority seemed to focus on Chat Noirs and their female counterparts, a ladybug patterned hero that had good luck or something.  It was vague and he wasn’t sure what she could do, exactly.

He did find it strange that when there was a Chat Noir, there was always a ‘Ladybug’, as he coined her.  Except with him. 

They reached his apartment and he greeted the doorman with a cheerful wave as he walked through the lobby, a shopping bag with yet another wheel of camembert at his side.  

He took out his key to check his mail box.  

Time and time again, he had asked Plagg ‘where is my Ladybug’ and Plagg could only shrug.  He didn’t know either. 

Adrien unlocked the box and saw a small cardboard box.  He furrowed his brows; he wasn’t expecting a package. 

“Is it cheese?” Plagg whispered from the shopping bag.

“It’s not.” Adrien sighed, exasperated.  At least he hoped not. Plagg knew how to order from the internet and more than once, Adrien had to cancel credit cards.  He pulled out the box and looked for an sender address. He smiled as the loopy cursive. “It’s from Marinette.” 

It must’ve been his coat.  He didn’t expect her to send it; after all, she said she would send it by last week and he still hadn’t received it.  In addition, it wouldn’t be the first time someone kept his clothes, though she didn’t seem like the type. She didn’t appear to know who he was when they met.  

He took the elevator up to his apartment and walked in, heading straight to the kitchen.  He placed Plagg and his wheel of cheese on the counter before tearing open the package. Plagg flew out of his bag to get something to eat as Adrien sat on a stool by the kitchen counter and pulled out his neatly pressed olive coat.

It smelled of the dry cleaners and as he held it out, a small card fell.  He bent down and picked up the pink card. 

“What’s that?  Love letter?” Plagg clicked his tongue before biting into a small piece of cheese.  “You’re always so nice, no wonder everyone falls all over you. I still can’t believe you gave her your address.  What if we have another stalker on our hands?”

“She didn’t seem like a stalker, Plagg.”

“They never do.”

“It was my forwarding addressing.  She doesn’t know where I live,” Adrien said.  

“Well, what does it say?  Does it profess her undying love?” Plagg asked, pretending to swoon over the counter.  

“It just says thank you and....”  He put his coat on the counter and reached for the box once more.  He searched inside and his face lit up as he felt a small box and pulled it out.  “She made macarons. Apparently, her parents own a bakery.” 

He pulled out a small pink box and noticed the name of the bakery across the top in white.  “Hey, isn’t that were you guys used to get your  _ buche de noel _ ?” Plagg chomped on his cheese.  “They were pretty good.”

Adrien opened the box and smiled at the green and pink alternating treats.  “I should thank her.” 

“Humph, and you say _ I’m _ easy swayed by food.”

“They’re delicious.” Adrien leaned back against the counter and reached for another macaron.  “I wouldn’t mind seeing her again. I’d love to ask her more about her design and how she got her idea from illuminated manuscripts.”

“That’s the fifth time you’ve mentioned that.”

“I have not.”  Adrien closed the box, intent on saving the remaining macarons for later as he left the kitchen and headed to his study.  

“Do you  _ like _ her?” 

“We met  _ once _ .” 

Plagg chuckled as he followed Adrien into a well light room.  Books were piled all over a desk and historical maps were rolled and placed in random places.  It was a mess no one but he and Adrien ever saw, but no one else needed to. It was where Adrien kept all information he could find on Hawk Moth and the Miraculouses.  

Adrien fell back on his desk chair and spun in a little circle as he let out a heavy sigh.  Plagg glanced down at the papers on the desk; scanned from various books and even pyramid walls.  All they had in common were the women in spotted clothes. 

“It only takes a chance meeting, kid,” Plagg said as he eyed a small red blob in the photos that Adrien couldn’t identify.  “Maybe you’re lucky.” 

 

* * *

 

“You going to open it?” Alya asked.  Several eyes were on Marinette as they sat around her rooftop balcony.  Her usual small gaggle of girlfriends circled around her, sitting on some sun chairs or on large pillows she made, under the shadow of several potted plants and a sunshade she moved from her parents’.

It was a hot summer day and like many before, she took solace in the cool evening breeze on her roof with her friends.  It was mainly to discuss the catering details of Alya’s wedding - Myléne and her husband, Ivan, offered to cater at the cost of food for the wedding, but in the midst of Alya recounting her fiance’s favorite dishes, Marinette received an email.

“I am,” she said, staring at the screen of her phone, but doing nothing.  

Her friends exchanged looks.  “Well?” Juleka asked from where she shared a floor pillow with Rose.  “Aren’t you curious?”

“What if it’s a rejection letter?” Marinette said, her voice tight. 

Alya sighed.  “It’s not going to be a rejection letter.”

“How could you get a rejection letter from somewhere you didn’t even apply to?” Alix asked.  

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, Marinette,” Rose said, giving her a hopeful look.  “It’s probably just an inquiry.”

“Why would I get an inquiry from Gabriel Agreste?” 

“Maybe they saw your display last month,” Myléne suggested.  

Marinette drew back against her chair.  “No one saw my display last month,” she said in a quiet voice.  Rose reached up and patted her knee. 

“Just open it, Marinette.  You won’t know until you open it.”  

Gathering her courage, Marinette slid her finger over the email and braced herself as it opened.  She forced herself to read through the email and half way through, she froze in her seat. 

“Marinette?” Alya frowned and leaned forward, reaching for her arm. 

“They saw my design...” Marinette felt weak.  “Gabriel Agreste’s representative saw my design and sent it to him as one of the best at the event.  They got my name from Miss Bustier and his assistant emailed me for a portfolio to see if I’d fit in their junior team.”  

“Marinette! That’s great!”

“You’re going to work for your hero!”

“I can’t believe this!”  Marinette covered her face with her hands as she leaned forward and choked back an elated cry.  “What are the chances...oh my God....” She lifted her head and wiped at her eyes. “Do you think it’s because of him?” 

She looked at Alya, who gave her a questioning look.  “Him?”

“The model, Adrien,” Marinette said, grabbing Alya’s hand.  “His last name is Agreste. I googled his name and found out he’s Gabriel Agreste’s son!” 

It seemed news to everyone, but her.  “You didn’t know he was his son?” Juleka asked, raising a brow beneath her bangs.  Marinette let out a groan and buried her head in her arms. 

“Is this that the Adrien Alya told us about?” Rose asked.  “The guy who carried you to the taxi?”

Her head shot up.  “You saw that!?” She looked at Alya accusingly and the other woman shrugged and took a sip of her wine as she looked to the side. 

“I think everyone saw it.”  Another pained groaned left Marinette and Alya laughed.  “Oh, come on, it was cute! Besides, it was for the best.  You had  _ one _ shoe.”

“That’s so romantic!” Rose sighed. 

“Okay, okay, let’s put that aside for now.  Marinette may just have gotten her dream job here.  We’re pretty much done with the wedding portion,” Juleka said.  “Why don’t we go down by the river? My brother’s playing at the club again.”

“Does that mean discounts on food?” Rose asked.

“Cheap food?  I’m in,” Alya said.  She stood up and looked at Marinette.  “What do you say, girl? Want to celebrate?  I’ll call the guys. We can all hang out.”  
“It has been a while...,” Marinette said.  “Sure, why not!” She jumped out of her seat and the other girls cheered as they grabbed their things and began downstairs.  They left the used dishes and glasses in the kitchen; Marinette assuring them she’d wash them when she got home.

As they walked down the street, Alya sent invites to the usual gang.  Kim had just finished giving swimming lessons. Max was back from the States, where he was studying some sort of robotics engineering.  He was up to reconnect with the group then instead of waiting until Alya and Nino’s wedding in a few months. 

Myléne confirmed that Ivan just got off work from the restaurant.  Only Nathaniel couldn’t make it; he was preparing for a large comic convention in California and was desperately trying to finish things he was selling there.  

They decided to take their time, taking the bus and chatting away as they headed towards the river.  

“Hey, we’re passing your parents’ bakery,” Myléne said, waving out the window.  “They still make the best croissants in the city.”

“Why don’t you stop by and tell them the good news?” Alya asked.  “The club Luka’s playing at isn’t far and it’ll take the guys some time to get there anyway.  We’ll save you a spot.”

“They have been asking if I got any job responses....,” Marinette said, looking out the window.  She nodded. “I’m sure they’ll want to know. Good idea, Alya.”

“What can I say, it’s a gift,” her friend said with a grin of triumph.  Marinette pulled on the bus line and waited until it stopped down the street from the bakery before hopping off and telling her friends she’d meet them later.  

As she walked down the street, she began to prepare how she’d tell her parents the news.  Should she hype them up and then let them know or just burst through the door and inform them that she got a job inquiry from her favorite designer?  

She giggled to herself.  Perhaps bursting in and exclaiming “I’m going to work for Agreste!” wasn’t the best way to go.  What if they had customers? The bakery was popular and there was always someone coming or going, right up until they closed, which would be in a few minutes.  

In order to make those macarons for Adrien, she had to come in before dawn to get some time in the bakery to make them.  

She was a bit rusty and it took a few tries to get them right.  Adrien should’ve received them already and she hoped he liked them.  She had debated whether or not to send him a thank you gift for his help that night at the museum and wondered if he’d even eat the sweets.  After all, he was a model. Maybe he had a strict diet to adhere to?

Marinette shoved the thought out of her head.  It was the thought that counted. She reached the front door of the bakery and caught herself as it swung open.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you there...Marinette?” The door closed and she looked up.  She squinted at a tall man wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses. She looked past them; the sun had just set.  Were the sunglasses necessary? Kind of suspicious.

“Umm...do I know you?” she asked.  

“Oh!”  He smiled and for a moment, she felt her heart begin to race again.  She knew that smile and for a moment, couldn’t believe it was there, in front of her.  He adjusted a paper bag in one arm and removed his sunglasses. “It’s me. Adrien. We met at the  _ Musée des Archives Nationales _ last month?” His cheerful look faded into one of concern.  “Marinette?” 

“Right! Yes!”  She grimaced. Why was she yelling?  He was right there. And how long was she staring?  “I remember you! Who wouldn’t?” It was hurting her to hear herself ramble on.  She forced a smile on her face, hoping it looked half as natural as she wished it to.  “I mean, who could forget all your help that night? Certainly not me. Hah!” She fiddled with her fingers, her entire face red.  “Thanks again, by the way....” 

A pleased smile appeared on his face.   “I told you, it was the least I could do.  And thank you for sending me back my coat. Dry cleaned and everything.”

She paled.  She had sent it late.  Mainly because she found herself staring at it hanging on the back of her chair when she got home and then replaying the more pleasant events with him from that night in her mind.  

It wasn’t until a visit from Alya asked if she was going to send it back that Marinette slapped it in a box to send off.  

“I’m sorry it took so long to send!  I know I said the end of the week, but I got kind of distracted and...and...sorry.”  She ran a hand down her face.

“I’m the one who said you could use it as long as you needed.  Also, I got your macarons. They were delicious.”

“You ate them?”

“Of course.”  He laughed and Marinette admired the way his eyes lit up when he did.  “I even portioned them out so I wouldn’t eat them all in one sitting. They were so good.  I suppose it’s to be expected from a baker’s daughter, right?”

“Right, right.”  She nodded, glancing at to her right, at the bakery.  “So, um...what are you doing here?”

“I saw the name of the bakery on the box.  My family used to get all sorts of pastries and goods here when I was a kid, so I thought I’d drop by and see if they had my old favorites.”  Adrien said, shuffling through the contents of his bag. “They were sold out of some of them, but woman behind the counter...your mom?”

“Short little Chinese lady?  Yep, that’s her!” 

“Yeah, she said to call in an order next time and they’ll have it ready.  That’s so kind of them.” He looked thoughtful. “I’ll definitely call in next time.” 

“Uh-huh,” Marinette nodded, blissfully distracted.  “You should totally call me.” 

“I...what?” Adrien looked over at her as her face slowly flooded with color.

“I mean, you should totally call in an order!” she said, letting out a forced laugh as she tried to lean against the side of the bakery.  “They get super busy, especially on the weekends. Calling in orders a few days in advance is really the only way to go if you don’t want to wait in line in the morning.”  

He gave her a small nod.  “Right...sounds good,” he said, a small smile appearing on his face.  “So, I guess you’re busy right now? Dropping by to see them?”

“Yeah, just a quick visit.  I got an email from a fashion house asking for my portfolio,” she said.  “I wanted to tell my parents. Mom’s been hoping to hear something soon and no one’s really reached out to me since the museum.”

“Really?  I find that hard to believe.  Your work is amazing. That dress you had with the gold hood was the only thing that caught my eye at the entire event,” Adrien said.  “They’d have to be blind not to contact you.” 

Her face softened and she relaxed in front of him.  “Thank you, Adrien, I really appreciate that.” 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, who’s the lucky employer?”

She opened her mouth and froze.  He didn’t know? Perhaps Adrien had nothing to do with the inquiry from Gabriel Agreste after all.  She looked up at him; he looked so encouraging. 

“I don’t want to jinx it,” she told him brightly.  “I got an email from an assistant this afternoon asking for my portfolio.  It’s not a sure thing yet, so...” 

Surprise filled his face.  “Oh....” Her heart dropped.  Did he really want to know? She didn’t want him to think any interest in him was because of his father.  Also, her google searches also brought to light that Adrien and his father were a bit estranged. 

“I mean, it’s my first inquiry!  There might be some more and I also sent in my portfolio to a couple of other houses and independent studios.”  She began to ramble, her eyes darting from side to side. “No one’s really replied yet, but I’m sure they’re flooded with folios from recent graduates.  Besides, I may not even get the job! It’s just a request for my portfolio, after all.”

“Don’t worry about it, Marinette.”   His hand rested on her shoulder and gave her a small pat.  “I believe in you and your work. Like I said, they’d be blind if they didn’t see recognize your potential.”

She gave him a wry smile.  “Let’s hope they agree. They said they saw my design at the museum, so I’m going to add what pictures of the dress and the sketches to my portfolio before I send it in.”

“That’s a good idea.  And speaking of your design at the museum, I’ve been thinking about and what you said about your theme,” Adrien said.  “You’re familiar with the religious imagery of the gothic period, right? Have you seen actual illuminated manuscripts?”

“Just reference pictures.  I don’t really have access to real ones....” 

“Then, would you like to see some?”  

She stood up straight, unable to hide her surprise.  “Real manuscripts? Where?”

“The library at the university has some.  I can pull one out if you want to see. You’d have to wear gloves, though.”  
“With you?” Did she squeak?  It didn’t matter. 

“Unfortunately, they’re only accessible to particular persons and I’ll have to be there with you the entire time.”

_ This was a blessing.  _  Marinette nodded.  “That’s not a problem at all.  Yes, I’d love to see them!”

His smile widened.  “Great! You’ll love it.  The colors are spectacular and there may be some patterns that will inspire you.  Can you give me your email? I’ll let you know the details.” 

“Yes!”  She nearly screamed it out at him before pulling herself back and laughing nervously as she patted down her pants and got to her purse.  She found a pen and tore a piece of paper from a small sketch pad she kept with her at all times. She used the bakery window as a flat surface to write on.  

_ Please be legible.  Please be legible _ , her mind chanted as she wrote out her email.  Her hands were shaking and she hoped he wouldn’t notice.  

It was as good as she could make it and she turned around, presenting it to him as casually as she could. 

He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand and slipped it into the pocket of his shirt.  “Thanks, I’ll be sure to email you.”

“I can’t wait.  Thank you so much!” 

“I’ll see you around then.”

She wasn’t sure if he was supposed to move or if she was to continue on her way, but neither did so.  Adrien remained standing where he was and she didn’t budge either. 

“I should get to the bakery,” Marinette said as she blushed and glanced at the door.

“Hmm?  Right, right!” Adrien shuffled to the side, a sheepish look on his face as he got out the way.  “Have a good night, Marinette.”

She gave him a shy wave as she slinked past him and grasped the handle to the bakery.  She glanced out one last time as he crossed the street and sighed. Was this a dream? Did she really just give Adrien her email?  

From the inside the bakery, a loud sigh mirrored hers and she turned around.  Her parents were standing behind the till, her dad,Tom, was fluttering his eyes as he held his clasped hands to his head and let out another dreamy sigh.  Marinette’s face flushed once more. 

“Papa!”  

He let out a barreling laughter as her mother, Sabine, giggled.  “So you know him?” 

“His name is Adrien and we met at the museum,” Marinette shut the door behind her and refused to turn around and see if Adrien saw that from outside.  

“He was very polite,” her mother said, smiling.  “And was very handsome.”

“Mom....”  

“He wouldn’t be  _ Monsieur _ Macaron, would he?” her dad asked, grinning from ear to ear.  

Marinette made a face.  “ _ Monsieur _ who?” 

“The one you made those thank you macarons for?” Sabine said with a knowing look.  “You came in early a few weeks ago to make macarons.”

“What makes you think they’re for him?” she asked, already looking away.

“He said our daughter sent him some macarons as thanks the other week and recognized the name of the bakery,” Tom said, making no effort to hide his amusement.  “So when did you start hanging around museums?”

“I love museums, Papa,” Marinette said as she reached them.  “It was for the presentation. Honestly, it was lucky you couldn’t make it with the akuma attack and all.”

“About that.” Sabine frowned and placed her hands on her hips.  “You said there was attack, but you didn’t tell us you tried to fight it.  I saw the video on Alya’s blog.”

Marinette grimaced.  “I didn’t fight it, I was just trying to distract it...anyway, that’s not why I’m here.”  She took a deep breath to collect herself. “I’m on my way to hang out with the old crew to celebrate at Alya’s insistence.”

“Celebrate what?” Tom asked.

Her mother let out a cry of joy when she told them and rushed around the till to embrace her.  Marinette found herself in the comfort of her family’s embrace as her father assured her that they knew she could do it.  

She took a few minutes longer to stay with her parents before almost reluctantly leaving to meet with her friends.  By the time she left, it was already dark and she was sure the guys had arrived. 

As she neared the modest looking building by the Seine, she could hear the thumping of music from within.  With each step closer, she could feel it. She greeted a large, bald man standing by the door and squeezed into the club.  

The room was crowded and music filled her ears and matched her heartbeat as she made her way through.  It was dimly light with a blue and purple glow cast over various tables and booths. There was a dance floor and a DJ was on the stage while the band seemed to be taking a break.  

Marinette stood on the tips of her toes and scanned the crowd, looking for her familiar group of friends.  

“I was wondering when you were getting here.  They’ve already ordered cocktails.” She turned around, smiling as soon as she recognized the familiar face of tall, blue-eyed man with dark hair.  

“Luka!” She leaned upwards to give him customary kisses on the cheek and receive them in return.  “Are you guys on a break?”

“Yeah, our drummer and the others are having a smoke.  I was going to see if I could get some food at your table,” he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  He looked over the top of her head and began to steer her away from the entrance. “Juleka’s getting a discount because of me.”

Marinette laughed, patting his hand as she saw the corner table he was leading her to.  Kim was already arguing with Alix about something and his girlfriend, a fellow swimmer, was trying to mediate as the rest of the table ignored them.  

“If you’re getting us the deal, you’re entitled to at least some of the  _ aperitif _ ,” Marinette said.  

“At least you agree,” Luka said.  They reached the table and she was greeted with a boisterous welcome as several cocktails were lifted towards her in her honor.  

“I haven’t gotten the job yet, guys.” Marinette blushed as she scratched the side of her head.  

“Oh, girl, it’s in the bag once they see your portfolio,” Alya said, patting the empty seat next to her.  Nino was on her other side, his arm resting around the back of her chair. “Luka, are you going to join us?”

“For a bit,” he said as he excused himself and took a chair from a neighboring table.  He squeezed it between Marinette and his sister before reaching for one of the plates of small, bite-sized snacks on the table.  “Oh, yeah, and congrats, Marinette. It’s well deserved.”

“Thanks, Luka.  It’s not final yet, but I’m keeping my fingers crossed.”  He gave her a fond smile and leaned forward. 

“You’re a lucky girl, Marinette.  I’m sure you’ll get it.” 

She felt Alya jab her on the side and she turned to her with a questioning look.  Alya raised a brow and glanced at Luka and then her. Marinette pursed her lips and gave her a deadpan look.  She mouthed ‘no’ and returned to the snacks. 

As the group finished up the first round of food, Luka was called back to the stage. He left his sister some money for his share of the food and ruffled her hair as he got up.  

“Hey, dude!  Play her a song!” Nino yelled over the noise as he pointed to Marinette.  

“Nino!” She turned red as Luka gave her a wink and headed to the stage.  “I haven’t gotten the job yet!” She was starting to worry that they’d jinx it.

“He’s probably thinking what Luka was,” Alya said.  She leaned into Marinette’s ear, still grinning. “Hey, if things don’t work out with young Mr. Agreste, there’s always our favorite guitarist.” 

Marinette felt her face burn.  She was going to tell Alya about her run-in with the said  _ young Mr. Agreste _ , but now she’d keep it to herself a bit longer.  She confided in Alya once -  _ once _ \- when they were first years in  _ lycée _ that she thought Juleka’s older brother, then studying two years above them, was cute and ‘really cool’.  

Once he graduated, he took a gap year and hit the road with some friends around Europe before going on to study music.  He and Juleka were close, so they were able to keep in touch with him through her, even when he was studying in Spain for a few years.  

Since he returned, he’d invite them to watch him play at various bars and clubs around the city and Alya made it a point to remind her that he wasn’t seeing anyone.  Marinette had been too busy with school to pay any attention to Luka, or anyone for that matter, with the thought dating. Her courses were simply too much work. 

Now, her schedule was quite open, but her teenage crush on her friend’s attractive, musician older brother faded.  Not that it had ever been all consuming; she chalked it up to admiration, a best.

“A quick song to help celebrate a friend’s recent graduation and new job!” His low voice filled the room and Marinette pasted a smile on her face despite wanting to sink into her chair in embarrassment.  “ _ Bien joué _ , Marinette!”  

He met her eyes from across the room and gave her a smile.  

She felt her heart jump.  Okay, perhaps there were  _ some _ remnants of a crush.  

As her friends patted on on the shoulders and repeated the congratulations, she watched Luka lift up his hand and bring it down across the strings of his guitar.  

Instead of the sound of a c-chord marking in the start of a song, there was a loud crash and they covered their heads as the building shook.  

“Akuma attack!” Someone shouted.  Screaming filled the room and Alya tilted her head back and groaned.

“Again?  Of all nights....” 

“Okay, bros, let’s just stay calm,” Nino said, standing up and holding out his arms.  “If it’s outside, we’re safe in-”

“She’s trapping people in buildings!  Everyone get out!” Someone burst through the door and Alya gave Nino a look.  He lifted his arms up and shook his head.

“It’s not like I summoned it!”

“There’s a back entrance,” Juleka said, her chair scraping against the ground as she stood up.  “We can go around and get to the riverwalk.”

Marinette huddled with her friends as Juleka led them along the wall, to get to a door in the back.  Luka was waiting for them closer to the stage and joined them as they passed. He looked back, towards the from and heard people yelling as they ran through the front door.  

He knit his brows together and made his way to the front of the group.  He slipped in front of his sister and held an arm out. “Wait a second,” he said as they reached the back door.  “Let me see if it’s safe.” 

Juleka nodded as he pushed the door handle door and peered out.  He craned his neck and Marinette saw him squinting into the darkness.  

“Is it safe?” Rose’s voice was a tiny squeak and Marinette almost didn’t hear her over the chaos of the club.    

“Yeah, I think so-”

“Move!” Someone shoved Luka out of the way and he let out a grunt as he hit the wall.  A group of men rushed past them as Marinette grabbed Luka’s arm and pulled him back to keep him from being lost in the stampede.  

The door was flung open and as the men escaped, fanning out into the alley, Marinette saw the air seem to vibrate as an unknown force flew from the sky and slammed into the men.  Each time one was hit, he’d freeze completely and an unnatural silence filled the alley. 

“Okay, change of plans!” Max said.  

“Front door!” Kim shouted.  He grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and began back through the club to get to the front.  The group weaved through the tables and abandoned chairs. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked as Luka seemed to wobble at the tail end.  

“Yeah, yeah, they just got my shoulder good.  Keep going,” he said, putting a hand on her back and giving her a light push forward.  “I’ll catch up.” 

Marinette looked towards the front of the club.  Kim and the others were already at the door. The front door swung open, back and forth and she could see her friends try to head to the riverwalk, away from whatever was rampaging outside.  

As the door swung open once more, she saw the air vibrate. 

“Alya!” Brown hair was frozen in place as her best friend was caught in mid run, one hand still clasped with an equally unmoving Nino.  Marinette grabbed on to the doorway to stop herself as she saw the dozens of people left like fleeing mannequins on the street. 

“Juleka!” Luka almost tumbled out of the door, his face pale as he saw his sister unmoving in the middle of grabbing an open-mouthed Rose, and trying to shield her from the akuma.  

“It’s too loud!” a voice roared above them and Marinette grabbed Luka, pulling him back into the club as as golden woman in navy cap and gown floated over the street.  “How am I supposed to study if all you do is party? I can’t focus!”

“What is she?” Luka said, peering out the door.  

Marinette shook her head.  This was only her second akuma.  How would she know? She looked back in the club.  A few lingering patrons were behind tables and crouched by the walls.  The music was gone and she could hear the chattering teeth and uneven breathing of the terrified customers.

She looked back out the door as the akuma held out her palm, making the air vibrate once more before the screaming of fleeing civilians was cut short.  When she passed a couple frozen in fear, but not screaming, they were passed over. 

“She wants silence,” Marinette said as the realization hit her.  “Luka, we need to warn the other clubs and bars up the street.”

He jerked his head back, looking at her as if she’d proposed the maddest plan he’d ever heard. “What?  Warn them?”

“At least until what’s his name shows up,” Marinette said.  She lifted her hands and pressed them against the side of her head, pretending to have ears there.  “The cat guy.” 

“Chat Noir?”

“Yeah, that’s it!”  Marinette looked back out the door.  “Let’s go!”

“Marinette, wait!”  She ran out the door.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Luka run out after her and smiled.  If they were quiet, she was sure the akuma would pass over her. 

“Get to that bar!” she said in a low voice, hoping he could hear.  She saw him nod as they cut across across the street. 

“What’s this?  More party-goers?” She heard an echoing voice behind her.  

Luka threw open the door to the bar.  “Kill the music!” he shouted. Marinette snapped her head towards him and paled.  “Quick! Before the akuma hears it!”

“Luka, no!  Keep it down!”  She grabbed his arm, tugging on it as she pleaded for him to lower his voice.  He gave her a confused look and Marinette looked back out towards the street. 

Glowing gold eyes were fixed on them and a tight-lipped scowl was on the akuma’s face. “What did I say?  Shut up!” 

Marinette pushed Luka into the bar.  “Keep them quiet, I’ll distract her!”

“Marinette!”  

“Hey!”  She threw her arms in the air, waving them as fast as she could to get attention.  “Over here!” Her yelling didn’t seem to have any affect and the akuma continued towards the bar.  

Marinette looked around for anything that could make noise.  A car horn, a bicycle bell, a street performer’s accordion -  _ anything _ .  She skidded to a stop as she caught sight of a  dumpster in an alley and a pile of discarded table parts heaped next to it.  She pursed her lips. 

That would do.

The sound was a low, hollow, metal thunk, but it was loud.  Marinette held a metal table leg like a club, her hands barely able to wrap around it as she twisted to the side and slammed the metal leg into the side the dumpster.  

“Whoo!  Look at me!” She shouted in between each hit.  “Isn’t this loud? I bet you can’t study with this going on!”

“I said shut up!”  Marinette saw the akuma lift up her hand and she dove out of the alley, still holding on to the table leg.  

“Not until you stop trying to silence everyone!” She pushed herself up and ran to the nearest street lamp. She slammed the table leg against it, wincing as the vibration shot up her arm.  “Should’ve picked a better thing to hit....” 

“Stop causing a ruckus!  Can’t you see I’m trying to study?  Keep it down!” The akuma’s full attention was on her now and Marinette could see Luka slip out of the bar and point to another club across the street.  Marinette gave him a small nod and continued to bang against the street lamp. 

The akuma let out a pained scream and grabbed the sides of her head.  She diverted from her warpath and began to fly towards her. Marinette jumped out of the way as something was shot towards her.  

_ It’s fine _ , she told herself.   _ If she’s chasing me, she’s not silencing anyone.   _

Marinette looked over her shoulder and whimpered as she saw the akuma.  Where was that cat guy? 

She looked forward and let out a yell as she tried to stop herself.  Before she could, she slammed into what felt like leather. Tight leather on a firm, lean body.  She looked up as the man she ran into sighed and placed a clawed hand on each shoulder, his bright green eyes smiling down at her. 

“Again, Princess?  Didn’t we already have this discussion?” Chat Noir said as he gave her a playful look of exasperation.  “Leave the heroics to the-”

“The professional, I know!  I got it!” Marinette grabbed on to his neck and looked over her shoulder.  “But you were taking too long!”

“My apologies, I’ll get right on it.  First, let’s get you to safety, shall we, Princess?” He gave her another wink and she groaned.  His arm went around her waist and they shot up. His staff extended and sent them into the air before compacting once more.  He landed on the roof of an adjacent building and rounded the akuma. 

“Marinette!” She heard her name and saw Luka a block away, waving his arms.  

“Luka!”  She tightened her arms around Chat Noir.  “There! Let me down there!” 

“As Her Highness commands.”  He jumped off the building, cradling her in his arms as they fell and landed on the ground. 

“Marinette, are you all right?” Luka was running towards her as Chat Noir placed her on the street.  

“I’m fine,” she said, adjusting her clothes as she stepped away from the super hero.  “What about the club?”

“Everyone’s staying inside and quiet,” Luka said.  He reached for her hand, holding it firmly in his. Marinette missed Chat Noir’s eyes lingering on them.   “We should take cover. Chat Noir’s here now.”

“You got this, kitty?” Marinette asked, turning to face the blond.  

His eyes snapped up from their hands and he gave her a cheeky smile.  “As always.” He held out his staff and extended it to body length. He took a step back and bowed, his clawed hand brushing beneath her free one and lifting it his lips.  “ _ Adieu _ , Princess.  Let’s hope we meet under fairer circumstances next time.”  

Marinette felt his warm lips against the back of her hand before he jumped back and turned his attention to the akuma.  

“Marinette.” Luka tugged on her hand.  “Let’s go!”

Her eyes remained on the black-suited figure launching himself at the akuma.  She clenched her free hand, the one Chat Noir kissed. 

“Right,” she said.  “Let’s go.” 

 

* * *

 

“You can’t keep doing that!  What if you were hurt?” Alya was only scolding her because she was worried and Marinette knew it, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed it.  She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away, guilty, as Alya paced in front of her. “What were you thinking trying to take on an akuma?”

“I wasn’t taking one on,” Marinette said.  She stood on the street corner next to the club, waiting as everyone prepared to leave.  “If it was quiet, the akuma wouldn’t attack anyone. No attack means no collateral damage.”

“Okay, fine,” Alya rubbed her forehead.  “But it wasn’t as if she was knocking down buildings.”

A hand rested on her shoulder and Marinette looked up at Luka standing behind her.  “Alya, the point is we’re all safe, let’s just be grateful with that.”

“I am.” Alya frowned.  “But it’s one thing if you’re hiding and watching, but running in front of an akuma?  I don’t know whether you’re being brave or crazy.” A car honked and Alya looked over her shoulder.  Nino pulled up in a white car and Alya gave him a wave before looking back at Marinette. “Look, just be more careful next time okay?  I’m sure Gabriel Agreste won’t appreciate his future star designer fighting some akuma.” 

Marinette cracked a small smile and embraced Alya tightly before letting her go.  She stood on the sidewalk and waved, watching the car vanish around the corner. 

“There’s still room in the car with us if you want a ride home,” Luka said behind her.  “Rose says she can sit on Juleka’s lap.”

Marinette gave him a tired smile.  “Thanks, Luka, but I’m still jumpy from the attack.  I’ll just walk it off.” She slipped out from under his arm.  

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking concerned.  She nodded and walked to the edge of the street.  

“I’m sure.  Tell them good night for me.”  

It was a long walk back to her loft, but the night was clear and warm.  Plenty of people were still wandering around the river walk and Marinette joined them in an effort to clear her head.

What  _ had _ she been doing?  What possessed her to jump out and try to distract an akuma?   _ Again. _

Years ago, Alya said that one of the first things she noticed about Marinette was that she tended to stand up for people.  Protecting her friends was always paramount in Marinette’s eyes and she supposed that went for akumas as it did with childhood bullies and the Chloes of the world.  

But that was what any decent person did, right?  Perhaps decent with a touch of impulsiveness. 

Looking back, she didn’t think of the danger.  Maybe it was because past akuma incidents she knew about rarely left bystanders with serious injury, so she subconsciously thought she’d be safe.  If she had gotten hurt, how would Alya explain it to her parents? How would her parents take it?  
She stopped, her eyes widening as she stared at the ground.  

“I need to be more careful....” she said to herself.  She didn’t know if she was going to cross paths with another akuma, but next time, she swore she’d try to be safer about it.  Marinette shook her head. It almost sounded as if she were planning to really ‘take on’ an akuma, as Alya said. 

“It is a pleasant night and the stars are out.  Do you not think that they are far more interesting to look at than your feet?”  

Marinette lifted her head and looked around for the owner of the voice.  She found an old man sitting on a bench, no longer wearing his straw hat in the nighttime, but still in a pair of khaki pants and a red shirt.  

She smiled at the familiar face and gave him a small nod in greeting.  “ _ Monsieur _ , are you enjoying the summer night, as well?

“An body must keep in movement if it wishes to remain young,” the elderly Asian man said.  “And sometimes, the mind can use a change of scenery, too.” 

“I know that feeling,” Marinette said.  He patted the bench beside him and Marinette joined him, looking out over the water and to the glittering lights across the Seine.  “I was just in another akuma attack. You’re lucky you missed it.”

“Oh my, I hope you are well.  They are becoming more and more frequent now-a-days, aren’t they?” 

“Too frequent,” Marinette agreed with a sigh.  “Can Chat Noir handle all of them? So many people were caught in the akuma’s attack before he got there; what if he’s injured one day or worse?  Who’s going to step in?”

The old man held back a smile.  “You sound worried.” 

“I saw two akuma attacks for the first time recently, well...there just has to be a way to help.”  

“Perhaps our cat-hero needs a friend,” he said.  “It is difficult being alone in the world.” 

Marinette glanced over and noticed the sudden distant look on his face.  “Is something wrong?” 

He exhaled slowly.  “An old friend has passed.  It was years since we’ve seen each other, as she was searching for something lost that kept us apart.  But now that she is gone, I am the last.” 

“The last?” 

He turned and met her with sad, but kind dark eyes.  “It is nothing for you to worry about. Just the ramblings of an old man.”  His face brightened. “Ah...that reminds me, an old man with a new grocery bag.  I can finally return this.” 

He reached into a satchel at his side, resting next to his cane, and took out a a neatly folded bag.  Marinette’s eyes crinkled up as she giggled.

“You didn’t have to.  I just sewed another one last week,” she said.  He held out the little rectangle of cloth towards her.  

“It belongs to you,” he said with such certainty, Marinette found herself holding her hands out to accept it, as if the grocery bag were some priceless treasure.  “If paths cross, there is a reason and this time, it is to give you what is yours.” 

She smiled softly and thanked him.  “I’ll be sure to use it on my next grocery run, then.” 

He chuckled. “It is getting late.  Perhaps, you should return home before the Metro shuts down for the night.”

“That’s a good idea,” Marinette said, slipping her bag into her purse.  She stood up and dusted off her pants. “It was nice seeing you again.”

“You as well.”  She took a few steps forward, heading towards the nearest Metro station, when she stopped.  She almost kicked herself for doing it again. Marinette turned around.

“ _ Monsieur _ , I never got your name....” Her voice trailed off as she stared at the empty bench.  She looked around once more for the short old man. “Okay, Marinette....” she said to herself as she faced ahead of her once more.  “You need to get some rest.” 

The ride home was quick and she got through the door to her loft well before one in the morning.  She didn’t realize she was out that long, but then again, she and others didn’t leave until almost nine in the evening.  

Marinette kicked off her shoes and wandered into the dark room.  Her curtains were all tied back, letting in the moonlight as she crossed the room and put her purse her desk. She lifted the flap to fish out her phone.  She had another email and blushed as she read the name of the sender. 

So it wasn’t a dream: she really did give Adrien her email.  Giddy, she placed her phone on the desk, plugging the charger into it as she reached into her purse to get the grocery bag out. 

Her fingertips brushed against a something hard and wooden.  She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows as she peered into her purse.  She didn’t remember carrying anything like that. There was only so much that could fit inside.  

She moved aside her sketch book and lifted her grocery bag out of the way as she pulled out a small, lacquered wooden box.  

Marinette lifted it to her eyes.  “I don’t remember-!” She felt something move inside and shot her arm out to keep the box away from her face.  “What the...?” Was she feeling things? She could’ve sworn she felt it jump. 

She brought the box closer, preparing herself for another movement.  

_ Thump _ .  

“Nope!” She dropped the box on her desk and stumbled back, raising her arms to shield herself.  A small crack was heard and she lowered her arms, peering over them to see the wooden box open at an awkward angle.  

Something red sparkled in the moonlight and Marinette hesitantly reached forward.  

“Earrings?” Two red studs.  She knit her brows together.  When did she buy earrings? The studs were cool to the touch.  

A sudden burst of light flooded her vision before she could pick them up.  There was a rush of air as something flew out, surprising her, and send her falling backwards with a cry.

Marinette groaned from the floor and looked up, her mouth dropping as she saw a small, red object looking back at her with big, blue eyes.  

For a moment, they stared in silence, as if unable to believe what they were seeing.  Marinette couldn’t move. She wasn’t even breathing.  _  It was floating _ .

A hopeful smile filled the little creature’s red face.  

“You must be the chosen one!”

And then Marinette screamed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your taking time to read and giving my fic a chance. It has been some time since I wrote for an active fandom. The amount of kudos received was quite surprising and now I feel guilty for presenting this to you all with no real promise of completion. That being said, I’ll try to work on the plot a bit more and hopefully flesh it out. It will be a long fic with a slow burn, if you didn’t guess already, so I hope you’re prepared. 
> 
> Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcomed. See you next week and thank you again! ❤


	3. Lueur d’espoir

“Stop screaming!”  The little red creature darted away from her, covering its head with tiny little arms.  

Marinette backed up as far as she could, until she hit the side of her bed.  “Wha…what are you?”

“My name is Tikki, Marinette!” She sounded cheerful and happy, but it only had the opposite effect.

“How do you know my name!?” Marinette drew her arms against her, ready to fight off the gremlin.

“You were talking to yourself-”

“Were you following me?  Where did you come from? What do you want?” Marinette wasn’t listening.  She curled her legs up to her chest and inhaled sharply. “Am I drunk?”

“What?”

“I drank too much…that’s it, isn’t it?”  It was clear she was no longer talking to the creature floating above her.  She brought her hands to her cheeks and checked how warm they were. She didn’t  _feel_ flushed.  “I don’t even realize it…maybe I fell on the way home.”  She’d never been drunk before; it just wasn’t done, but what else could explain her hallucination.

Marinette let out a small, tired laugh and pushed herself up.  She needed to rest.

“Marinette, are you all right?” ‘Tikki’s’ quiet voice sounded concerned.

“I’ll just go to sleep,” Marinette said aloud while avoiding eye contact..  “When I wake up, this…thing will be gone.”

“Hey, who are you calling ‘thing’?” Marinette stumbled forward and landed face down on her bed.  She buried her head in the pillow, trying to ignore the small voice behind her. “Marinette, you can’t ignore me!  Hey! Hey!”

She closed her eyes tight.  “In the morning, it’ll be gone….”

“Hmph.  Fine, you’ve had a long night anyway.  Get some sleep,” the small voice said. “We can discuss this in the morning.”

She heard nothing else afterwards and after a few moments, Marinette dared to open an eye to see if the red thing was gone.  She couldn’t see the floating being or red light and let out a relieved breathe. It really was just a hallucination.

* * *

 

She heard that in the morning, after drinking too much, she’d have a dry mouth and a headache, but as opened her eyes and began to recount where she was, Marinette noticed neither.  She squinted her eyes at the light coming through the open windows; she didn’t close them the night before.

The night before.

Marinette shot up in bed, ignoring her tangled hair that was half stuck to her head and half twisted in an angle away from it.  She looked around the room for anything out of place.

The same bare walls.  The same sewing supplies and fabric in a pile in the corner.  Her phone was charging on her desk next to her purse.

Where was the wooden box?

She stood up and walked with caution to the desk.  Her purse was open, but there was no wooden box next to it.  She snatched the purse and rummaged through: nothing. No wooden box.  No red studs. No red floating gremlin thing.

“What did I drink?” she muttered to herself as she lowered her purse.  She reached for her phone and slid her finger across the screen. Her eyes widened and she let out a quiet squeak.  At least she didn’t dream Adrien’s email.

She let out a content sigh as she opened the message  Her heart jumped to her throat. He didn’t think he’d offer so soon, but she wasn’t complaining.  He asked if she was free that afternoon to check out the manuscripts. According to the time on her phone, she had some time before she needed to be there.  She could still make it.

Furiously, her fingers slid across her phone’s screen, hoping to confirm the time and meeting place before he retracted his offer.  She sent it and remained where she stood, willing him to answer. After a second or two, she began to feel a bit silly.

“This is an email, not a text,” she said as she forced herself to put her phone down.  She had to give him a few minutes, at least. Besides, she was hungry. The phone was placed back on the desk and she turned around, heading to her small corner kitchen.  She could see the cups by the sink and remembered she had to wash them.

Perhaps she had some leftovers from their get together yesterday she could snack on. She reached for a cabinet and stopped.  With one arm still raised, she turned her head towards the counter and a small wooden box resting on it.

Why was it there?  She could’ve sworn it was part of her delusions the night before, but even if it wasn’t, it should’ve been on her desk. She didn’t remember moving it.

Marinette looked around.  There was no one else in her loft.  It was small enough that she could see nearly every corner from any spot.  She picked up the box and held it at arms length. Her finger tapped on top of it.  “Hello?”

She wasn’t sure who she was trying to communicate with, but the question came out before she could second guess it.  There was no answer.

Bracing herself, she flipped open the top and shut her eyes.  Nothing happened.

She cracked one eye open and then the other.  Her shoulders relaxed. No light. No red gremlin.

She brought the box closer to her and looked at the two red studs resting within.  She touched one with the tip of her finger and quickly drew it back in case something jumped out at her for doing so, but once more, nothing happened.

The earrings were cool to the touch and Marinette released the breath she was holding in.

“I see you’re awake.  Are you ready to talk now?”

The box was snapped shut by the red creature with the big black dot on its large head.  Marinette’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, only for the a small figure to fly up and slap her mouth shut with little arms.

“Oh, no, you don’t!  I waited all night to explain to you and I’m not going to be ignored this time!”

“Mmmpph?” Marinette’s eyes crossed as the creature lingered on her nose and met her blue eyes with matching ones.

“First, this isn’t a dream and you’re not drunk.  Do you remember who I am?” She floated back, releasing Marinette.

“Tikki?” she asked.

A bright smile filled the little creature’s face.  She was kind of cute now that Marinette noticed. A large head and big, puppy dog eyes.  She had a tiny body and little arms and legs, a black spot and antenna.

“That’s right!”  She sounded so happy, Marinette found herself relaxing.  “My name is Tikki. How do you do, Marinette?”

“I’m…I’m fine?” She really didn’t believe that.

“Hmm….don’t be afraid.  I’m not here to hurt you.  I’m here to help!”

“Help?”

“You know about Chat Noir, right?” Tikki said.  Marinette nodded. “Good, we have a basis for explanation!  In order for him to transform into Chat Noir, he also has a kwami, like me.  We help give you powers so you can save the world!”

Marinette stared at her.  “Are you sure this isn’t a dream?”

“Marinette!”  Tikki wore a little frown.  “Do you know what this means? You’re my chosen one!”

“Chosen one?  Chosen by whom?”

Tikki beamed and held her arms out.  “The universe!”

Marinette squinted, unconvinced.  Her lips were pulled in a thin line.  “This must be a dream.”

She put the box down and turned around.  Tikki let out a cry and zipped around her to stop her.  “Marinette, please! You have to listen to me.”

“I’m not a chosen one.  I’m a student. Well…I  _was_  a student.  I’m a recent graduate looking for a job,” Marinette said, as firmly as she could.  She stepped around Tikki, only to have the kwami dart in front of her once more.

“You weren’t chosen because you’re a student or jobless.  You were chosen because you have a good heart,” she said, holding her little arms against her body.  “It is important that a holder of a Miraculous is a good person and I feel that from you.”

“There must be some mistake.”

“There isn’t,” Tikki said in serious voice.  “You are the chosen one.” Her eyes carried a glint of sadness.  “The one I’ve been waiting for.”

Marinette wasn’t sure what to do or say.  It was all too strange to believe. How could she be a ‘chosen one’.  There was nothing special about her.

The sound of her phone ringing made her jump and she turned towards her desk.  She stepped around Tikki once more and picked up the phone.

“Alya?”

“You know, you can at least give me a courtesy call to let me know you got home okay last night,” her friend said through the phone.  

“I’m sorry, I got distracted and completely forgot.”  She glanced back at Tikki and crinkled her eyes. “Alya, how much did I drink last night?”

“What?  Why are you asking?  Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette said, still staring at Tikki.  “Alya, there’s something in my lof-”

“No!”  Tikki’s face filled to panic and she shot forward.  Her tiny body clung to Marinette’s arm and tried to pull the phone away.  “You can’t tell anyone! It’s too dangerous if you let people know you’re Ladybug!”

“Marinette?  Is someone there?” Alya’s voice asked through the phone.

“Please, Marinette!  I’ve been through this before and this has to be a secret!  I’m begging you, please!” Tikki was pleading and Marinette could feel her small body try to stop her.

“I thought I saw a rat.”  She didn’t know what possessed her to say that.  Tikki’s grip loosened and she looked almost stunned that Marinette was holding back.  “I shouldn’t have left out the leftovers from last night.”

“Okay…,” Alya said, unsure.  “So, you are at your loft right?”

“Yeah, of course.”  Marinette shifted awkwardly.  If Alya saw her, she’d know she was hiding something.  “Where else would I be?”

“I thought maybe Luka would’ve given you a ride.”

“What?  No!” Marinette’s face heated up.  “Alya, I just woke up…can I call you later?”

“Fine, fine.  I need to get an article proofed anyway.”

Marinette ended the phone call and placed the phone back on the table.  She looked at Tikki with a frown. “She’s my best friend. I don’t like keeping secrets from her.”

“I know you don’t.  No Ladybug ever does, but it’s dangerous.”

“Why?”

“If an enemy found out who you were, they could connect you to your friends and family and they could be used against you.  By keeping Ladybug as a secret, you’re protecting them.”

“Wait, who is Ladybug?”

“You.”

She stared at the kwami once more and took hold of her chair.  She took a seat and Tikki sat on the desk in front of her. She took a moment to run through everything Tikki the kwami told her so far and it wasn’t without a struggle.

“So, you’re saying I’m like Chat Noir.”

“Yes.  You are the other half; the creation to his destruction.  Haven’t you see his powers?”

His hand had amassed a black glow, she remembered.  Was that it? “I think so.”

“He can only use it once to completely destroy the thing he touches.  Your power is a lucky charm. You call it out when you need it and it’ll help you. However, once you use it, you have five minutes before you detransform.”

“Five minutes?  Why?”

“It uses up a lot of my energy,” Tikki said, fiddling with her hands.  “I can only sustain you and the suit so long after you summon it. Oh! But if I eat something, I can replenish my energy.”

“Okay….” Marinette said.  She looked around. “So, do you want something to eat?”

Tikki giggled and Marinette tried to hold back a smile.  The longer she looked at her, the cuter she looked. “You haven’t used anything yet.  And I ate some crackers while you were asleep.”

“All right…well, what do I have to do to transform?”

“Oh!”  Tikki shot up and flew across the small loft.  She grabbed the earring box from the kitchen counter and carried it back to the desk.  “You have to wear the earrings. When you’re ready to transform, say ‘spots on’ and I’ll go into the earrings and give you powers and a suit to protect you.  The suit will help keep you safe. When you’re done, say ‘spots off’ to detransform.”

Marinette nodded and watched Tikki lift the lid, revealing the earrings to her once more.  “They’re not dangerous, are they?”

“No, not at all.”

“And Chat Noir has a pair?”

“His Miraculous holder wears a ring,” Tikki said.  Marinette didn’t reach for the earrings.

“Tikki…Chat Noir’s been around for ages.  If I’m supposed to be his…uh…other half…why am I only getting this now?”  A look of sadness filled her little face and Marinette regretted asking. She looked away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“I got lost.”  Tikki’s voice was quiet and she seemed distracted.  Marinette knit her brows together as Tikki’s antenna lowered.  “We kwami have been around for many years, longer than you can imagine, and we use the Miraculous as a way of sharing our power with the chosen ones.  It doesn’t always happen; sometimes, there are centuries where we’re not needed, but not so long ago, we were needed and very badly. It’s rare that all of us are in use, but the world was very off balance.  Guardians protect our Miraculous when not in use and give us to those selected when the time comes. When we are no longer needed, we are returned.”

“And you weren’t the last time?”

Tikki looked sad and Marinette felt her heart sink further.  “Many of the Guardians didn’t make it…when we were returned, there wasn’t always a Guardian there to return us to…and some of us were lost.”

“Then…did someone find you?”

Tikki lifted her head and gave her a small, hopeful smile.  “Someone did. They were looking for me for a very long time, she said.  And I’m lucky, because I already had a chosen one waiting.” Her small hand touched Marinette’s.  “You.”

She was touched, but still couldn’t help but be reluctant to accept so easily.  “Tikki, are you sure I’m the right person? What if you’re stuck with the wrong person after so long?”

“I’m positive you’re the one.”  Tikki pushed the box closer to her.  “Put on the earrings and when the time comes, yell ‘spots on’.”

She reached down and picked up a single stud.  “I suppose putting them on couldn’t hurt….”

Tikki floated up and pressed her head against Marinette’s cheek.  “I’ll be right there with you, promise!”

Marinette brushed her hair aside and stood to check herself in the mirror as she put on the earrings.  As she fixed the last one in place Tikki clapped her hands together. “They look beautiful on you!”

“Thanks, Tikki.”  Marinette smiled slightly and glanced down at her phone.  Her eyes widened as she snatched the phone from the desk and screamed.  Adrien confirmed the time and place, and she had less than an hour to get there.

“What’s wrong!?” Tikki gasped as she darted to the side.

“I’m going to miss my date with Adrien!”

“Date?” Tikki looked confused.

“Okay, not a date, but we’re meeting up at the library.”  She looked at the mirror and was reminded of her hair. “And I’m a mess!  I need to get ready!”

“Who is Adrien?” Tikki asked as she remained floating above the desk, allowing Marinette to zig zag from her wardrobe to her bathroom and back in a frantic search for appropriate clothes and a hair brush.  She rubbed her chin. “Hmm…I’ve seen this before. Are you in love with him?”

“What?  No! No! We just met a few days ago, of course not!”  Marinette stopped in the middle of her room, a brush in one hand and a white shirt in the other.  A hot flush rose through her body. “I just…kinda…like him.”

Tikki tilted her head to the side.  “Even if you like him, you can’t tell him.”

“I know I can’t!” Marinette was struggling to put on the white shirt.  “He’ll think I’m crazy!”

Tikki sighed and shook her head.  “Every time,” she said under her breath as she floated to the kitchen.  “I better get something to eat. It’s going to be a long day.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe the old guy let you have the key.”  Adrien tried to pretend he didn’t hear the little cheese addict hiding under his shirt talking, though it was difficult to ignore Plagg, even with how busy he was that morning.  “That’s too much power to have.”

“I’ve opened the library before, Plagg, besides, Dr. Fu is busy today and needed my help.  The other librarians working today didn’t come in until later,” Adrien said. He leaned back against a plaza bench across street from the library and tried to look casual as he adjusted his disguise hat.

He hoped Marinette would reply to his email shortly after he sent it, but after he found her trying to distract an akuma, again, he assumed she wouldn’t answer until morning.  When he woke up and found no reply, he began to wonder if it was such a good idea inviting her to the library the very next day instead of offering a later date.

“A little eager, aren’t you?” Plagg asked him the day before, as they made their way back to his apartment.  

Adrien set himself up for disappointment and was about to give up on hearing back from her when he got her reply on his way to open the library that morning.  Plagg said he was smiling like an idiot all the way to the library and he emailed Marinette again with better directions.

The university had numerous libraries; Sorbonne alone had a handful spread around the city and he wanted her to go to the right one.

He then spent the next few minutes after opening scanning the shelves for books he thought had great artistic merit.  Those books were set aside and ready to be pulled out one by one; all he needed to do was meet Marinette outside.

“Does the old guy even know you’re bringing a date to look at old, priceless books?” Plagg asked as he finished off a small ball of cheese Adrien didn’t remember giving him.  

He released a heavy sigh as his shoulder sank.  “It’s not a date. I just want to show her the books.  She looked really excited when I told her about them.” He looked through his disguise sunglasses, at the building across from them.  “Besides, it can’t be a date. She has a boyfriend.”

That had been another reason he thought she wasn’t going to come before her reply.  Maybe her boyfriend found out and didn’t feel comfortable with it. After all, he didn’t know Adrien.  Adrien didn’t even know if he and Marinette could be considered friends at that point.

Still, it was a relief to see that she was still interested and confirmed meeting him that that afternoon.

“Are you serious?  She didn’t say anything about a boyfriend.”

“You were there yesterday, Plagg.  You saw the blue-haired guy.” He could still remember the way the man so naturally took Marinette’s hand when they landed in front of him.  “Maybe she’s into that rocker type, not some dork who invites her to libraries.”

“Have you seen yourself in the  mirror, kid?”

“What if she thinks I’m boring?”

“You know you’re a model, right?”

“She just seems like a great person, Plagg...you saw her when she stood up to those akuma.”  Adrien was in his own world.

Plagg snorted with indifference.  “That was dangerous.”

“I know, but she really wanted to help.  You don’t meet people that brave or selfless or kind very often.” He was so used to the opposite; meeting Marinette was a refreshing change of pace.  It was an odd feeling to be both calm and excited around a person, but he didn’t question it. Adrien glanced at his phone to check the time. “Even if she already has someone else, I’d still like to get to know her.  I’m always up for making a friend, anyway.”

“You definitely need it.”  Adrien sent a deadpan look at the area where Plagg was hiding.  

“Thanks....”

He heard Plagg snicker and then go quiet.  “Hey, don’t look now, kid, but your lame library date is about to start.”

Adrien looked up and shot to his feet.  Marinette waved from across the street, a bright smile on her face.  She was dressed like any other Parisian woman: fitted jeans, camel flats, and a dark blazer over a casual white shirt.  A patterned scarf wound loose around her neck and shoulders. He didn’t recognize the pattern and wondered if she made it herself.  A leather satchel was at her side and her dark hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. Nothing she wore stood out, but to him, she just  _did_.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” she said as the crosswalk sign changed.  She walked across and met him halfway from the bench. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“No, no, not at all.  And you’re not late,” Adrien said.  “I’m happy you could make it.”

“Are you kidding?” She gushed as she clasped her hands in front of her.  “This is an opportunity I can’t miss.”

“I’m glad you’re excited.  I hope it wasn’t too short notice.”  He stood beside her. He noticed the top of her head reached his shoulder as he began to walk beside her, leading her to the library.

“No, if anything replying was short notice.  I saw your email last night, but I was too tired.  You see, there was this akuma attack by the river.”

“An akuma attack?”  He tried his best to sound surprised.  “Is everything okay? Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes, Chat Noir saved the night again.”  She giggled and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.  

“So...you’ve met Chat Noir.  What’s he like?” He could almost hear Plagg asking him if he’s lost his mind asking such a question.  

“He’s...interesting,” Marinette said, as if unsure how to best describe him.  “I’ve met him twice now and both times, he’s had to save me.”

“That must make him a pretty great guy, then, huh?” This is was weirder than he imaged to talk about, but he couldn’t help but be curious.  

She raised a brow.  “I suppose,” she said.  Adrien bit his lip. Perhaps asking about how she found his alter ego wasn’t the best topic of conversation.  “Have you met him before?”

“Me?  Oh, uh...yeah.”  He fixed his eyes ahead of them, hoping she wouldn’t notice his hesitation.  “A few times. He seems like a pretty cool cat, you know.”

“A cool cat, huh?” The corners of her eyes crinkled up as she giggled.  Her voice relaxed him and held back a small smile. “Does he like illuminated manuscripts, too?”

They reached the front doors and he pulled one open for her.  “I think everyone should. After you,  _mademoiselle_.”  He gave her a little bow as walked through, enjoying the amusement on her face before catching up to her and leading her through the library.

He smiled at her wondrous expression when they walked through the former abby-turned library.  The main reading room was a spectacular sight and Adrien remembered the first time he stepped in with the purpose of studying.  Instead, he wandered the hall lined with two stories of books.

Above them, just below the arching ceiling, were large windows letting in the sunlight.  A handful of students and visitors were there that day and Adrien spotted a few librarians and their aids moving around carts of books, but for the most part, it was a slow day and he doubted anyone would recognize him.

“Where do we start?” Marinette asked, still following the arches above her with her eyes.  

Adrien reached into his pocket and took out a pair of white gloves.  “We start with the manuscripts.”

She looked excited as she took the gloves and slid her hands through as he led her to the second level.  There was a desk that he prepared for them to use with a wooden book rest for the precious manuscript. He had hastily taped a ‘ _réservé_ ’ sign he made from library stationary on the desk just before he left to wait for her to insure it would be there when they arrived.

Marinette waited for him to return with the first of what would be several manuscripts.  She pulled out her sketchbook, flipped to an open page, and he watched as she make quick sketches of patterns and notes of color and shape, as well as whatever he said about a page to remind her of the context.  She wore a certain seriousness when she was concentrating and Adrien would make a point to stay quiet so she could finish.

He caught himself staring at her with the dumb smile Plagg told him about more than once and had to pull himself back, reminding himself that she was pretty, but also had someone else.  As Chat Noir, he could be a flirt - he’d be the first to admit it, but neither Chat nor regular Adrien were homewreckers.

He kept a respectful distance, pretending he didn’t notice when his arm accidentally brushed hers or when their legs touched under the table a he leaned forward to show her a page.  

“Is that Adrien Agreste?” He heard his name as he stood up to return the third book.  It took all his strength not look around and find out who spotted him. “Who’s he with?”

He looked towards Marinette, who was engrossed with her sketchbook waiting for him to return with the fourth book.  It would look bad if rumors spread that they were something they were not.

It was time to disappear and he had every intention of bringing her with him.  He walked back to the table and she looked up, smiling as he reached her.

“Back already?”

“What do you say to going to the archives?” He couldn’t help but feel mischievous at his proposal.  “I think we can get there without being seen.” There was one librarian left and he was at the other end of the library.

“How much trouble will you get into if they catch me back there?” she asked.  She looked far less convinced his idea would work.

“I’ll probably get a scolding,” he said as he peered around the corner to check to see if anyone was looking.  He looked over his shoulder at her and winked. “But  _only_  if they catch us.”

She seemed to try to keep herself from laughing as she pursed her lips.  She closed her sketch book and slipped it into her bag. “Lead the way,  _Monsieur_ Spy.”

He cracked a grin and motioned for her to follow.  The entire retreat to the archive room was an exercise in trying to remain serious, as they didn’t seem that subtle about sneaking there.  Twice, Adrien swore he saw the remaining library seeing them across the library and immediately, he’d pretend to show Marinette something on one of the shelves.

To her credit, she automatically lifted her hand to her chin and began nodding, as if whatever he was showing her was the most interesting thing at a dinner party.  

How they made it to the archives without being caught or laughing was a mystery to him, but somehow, Adrien found himself on the floor, against some metal storage shelves, with Marinette next to him.  Her shoulder rested against his as they laughed, the manuscripts filed above them forgotten as their conversation strayed to fashion and a meeting between them that never happened.

“I was devastated,” Marinette sighed and tilted her head back against the shelves.  “It was the first competition I ever entered, and I  _won,_  and I couldn’t even make it to the show because I got sick.”

“I can’t believe it,” Adrien said, shaking his head.  “We could’ve met when we were fourteen.”

“You wore the pigeon feather derby I designed.  I didn’t even realize you were the same model. Alya’s right, I never pay attention.”  Marinette wrinkled her nose. She looked over at him with a quizzical look. “Do you remember it at all?”

”I remember the feathers....” he said, wincing.  He met her eyes with an apologetic look. “I’m allergic.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God....” Marinette buried her face in her hands and groaned as Adrien laughed and patted her on the back.  “And they still made you wear it?”

“I had to take allergy medicine and got so drowsy.  I nearly fell asleep during the show.” Marinette let out another muffled groan and he tried his best stop laughing.  “Hey, it’s not your fault-”

“Adrien, are you back here?”

He sat up straight, snapping his mouth shut as Marinette tensed beside him.  He held out an arm in front of her and held her back against the shelves as he lifted a finger to his lips.  She nodded and he craned his neck to the door.

“Yes, I’m just finishing up with the manuscripts!”

“We’re closing up, do you want me to wait?”

“No!  No, don’t let me keep you,” Adrien said, praying that the librarian wouldn’t wander back to check on him.  

“All right.  Do you have Dr. Fu’s keys?”

“I do!  I’ll lock up when I leave.”

“Okay, don’t stay too late.”  

They remained frozen where they sat, listening to the door close.  As soon as it clicked, they both exhaled.

“That was close,” Marinette said.  “How long have we be in here?”

Plagg’s voice was almost inaudible.  “ _Forever_....” Adrian tugged on his shirt quickly to try to silence him.  

“A long time,” he said as he checked his phone.  He stood up and extended his hand to her. “The room doesn’t have any windows, so I didn’t realize how late it got.  I’m sure it’s dark out already.”

Marinette took his hand and he pulled her up.  She brushed off her pants and peeled off the gloves she was still wearing as she followed him outside.

Adrien opened the door just enough to see if anyone was still there.  “Is it clear?”

“Yeah,” he said.  He looked back at her with a wry smile.  “But it’s definitely dark now. Sorry about that.”

She walked out as he held the door open for her.  A few lights would illuminate their way to the exit, but the library was otherwise dark.  

“It’s fine,” she said as he locked the archive room door.  “I had fun. Once in a lifetime chance, you know.” She turned around, looking excited.  “I have so many ideas for patterns and projects now thanks to you.”

“I’m glad you had a good time,” he said.  “If you ever want to come back, just send me a message.”

“Is that okay?  I don’t want to impose.”  

“It’s no imposition at all,” Adrien said, collecting his own bag from behind a counter before joining her in the main room.  “Not a lot of people are interested and it’s nice seeing someone who enjoys them.”

“Well....”  She said as he fell into step beside her.  “If that’s the case, I’ll be back.”

Adrien watched her hand fall at her side as she walked.  It was so close. He could hold it if he wanted.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.  He didn’t want to make things difficult to her.  

“Do you have someone picking you up?” he asked as they crossed the reading room.

“No, I’ll just take the Metro.”

“Then, why don’t I take you home?” It left him before he could stop himself and he quickly backtracked as he saw the surprise on her face.  “I mean...can I escort you to  _your_  home.”

Marinette looked away.  “I don’t want to trouble you.”

Did he make her uncomfortable?  Adrien kicked himself and took a small step away from her.  “Sorry, Marinette. I didn’t mean for you to let me take you home, just walk you to the Metro station.  I didn’t meant to imply anything else.”

“No!  I know you didn’t.  You wouldn’t.” Marinette shook her head and leaned closer to him.  “I just don’t want to bother you. I mean, you spent an entire afternoon with me, dragging books out and you’ve been so patient while I sketched and even answered all my questions.  I don’t want you to waste more of your time.”

He blinked and drew his head back.  Nothing seemed like a waste of time when he was with her.  “Then, you don’t mind?”

Her blue eyes softened.  “I wouldn’t mind walking with you a little longer.”  

“Really?” He shook his head.  Why did he sound so surprised?  His cheeks heated up. “I mean, great.  The nearest Metro isn’t far from here.”

“I can’t wait to come here again.  Thanks, Adrien.”

“My pleasure.  You’re always welcomed to visit me.”  He caught himself and looked away as he cringed.  He needed to watch what he was saying. She had a boyfriend.  What was his name? Lucky? He already hoped hanging out with Marinette wasn’t problematic for the couple and there he was, sounding far too eager for more time with her.  He wanted to make sure she knew and respected her relationship. “By the way, I hope today’s visit didn’t upset your boyfriend.”

Marinette stopped walking.  She turned around to face him with an unreadable expression. “Boyfriend?” A small part of Adrien panicked.  Perhaps he shouldn’t have said anything. Marinette tilted her head to the side, confused. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

It took a moment for those words to reach him.  What about the blue-haired guy he saw? “Are you sure?”

Marinette chuckled.  “I think I would be. With design school, who’d have time?  It’s a struggle just to make time to hang out with my friends.  We were lucky last night that most of us were free to meet up to watch our friend’s brother’s band.  Of course, then the akuma attacked and it got crazy.”

He almost couldn’t believe his luck.  He thought for sure someone as amazing as her would’ve already been attached to some lucky individual.  He decided to push his own luck further.

“Then, you wouldn’t be interested in going to get something to eat with me, would you?”

Her mouth snapped shut.  “You mean...like a...da...dinner?”

He watched her cheeks turn pinker with each word and grew a bit bolder.  “It’s my fault we missed dinner today. I’d like to make it up to you.”

“Sure.”  He saw a flash of light through the windows in the floor above them and he frowned.  “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

He wasn’t smiling.  Her own elated expression fell as she watched his head turn elsewhere.  “Adrien?” She saw a flash of light from the windows and turned around. She squinted.  “Did you see that?”

“Yeah....”  His hands rose to her shoulders and gently moved her to the side as he kept his eye son the window.  He moved around her and began towards the stairs to the upper level. “I think it’s an akuma.”

“An akuma?” Her voice rose and she scrambled after him.  Adrien was climbing a wall ladder to reach the windows. “One just attacked last night.  Isn’t it too soon?”

“They’re usually spaced further apart, but recently, they’ve become more and more frequent.”  

She stood at the base of the ladder, watching his expression go from concerned to surprised to displeased all in split second.  He grit his teeth and slid down the ladder.

“What did you see?” she asked.

“He’s the size of a truck and waving around this glowing chain thing,” Adrien said.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. “Marinette, stay here. I don’t think he’ll come in, so you’ll be safe.”

She didn’t like where this was going.  Her hand shot out and grabbed his as he stepped away.  “Where are you going?”

“To get help.”

“Get help?” She nearly cried out.  “Adrien, what if it attacks you? I’ll come with you.”

“It looks like it’s targeting couples,” he said.  He gave her a small smile. “It’ll be safer if we split up and you stay here, where he can’t get you.”

His hand slipped from hers.  “Adrien-” She felt a small kick from her purse and glanced down.  From the open slit, she could see two glowing blue eyes.

“I’ll be back soon,” Adrien said halfway to the stairs.  “It’ll be safe here and I’ll come back as soon as I get help!”

He all but jumped to the lower floor and raced to the doors.  A hollow thud sounded as it closed behind him.

“Marinette!”  Her bag moved at her side and Tikki flew out, zipping around her head as she looked up at the windows.  “Now’s your chance! There’s an akuma! You need to transform.”

She swallowed and shook her head.  “I can’t. I don’t know what to do-“

Another flash of light illuminated the ceiling from outside, and this time, an additional crash was heard.  Marinette looked back to the windows and narrowed her eyes. She grabbed on to the ladder and began to climb.

“Marinette, what are you doing?”

“What if Adrien gets caught out there?” She pulled herself up, grabbing on to the top of the book shelves to peer over the window sill.  She gasped as she saw a bearded akuma over a story tall, waving around long chain as thick as her leg. It seemed to wind around his neck and stay attached to him with a heart shaped lock on his chest.  “What did he mean that he attacked couples?”

She looked down the street, following the trail of people wrapped in chains, like bound, trapped mummies on the street and plaza.  No two people were chained together.

“Hey!”  She saw a black suit topped with blond hair appear on the roof across the street.  “Don’t you know it’s rude to butt into other people’s dates?”

Her fingers dug into the wooden sill as a wave of relief washed over here.  “Chat’s here!”

“Great, you can help him!” Tikki said, floating just above her shoulder.

“I don’t think I need to.  Chat Noir can take care of the akuma.”

Tikki’s look fell.  “But, Marinette, you don’t understand.  You’re the only one who can purify the akuma and restore any damage.  That’s what a Ladybug does!”

“It’s fine, Tikki,” Marinette said, trying to reassure the small being.  “I’ve seen Chat Noir stop an akuma before. He’s perfectly-”

A black blur slammed into the column to the other side of the window and Marinette whirled around.  She watched the leather-clad body of Paris’ cat hero slid down against the wall.

“I know you have confidence in him, Marinette, but it’s not about that.  Ladybug and Chat Noir were meant as a team; who halves to a whole. If you transform, you can stop the akuma much faster.  Chat won’t need to fight as hard or as long, or put himself in as much danger.”

“But you said that the Miraculous suits would protect us against most damage.  They’re like super powered armor.”

“But it doesn’t make you invulnerable.”

Marinette saw Chat narrowly escape another whipped chain at his head and she bit her lips.  Didn’t she ask just the other night what else could be done to help? Didn’t she want to keep her friends, keep  _Adrien_ , safe?  Wasn’t she concerned about Chat Noir, who already saved her twice?  How long was he defending Paris –  _alone_?

“I’ve never fought in my life,” she said in a quiet, shaking voice.  “Distracting the akuma was one thing, but how am I supposed to fight it?”

“Marinette.”  Tikki floated in front of her face and pressed her tiny hands on Marinette’s cheeks, forcing her to meet her eyes.  “You’ll know what to do. The people need a hero. Chat can’t do this alone forever; he needs Ladybug. He’s been waiting.   _Paris_ has been waiting.”

Marinette looked out the window once more.  She pried her fingers from the window sill and climbed down the ladder.

“What was that thing you said to use when I need help?” she asked in a low voice.

“A lucky charm.  You have one chance to use it and you must do so quickly.  Once you do, you only have five minutes before you transform back.  Your earrings will beep as a warning.”

She wanted to help and now she had her chance.  Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She looked at Tikki and gave her a small nod.

“Tikki!” The little red kwami’s face lit up.  “Spots on!”

She was wrapped in a warm breeze that seemed to lift her off the ground as it swirled around her.  She saw light coursing over her body, down her arms and up her legs. It was like she was floating for just a moment before her feet felt the ground beneath her once more and she opened her eyes.

She didn’t know what to expect, but certainly not a skin tight red suit with black spots.  “Tikki, what is this! What am I wearing?” There was no answer and Marinette could only turn in a small circle and check out her suit.  Her gloved hands were surprisingly sensitive and she moved them around her body in search of a weapon, like Chat’s baton.

A thin cord was around her waist and she followed it to a circular compact hanging on her hip.  She unhooked it and lifted it up.

“Is this a yo-yo?”  The string wrapped around her fingers with skill she knew she didn’t possess.  She began to swing it rapidly, until it was nothing more than a pink blur. Tikki’s assurance rang in her head: she’d know what to do.

Ladybug lifted her eyes towards the window and jumped.  She landed on the top of the bookshelf and grabbed a rusted lock on the window.  She snapped it open and pushed the glass to the side.

As she stood on the window’s edge, the cool summer breeze blew past her and she spun the yo-yo once more.  Without pausing to think about where it would go or what she would do, Ladybug threw the yo-yo out the window and jumped.

* * *

His back slammed into the stone wall, bouncing him forward as air was forced out of his lungs.  He kept his mouth open, trying to breathe and correct himself as he plummeted. He’d been thrown, beaten, and nearly crushed so many times since he first yelled “claws out”, that his body had the recovery movement memorized.

Chat Noir landed on his feet and rolled to the side.  Before he could stop himself and stand, he felt the end of the chain slam into his stomach one more, lifting him off the ground.  His usual attacks weren’t getting him anywhere and he needed to stop the akuma before too much damage was done.

He thought of the old library and the young woman waiting for him inside.  Marinette had nothing to do with the akuma; if she was hurt....

“You don’t know what it’s like!” If Chat Noir wasn't flying through the air, he would’ve felt more pity for the akuma’s heartbroken wails.  “To be left and abandoned after so many years! You don’t know how it feels to be lonely!”

Chat crashed through the upper branches of a tree, only stopping himself from falling out by clawing into the branches.

“Loney, huh? I know more about that than you think,” he said in a low voice as he perched on the edge of a branch.  He peered through the leaves with narrowed eyes, studying the akuma.

Where was that black butterfly hiding?  The chain? Perhaps the lock at the end of the chain?  

Another mournful cry filled the air as the akuma’s lumbering body turned around and continued down the street in search of more couples to split and chain apart.

Chat launched himself from one tree to the next along the boulevard, trying to take note of possible locations to destroy in order to stop the akuma.  His eyes settled on the large, gold lock with a red, heart-shaped crystal resting over the akuma’s left breast. It was locked around the part of the chain that wound around the akuma’s body.

He could make out the slight pulse of light emanating from the crystal as the akuma moved.  

Chat Noir leapt onto the street and grabbed his baton from the base of his back.  

“Another pair in love, I see,” the akuma was glowering over two young people standing in a doorway.  He swung his chain into the air. “It doesn’t last! You’ll be lonely, too!”

“Just because you’re lonely doesn’t mean you have to make the rest of Paris that way!” Chat  jumped in front of the couple, holding his baton in front of him and extending it vertically.  The chain wrapped around him, crushing the staff against him. Chat smirked and clenched his fist beneath the chain.  “Cataclysm!” The akuma’s eyes went wide before he grit his teeth. His hands pulled back the chain and Chat’s eyes went wide.  “Not again!”

He was lifted off the ground once more and sent through the night.  He managed to grab his staff as the chain unraveled around him, avoiding the dark mass in his right hand.  He looked over his shoulder and saw the fast approaching stone face of another building.

He clenched his fist and retracted it against him, turning his back and shoulder to the building as he braced himself for another impact.  

He didn’t see her and she said nothing.  The only thing he felt was a rush of air against him and the firm grasp around his torso.  In an instant, he was moving away from the building and still far above the ground.

His eyes went wide as he saw his feet dangling below him, right beside another slender pair wrapped in red and large black spots.  Confusion filled him as he blinked and shook his head. Was he seeing things?

Chat Noir felt the arm holding him release his body and he let out a gasp.  He rolled to a stop over the top of a bus, still bracing his arm against him to keep from using his power prematurely.  As he sat up, he caught sight of the metal chain swinging back towards him. He could feel his heart racing as he extended his hand.  Would the chain dissolve before it threw him off the bus?

He caught the pink glow of a spinning red circle to his right and let his mouth hang open as a woman in red stepped in front of him and deflected the chain away with a shield made of...string?  

His eyes coursed up her body, following the black dots on her skin tight suit, from her small feet to the spinning yo-yo and finally to a matching mask.  He’d seen that pattern on scrolls, in books, carved on walls and tiled mosaics in Roman ruins.

But for the ten years he’d been a chosen one, he’d never seen it himself.

Until now.

She stood before him like a dream and part of him didn’t dare believe it.  Her black hair was in a long ponytail tied with a single red ribbon and as she turned to look down at him with clear, blue eyes, he saw her give him the same playful smile he often wore.

“Hey there, kitty.”  His heart skipped. “Looks like you can use some help.”

He was breathless.  “Ladybug?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.3.18
> 
> And so completes their three part origin story. Now to what we’re all here for: romance and unresolved sexual tension. I’m kidding, I still don’t know what I’m doing.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I am aiming for once a week, Wednesday updates, but as tomorrow is a holiday where I am, I thought I'd update today. Please enjoy and thank you again for your time. See you next week! ❤


	4. Tu Peux Compter Sur Moi

“Sorry, I’m a bit late.  You okay, Chat Noir?” She tried her best to keep her voice even when the only thing standing between her and a swinging chain the size of her arm was the thin string of her spinning yo-yo.

“I...I’m...are you Ladybug?” 

Her new partner sounded confused and that didn’t fill her with confidence.  “Yes, but introductions can wait. What are we working with here?” Where did they even start?  What was she supposed to do? Why didn’t Tikki give more instructions?

Chat Noir remained on his hands and knees atop the bus beside her.  He didn’t simply look surprised at her appearance, but shaken. 

Ladybug glanced over her shoulder at him and frowned.  This wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for nor needed.  She lowered her arm and her spinning yo-yo slowed. 

“Chat Noir!” She gave him a firm glare behind her mask, jarring him out of his daze.  “Focus! This is my first time and I don’t know where to-”

“Watch out!” She saw his eyes widen and she turned around.  The chain was coming back towards her and she froze. She was pulled down and  knocked off the top of the bus. Chat cradled her against him before landing on the street and rolling to a stop; the weight of another hero above her.  She opened her eyes and found Chat’s face just above hers, mirroring the look of surprise on her face. “Eh-heh...” He smiled from ear to ear and gave her a playful wink.  “Hello, my lady.” 

So he wasn’t just like that with civilians, she decided.  Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “Off, kitty.” 

“Right, right!”  He jumped off her and offered her his hand.  She grabbed on to it and pulled herself up, making sure to pull her hand away once she was on her feet.  

Ladybug looked back towards the akuma, who turned its back to them and continued its path of destruction.

“What do we do, Chat?”

“You mean you don’t know?”

“I just got my Miraculous last night; I’m kind of new at this.”

“Last night?” he asked with disbelief.  “Wait...how?” He circled in front of her.  “Why just then?” 

“Chat, can this wait?” Ladybug gave him a pleading look.  “You’re the professional here. I need your help. What do I need to do?  I can’t just keep throwing my yo-yo at him.” 

He looked torn between his curiosity and the situation at hand.  He looked from her to the akuma and crinkled his eyes. 

“We need to break the object that’s been possessed by Hawk Moth’s black butterfly.  That’s the  _ real _ akuma. Once we break it, the host will return to normal,” Chat told her, reaching back to get his baton.  “But we can’t let the akuma butterfly go. If it gets away, it could find another host.” 

She gave him a nod and looked towards the monster.  “What’s been possessed?”

He lifted his free and to his chest.  “I think it’s the heart lock with the crystal over his chest.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes.  She could see the crystal pulse with each step.  “Got it. I’ll distract it. When there’s an opening, can you destroy it?”

“Do cats always land on their feet?” He smirked and lifted his hand, the glowing dark mass still around it.  

“What?  Yes...I guess....”  Ladybug furrowed her brow.  She stood up and jumped on top of the bus.  “Just get ready!”

“As you wish, my lady!”  

“I hope he doesn’t keep calling me that....”  She readied her yo-yo and lept from the bus. She ran down the street, spinning the yo-yo in a circle as she cut in front of the akuma.  “Your reign of terror ends here!” 

She skidded to a stop, throwing the yo-yo towards the chain.  It wrapped around one of the links and she pulled. Ladybug grit her teeth as she struggled to keep the chain restrained long enough for Chat Noir to get a clear shot.

“Get ready, my lady!”  Chat lept on top of the bus and began to run.  As he neared the back end, he jumped, raising his arm in the air, aiming for the lock.  

“Huh?”  The akuma turned, twisting his body and pulling back.  Her feet began to slide forward. Her hold wouldn’t be strong enough.

“Chat!” He was already in the air, arm extended and eyes on the lock.  The akuma pulled against the chain and Ladybug yelled as she was tugged upwards.  The back of the akuma’s arm shielded his chest and Chat slammed into it. 

She recoiled her yo-yo and re-directed it to a lamppost in order to catch her partner.  As they landed on the other side of the street, Chat rubbed the side of his head. 

“So, my lady...what’s plan b?” 

She let out a low grumble and frowned.  “He’s too strong. He’ll just pull the the chain away.”

“But you have a trick up your sleeve right?” Chat Noir asked, looking earnest.  “If I’ve got this....” He lifted his still glowing hand. 

Ladybug looked back to the akuma and squeezed the yo-yo in her hand.  She stood up and threw it in the air. “Lucky Charm!” 

There was another burst of pink and red light as something appeared over head and fell into her hands.  She looked down at the large lock that matched her suit. She squinted and looked around the street. How was she supposed to use it?  Where would she use it? Nothing stood out and nothing was coming to mind.

Until her eyes settled on the akuma’s chain.  For a moment, she could’ve sworn it looked red and black, as well.  Ladybug shook her head, her ideas running through her mind. 

“Plan b is plan a, Chat,” she said as she stood up.  “Only this time, we’ll use this.” 

He looked uncertain and she couldn’t blame him.  “What are we going to do with the lock?”

“Let me worry about this lock, kitty cat,” she said as she began down the street.  “You just get ready to Cataclysm the one on his chest.”

He let out a sigh.  “Okay, but just don’t let me slam into anything any more.  This gorgeous face supports me, you know.”

She looked over her shoulder and grinned.  “Of all the things I’ve learned today, that has to be the most surprising.”  

“Hey!” She leapt into the air, leaving him standing with his hand still cradled against him.  He shook his head, holding back a smirk of his own. 

Ladybug waited for the chain to come swinging back at her.  When it neared, she grabbed on to it and hooked her lock on to the bottom link.  As it went around the akuma’s back, she launched her yo-yo around the akuma’s neck and pulled herself up, bringing the chain with her.  It wrapped around his arm as she brought the lock to the links around his neck and snapped it closed, locking the chain to itself. 

“He’s all yours, Chat!”  

“Here I come!” 

Ladybug unwound her yo-yo and backflipped off the akuma’s back.  She’d never done a backflip before. At least not one where she stuck the landing and no furniture was broken.  She tried not to contain her glee as she turned around and watched Chat grab the lock on the akuma’s chest.

It began to disintegrate and Chat kicked himself from the akuma to land further away as the monster reverted to a civilian.  A smile filled her face. “Yes!”  
“LB, the butterfly!”  Chat pointed into the air.  She saw a dark, almost glowing butterfly escaping and Chat prepared to run and catch it.  She remembered seeing him at the museum, when he snatched the butterfly and crushed it in his hands.  It was almost regretful to see such a small, fragile creature destroyed in such a way. 

Her body moved before she realized what she was doing.  Her yo-yo was zipping through the air and splitting in half.  It snapped closed around the fleeing butterfly before returning to her.  

Ladybug held it in her hand and couldn’t help but wonder if her yo-yo smashed it.  She didn’t plan to; it just happened. Without thinking, she slid her finger across the top and it split open once more.  This time, a white butterfly flew out. 

She jerked her head back.  “Is...is it supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know,” Chat said, reaching her side, stunned.  “Is it?”

She mirrored his look and whispered.  “I don’t know, either.”

“I’ve never seen that before.”  Chat Noir looked at the yo-yo in her hand.  Part of her hoped he wouldn’t ask how she did that.  She couldn’t even explain how she knew to do it.

When she saw the glowing dark butterfly, her first instinct was to catch it.  Her yo-yo was swinging from her hand before she realized what she was doing and once captured, her movements were smooth and practiced, as if she’d done it a thousand times before.  

Was it the suit?  Was this what Tikki meant?  

“Where am I?” a voice said behind them.  They turned around and saw a young man with a beard and a large travel backpack.  He looked confused as he looked around. “What am I doing here?” 

Chat sighed.  “I hate it when tourists get akumatized.  It really makes Paris look bad, you know? I bet London doesn’t have this problem.”

Ladybug was still trying to process what she had done.  She called her charm, she...purified a butterfly? Once they were home, she’d have to ask Tikki.  For now, no one seemed hurt. 

She looked at the large spotted, red lock on the ground.  She had created it, but it was a tool. Shouldn’t it have disappeared now that its purpose was fulfilled.  She placed her yo-yo back around her hip and frowned at the lock. “I can’t leave it lying there....”

“My lady?” Chat gave her a curious look as she walked to the lock and picked it up with ease.

There was one more thing she needed to do.  

“The reset...!”  Her eyes widened as she turned to her partner with a brilliant smile.  “That’s not all. Watch this.” She grabbed on to the lock with both hands and bent down, then swung it upwards, releasing into the air.  “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The sky exploded with a burst of pink and a sweeping mass of light and specks of black and red swept through the street above them.  The wave swirled around vehicles, overturned bikes, and broken street lamps, returning them to their previous, untouched state. Couples were brought back together, clipped building edges were fixed.  

The bus they landed on was placed parallel to the street one more, all before the light faded into nothing.  

Ladybug remained standing still, her head tilted back as she took in the clear street.  Relief coursed over her as she placed her hand against her heart. 

“Got any more tricks I should know about, partner?” Chat stood right behind her and she jumped back in surprise.  He seemed to be studying her with green eyes, as if expecting her to reveal something else. 

She took another step back and looked away.  “I think that’s about it.”

“Really?” He almost purred his words as a sly smile worked its way to his face.  “Because I’ve been doing this for almost a decade and that’s the first I’ve seen of that.”

“Believe me, it’s the first I’ve seen of it, too-”  A small beep came from her ear and she sucked in a sharp breath.  “I need to go.” 

“Go?”  He extended his hand towards hers and held it.  “Already?”

“The beep....”  She made a half-hearted gesture to her ear and hear another beep, this time from his ring.  She looked down and saw the two flashing pads on the paw symbol of his ring. She grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her.  “You’re going to de-transform, too!”

He laughed and shrugged.  “What does it matter? We’re partners, aren’t we?”

“It matters,” she said in a firm voice.  She dropped his hand and grabbed her yo-yo.  “I  _ have _ to go.”

“Wait!”  She threw her yo-yo towards the rooftop, but stopped as he stepped forward.  The self-assured look on his face was replaced with one of reluctance. 

“You can’t leave now.  I don’t even know who you are.”

“And you can’t know.”

“Then at least tell me where you’ve been?” he said, desperate.  “I’ve been waiting for years....”

She could hear his voice laced with frustration and he was right to have it.  If she were him, she’d demand an explanation, as well.

Her earring beeped again and she grabbed on to her yo-yo with both hands.

“There were...complications.  What matters is that I’m here now, Chat,” she said.  A look at his face filled her with guilt. He looked lost and almost fearful; his arm raised to reach for her, but unsure if he could.  “Chat...I can promise you this isn’t the last time we’ll meet. You can count on me.”

His ring beeped and one of the green pads disappeared.  

He took a deep breath and lowered his hand.  He gave her a wry smile and a little salute before bowing.  “Then until we meet again, my lady.” 

She tugged on the yo-yo and she was lifted off the ground.  

Ladybug swung over the street and around the library, disappearing behind it.  She felt the yo-yo go from taunt to limp as she tugged on it again to dislodge it and allow her to land on a window ledge opposite the  street . 

She grabbed the window frame and pulled it loose, slipping in and closing it behind her.  She looked across the library and used her yo-yo to close the window she left from. When everything seemed secure, she glanced around the room and then towards the door. 

“Spots off!” 

A glow of light trailed down her body, removing her suit and revealing her clothes; as if they were beneath the skin-tight red outfit the entire time.  Marinette spun around once more to make sure nothing was amiss - no red splotches, no rips, no glowing. 

She was back in her normal clothes, untouched by what was doing seconds earlier.  

And all at once, she let out a rush of air and felt her shaking legs.  She slid to the floor, one weak hand reaching for a bookshelf as her butt landed on the hardwood.

“Marinette!”  Tikki zipped excitedly around her.  Her little red body was a little red blur before Marinette felt something warm and soft nuzzle her cheek.  “You did it! You did it!”

She couldn’t help but smile at Tikki’s elation.  She raised a hand and cupped Tikki against her. “Yeah...I did it... _ we _ did it.”  She laughed just a bit.  It was almost surreal. She was leaping through the air and yelling magical phrases not five minutes ago.  “We’re okay....” Her voice trailed off and she lifted her head. Her hand grabbed on to the book shelf as she shot up.  “Adrien! We have to find Adrien!”

“Marinette, I’m sure he’s fine-”

“How could I forget about him, Tikki?  I mean, with the akuma and Chat and Ladybug...ugh!”  Marinette grasped the sides of her head and groaned. “What am I doing, I need to find him!”

“He said he’ll come back here,” Tikki said.  Marinette new that, but the panic didn’t subside.  

“What if he was hurt?”

“But he wasn’t outside with the akuma’s victims.”

“What if he was hurt somewhere we didn’t notice?” What if Adrien was unconscious in an alley?  What if he was thrown against a wall, like Chat Noir was? Adrien was a normal human being; he’d never survive that.  

A creaking was heard from across the room and Tikki flew into her bag. 

“Marinette?” She ran to the railing overlooking the reading room below.  Her shaking hands curled into the rails as she saw Adrien by the entrance, looking for her.  “Marinette!”

“Adrien!” Her voice echoed off the ceiling as he turned towards her, his face lighting up as he saw her on the second floor.  He lifted his hand to his chest. 

“Thank God....” He rushed across the reading room and climbed up the stairs, meeting her half way.  

“Are you okay?” Marinette grabbed his hand and took a step back, looking over his clothes for any sign of distress.  

Adrien chuckled and gave her a smile.  “I’m fine. It looks like I didn’t need to call the police or anything.  Chat Noir appeared.”

Marinette tensed.  “Did he? I heard yelling...that must’ve been him.”  If Adrien saw Chat Noir, it would mean he also saw her.  She could feel her heart slamming against her chest, her palms beginning to grow damp at the thought that he recognized her.  

“Yeah, and someone else showed up.  A lady in red with black spots,” Adrien said.  

Marinette couldn’t breathe.  “Oh, really?” Her voice was, even to her, high.  Adrien didn’t seem to notice. 

“She looks like another superhero.  Looks like Chat has a partner.” He didn’t mention her, but Marinette was still apprehensive.  

“Did she look familiar?” Her mind berated her for asking such a stupid question.  She didn’t want Adrien to  _ think  _ about it and notice that she was Ladybug.

He shook his head.  “I’ve never seen her before.  I think this might be the first time she’s appeared.” 

“ _ Hah.... _ ”  The breath she was holding in came in all at once.  Marinette wheezed through a relieved smile. “That’s great.”

“Isn’t it?  Chat Noir has help now.  Maybe they’ll finally catch Hawk Moth.” 

“Maybe!  You never know.”  

“Anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t return sooner.  I didn’t want to leave until the akuma was defeated,” Adrien said.  He reached for her hand and gave her a small squeeze. “I’m glad you’re safe, Marinette.” 

She looked at her hand in his.  It was larger than she thought now that she saw how small her hand looked in his.  And it was warm.

A soft smile reached her lips as she looked up at met his green eyes.  “I’m glad you’re safe, too.” 

“Shall I walk you home?”  He cracked a small grin as his cheeks turned just the slightest pink.  “You know...in case of another akuma attack?”  
She giggled.  Was Adrien Agreste trying to be charming or was he just naturally that way?  “I think both of us would be in trouble if another akuma appeared.” 

“Well, I’m no Chat Noir, but I do have some fighting background.”

Marinette raised a brow and drew her head back.  “Like what?” 

“Fencing...thought I don’t have a sword on me....”  He cringed. “I can box. If worst comes to worst, I’ll distract them and you run.”  

She laughed.  It seemed he didn’t know distraction was her usual plan of action. “Don’t think I’d ditch you so easily.”

His head tilted to the side and his face softened.  “Yeah...I don’t think you would either.” She began to heat up more so under his gaze.  She found herself moving closer, unaware of the closing distance between them as her eyes trailed down his face, to his thin peach pink lips.  They looked soft. Inviting. Her eyes began to close. “Where’s your bag?” 

She froze.  Her eyes flew open and saw Adrien looking around her.  She felt her face heat up as Adrien released her hand and began up the stairs.  Did he notice what she did? Or nearly did? 

“Bag...?”  Her voice cracked a bit and she winced.  She looked at her side and noticed it wasn’t around her.  Marinette gasped and looked back up the stairs. She could see it resting beside the bookshelf.  It must’ve slipped off when she fell to the floor.

“I’ll get it.”  Adrien was already climbing up the rest of the stairs, a pleasant look on his face as he picked it up.  She hoped he didn’t catch a glimpse inside and wrung her fingers as he returned. He handed it to her and Marinette gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks....”  She glanced inside and saw the top of Tikki’s head.  If she didn’t know any better, it could’ve been a pin cushion or maybe some sort of fruit.  

“Let’s lock up and get going.”  Adrien lifted up the library key and seemed to rush down the stairs.  “I’m sure after that attack, you want to get home and rest.” 

“Ye...yeah....”  Was he avoiding her?  Was it because she tried to kiss him?  She felt her body grow hot. Good God, she did try to kiss him.  Why couldn’t an akuma attack  _ now _ ?

“Marinette?” She blinked as she heard her name called.  She looked down. Adrien was waiting at the base of the stairs.  He extended his hand towards her and smiled. Again, she felt her heart skip.  “Shall we go home?”

  


* * *

  


It was almost frustrating. After everything that happened in the last forty-eight hours, from becoming Ladybug for the first time to talking for hours with Adrien in a restricted room they sneaked into, what felt like a life or death situation was her portfolio to Gabriel Agreste.

She could’ve been dwelling on her afternoon with Adrien; still riding the euphoric daze of having a kind, handsome young man escort her home and take her mind off fighting an akuma.

He was a perfect gentleman and though it wasn’t a date, per se, it felt like it and she wouldn’t at all mind repeating it.  Adrien summoned them a taxi and offered to stop for something to eat. She thanked him, but declined. 

Marinette had no appetite after the more chaotic events of the night and wondered if that was a sort of side effect.  Tikki, who was eating a cookie she packed into Marinette’s purse before they left, told her it wasn’t. It was just the excitement and stress that was suppressing her appetite.  Hunger won out when she got home.

The taxi pulled up to her building to drop her off and Adrien walked her the two meters from the curb to the door.

“So this is it?” he asked as they stood beside it.  “Not a bad location.”

“It’s convenient.  A metro stop is just around the corner and it used to be halfway between school and the bakery,” she said, somewhat unsure how to end the night.  She was sure she’d die if she tried to kiss him again. Besides, Adrien remained a good arms length away.

“ _ Monsieur _ , will you be continuing on?” The taxi driver asked from the rolled down window.

“What?” Adrien looked back at the cab.  His face reddened. “Yes! Yes, of course! I’m not...-”  He made a vague gesture to Marinette and then the building.

Marinette gasped and shook her head.  

“He’s not coming up!”  Is that what the driver was thinking?  She took another step back, bumping into the doorframe.  She took in a sharp breath and turned around, glaring as if the door had cornered her.  “It’s not like that,” she told the driver. “He’s just walking me to my door.” It was an attempt to help him, but only seemed to fluster Adrien further.  

He held his hand up to the driver.  “Just...I wasn’t going to...just wait a moment, please!”

She was sure the taxi driver was enjoying their awkward good-bye.  Adrien reiterated that she was welcomed to visit the library again and that they should go grab that dinner he owed her for taking up her time that afternoon.

Marinette assured him it wasn’t necessary and it wasn’t until she was halfway up the stairs to her loft did she realize it sounded as if she was rejecting him.  

“What did I _ say _ ?” She wheezed out as she stopped and gripped the railing.  “Oh, God...does he think I don’t want to see him again?”

Tikki emerged from her purse and suggested to send him a message when she got to her loft.  She would prove a voice of reason and Marinette was grateful for some guidance after such a frantic and somewhat mortifying night.  “Tell him thank you again and that you hope he gets home safe.” 

Marinette sent a few more messages after that, becoming less anxious with each reply Adrien sent.  

Until the last one.

“ _ Good night _ ...see, isn’t that sweet of him?” Tikki asked as Marinette changed into her sleep wear.  She sat on the desk, beside Marinette’s phone, reading the message as it appeared. “He also says good luck with the portfolio.”

Marinette felt as if ice water were thrown on her.  

“My portfolio!” 

She screamed and ran to her desk, abandoning her sleep bottoms and brush.  Tikki flew out of the way as Marinette lamented forgetting all about it. Worst of all, she already lost a day to work on it.  Granted, it was well worth it, but it was still a day lost.

At the latest, she could send her portfolio the next work day.  Monday. It was already Saturday night. Any later and it could look like she wasn’t interested and she couldn’t risk it.  An open position at Gabriel Agreste would not last. 

Once more, she stayed up all night to work on the portfolio.  How naive of her to think such nights were gone now that she was done with school.

If she were as lucky as Tikki said Ladybugs were, she wouldn’t be so nervous.  Part of her knew she needed to be more confident with her portfolio. After all, she was consistently one of the top students at the school and won awards.  She received two responses from independent design studios while she was at the library, but she couldn’t help but think her entire future lay with a spot at Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette reviewed the file one last time and attached it to an email along with a brief, but informative thank you note for reaching out to her.  

She poised the mouse over the ‘send’ button and didn’t click on it, staring instead at the attachment, but unsure what she expected it to do.

“I should check it again.”

“Marinette, how much more can you change it?” Tikki was on a small pillow by her computer, munching an Earl Grey macaron.  “You already spent all day on it and sent it to Alya to check.” 

Awaiting Alya’s response felt like the most grueling hour of her life, but it was needed.  Alya had a way with words and often caught typos and mistakes. Yet, even after Marinette got her portfolio back, she continued to review and revise it.  

“But what if I missed something?” Marinette said, opening the file once more.  “What if I spelled my name wrong or maybe I should’ve used last winter’s athletic wear project instead of last spring’s floral designs?  Wait, Gabriel Agreste doesn’t have a line of athletic wear or really does floral patterns. I should change it!”

Tikki finished off her macaron and sat on Marinette’s hand to stop her.  “You need to send it out. You haven’t even responded to the inquiry email; what if they think you ignored them?”

Marinette clicked send.  

She stared at her screen for a few seconds of numbness before lifting her hands to her head and covering her face.  She groaned into her hands. It was done. There was no turning back.

“If they don’t like my portfolio...that’s it,” she said, her voice muffled by her hands.  “I’ll never get a job.” 

Tikki patted her back.  “You’re overreacting. I’m sure they’ll love it.”

Marinette leaned back against her chair, her arms limp at her sides as she stared at the ceiling.  “There’s nothing more I can do, is there?”

“I don’t think so.  Maybe you should get some sleep-”

“I can sleep after I get a response, Tikki.  I don’t think I’ll be able to rest at all until I hear back from them.”  Then again, perhaps exhaustion would take its course. Tikki frowned and Marinette sat up straight in her chair.  “Since we have time, I should ask you some things about last night.”

Tikki perked up.  “Okay! What do you want to know?”

“First of all-”

The rapid knocking against her door cut her off and she turned towards it.  Tikki gasped and looked around for a place to hide. She few under Marinette’s bed, but darted back out to grab another macaron, and returned.  

Marinette stood up and crossed the loft, opening the door just enough to peek out.  She met the disapproving eyes and frown of her best friend.

“I swear if you didn’t email me, I would’ve thought an akuma got you!”  Alya said. 

Marinette tilted her head to the side.  “What are you talking about?”

“This, girl!  I’m talking about this!” Alya all but shoved her phone in front of Marinette’s face.  

She stepped back to let Alya in as she took the phone and knit her brows together.  It was a local news report and she recognized the street behind the reporter as the one she was on the night before, fighting and akuma.

Marinette’s stomach sank and she could feel her blood draining from her as she stared at the news report playing a mobile phone clip of the new female hero working with Chat Noir.

“Oh, no....”  She found it difficult to breathe.  When Adrien didn’t recognize her, she thought the suit’s properties kept her real identity hidden, but what if it didn’t?  What if Adrien just didn’t get a close enough look at Ladybug?

Alya knew her for years; she could spot her in a crowd across a stadium in five seconds.  

“Oh, no is right!”  Alya said, putting her bag on the kitchen counter.  She turned around with her hands on her hips, looking expectant.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I...I didn’t think....”

“Oh, you didn’t think?  Really, Marinette? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Marinette stumbled back against the wall, at a loss of what to do or say.  “Why didn’t you tell me you had a date with Adrien Agreste?”

Her head snapped up.  “What?” 

“Two minutes, fifteen seconds in...who is that couple getting into a taxi?” 

Marinette slid her finger across the progression bar of the screen.  Her eyes went wide and she felt her face burning up once more. It was clear that was her and Adrien just a few paces behind the reporter, getting into the taxi.  She didn’t even notice the night before; she was so fixated on Adrien holding her hand and opening the door for her and sitting beside her....

A dreamy look filled her face as she remembered the warmth of his hand and how he continued to hold it even when they were inside the taxi.  

Alya stared at her face for a moment longer before groaning and throwing her arms in the air.  “You know who I had to find out from? The twins. They called and said ‘is that Marinette on TV’?”  She walked past Marinette and closed the door before plucking her phone from Marinette’s hand. “I didn’t believe them, but when I saw the news clip, I called you and you didn’t answer.”

“Oh...um...the portfolio-”

“Yeah, I figured you’d be totally focused and ignore the world around you again, but this is big news!” Alya said, waving her phone in the air as she took a seat at Marinette’s small dining table against the wall.  “You didn’t just meet him there did you?”

Marinette remained where she stood, staring at Alya a bit longer as she realized Alya didn’t recognize her as Ladybug.  Alya  _ didn’t know _ !  She closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath.

“Okay, I guess it’s time for me to spill then,” she said, trying not to smile too much.  

“You will, but first, I need to know,” Alya said, narrowing her eyes.  “Did you see  _ her _ ?”

Marinette tilted her head to the side.  “Her?”

“The ladybug dressed hero with Chat Noir!” Alya said.  “Haven’t you looked at the news at all today? Everyone is talking about her: who she is, where she came from.  No one knows!”

Marinette gave her a clueless look.  “Sorry, Alya, but I was in the library when it happened.  I heard noises, but didn’t see outside.” 

Alya was visibly disappointed and Marinette joined her at the small table.  Now that she thought about it, if she wanted to find out more about Chat Noir, Alya would be the next best thing to asking the kitty himself.  

“I need to get an interview with this new masked hero,” Alya said, determined.  “Can you imagine what it’ll do for my blog?”

“Oh yeah, your blog....” Marinette said, crossing her legs as she leaned back.  “What was the URL again?”

Alya blinked.  “You actually want to look at it?”

“I was in an area where akuma attacked three times now.  I’m starting to think I need to find out more and I do remember Nino saying your blog is the best reference...?” 

Alya now looked suspicious and Marinette shifted in her seat, trying not to look away.  Alya leaned forward, her eyes locked on to Marinette’s. “You’re not planning on fighting them, are you?” 

She bit her lip and shook her head.  “Me? No, no! Of course not. I’m just an unemployed designer.  I’ve seen what damage they can do. I’m just curious, that’s all.”  Marinette let out a little laugh and Alya raised a brow. “Er...also...Chat Noir did save me.  Twice.”

Alya smirked and put her phone on the table.  “Why didn’t you say so? I have practically all the videos catalogued on my site.  Where do you want to start?” she asked, pulling up the website on her phone. “From the early years?” 

She slid the phone to Marinette.  “I’m starting to wonder if I’m in over my head....” 

“It’s just a few hours of footage, tops,” Alya said.  She stood up and headed for the kitchen. “Feel free to start wherever.  I’ll make us some tea.” Marinette gingerly picked up the phone and scrolled through the videos on the blog.  She stood up and moved to her computer, so she could watch the videos on a larger screen. Marinette glanced down at her own phone.  She noticed Alya’s picture and seventeen unread texts from her, making her cringe. As she opened the texts, she swiped on the message before Alya’s on accident.  “I didn’t know Chat Noir was your type,” she heard Alya say.

Marinette looked down at the bright green eyes and kind smile of Adrien, right next to his ‘good night’ text.  She smiled to herself. 

“Nope,” she replied.  “Not in the least.”  
  


* * *

  


He clicked on the replay button again.  

“Video was taken last night of the most recent akuma attack.  Around nine-fifteen at night, across from the Sainte-Geneiève library, a large akuma rampaged through the street.  Chat Noir arrived and was soon joined by a new masked hero. The female hero, whose name is still unknown, has revealed another set of powers and seems to have been able to undo all the damage the akuma made, including damages to property....”

Adrien narrowed his eyes.  The grainy mobile phone video didn’t do her justice.  It was taken from a far, behind what looked like a stone column from one of the buildings, and the brilliant red of her suit was deeply shadowed.  

He watched the image on the screen throw something into the air. 

“Miraculous Ladybug....” he said at the same time she did.  

He narrowed his eyes.  He’d never seen anything like it.  He’d never thought it was possible.  For years, the best he could do was destroy the little black butterflies that turned normal people into akuma victims.  He had nothing: no tool, no magic words to undo all the physical damage caused. 

None of his research mentioned magically undoing property damage, as if time was reversed back to before the akuma arrived on the scene and buildings and streets were back in their pristine conditions.

“Are you still in here?” Plagg peeked from the other side of the door to the study.  “How long are you going to sit around watching news clips? It’s getting sad.” 

Adrien didn’t move from his chair and kept his eyes on the screen.  “Why didn’t you tell me she could do that?”

“Do what?”

A pair of green eyes met the large, slitted green ones of the kwami.  “Undo damage.”

Plagg floated into the room.  “Oh...that.” 

“Plagg, do you know what this means?” Adrien pushed himself away from his desk and slid backwards on his chair.  “This changes the game. If she can undo the damage an akuma does, we no longer have to worry about damage it causes. People won’t be stuck in buildings, cars won’t be flipped over, and buses won’t be floating in the river.”  
“It’s not that she actually fixes physical damage.  She reverses the effect that other Miraculous have done.  The Ladybug Miraculous is luck, but it’s also the opposite of yours.” 

“Are you saying I’m bad luck?”

“I’m saying Cataclysm is destruction.” Plagg crossed his small arms.  “Lucky Charm is creation and can be used to reset to the beginning.” 

Adrien shook his head and scooted back to his desk.  He moved aside several pieces of paper. “This red circle thing in this North African carvings and these silk scrolls from the Tang Dynasty...that’s her yo-yo, isn’t it?  In this one it’s a large shield; that’s when she’s spinning it.”

“I guess,” Plagg said, disinterested.  “Kid, listen, you can’t always take these things literally.”

“Is the shield a metaphor for protecting a village?” 

“Why does it matter?” Plagg frowned.  “The point is that she’s here!”

Adrien slumped back in his chair.  “She  _ is _ here....” 

Plagg remained floating on the other side of the desk and gave Adrien a concerned look.  “You’ve been sitting here, watching that news clip all weekend. There are things to do. Cheese to buy.”

“I just can’t believe it,” Adrien said in a low voice.  “I’ve waited for so long, you know? I’ve been doing this alone for years...I didn’t even know you could purify the butterflies.”

“Only Ladybug is capable of doing that,” Plagg said.  “You help her get to it first.” 

“So we really were meant as a team.”  Adrien knit his brows together. “What did she mean by ‘complications’?  

“I don’t know, but you can’t spend your whole life staring at a woman you hardly know on a screen, partner or not,” Plagg said in a firm voice.  “Besides....” His voice lowered. “It’s kind of creepy.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes.  “Forgive me for thinking that maybe I just took one too many hits to the head and the whole thing was a product of a concussion.  She just appeared and then disappeared as soon as she finished undoing the damage.”

“That’s because she was going to detransform.”

“What?”

“Her suit has the same issue has yours.  After you use your power, you have five minutes.  She didn’t want to detransform in front of you.”

“Why?  Aren’t we partners?”

“Kid, you’re asking the wrong kwami.  You need to ask her.”

Adrien exhaled slowly and looked back at his screen.  “I do need to talk to her. I have so many questions...if she has other powers, if she knows about the other Miraculouses.”  He sat up straight in his chair. “If she’ll help me find Hawk Moth.” He looked at the kwami with wide eyes. “What if she knows something about him?  We might finally be able to find him and stop him. For good!” 

“One step at a time.  You don’t know when she’ll appear again.”

A confident smile appeared on Adrien’s face.  “But she will,” he said, assured. “I can count on her.” 

Plagg lingered in front of him a bit longer before shaking his head and moving over the desk.  

“Then you should try to be just as dependable.  Why don’t you start by answering your phone?” He pushed aside some more papers about historical Ladybugs and revealed the glowing screen of Adrien’s phone, still plugged into the charger.  Plagg’s small arms pushed it closer to Adrien and he caught the picture of a blue-eyed, black-haired young woman smiling at him from the screen. “Unlike Ladybug, I’m sure this lady would talk to you even if there  _ isn’t _ an akuma.” 

“Marinette....”  A fond look filled Adrien’s face as he brushed aside the Ladybug papers and picked up his phone.  He stood up, rounding his desk as he checked the message she left. He smiled. “She just submitted her portfolio and is nervous.”  

Plagg said nothing as he watched Adrien walk out of the cluttered office, into the bright, spacious living room outside.  

“Hi, Marinette,” he heard Adrien say.  “I thought I’d call. I got your message and don’t worry.  I’m sure you’ll get the position. Uh-huh....” Adrien laughed.  “You will. How am I so sure? I think a know a bit about the industry.  Well, if you don’t get the job, you can come and cry in the archives room.”  Plagg peeked into the living room just as Adrien’s cheeks began to redden. He was pacing the room, nervous.  “If you do get the job...are you free for a celebratory lunch next week?” 

  


* * *

  


“She included the notes to her final project in the center of the portfolio.  It seems she was very keen on making that the highlight.” 

A tall, slender man with graying blond hair stood before a standing desk in his office.  A single page of a prospective employee’s design portfolio filled his screen and his critical eyes read every note scribbled beside colorful sketches.  

Most portfolio notes were minor: particular adjustments made, measurements, lists of fabrics.  Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s portfolio included conceptual information. Why were flowers selected, what was the purpose of the design, what motifs came from what cultures and why fabrics and patterns were chosen over others.  

He slid his finger across the screen, following the progression of a design from concept to final product.  

“It’s a shame her design was destroyed that night; I would’ve liked to examine it in person.”

“She has offered several other recent examples of her work using various materials and with her own patterns hand imprinted on them to be sent upon your request, sir.” 

“She’s thorough,” he said, his voice low and stoic.  Most people couldn’t tell if he was leaning one way or another on a topic, but his assistant was familiar enough to pick up his favor.  “Her fabric selections are sustainable. That’s good.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng also informed us that she followed a strict schedule, though allotted appropriate time to allow for the fabric to arrive, sir.  Miss Bustier from IFA’s recommendation letter lauds her time management and efficiency.”

“We’ll have to see how that translates into deadlines and corporate pressure in the real world.”  The designer pursed his thin lips. “Are you sure this student hasn’t applied with us before? I’m certain I recognize the name.”

A dark haired woman  lifted her own tablet and skimmed through the screen.  “She entered and won a derby hat design competition several years ago.  It was open to all students in  _ collège _ at the time, sir.”

“Was this the feathered derby?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“I see...Adrien nearly fell asleep due to the allergy medication he needed to take to wear it.”  He lifted his hand and looked over one more screen. “Her designs are still a bit unrefined, but the raw talent and skill is there. Nathalie, contact Miss Dupain-Cheng with an offer to join the junior design team.  If she accepts, prepare an orientation for her to start. We’re to begin work on next year’s Autumn/Winter collection and I believe she would be of benefit.”

Nathalie gave him a small nod of her head and began opening up an email screen on her tablet.  “Yes, sir. I’ll send it immediately and pre-emptively prepare the orientation.”

He looked back at his screen and looked over the photos of designs Nathalie sent him weeks earlier, from the IFA presentation at the museum.  While the majority of the final designs met the high standards of the IFA’s top students, none caught his attention. 

That was until he saw a  brilliant red gown against the drab halls of the museum corridor.  It was a clear allusion to religious symbolism, right down to how the display mannequin was posed.  The shoulders were a bit off, but the way the fabric seemed to move in its layers, and the folds showed much care.  

“With all of Miss Dupain-Cheng’s recommendations, why was her display in the back corner of the presentation?”

“It seems that she upset one of the school’s models, who has rather high ties.  Miss Bustier said that her work was almost left out of the presentation completely.”

He raised a sharp, disapproving brow.  “Does she not work well with models?” That wouldn’t do.  His company worked with models often.

“The model was Chloe Bourgeois, sir.  Andre and Aubrey Bourgeois’ daughter.”

No other explanation seemed necessary.  “I see. Very well, continue with the offer letter.  I look forward to Miss Dupain-Cheng’s favorable answer.”

“Yes, sir.” 

With a small nod of his head, he excused her and she turned on her heel and marched out of the room, closing the door behind her.  The large, marble faced room was now his alone.

He looked back at screen and enlarged the photo of the dress.  Nathalie was further than he would’ve liked to get a better look at the dress.  While it caught his eye due to its style and vibrancy at once, it was the image of his son standing beside a young woman that piqued his attention.

Nathalie seemed to let it slip that she saw Adrien there and that he seemed interested in the young designer’s final project.  

He wasn’t surprised.  Adrien had a good eye for such things.  He was, in many ways, his mother’s son and he knew talent when he saw it.  Still, Adrien’s attention wasn’t enough to move him to offer a coveted position.  

Her recommendations from several instructors was a good sign, as was her history at the IFA.  Even then, he still wanted to review her portfolio and was pleased it met the level of consistent quality he expected.  

A brief thought did cross his mind: would Adrien be pleased to wear the young lady’s work?  If they passed his specifications, he didn’t doubt his son would be more than willing to be the face of the campaign.

With that matter settled, he lifted his eyes to the door.  He tapped part of his screen, remotely locking the door. 

He moved several windows around the screen to get to a news report.  It was all over local news since Saturday night and all of Paris was abuzz.

“...young woman appears to have joined Chat Noir’s fight against Hawk Moth.  This is the first time she’s appeared,” Nadja Chamack, the local news anchor, reported.  

The shaky mobile phone video was subpar at best with only a glimpse of a slender young woman in red landing on top of a bus with Chat Noir.  

A low laugh escaped him as he watched ‘Ladybug’ throw her weapon in the air and reverse the effects of his akuma.  She had no idea how much power she had. 

He lifted his hand and adjusted his cravat, his fingers brushing a thin butterfly shaped brooch beneath.  Ten years. It took _ ten years _ for her to appear.  

But his goal was finally within reach.  

Gabriel Agreste replayed the video once more, as he had been doing since he first saw it.  

“At last.”  His lips curled into a smirk.  “She’s here.” 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I think I may have found an actual plot in which LB and CN try to unravel the mystery of Hawk Moth while Marinette and Adrien try to establish a relationship in their personal lives. It doesn’t sound very exciting, though. Still, I think it’ll be a good writing exercise...even if I spent a grand total of ten minutes on this chapter per day this past week in between trying to find suitable background music to write to, only to listen to Weezer’s cover of Africa over and over.
> 
> For any other writers here: do you listen to background music when you write? Lyrics or no lyrics? Do you have go to songs for particular scenes?
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for your time! ❤


	5. Un Coeur Battant

 

As a teenager, he hated the early morning photo shoots.  They were ideal for natural lighting outdoors, but in order to catch the morning golden hour, he and the crew needed to be up even earlier to prepare.

After so many years, waking up at four AM to get to a site for wardrobe and make-up was still one of his least favorite parts of modeling.  At the very least, this shoot was partially indoors, on the balcony and bedroom of a Shangri-la Paris’ suite and in a summer month.

It made posing in underwear so much more comfortable.  At least in terms of weather. 

“Adrien,  _ cher _ , lift your arm up against the door frame and do a half turn,” the photographer told him.  “Someone, move the side of the shirt.”

There were at least ten other people with him doing everything from fixing his make-up, holding up reflectors, or adjusting umbrella lights so that the photographer could take the best photos of luxury underwear fitting him like a glove.

Adrien twisted is body, adjusting his arms and hips to tighten his core and showcase what years of constant exercise and diet designed for bringing out his muscles gave him.  He swore the underwear was a size too small, but the photographer wanted everything tight. Not so tight that it would reveal everything, but tight enough to cling on to him as he moved.

He’d already done a set sprawled out on the bed; that was always the most awkward part.  People didn’t seem to know how hard it was to pose on a bed. He’d done a set drinking coffee on the balcony with a robe on.  His last set would be the standing photos against windows, the railing, and door frames. 

They had to work quick; the golden hour light would be gone soon and he had lunch plans he still needed to prepare for.  

A small, wistful smile appeared on his face as he wore a faraway look, still posed, looking out the balcony doors at his city.  

Summer months were rather hectic for modeling and this week in particular was busy, but he managed to make time to see  _ her _ .  

“Adrien, don’t smile.  Look serious. You’re thinking of some...important business.”

“Oh, sorry.”  He straightened up and refocused, keeping his lips in a loose, neutral position before returning to his pose.  It was hard not to smile when he was excited about their lunch. 

He received a text message from her when she got the news: she was offered the junior design team position.   _ Looks like you owe me a celebratory lunch! _ Her text said.  

Plagg teased him for calling her almost as soon as he got her message to work out a good date and time for both of them.  A day later, he confirmed a meet up location, all while telling Plagg it wasn’t a ‘date’. It was a  _ celebratory lunch _ .  

“You can call it what you want, but I watch television.  I know a date when I see it,” Plagg said. 

“Adrien, remove the shirt and look down.” The photographer’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

The more unclothed he got, the sooner they finished, he told himself as he shrugged off the white shirt he was wearing and handed it to a production assistant.  He leaned back against the door frame and slid his thumbs under the elastic of the underwear clinging to his low hips, as if about to remove it. He could’ve sworn he heard someone let out a hiss.  

It felt like another hundred photos were taken before the lighting was lost and the shoot was over.  

“Here you go, Adrien.”  Someone handed him a robe and he thanked whoever did before rushing to to the next room, were a changing area was set up.  He sat down to have his makeup removed, but asked to leave his hair the way it was. Once his face was clean, he rushed to the changing area.  He all but dove in, stripping off the robe and designer underwear in favor of his clothes neatly hung over on a vanity bench. 

“About time.” Plagg’s head popped out from a leather satchel against the bench.  “You said we’d eat after this.”

“First we need to get the flowers.  I’ll pick you up something on the way to Montmartre.  There are plenty of shops on the way there.” He tugged on a loose pair of Gabriel Agreste brand underwear, then some dark pants.  As he buttoned up his shirt, he checked himself in the mirror. 

“You look fine,” Plagg said.  “Can we go already?” Adrien ignored him.  If this lunch worked out with Marinette, he could segue into asking for a real dinner date.  He began his short checklist.

Clothes: flattering, good color coordination, casual, but not too casual.  

Hair: Slightly styled with some volume; good for a day out. 

Attitude: Excited, but hopefully, he’d rein it in.

Satisfied, he put on his shoes and grabbed his satchel with Plagg still inside.  

“Thank you for today!” he called out to the team as he headed to the door. 

“Adrien, you don’t want to grab a bite to eat with us?” the photographer asked, looking up from a table with that morning’s photos.  “We’re going to get Moroccan.” 

Adrien lit up, excited to let others know of his plans.  “Not today, Fabian. I have another shoot this afternoon and before then, I’m having lunch with a friend.”  

It felt good to say that.  Even if Marinette was only a friend, he didn’t have many and the thought of spending time with one always made him feel free and normal.  He supposed it was a holdover from living in such a sheltered, strict environment for a good portion of his life. He moved out of his father’s mansion when he started university, but with his busy schedule, making time for friends he made was difficult. 

As he left the building, he checked his phone.  He had an hour before meeting Marinette. That was more than enough time to get to Montmartre.  His began to grow anxious at his proposed meeting spot. It had some of the best views in the city and he hoped it was a memorable place to meet and take in a romantic vista. 

Then, he’d take her to lunch at a nearby restaurant he got recommendations on from the library assistants and perhaps take a walk around the area before going to his next shoot.  Marinette knew he was on a schedule, but said she didn’t mind. 

First, though, he needed to pick up flowers.  On the Metro, he checked the order invoice on his phone for what was probably the twentieth time since he made the order.  

Red roses were too forward, he decided.  Congratulatory flowers would’ve worked, but it felt somewhat too formal.  He went with a pink rose bouquet of eleven, specifically telling the florist it was a gift and he would pick it up himself.  It was the same florist his family used; his father used to order flowers for his mother every week and whenever she returned home from prolonged shoot.  The florist seemed to remember the Agreste name and it embarrassed Adrien when red roses were suggested ‘as usual’.

“Not yet,” he said.  “But perhaps, soon.” Besides, pink was Marinette’s color.  

“Attention passengers.” A voice came on the train system and Adrien lifted his head to the speaker.  “Due to construction, this train will terminate at Saint-Augustin station. If you are continuing on, buses are available to Havre-Caumartin station.  Once more....”

Several passengers groaned at the news and Adrien frowned.  He had time, but that would add some delay. He still needed to pick up his flowers.  

As soon as the Metro reached Saint-Augustin, he shot out of the train to the stairs.  He began to make a mental reroute in his mind as he reached the ground level. His eyes went wide as he saw the massive crowd lining up for a bus. 

“Oh no...”

“Now what?” Plagg said, peeking out from the satchel.  “It’ll take us forever to get on a bus with that many people.”

Adrien took a step back.  “The florist isn’t far, I can walk there and take the twelve.”

“How long will that take?”

Adrien was already walking.  “Fifteen minutes.” He had time, he told himself.  Still, he arrived in front of the small shop sooner than expect.  He walked up to the door and tried to open it. 

It didn’t move.  He frowned and shook the handle once more.  “No....”

“Um...Adrien...?” Plagg pointed to a sign on the glass plane of the door.  Adrien read the chalk sign and gaped. 

Was fate testing him?  “Who leaves their store this time of day?” He looked around, hoping to see someone who was returning.  “Fifteen minutes? When did they leave?”

“Calm down,” Plagg said.  “You don’t want to be too early, anyway.”  
“I don’t want to be too late, either, Plagg,” Adrien said in a low voice.  He began to pace in front of the shop. He perked up. “What if I call?” He reached for his phone.  He heard ringing from within the shop and inwardly groaned, putting his phone down as he placed his arm on the door and leaned his head against it in frustration.

“It’s fifteen minutes.  You’ll make it in time,” Plagg told him.  “Since we’re waiting, why don’t we cross the street to that cheese store, hmm?  Might as well get that out of the way.”

Adrien gave him a low growl, but conceded.  “Fine, but we’re not going to be late,” he said as he crossed the street.  “Even if I have to run all the way there.” 

 

* * *

 

It was such a tourist spot, but she couldn’t deny that Montmartre had a beautiful view of the city from the basilica.  It was easy to see why people all over the world fell in love with such an eclectic village. For a summer day, there were less tourists than she expected and counted herself lucky. 

She walked to the edge of the plaza and looked down over the hill.  She placed her purse on the railing and Tikki peeked out, holding a half eaten piece of cookie they picked up when they stopped by her parents’ bakery.

“Wow...you can see the whole city from here,” she said.

Marinette giggled.  “You can see the whole city from anywhere this high.”  She leaned over the railing and took a deep breath. “I rarely come here because there are always so many tourists, but maybe I should.”

“It’s still beautiful and romantic,” Tikki said, looking up at her.  “No wonder Adrien suggested meeting you here.”

Marinette bit her lips as she blushed.  “I’m sure it’s just because his shoot location is near here,” she said.  “The poor guy had to get up early for a shoot today and he has another one later this afternoon.  This was the only real free time he had this week.”

“And he choose to spend it with you,”  Tikki said with a sly look. “It’s only been a few days since the library.”

“Tikki...”

“And you got up early to get ready, even though you had your clothes planned yesterday.”

Marinette looked down at her clothes.  She erred on the dressier side with pale pink pants and a pressed sleeveless white shirt under a neutral colored summer blazer.  

“Tikki, I had to sign the employment paperwork at Gabriel Agreste this morning.  I wanted to look professional. I had a small tour of the building and I met some of the people on the junior design group.”

“Yeah, and you were led around by that scary lady.”

“Ms. Sancoeur isn’t scary.”  Intimidating was the word that sprung to mind.  “She’s just...serious. Anyway, I think it worked and I made a good impression.”  She giggled and did a little jump, as is if unable to contain her excitement. “I can’t wait until I start next Monday.”

She reined in her energy and soothed out her blouse and blazer.  She looked through the paperbag she held with a small baker’s box within.  She took a deep breath and exhaled. Was it weird that she brought Adrien something to eat when they were going to get lunch?  

“Marinette.”  

Any calm she attained vanished as she heard Adrien’s voice calling her name.  She turned around at once. He was walking towards her from the side of the basilica holding brilliant bouquet of pink flowers and attracting the attention of various bystanders just by walking to her.  She couldn’t blame them. She was staring, too.

A small, content sigh escaped her lips.  Part of her still couldn’t believe this was happening.  Even after the library and the text messages and the phone calls, Adrien Agreste was right in front of her.    
“ _Ça va_?  I hope you weren’t waiting long.”  He stepped an arm’s length away, his eyes smiling as he extended the flowers.  “For you, with my congratulations.” 

Marinette could feel her flush reaching the very tips of her ears as she accepted the flowers and took a moment to admire them. “Thank you, Adrien.  They’re beautiful.” She looked towards him with a warm expression, only to have her voice trail off as she heard Tikki’s voice whisper from her purse.

_ “What happened to him...?”  _

She drew her head back as her eyes went wide, flying from the small leaf in his hair to the dirt on his pants, and the scuffs on his shoes.  “What happened to you?” She gasped, holding her bouquet against her chest as she reached forward and plucked a small twig with leaves from his styled hair.  “Is this from a bush?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Adrien said, as if it were a normal occurrence. 

“Did you go to the shoot like this?” 

“I got caught up in some construction on the way here after the shoot and didn’t want to be too late.”  His cheeks turned a faint pink as he shifted, sheepish, in front of her. “They’re working on the stairs, too, so I took a shortcut.”

“Oh, Adrien....”  She sighed and gave him a fond shake of her head as her fingertips brushed his temples when she withdrew them.  

“I couldn’t be late to your congratulatory lunch.  Tell me, when do you start?”

“Monday.  I’m nervous.”

“You’ll do amazing, I’m sure.  You’re talented and friendly.” His smile softened.  “Everyone will love you.” 

Marinette could only see his green eyes as stood in place, her heart quickening in her chest.  Her grip around her bouquet tightened as she remembered to breathe. “Tha...thank you.” 

Adrien glanced to the side, a small, shy smile still on his face.  “Are you ready for lunch?” 

She nodded, a dazed look still on her face.  He could’ve been asking if she was ready to go the moon and she would’ve nodded the same.  She felt a small kick against her side from her purse and blinked. 

“Yes, but first, I got you something, too.”  She held out the paper bag and watched Adrien’s curious face as he took it in his.  “I stopped by my parents’ bakery and they mentioned you put in an order for puffed pastries.  Papa just finished making some, so he packed a pair.”

He looked almost gleeful at his fresh treats.  “Thank you, Marinette! Your father makes amazing pastries.  I nearly ate them all in one sitting. Ah...this time, I’ll share.  We’ll save them for dessert.” He grinned as he stepped beside her and offered his arm.  “Shall we?” 

She giggled as she placed hers on his.  “We shall.”

As they proceeded past the basilica, they were careful to avoid additional construction.  Marinette only briefly heard a construction worker yell at a bunch of kids for stepping on to wet pavement.  

 

* * *

 

It was probably all in her head, but she felt like she was dancing amongst the clouds.  They had a delicious lunch and wandered through some artisan shops on the way to the top of the hill.  He held her hand, pulling her into shops he liked before she pulled him into shops that caught her eye.  

They were excited and giddy, unaware of the curious stares sent their way as they walked back up the hill.  Adrien was talkative; answering all her questions regarding working in a fashion house as best as he could as he remained close.  Marinette was happy just listening to the sound of his voice.

“That’s all I can think about right now,” he said as they reached the railing where she was standing when he found her.   “If you ever need a model, though....” He gave her a teasing look as stopped beside her and leaned over the railing. “You know who to call.” 

She giggled and gave him a light, playful shove of her shoulder.  “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Now, what about you? You’ll be starting graduate school in the fall, won’t you?  Have you settled on what you wish to focus on?”

He let out a low, heavy breath.  “I’m still quite torn. I’m very interested in Eastern historical ballads and how they reflect and influence the time and play they were written.  I took a class on it my first year and became so interested, I ended up learning Sanskrit.” He glanced over at her a blushed. “You probably think that’s boring.”

She shook her head.  “You make it sound so interesting - I mean,  _ you’re  _ interesting.”  Her face turned red.  “I mean,  _ it’s _ interesting.”  She needed to focus.  “I’m glad you have a passion for what you’re studying,” she said, slower, with an air of finality.  

Adrien chuckled and tilted his head to the side, his face soft as his fingers wove through hers.  

“I can tell you’re pretty passionate, too.”  A small whimper escaped her and she bit her lip.  He moved a little closer. “You get to start you dream job in a few days.  Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll get to model something you helped make.” 

Marinette held her breath.  Was he flirting? This was flirting, wasn’t it?  God, why wasn’t Alya there to confirm it for her?  Her mind raced to find something coherent to reply as she opened her mouth.  

The sound of a phone vibrating and faint ringtone broke the silence between them and Adrien’s intent look faltered, looking guilty as he looked down.  “That’s mine.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to silence it.

“You’re not going to answer?” Marinette asked.  “What if it’s important.” 

“They can leave a mess....”  His eyes fixed on his screen and his mouth snapped shut.  He looked back up at her, apologetic. “I’m sorry, I need to take this.  Can you give me a moment?”

“Of course.”  

She remained where she stood, taking in the view as Adrien wandered off the side to call back whoever left him a message.  Marinette could hear him trying to keep his voice down as he spoke despite whatever he was talking about visibly upsetting him with each passing second.  

“How were you still able to change it?  Can’t it be cancelled? Fine. Fine.” She looked over his shoulder and watched him run a hand down his face.  That wasn’t a good sign. “I can’t believe this....” Adrien hung up and his hand dropped to his side. He looked disappointed and frustrated as he walked back to her.  

“Something wrong?” 

He exhaled and closed his eyes.  “There was a last minute location change,” he said, defeated.  He met her gaze, regretful. “The original location was only a fifteen minute Metro from here.  The new one is all the way across the city, far farther than I calculated.” He seemed to hesitate before breaking bad news.  “If I’m going to make it I need to leave now.”

She couldn’t stop her own disappointment from showing.  “Oh....”

“Marinette, I’m sorry.”  He took her hand once more, weaving his fingers through hers as he brought her hand to her lips and kissed knuckles.  “I thought I had at least another hour to spend with you before I had to leave.”

“No, that’s all right.  I knew you were in between shoots.”  She offered him a smile. “You spent longer with me than I thought.  Besides, it’s your job and it’s important.”

“You’re too good.”  Adrien kissed her hand once more, this time lingering just a bit longer.  “I promise I’ll make it up to you. How about next week? After your first week at work?”

She blinked, surprised that he’d suggest seeing each other again so soon.  

“Do you have time?”

He moved closer, her hand still in his and between them as he stood with almost no space between them.  “I’ll always make time for you, Marinette.” 

She was sure she was as red as a strawberry.  They stood in place, in silence, until Adrien’s own face began to show signs of a blush.  He let out a small cough to the side, as if to collect himself, and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. 

It was brief, but she could feel her skin tingle as he touched her.   His breath was warm. “I need to go.” 

A second later, Adrien was several paces away, waving an arm as she stood there, waving back like an idiot.  He almost broke into a run to get to the stairs and Marinette’s arm was still held up. 

“Buh-bye-bye....”  

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this bad before.”  Tikki peeked out of Marinette’s purse, rubbing her chin. 

Marinette pursed her lips, giving Tikki a dry look before holding her bouquet against her.  “Sush...he’s just....”

“Being nice?” 

“Being perfect.” 

Tikkie groaned and fell back into the purse dramatically as Marinette took a few steps away from the railing.  She brought her bouquet to her nose to smell the roses as yelling broke out on the plaza in front of the basilica.  

She lifted her head, looking around the area for the source of the commotion.  One by one, people began running from the side of basilica. Parents were grabbing small children, pulling them away as voices were shouting in multiple languages.  

Marinette squinted and took a step forward as a lumbering creature twice her height and dripping with layers of wet concrete stepped around the corner.  Her mouth dropped as the concrete akuma growled into the scattering crowds and threw an arm forward. 

A stream of wet concrete shot out of his arm and hit the back of a teenager running away.  Marinette sucked in a sharp breath as the concrete covered the teen, freezing him in the moment as if he were a stone statue.

“The perfect moment is gone!” Tikki’s voice pierced her thoughts.  “Marinette!”

“I know!”  She looked around the area and saw a vacant stall against the side of the basilica.  She ran across the plaza and placed her flowers in the corner, where they’d be safe from the stampede of people.  She brushed her hair over her ear. “Spots on!”

 

* * *

 

He was wasn’t leaving.  He was  _ retreating _ .  

Adrien flew down the stairs, looking straight ahead of him as his face burned red.  Just that morning, he was posing in front of a camera in his underwear, but what had mortified him?  Talking to the girl he liked.

But it wasn’t just a normal conversation.  No....

A voice came from his satchel, an octave lower than normal to try to mimic his own.  “I’ll  _ always _ make time for you, Marinette,” Plagg repeated, his voice laced with mocking amusement.  “Oh, kid. I knew you were cheesy, and in the worst way, but I never knew you were  _ that  _ cheesy.” 

Adrien could feel his blush spreading that the reminder.  “Shut up, Plagg...ugh...I can’t believe I actually said that.”  He replayed that moment and his words over in his mind and had the sudden urge to jump into the bushes, as if they would shield him from his embarrassment.  “’ll never be able to look her in the eyes again. She’s probably laughing at me.”

“I highly doubt that.” 

They reached the bottom of the hill and Adrien reached for his phone to get the address of the shoot location when the faint sounds of screaming reached him.  He turned around and saw the head of a gray monster over the railing, at the top of the hill 

“An akuma....” His heart shot to his throat as his eyes went wide.  “Marinette’s still up there!” He looked from side to side for a place to transform and darted in an alley.  “Plagg! Claws out!”

He couldn’t transform fast enough.  As soon as his mask was on, he was racing back up the stairs to the top of the hill.  He reached back and grabbed his baton, extending it and slamming it into the stairs to vault him into the air.  

He soared over the last several flights of stairs and looked down at the plaza.  Bystanders had scattered down the hill and only a few remaining stragglers remained amongst concrete statues.  The akuma hit another person with its concrete and they became a statue. He ground his teeth together.

Chat Noir retracted his staff and landed in front of Sacre Coeur.  He ran to the nearest statue, his body tense and trying to prepare himself for the worst.  The statue wasn’t Marinette. He ran to the next, hoping he wouldn’t find his princess’ face.

“Chat Noir!” He turned around and saw a woman perched on the railing in bright red with black spots. “Glad to see you’re here!”  

He gave her a small bow as he ran to another statue.  “I’d never leave my partner to dance alone.” 

“You have a strange concept of dancing.”  She jumped off the railing and joined him on the plaza.  “What are you looking for?” 

He looked back at the last of the statues.  None of them were Marinette and relief swept over him.  “Are these all people?”

“I’m afraid so - jump!”

He didn’t question her order and jumped at once.  A stream of wet concrete hit the spot where they were standing as they landed several paces away, opposite each other.  

“He’s faster than I thought...,” he said to himself.

“The area looks clear.  Everyone’s evacuated back down the stairs,” Ladybug said from the other side of the plaza.  

“Good.”  Chat nodded.  The less potential victims, the less they had to worry about.  “Did you notice where the akuma is?”  
Ladybug was looking past him, her eyes dilated as she lifted a hand and pointed towards the akuma.  Chat turned around and felt his stomach tighten. 

A mass of white butterflies were swarming around the akumatized concrete monster, creating a white cloud almost as large as it.  The monster’s glowing orange eyes looked towards them and a line opened across it’s head.

“What luck.”  The voice was low, echoing from the monster’s mouth as the butterflies continued to swirl around it.  “I was hoping that you would make another appearance. You must be Ladybug.” 

Chat looked across the plaza.  Ladybug looked frozen, unsure if it was the akuma talking.  He frowned and jumped to her side. 

“That’s Hawk Moth,” he said as he landed beside her.  He held his staff in front of them. “The monsters have a connection with him.  I think that’s how they get their orders.”

“Chat Noir is correct.  I haven’t introduced myself.  I am Hawk Moth.” 

Chat saw Ladybug scowl.  “My skin’s crawling...,” she said.

“That’s a proper reaction, trust me.”  

“What do you want, Hawk Moth?” 

“You’ll see soon enough,” the voice said.  “I look forward to working with you, Ladybug...one way or another.”  

Ominous laughter followed as the butterflies scattered in all directions and Ladybug scoffed.  “Is he always this dramatic?”  
“Sometimes worse.”  Chat held up his staff.  “I’ll try to open him up and see if he’s holding anything the akuma might be in.”

“Right!  I’ll see what lucky charm brings us!”  

He jumped forward and twirled his staff, ready to slam it into the monster’s head.  The metal made contact with the wet concrete, making a squishing noise on impact. It didn’t cut through; instead it began to be absorbed.  

Chat’s eyes widened as he tried to pull the staff back.  “Oh no....” He pulled one more, but the concrete seemed to stick to it, holding it in place and refusing to let it go.  The concrete began to snake up the length of the staff quickly. “Ladybug! It’s got my staff!”

“Chat!”  

He pulled one hand off the weapon, only to have the other covered in attacking wet concrete. It felt like he’d stuck his hand in wet sand that was starting to cake around him and harden.  He could feel the material encase his arm and immobilizing it in place. Panic began to rise.

He saw the streaks of wire fly past him and wrap around his arm.  The concrete cracked and fell from his hands, enabling him to escape its hold.  

He jumped back, rubbing his hand as he watched his staff fall to the ground, covered in a thick layer of dried concrete.  

“I couldn’t get through.  Cataclysm?”

“No!  You saw what it did to your staff.  I don’t want to risk your hand getting absorbed before Cataclysm can react,” Ladybug said.  She threw her yoyo into the air. “Lucky Charm!”

A red object fell from the sky and he glanced at her as she caught a hose nozzle.  

They simultaneously gasped.  “Wash off the cement!” they said at the same time.

Chat’s eyes lit up.  “Jinx!”

“Not now, Chat!”  

“Right, sorry!” He looked around the area and then down the hill’s green lawns.  “There’s probably a gardening hose down there. 

“Get it for me!”

“Watch my back, my lady!”  Chat jumped over the railing and landed on the lawn.  He saw a dark colored hose abandoned by the retaining wall and snatched it up, jumping back to the upper level.  

Ladybug was running across the plaza, jumping from one place to the other in order to avoid the shots of concrete.  He waved the hose and she backflipped from the side of the basilica.

“Cool....” Chat said in awe.  She landed next to him and he handed her the end of the hose before grabbing the body and bending it to keep the water back.  Ladybug was quick. She placed the nozzle on the end of the hose and held it up. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Let him get a bit closer....” Ladybug said, sticking out her tongue as she aimed.  The monster was coming towards them. He raised his arm. 

“Now?”

“Hold it....”

The concrete arm shot forward.  Chat Noir gasped.

“Now!?” 

“Now!”  

Chat released the hose and Ladybug unleashed the water on to the concrete akuma.  At once, chunks of wet, gray material fell off. 

“It’s working!”  Chat said, excited.  They could make out human limbs, a body.

“There!” Ladybug said, pointing one hand at the right hand of the akuma.  “The trowel!” 

“Wait!  Look!” Chat pointed to the ground, where the monster’s feet seemed to be changing the state of the concrete below him and taking it back on his body.  “We need to get him on the grass!”

Ladybug looked to the side.  “I’ll push it him to the railing.  Can you get rid of it?”

“Cataclysm!”  Chat’s hand began to glow with a dark mass and he smirked.  “Already ahead of you, my lady!”

“Then get to it, kitty cat!” 

He darted forward, running his hand against the railing.  In the past, he used to feel guilty for having to do something that damaged or ruined public property, but now, knowing that Ladybug could reverse it, he was almost gleeful in his destruction.

Ladybug pushed the akuma towards the edge with the hose.  “Closer...,” he heard her say under her breath. “A little more....”

A cry escaped the akuma as it tumbled over the edge.  “I’ll get the trowel!” 

Chat jumped after it and Ladybug continued her water assault on the possessed man sprawled on the grass.  Chat snatched the trowel and threw it against the retaining wall. It shattered at once and a little black butterfly fluttered out. 

Ladybug dropped the hose and reached for her yo-yo.  

Chat watched her movements with critical eyes, taking in how the yo-yo moved, split open, and seemed to snap the the butterfly inside of it.  Ladybug performed the same movements she did the last time he saw her, yet seeing the purified butterfly released was still surreal. 

She then grabbed the hose nozzle and threw it into the air, sending the glowing light sweeping through the area.  It circled around each concrete statue, releasing the victims from its spell . It returned the railing he destroyed and flew around a construction worker now laying on the grass, confused.  

“Looks like we’re done here.  Good job, Chat!”

“Good job, Ladybug.”  

She turned around and gave him a little salute with her hand.  “See you next time.”

“Wait!”  Chat ran across to her and held up his arms to stop her from throwing her yo-yo up and swinging into disappearance again.  “We need to talk,” he said, trying to be serious.

They heard a beep and he looked down at the flashing pad on his ring.  Ladybug pursed her lips. “You’re about to transform back and so am I. Can this wait?”

“Wait until when?” Chat asked.  “I have so much to ask you and tell you.  You said I could count on you.”

Ladybug looked torn.  She let out a heavy breath.  “Later tonight.”

“Where?” he asked.  

She looked around the area and then out towards the city.  Her eyes narrowed as she pointed. “There.” 

He followed her finger and lowered his arms.  “Thank you.” 

She gave him another nod and threw her yo-yo upwards, tugging on it to pull her up.  She swung around and disappeared behind the basilica. 

Chat ignored the beep from his ring as let out a heavy breath and looked at the Parisian icon Ladybug pointed to.

The Eiffel Tower.  

“Fitting,” he said to himself.  He reached to the small of his back and found his baton was returned to him after Ladybug’s restoration.  He grinned to himself as he took it out and extended it.

Adrien would get stuck in traffic on his way to his photo shoot and hold it up.

But Chat Noir couldn’t allow that.  

He had a date.

 

* * *

 

She peeked around the side of the basilica and saw dazed people recovering after the attack.  They were checking themselves, calling out for their companions, and looking overall confused.  Marinette sneaked back to the stall and was pleased to find her bouquet untouched. 

She picked it up and clutched it against her as she sighed.  

“Are you really going to meet Chat Noir tonight?” Tikki asked, looking up from Marinette’s purse.

Marinette adjusted her purse and began to head to the walkway down.  “I have to, Tikki. I’m sure he has things he needs to tell me. After all, it’s been years he’s been fighting alone.  I have a lot of catch up work to do.”

“Okay, but you have to remember to keep your identity a secret.”

“I know...and I get it.  If I found out who Chat was and Hawk Moth got me like he did those akuma, he could find out Chat’s identity.  I can’t risk that.” 

Tikki looked pleased  “The universe was right when it chose you.” 

They returned to Marinette’s loft, with her careful to keep her flowers safe in the crush of the Metro.  Her caution paid off, as the bouquet reached its new home in a glass vase on her kitchen counter unscathed.  

Several times, Marinette arranged the flowers and the moved the vace around the small room, trying to find the perfect place to admire it in a daze . Tikki sighed from her pillow on Marinette’s desk, taking solace in her last few cookies from that morning’s bakery run.

For an hour and a half, Marinette was on the phone with Alya talking about her lunch date, which Marinette insisted was a ‘friendly lunch’ and nothing romantic.  Alya snorted through the speaker phone, citing that Marinette wasn’t very good at picking up hints of interest. 

“I am, too!”  
“Really?  Remember years ago, when Nathaniel painted a portrait of you?” 

“Yeah, it was really life like.  I’m glad it won an award. He worked so hard on it.”

“Why do you think he painted you?”

“Because he asked and I said yes.”

“I rest my case.”

“What?  No!” Marinette dismissed the thought.  “He said my dark hair and pale skin were a good contrast for his idea.”

“Oh my God....”  Tikki held back a snicker, both amused and sympathetic of Alya.  “What about Luka? He always sits next to you and puts his arm around your shoulder.”

“We’re friends.”

“This is painful to listen to, you know that?” Alya asked.  “I’m sure Adrien is interested and it’s more than just a friendly thing.  In fact, I’d put money on him already having scheduled another meal with you.”

Marinette’s mouth snapped shut.  “We...we’re having dinner next Friday.” 

“That’s a date.”

“It’s not!”  Even as she said it, she could hear Adrien’s words to her before he left and felt a hot flush across her body.  “Never mind!” she said, flustered. “I need to go. I have stuff to do.” 

“Uh-huh... _ stuff _ ,” Alya repeated in a dull voice.  “Well, so do. I have to finish this article and then have an actual, real date with my fiance.”  

“Tell Nino hi for me.”

When she hung up, Tikki rolled over on her side.  “Speaking of dates, when are we leaving for the one with Chat Noir?” 

Marinette looked over her shoulder with a deadpan look.  “That’s not a date.”

“A business meeting, then,” Tikki said, unconvinced.  “It’s getting dark.”

Marinette looked out her window and put her hands on her waist.  She released a heavy sigh. “I know...I didn’t set a time thought.  I’ll give it another hour of two, until it’s completely dark. Anyway, we still need dinner.”

Tikki patted her stomach.  “I’m good.” Marinette chuckled and wandered into the kitchen to prepare something for herself.  Each time she passed her phone on the counter, she glanced at the screen. “Checking the time?”

“I’m just wondering why Adrien hasn’t texted.  After he messaged to ask if I made it out before the akuma, he’s been rather silent.”

“He was rushing to a shoot and we don’t know how long that takes,” Tikki said.  It was reasonable and Marinette nodded, agreeing. “And if it ends late, he might have just gone straight to bed, tired.”

“That’s true....  I’ll send him a message in the morning.”  Marinette finished preparing a light meal for herself before looking out the window and assessing that it was late enough.  She transformed and climbed up to her roof before throwing her yo-yo out and jumping. 

Each leap took her over a building and when she swung, she traveled through the city even faster.  It was exhilarating to leap across rooftops and fly over Paris’ bright streets. Ladybug found she enjoyed the feeling of the wind against her face as she swung overhead.

She reached the tower faster than she anticipated.  Her eyes studied the sparkling metal structure for brief moment, admiring it, before throwing her yo-yo into the air and pulling herself up.  The top level was closed off and as she suspected, that was where she found her new partner.

Chat Noir was seated on the edge of a beam, on leg hanging off as the other bent beside him as he leaned against the tower.  She tilted her head to the side, amused to see the end of his belt hanging behind him like a tail. He really went all out on the ‘cat’ theme.  

Lady Bug took a deep breath and made her way over.

“ _ Bonsoir, monsieur _ .”  He straightened up and rose to his feet, turning to face her. 

The corners of his lips tugged upwards and he gave her a little bow.  “ _ Bonsoir, mademoiselle _ .  Thank you for coming.” 

“I hope I wasn’t too late.”

“Not at all, my lady.  I would’ve waited all night if need be.”  He extended his hand and found a deep red rose offered to her.  

She raised an eyebrow, but gave him a small nod.  “I’m getting a lot of flowers today. Thank you.” She accepted the rose.  “But let’s get down to business shall we?”

Chat Noir let out a heavy sigh.  “I have a lot of questions, my lady.”

“So do I, Chat.”

“Then, first, I need to know.”  He met her eyes with a look of seriousness.  “Who are you?”

Part of her knew that was question was coming, yet she still wasn’t sure how she’d avoid answering.  Ladybug lowered her eyes, her lips pulled into a tight line as the wind swept over them. 

Chat Noir was her partner.  While she couldn’t tell him who she was, he deserved to know why.   The less secrets between then, the more they could trust each other.  She lifted her head to meet his face.

“‘I’m sorry, Chat Noir.  That’s the one thing we can’t know about each other.”  She saw him move to protest, but cut him off. “I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s dangerous otherwise.  I don’t want to risk your identity; it could put you and the people you know and love in danger and I won’t risk that.” 

He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes.  “But we’re partners. We can’t keep secrets from each other.”

“We’ll have to keep this one,” she said, refusing to back down.  “If either of us were akumatized, what are the chances we’d be in enough control to not reveal the other’s identity?  I don’t know how strong Hawk Moth’s hold on a victim is, but if there is a slightest chance that could happen, I want to avoid it.”

He took another deep breath, his eyes looked down as he mulled over her words.  The longer he was silent, the more anxious she became of his answer. Would he disagree and leave, then and there?  Was he going to insist and demand she reveal herself?

“Chat.”  She took a step forward.  “I’ve seen what you’ve been doing on your own these years and now I have a chance to help you.  Paris my home. My friends and family are down there and I don’t want them hurt. We have the same goals and I know we’re meant to be partners.”  Her pleading eyes met his. “Can you trust me to be yours?” 

He didn’t move from his spot and she couldn’t read his expression. 

Then, his face cracked.  A cheeky smile reached his lips as he extended his hand and took hers, bringing it up to his smile as be bowed. 

“Of course, my lady,” he said as he looked up and met her blue eyes with wondrous green ones.  “Chat Noir, at your service.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be spending a few days in SoCal starting this weekend for a Dland trip and SDCC, so I’m afraid I won’t have time to prepare the next chapter for an update next week. I appreciate your patience during this trying time.
> 
> Question to the Writers: Do you research your locations and if so, how? 
> 
> Question to the Readers: Favorite guilty read plot trope? (Is it rekindling a lost romance? Because mine is. Ugh...I’m such a sucker for it.)
> 
> See you in August! ❤


	6. N’aie Pas Peur

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug shook her head and frowned.  “I don’t know much about Miraculouses. I only just got mine.”

The look of disappointment on his face was difficult to ignore.  “I suppose that’s true. I was hoping you’d know more.” 

Ladybug sat down a few paces from him.  “What do you know about them?” she said.  “It would be helpful if we were both caught up.”

Chat Noir took a deep breath.  “I don’t know where to begin. I spent several years once I graduated lycée trying to find out more about the Miraculous, but even then, there’s not a lot of detail.  What I mostly found were historical records.”

“Like what?”

“Mentions of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs and other costumed heroes in scrolls and text.  There were even images on pyramid walls, in the chambers of pharaohs. I’ve found imagery and proof of the existence of heroes like us dating to the bronze age,” he said, growing more and more excited by the moment.  He paused and seemed to deflate. “However, there is nothing really written on their powers or history. For the most part, ancient peoples and even the peers of more recent incarnations have attributed the powers to something divine or magical.”

Ladybug leaned back against her arms.  “Well, they’re not wrong.”

Chat chuckled a bit.  “That’s true. There are different Miraculous.  Right now, I think there are three that are active.  Yours, mine, and Hawkmoth’s.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes and looked over at her partner.  “I don’t understand why Hawkmoth would have one. I thought the chosen ones for the Miraculous were supposed to be, well...good.” 

“I don’t know,” Chat said.  “I don’t know who the guardian was for the Butterfly Miraculous and how, or even  _ if _ , they chose Hawkmoth.”

“And his powers are of possession and granting powers, which he can use indirectly?” 

“Yes, by manipulating the victim he grants the powers to,” Chat said.  “So far, I think that’s it. I don’t think he’s figured out the transformations.”

“Transformations?” Ladybug sat up straight and Chat nodded.  

“My second year at university, I found an old book marked as historical East Asian literature.  When I flipped through it, I saw brush painting images of masked heroes. For Chat Noir’s, there were multiple costumes and what looked like recipes.  I managed to decode them, but the book vanished before I could complete a translation. I worried that Hawkmoth somehow got ahold of it, but he hasn’t used anything of the like.” 

Ladybug tilted her head to the side and studied him.  “How were you able to decode them?” 

She noticed him stiffen for just a moment before glancing to the side.  “I had to go around multiple universities to try to get parts translated,” he said.  “It took a long time.” 

For a moment, she considered Adrien.  She rubbed her chin. Adrien might be able to help with translations, but she didn’t want him asking questions or getting involved.  It was too risky.

“If he hasn’t used them yet, he probably doesn’t have them,” she said.  “Especially since he seems to want to fight me.”

“Another disconcerting thing,” Chat said.  “And in the regards, I want to ask you. Will you help?” 

She gave him a quizzical look.  “Of course. That’s not even a question, Chat.  The only thing is I don’t know where to start. I know little about our enemy.  We can stop his akuma, but if it’s ever going to stop happening, we need to stop Hawkmoth himself.”

“I’m more than willing to show and tell you everything I have on him,” Chat said.  “I’ve been keeping a log of all of his attacks and what the akuma do and target, and even where.  I was hoping to find some sort of pattern, but they’ve been sporadic throughout metro Paris. After all these years, I doubt there is a location pattern.”

“Then what about the type of akuma?” 

“They seem based on the victim.  For instance, the other day the cement monster was a construction worker.”

“And the love lock monster was a jilted backpacker,” Ladybug said.  “Are they all sad or angry when they’re akumatized?”

Chat Noir seemed to think for a moment.  “I’m not sure, but I have a feeling they were.  I’m not generally present when they’re akumatized, but they usually say something that can give us a hint.”  A wide smile filled his face. “My lady, you’re quite good at this.” 

“Lucky guess,” she said with a casual shrug.

He leaned closer.  “Would you like to come to my place?” 

Her eyes widened and she leaned back.  How did the topic suddenly change? “Excuse me?” 

“There is a balcony window we can swing on to and it’s relatively high up.  We won’t be noticed going into the building, so it will be difficult to trace us,” Chat Noir said.  

Her heart began to race as her mind tried to make sense of his invitation.  “You...you want me to come to your house?” 

He nodded, enthused.  “Yes! I think it’ll be a great way to get started.  I have so much to show you.” 

Get started with what?  Show her what? Ladybug bit her lip.  This was not what she thought she’d hear during her first meeting with her partner.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He looked confused.  “Why not? You said you watched to catch up.” 

“What?” Now she was more confused.

Chat knit his brows together.  “On Hawkmoth and the Miraculous,” he said.  “All my research is in my study. I have books and maps I’ve collected that we can go through that may help.  I may have run out of ideas, but maybe a fresh set of eyes can find something I missed.” 

It dawned on her that he was asking her to come and look at his research.  Her face began to heat up in embarrassment. Where had her mind been? 

He kept his eyes fixed on her and seemed to study her expression.  His green eyes began to grow and the corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk.  He knew what she was thinking and she never wanted to hide more in her life.

“My lady,” he said, lifting a hand to his chest.  “How forward of you to think otherwise.”

“No!” Ladybug shot up to her feet and shook her head.  “You should’ve just said you wanted me to look at your research!”

He continued to grin.  “Slip of the tongue,” he said.  “But the offers stands. I really do have a lot to show you and some theories I’d like to go over, especially regarding the butterfly Miraculous.”  
She remained standing.  “Like what?” 

“Where it came from,” Chat said, looking serious.  “If we can find out where Hawkmoth got the pin, we may be able to track down who has it.” 

“Do you have any leads?” 

“The last record I found of a Miraculous holder for the butterfly was in the late 1800’s, turn of the century Hong Kong.  It doesn’t seem that all Miraculous are typically used at once, so there are time gaps between holders.” 

“I’ll ask my kwami.  What about yours? Has your kwami said anything?”

Chat shook his head.  “He doesn’t remember; only that he was with his guardian.”

That was unlike Tikki’s situation, Ladybug decided.  “So he can’t give us a clue on anything?”

“He couldn’t even help with the translations.  He says he wasn’t allowed to know what the transformation elixir recipes were.”  
She nodded.  “Because it would be dangerous if they did.”  She took a deep breath and reached for her yo-yo.  “All right. I’ll ask my kwami if she knows anything.  We should meet again when we’re not facing an akuma to exchange any new information.”

“Meet again?  My lady,” Chat said, rising to his feet and wearing a look of mock surprise.  “Are you asking me out?” 

She gave him a deadpan look.  “No. It’s a hero thing. Not a romantic thing.”

He grinned and gave her finger guns.  “Gotcha. You have a boyfriend.”

“No.”

“Girlfriend.”

“No.”

“Some sort of significant other?” 

She crossed her arms and sighed, tired.  “How about I’m not interested?”

He grimaced and lifted a hand to his chest.  “I knew that was a possibility, but it still hurts to say out loud.” 

She rolled her eyes and drew out her yo-yo.  “Back here in a week?” 

“I’ll let you know if I find anything new,” Chat Noir said, sounding oddly serious despite reaching for her hand to kiss it.  As he began to bring it to his lips, she pulled it back and poked him on the forehead. 

“Sorry, kitty, but there’s only one man I want kissing my hand and you’re not him.” 

Chat chuckled and gave her a nod.  “At least tell me I give him a run for his money, my lady.” 

She threw her yo-yo off the tower and stood on the edge, laughing.  “In your dreams, kitty cat!”

He gave her a little salute as she jumped and swung away.

 

* * *

 

 

For a relatively new fashion house, Gabriel Agreste had a stunning headquarters in the 16th Arrondissement, on the border of the 8th, built in what used to be one of the  old aristocratic homes turned office and work space. The flagship store took up the first two levels of the building. 

The ground floor was the main retail area while the more exclusive upper floor was for private fittings, high profile clients, and a small tea room.  The upper two floors were offices, including the office of Gabriel Agreste himself. Marinette doubted she’d get to see it as such a junior employee.

She would be working in the middle two floors with other designers.  When it came to more hands on work, she would be in the ‘factory’ taking up the space of the next building.  This included a minor warehouse of fabrics, where deliveries came and went, as well as where designers and seamstresses did their work.  

“If you see Mr. Agreste there, it is advised that you not bother him.  He tends to personally work on the primary samples of orders from our high profile clientele,” Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste’s personal assistant told her.  

Marinette nodded, clutching a folder with her orientation paperwork and copies of her hiring documents against her chest.  “Mr. Agreste still uses the work space here?”

Nathalie looked over her shoulder and raised one brow.  “Our onsite garment factory has the best equipment, arguably in all of Paris.  Is that strange?” 

Marinette shook her head at once.  “No! Of course not, it’s just...surprising!  Yes, surprising, that someone who has so much to do would still use the factory work space.  I thought that maybe he had his own station somewhere else.” 

Nathalie smirked a bit and looked forward as they continued to walk through the building and to the elevator.  “Mr. Agreste prefers to remain hands on. This house would not be as successful as it is without the constant work of its creator.” 

Marinette agreed.  For the house to rise so quickly in the world of fashion, talent alone wouldn’t get you that far.  One needed to put in the blood, sweat, and tears. She gripped her folder tighter, her determination to prove herself a good fit for the company.  

They entered a wood paneled elevator and made their way to the middle floor: their last stop on the tour and where she would meet her new team.  Marinette could feel her heartbeat quickening. She needed to make a good impression. 

The elevator doors opened and she was nearly blinded by the modern white work space.  Meeting rooms lined the far walls as open work areas for collaborations were spread across the center of the room.  Individual work stations were near the windows and dozens of people were buzzing around.

People were shouting across tables, arguing about fabrics, and calling out measurements and sample requests.  

It was organized chaos and Marinette loved it.  

“You’ll be with our junior design team working on a few of our upcoming season’s designs,” Nathalie said.  She led her to one of the meeting rooms separated from the main room with a glass wall and door. Five people were inside, sitting around a table already talking.  

Marinette swallowed, unable to quell the intimidated feeling she felt as she saw them.  Everyone was dressed so chic, one woman’s hair was silver, and one man looked as if he were done with the meeting already.  They seemed to want to be elsewhere and she hoped they were nicer than they looked. 

Nathalie opened the door and at once, the two men and three women within stood up.  

“ _ Bonjour _ , Ms. Sancoeur,” a woman with a short, black bob greeted, as if on behalf of the team.

“ _ Bonjour, _ Ms. Martin,” Nathalie said as she stepped to the side to let Marinette in.  “This is the newest member of your team, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Miss Dupain-Cheng, meet your new team.”

She tried to give them a smile that didn’t advertise her nervousness, but failed.  “Hello!” She cringed at her high voice. 

“Oh!”  A series of interested voices came from the group and Nathalie took it as her cue to leave.  She stepped out of the room, leaving Marinette to be surrounded by curious looking designers.  “You’re the one who made the red dress at the IFA presentation this year, aren’t you?”

Marinette nodded, unsure if it that was a good thing.  “Yes, that was me.”

“It was beautiful!  Such attention to detail.” The man who looked bored now looked pleased.  “We have been waiting for your spot to fill up. We can really get started now, isn’t that right, Adeline?”

The woman with the black bob looked to be in her early 30’s and gave a nod.  “Yes, we have. I want to get Marinette as caught up as possible, so I’ve prepared this.”  She held out a thick binder. Marinette’s eyes went wide as as she placed her folder on the table and accepted the binder as thick as her arm.  

“Ooh...heavy....” Marinette faltered and offered a smile.  

“It’s detailed.  I expect you have it all down by the end of the week and have your preliminary designs for the lining of the jacket flagged in red,” Adeline said, stern.  “You are part of this team now and will carry your weight. I trust Mr. Agreste would not have hired you if you were not capable.”

“I’ll get started immediately!” Marinette said.  

“Good.  I’m the head of the team, that is Claus,” she said motioning to the dark-haired man in the tan suit across from her.  “Nicole, Veronique.” The short woman with the short blonde hair smiled and the tall, slender woman with curly brown hair gave her a nod.  “And this is Matthieu, who specializes in patterns.” 

He was the one who seemed bored.  Everyone seemed older than her, though not by much.  Still, it was clear that as the new comer, she was at the bottom of the totem pole. 

“You’ll be sitting next to me,” Matthieu said, his brown hair shaped into a stylish quiff.  “If you have any questions, just come to me. I started two years ago, so everything is still fresh.”  

She let out a small breath of relief and nodded.  “I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“Matthieu, show Marinette to her desk.  The sooner she gets started, the better,” Adeline said.  

Nodding, the slender man led her outside and began to fill her in who was who in the office.  Marinette struggled to keep up and by the time they reached her desk, she forgot more than half the people they passed.  Matthieu took his seat next to her and said he was working on next season’s patterns, but encouraged her to bother him if she had questions.

She thanked him and settled in, putting her purse under her desk and opening the binder.  

Part of her was excited when she graduated, thinking she’d never have to put in so much energy into studying again, but how that was now being proven wrong.  She focused on the detailed notes given to her, impressed with their accuracy and presentation. 

Such was the work of a professional, she asserted as she made small notes on how she would take design notes in the future.  Twice, she asked Matthieu for clarification and he proved true to his word. 

“Marinette,” a woman’s voice said behind her.  She sat up straight at once, feeling a bit dizzy as she re-focused her attention on Nicole.  “Do you have time for lunch today? We like to welcome the newbie.” 

Her face lit up.  This was a good chance to put in a positive impression.  “I’m still going over the binder, but I can make time.”

“Good, good!” Veronique looked pleased as she spun her chair around behind Marinette.  “You have the whole week to finish the binder. A lunch will not hurt, yes? Do you have a preference?”

“ _ Jeanne’s _ ?” Claus peeked over his monitor across from Nicole’s desk.  At once, the air went heavy. Veronique cringed and Nicole shook her head as she grimaced. 

A low growl came from beside Marinette and she looked back.  Matthieu wore a scowl and as clenching the tablet pen in his hand.  “Oh, yes....” Claus seemed to shrink behind his monitor. “I forgot... _ désolé _ , Mattie.” 

“No, it’s fine.  We can eat there,” Matthieu said, an underlying tone of bitterness in his voice.  It was clear it was anything but fine. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not like  _ he’ll _ be there.” 

Veronique seemed to notice the confusion on Marinette’s face and leaned closer to whisper.  “Matthieu’s ex-boyfriend was a waiter there. They broke up two months ago and he’s not really over it.”

“I am very over it!” Matthieu said in a loud, proud voice.  “I don’t need him! In this world, there are plenty of beautiful fish in the sea.  Who needs Marc, eh?” 

“Then why do you still have his picture on your phone, _ cher _ ?” Nicole asked in a smooth voice.  

Matthieu let out a huff.  “To let the resentment drive me!  I knew he was into artists, but a  _ comic book _ artist?  That’s who he decides to leave me for?” 

“Weren’t you thinking of dumping him to begin with?” another voice entered the conversation and Marinette tensed at the sight of Adeline looming above them with narrowed eyes.  “You spent two weeks of your brief one month relationship telling us he was pretty, but you didn’t think it would last. Then you get upset when he decides to break up with you.   _ Then  _ you throw a fit when the rest of us want to go back to _ Jeanne’s _ .  Don’t be a child, Matthieu.”

She sounded like a tried mother scolding her dramatic teenager.  Marinette held back an amused grin as her co-worker gasped with indignation.  “I most certainly am not!” 

“We’ll go to  _ Jardin Josephine _ ,” Adeline said with an air of finality as she turned around.  “I don’t want to hear any more complaining, besides, you’re as obsessed with Adrien as ever.” 

The moment came to a screeching halt for Marinette as she heard the name.  

A content sigh came from three of her co-workers.  “Adrien....”  _ Deja vu. _

“That Adrien wouldn’t happen to be Adrien Agreste, would it?” Marinette asked.  She already knew the answer. 

“Of course, who else would it be?” Matthieu asked.  He grabbed his monitor and turned it towards her, revealing a black and white wallpaper featuring Adrien modeling Gabriel Agreste underwear.  “Look at him....” He sighed. “He’s beautiful.”

She couldn’t disagree and, wow, he looked really good in that underwear.   _Really_ good.  She shook her head to focus.  “Well...he, uh...is a model,” Marinette said with a weak smile.  “Have you ever met him? Does he ever come here?”  
“Oh no,” Nicole said, shaking her head with disappointment.  “I’m afraid he has a model double who comes in for measurements.  He never comes by, even if his father is here.”

“Can you imagine if he did, though?” Veronique said with a chuckle.  She turned back to her desk. “The entire building would shut down and he’d be mobbed.”

“I heard that actually happened once when he was a teenager.  He was corned and his bodyguard had to come rescue him. And he was just a kid back then.” Claus said as he moved his tablet pen over his screen.  “I don’t blame him for avoiding this place.”

Marinette swallowed once more.  Any day dreams she had of having Adrien come by to pick her up for lunch vanished.  They’d have to stick to dinners, not that she was complaining. 

As the team returned to work before they broke for lunch, she heard the vibration of her phone from her purse.  Still focused on the binder given to her, she reached below the desk and fished through her purse. Tikki moved her phone into her hand and Marinette lifted it up.

She tore her eyes away from a list of fabric samples and looked over the screen, nearly dropping her phone as a small icon of Adrien’s face appeared next to a text message.  She pulled the phone against her white blouse and glanced around to see if anyone saw. Everyone around her seemed to be focused on their work and she bit her lip.

Marinette tilted the phone away from her and glanced down at the screen again.  

_ What time do you get home Friday night?  I’ll pick you up for our date. _

“Marinette?” She didn’t realize she shot out of her chair or let out an incoherent squeal as she did.  She pressed the phone against her, her face tinted pink as she looked around. Several pairs of her eyes were on her.  Her pink face turned red. 

Nicole looked up from her seat with furrowed brows.  “Is everything okay?”

“Yes!”  Marinette tried to sooth her hair back over her ears.  “I was just caught by surprise from a text. I’m fine!”  

She returned to her seat, scooting back to her desk as she struggled to contain her excitement.  Adrien called it a date. A real, actual date. 

Were her hands shaking?  

She wanted to scream.  She wanted to call Alya and tell her.  Marinette looked around her again and chewed on her lower lip.  She couldn’t tell her new co-workers; she was sure it would make it weird.  What if they asked for his private information or worse? What if they thought she got the job because of Adrien?  They’d never take her seriously.

The thought made her heart sink.  She was doing no such thing and hadn’t even told Adrien that she was technically working for his father.  She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge.

Eventually, she would have to tell him.  

Gathering her strength, she returned to her phone and slid her fingers across the screen to confirm that she would be ready at seven on Friday.  

Almost immediately, she received a reply.   _ Great!  I can’t wait to see you! _

Her heart skipped a beat and she crossed her legs.  She couldn’t wait to see him, either. 

She slipped her phone back into her purse and returned to the binder.  Seeing Adrien at the end of the week would be reward, she decided. She’d finish that binder and get some designs down to present so when she told him she worked for his father, she could show she deserved to and was determined to make it with her own skills.

Lunch was a welcomed break from the amount of information she was reviewing and it was nice to get to know her co-workers a bit better.  Most of them studied and apprenticed at various schools around Europe and, with the exception of Adeline who acted as a team manager, had only been working for Gabriel Agreste for two to five years.  

The rest of the day, Marinette went back and forth between accompanying Adeline to the factory to gather more samples and reviewing the binder.  She was a third through it and decided to bring it home to continue studying it. 

One by one, her co-workers left and Marinette gathered her things.  Tikki yawned from the purse, having been taking a nap. 

“Time to go?” she said, rubbing her eyes.  Marinette smiled.

“Time to go.  Let’s stop by the market and get something to eat.  What do you want?”

“I’m low on cookies,” Tikki said as she peeked out from the top of the purse to get a look at the work area.  “So modern....”

“I know, right?” Marinette chuckled.  She placed her paperwork in a nice leather satchel and headed to the elevator.  “I didn’t notice this earlier, but there are a lot of pictures of Adrien here,” she said in a quiet voice.  

The walls all seemed to feature black and white photos of Adrien and other models throughout various campaigns.  He was in all the ads she’d ever seen from Gabriel Agreste. No wonder Alya was shocked that she didn’t know who he was that IFA presentation.  She should’ve at least recognized his face.

Of course, now she could in an instant.  Not that it made her special: in that office space, the adoration of Adrien Agreste the model was very real and Matthieu wasn’t the only one with the green-eyed blond on his monitor.  Marinette was almost afraid of what would happen if she let it out that she knew Adrien in person. 

She reached the ground floor and left the building for the metro, making a mental list of groceries to buy.  Marinette was no great cook, but she could make small basic meals. If she was going to bake, she was going to do it at her parents’.  It was just much easier to make at their bakery than in her tiny kitchen.

She picked up some chicken and lemons, as well as some wild rice at the store, as well as three types of cookies Tikki insisted upon.  Tikki wanted to try more, but was limited to one new type of cookie per week in case she didn’t like it, to which Tikki replied “that’s not possible”.

They exited the metro and began to the short walk to her loft.  Her phone began to vibrate again and Tikki held it up so she could get it easier.  Marinette brought it up to her ear without looking at who it was.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Marinette!  How was your first day of work?”

“Adrien!?”  She nearly dropped the phone.  Marinette flushed at the sound of his voice and struggled to keep the phone secure against her ear.  

“Yeah.”  He laughed.  “I figured you’d be home by now, so I thought I’d call to see how it went.”

“Work went well, actually.  I’m in the middle of reviewing some designs so I can catch up with my team and have an assignment.  The junior design team I’m on is quite nice and everyone has been willing to help,” Marinette said. “They even took me out for a welcome lunch.”

“That’s great!  I told you they’d love you.”  

She felt her face heat up.  “I just hope I live up to their expectations.  Hold on a sec, let me get my key. I’m almost home.  I just went to get some groceries for dinner.” She heard him say he’d wait as she stopped in front of the door to her building.  Tikki floated out of her purse with the key and stuck it in the door, letting Marinette turn it before pushing the door open. 

“So what are you making for dinner?” Adrien asked.  

“Something quick and simple.  Did you eat already?” 

“Afraid not.  We’ve been sorting books all day and can’t leave until they’re done.”

Marinette reached the door to her loft and blushed.  “Did you want me to bring you something to eat?”

She was embarrassed just offering.  They hadn’t gone on an actual date yet and what was she doing offering to bring him food?  

“That sounds amazing, but I can’t make you do that after a long day of work.  You deserve to get some rest.” God, he was so thoughtful. “Besides, the last time someone’s girlfriend brought them food, everyone was on his case for a week.”  

Marinette froze at her doorway.  “Girlfriend?”

“Wait, not that you’re my girlfriend!”  Adrien’s panicked voice filled her ear. “Not to say that I wouldn’t want you to be, because of course I do.  No, that came out wrong. I meant to say I wouldn’t be against it. It would be an honor, you know? But if you don’t want to, it’s completely fine.  It’s also completely fine if you want to....oh, my God.... I have to go!” 

The line went dead and Tikki floated up in front of Marinette’s face.  She placed her small hand on Marinette’s cheek and snatched it back, letting out a little hiss.  “Ooh...so hot, I almost burned myself.”

“Tikki....”  Marinette leaned back against the door and groaned.  Her face was as red as the tomato she bought. Tikki laughed and floated into the loft.  

“You’re acting as if it wasn’t clear what his intentions were to begin with,” the little red kwami said.  

“Intention?” Marinette looked up.  “You think he wants to go out with me?”

Tikki gave her a sidelong glance.  “Wow...Alya was right. You are really bad with this.”

“Hey!”  Tikki chuckled and headed to the kitchen.  Marinette followed and laid out their groceries on the counter.  She began gathering what she needed to make a quick chicken meuniere.  Tikki attacked her newest bag of cookies, taking out a single one and smelling it, as if she were some sort of cookie connoisseur.  

“Hmmm...soft consistency,” Tikki said, giving her cookie a small squeeze.  “Butter used, not oil. Brown sugar, it seems.” She took a bite and nodded, satisfied.  “Yes, definitely brown sugar.” 

Marinette shook her head.  As she cleaned the chicken breasts and prepared the dredge, she glanced towards the kwami seated on the counter in front of her.  It was difficult to believe that the pleasant little red ball working her way to a sugar high was lost for so long. Marinette pursed her lips.

“Tikki, can I ask you some more questions about the guardians.”

“You can, but I can only answer so much.”

“Okay, well...do you remember anything else about your old guardians or where you were before you were lost?” Marinette asked.  “Chat and I are trying to find out who Hawkmoth is and think he got his Miraculous when he first appeared, so we’re trying to find a starting point.  I was thinking that perhaps if we know where the Miraculous was, we can try to track where they went.”

Tikki tilted her head to the side, thinking as she chewed.  

“Southeast Asia.  I remember because it was hot and humid, and I recognized the language.  We were at a port in Southeast Asia...at least a few of us were. I know I felt the energy of Mayura and Trixx; they are the peacock and fox Miraculous, before I was sealed away.  We were supposed to be returned to our guardians, but....” She went quiet and Marinette looked away. 

“It’s okay, Tikki.  If it hurts to bring up, I don’t want to force you.”

Tikki shook her head and lowered her cookie.  “If it will help stop the attacks, I’ll try my best to remember, Marinette.  Don’t worry.” Marinette gave her a thankful smile and continued to prepare her dinner.  

“Do you remember where your last guardian found you?”

“Still in Asia, but I was alone.  Several of us were supposed to go to the same place, but after the chaos of war, we must’ve been separated.  It’s possible that means the other Miraculouses were found apart from each other, like I was.” 

“Is it possible they were sent here?” Marinette asked.  “There must’ve been many things sent during that time, though.  We’d have to comb through so much shipping information. That is if a Miraculous was even shipped here.”

“I was watching Alya’s videos on her blog,” Tikki said, floating up to hover in front of Marinette, a few crumbs still on her face.  “From what I gathered, Hawkmoth’s appearance is what triggered Chat Noir to appear, so maybe the butterfly Miraculous was found ten years ago, but the cat Miraculous was already in the hands of the last remaining guardian at that time.”

“That means as soon as Hawkmoth started to attack, Chat Noir could appear to stop him.  The cat Miraculous was ready.”

“Exactly.”

“Who is the last remaining guardian?” 

Tikki shrank back.  “I’m afraid I’m not allowed to say.  It’s dangerous to reveal a guardian who may be protecting Miraculous, besides, the guardian doesn’t know who has the butterfly.  It was also missing until Hawkmoth appeared.”

Marinette frowned.  “I see....but if Hawkmoth is here, then there is a good chance he found the butterfly Miraculous here.  I just wish we could question the guardian further.”

“Guardians must come forth, though if you have me, you already met them.” 

The thought lingered with Marinette as she cooked her chicken.  Perhaps ‘met’ was meant loosely, such as someone she passed on the street one day.  She couldn’t possibly remember everyone she passed, even recently. 

She finished cooking and turned around to ask if Tikki wanted some, only to see the kwami on her pillow on the desk, watching more Chat Noir videos and seemingly shaking her head.  “So reckless...,” Tikki said, seated between Marinette’s headphones.

Marinette sighed and shook her head.  She plated her food and poured herself some wine, then took the small tray of food upstairs to the roof to eat and unwind.  

The air was cooling down and the breeze was faint, but just enough to be refreshing.  In the distance, the sun just finished setting and Marinette placed her tray on the small table.  

“ _ Bonsoir, Mademoiselle.  _  I see we meet again.”  

“Ah!”  Her knee hit the small iron table, pushing it forward, and she let out a another yell of pain before reaching down to grab her leg.  

“Sorry!  Sorry!” Chat Noir jumped down from the chimney tops above them and on to her roof.  He held his hands up, as if trying to calm her. “I didn’t mean to surprise you!”

Marinette grit her teeth as Chat pulled her chair closer to her and urged her to seat.  “Chat Noir...,” she said behind a clenched jaw. “What are you doing here?” 

She rubbed her knee, the dull pain fading as she squinted up at the masked man standing beside her.  He lifted his hand to the back of his neck and scratched it. 

“I was passing through and saw you coming out to the roof.  I thought you looked familiar and here you are, Princess.” 

“You can just call me Marinette, you know,” she said, lowering her leg.  “So you dropped by to say hi?” 

Grinning, Chat shrugged.  “Well, I couldn’t pass up a chance to say hello to my favorite princess, could I?” He winked and Marinette rolled her eyes.  “So, what brings you to this rooftop this fine night?” 

“I live here and was going to eat dinner.  Were you doing a patrol or something?” If there was an akuma, she was certain he wouldn’t linger just to ask her how her day was.  

“Sort of.  I was rushing on my way home from work and figured this was faster than a crowded metro.”

“You have a job?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.  

“I have to pay the bills somehow.”  She couldn’t picture him sitting in an office, doing paperwork or selling flowers at a small boutique.  Part of her wanted to ask what he did, but another part of her told her it might be to risky. He may not know she was Ladybug, but she did.

Marinette tensed.  Wait...did he know she was ladybug?  Alarms went off in her head and she lowered her eyes and tried to shake the thought out.  If he did, he would’ve said something immediately, wouldn’t he? 

“Wow, that smells delicious.”  She heard his voice and lifted her head.  Chat Noir’s big green eyes were focused not on her, but on her plate of chicken meuniere.  She saw his tongue flicker out for just a moment and lick his lips. “Did you make it?” 

Before she could answer, his stomach let out a low grumble.  Beneath his mask, Chat’s face blushed as Marinette lowered her eyes to his stomach.  “Yeah...just cooked it.” She looked back at him and saw the somewhat hopeful look on his face.  “Do you want to join me? I have extra.”

“Really?” His face lit up and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.  He looked excited as he began pulling over a chair. “I mean, if you don’t mind.  Do you?”

“You did save me twice.  I’m happy to share a meal.”  

HIs pleased look grew even brighter.  “I’d be happy to save you any day, Princess, don’t you worry.”  His stomach grumbled again and he laughed, nervous. “I’m just really hungry and it’s been a long day.  It smells really good, I’m sure it’ll taste even better.” 

As he sat down, Marinette rose to her feet and removed her plate, utensils, and glass from the tray to the table.  “Give me a moment and I’ll be right back. Do you want some wine?”

“But of course!”  Chat leaned back against the chair, looking right at home on her roof top.  “What is a French meal without wine?” He gave her another wink and she sighed as she walked down to the kitchen.

It didn’t take long for her to return with another plate and when she placed it in front of him, he switched the plates so she had the hotter meal.  She placed a glass beside him and poured him some white wine before taking her seat across from him. 

“ _ Bon appetit _ ,” she said, lifting her fork.  

Chat Noir mirrored her and they began to eat.  He let out an elated moan after his first bite.  “Honestly, my compliments to the chef, Princess. This is amazing.  I’ve been starving all day and this is just what I needed. How about you?  Good day at work?”

“Yes, actually.  I just started. I’m on a junior design team for a fashion house.”

“Oh, which one?” 

“Gabriel Agreste.”

He started choking and Marinette gasped.  Chat lifted a fist to his chest as he struggled to keep from spitting his mouthful of food all over her.  Marinette reached forward to try to help him and he shook his head, waving her away a hand.

“I’m fine!” He was wheezing and reached for his wine.  His gloved hands snatched the stem and brought the cup to his lips.  He tilted his head back and drank the contents at once. Marinette’s wide eyes stared at him as her jaw dropped.  

“Hold on, I’m going to get you water!”

“No, it’s okay-”

Marinette was already rushing down the stairs.  She reached into her small fridge and snatched the chilled bottle of water inside before racing back up and filling his now empty wine glass with water.  

“Drink!”

“Okay....”  Chat rubbed his throat with one hand as the other lifted the glass. 

“Are you okay?  Was it bad?” she asked.  She knelt down beside him and began stroking his back the same way she used to do to Manon when she babysat her and Manon ate too quickly and began choking.  “Do you want some more water?”

“No, it’s fine,” Chat said, offering a smile behind somewhat watery eyes.  “It just went down the wrong pipe, sort to speak. Your chicken meuniere is delicious and I’m just so hungry, I must’ve eaten too fast.”  

Marinette wasn’t convinced, but accepted his answer.  She returned to her seat and prepared to refill his glass with some more water.  

“No, no, I’m fit for wine,” he said, laughing.  “I swear, I was just eating too fast.” 

She gave him a suspicious look, but lifted up the wine bottle anyway.  “I know you’re hungry, Chat, but take your time. If you’re still hungry, I can make more.”  

She could’ve sworn his cocky smile faltered into a smaller, warmer one for just a moment.  “Thanks, Marinette.” He dabbed the corners of his lips with a napkin. “Sorry about that. So, you’re working for Gabriel Agreste?”

He lifted up his wine and took another sip, appearing so casual, it was like he wasn’t choking moments earlier.  

“For his company, yes.”

“And what made you want to work there?” 

“I went to fashion school and wanted to work for a fashion house.  Gabriel Agreste was one of my designer idols when I was younger. I like his style and when I was offered the job, I took it.  I mean, who wouldn’t? It’s my dream job.” 

Chat shifted in his seat.  He took another bite of food, chewing it slowly in silence.  Marinette tilted her head to the side as she noticed his uncharacteristic quiet. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Hmm?”

“You’re not usually this quiet.”

The corners of his lips curled up.  “So you’ve noticed. Actually, Princess, now that I’ve thought about it, why aren’t you out celebrating with your friends if you just started your dream job?”

“On a Monday?” Marinette laughed.  “Everyone worked today, besides, I already celebrated when I got the inquiry letter the other week.  It was the night the akuma attacked by the river and I saw you last. Everyone kept saying I’d get the position and I was afraid they’d jinx it.”

“So all your friends already know?” he asked.

“Yes...”  She trailed off as she remembered there was one person who didn’t.  “Almost all of them.”

“Oh?”

Marinette lowered her utensils and looked across the table.  “I have a friend. A new friend. It’s kind of tricky to tell him.”

Chat looked calm as he cut into his chicken.  “Why is it tricky?” Marinette hesitated. Chat glanced up.  “You can tell me, Princess. I won’t tell a soul.” 

She released a heavy sigh and lowered her head.  “I met Gabriel Agreste’s son, Adrien, and really like him.  We’ve gone out a few times, nothing serious or anything, but I like him and I don’t want him to think I’m using him.  He’s famous and I’m sure there are people who’ve done so in the past. I don’t want him to think I’m the same. But don’t get me wrong; I don’t plan to hide this from him.  I’m _ going _ to tell him.  I just...haven’t...yet.” 

Her rambling came to a stop and she looked across the table. Chat seemed to think for a moment.  “If you think this Adrien guy is someone who’d think badly of you, maybe he’s not as good a guy as you think.”  Marinette gasped. She reached forward and took his plate. “Hey!”

“Adrien is the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man I know.  He wouldn’t think badly of anyone!” she said, holding his food away.  Chat stared at her and she could feel her cheeks reddening. 

A slow, pleased smile filled Chat’s face.  “If you think so highly of him, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”  He reached up and plucked his plate from her hands, returning it to the table in front of him.  

Marinette looked away, still blushing.  “I just don’t want Adrien to hate me.”

“Marinette,” Chat Noir’s voice sounded softer and she looked across the table.  He met her eyes and smiled. “There is no way Adrien could ever hate you.” 

He held her eyes as he bit into his food and Marinette sighed, looking away.  “Just eat, you flirty cat.” 

He chuckled.  “Adrien doesn’t know what he’s missing.  I bet he’d _ love _ for you to cook for him, too.”

“First, I didn’t cook for you.  I cooked for me and offered to share,” Marinette said, trying to sound proud despite her embarrassment at his compliments.  “Second, thank you for the compliment, but I’m not a good cook. I can make basics, at best.”  
“Then maybe you should ask him to cook for you.” 

“What?” 

“Just a thought.”  Chat placed his utensils on the plate and reached for his wine glass.  He finished the last bit before wiping his lips with the napkin. “You know, even if I have a new partner, you’re still going to be my number one princess.”  

She groaned and Chat pushed his chair back.  “Leaving already?”

“I’ve taken enough of your time tonight.  I’ll leave you to eat in peace. Thank you, though.  I really appreciate the food.” He gave her a small bow before he jumped on the railings.  “Next time, I’ll bring the wine!” 

Marinette jerked her head back and gave him a look of disbelief.  “What do you mean next time?”

“ _ Adieu _ , my princess!  Parting, as they say, is such sweet sorrow!”  He jumped off her roof and Marinette stared at the spot where he was standing.  She frowned.

“I need to stop eating up here.” 

 

* * *

 

 

He dove into his bed, unable to contain the broad smile across his flushed face.  If he had any doubts about whether or not Marinette liked him, they were now gone.  He could still hear her voice defending him to Chat Noir.

_ “He’s the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man I know!”   _

Adrien groaned into his pillow, unable to contain his joy.  

“What a night,” he said as he rolled over and spread his arms on either side of him.  He looked at the ceiling of his room, but his mind was elsewhere.

“You know, when you rushed out of the library after the old man let you out because your stomach was distracting everyone, I thought we’d be coming straight home.”  Plagg lingered at the door to the bedroom, eating a rather large wedge of camembert. 

“Sorry, Plagg.”  Adrien was still grinning.  “I was going to say hello. I didn’t think she was going to offer to share her dinner with me.” 

“Well, you could’ve saved some to bring home and share,” Plagg said as he turned around.  “I’m starving...I can’t believe you transformed just so you could visit her.”

“I didn’t transform just to visit her.  I wanted to get home quickly and I saw her coming out on the roof,” Adrien said.  “It would’ve been rude to ignore her.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure.” Plagg let out a little snort.  “You just couldn’t wait until Friday, could you?”

Adrien pushed himself up and edged towards the bed.  “Do you think she’ll tell me about working for Father on Friday?” He was more thinking aloud than asking Plagg, but the kwami answered.

“Who knows.  She does have a point to be worried about what you think,” Plagg said.  “People have tried to use you before to get famous. If she was, she wouldn’t be the first.”

“Marinette wouldn't do that.” 

“How do you know?”

“The same way I knew she wouldn’t be a stalker.”

Plagg let out a little scoff and chewed his cheese.  “And now  _ you’re  _ the stalker.  Dr. Fu lets you out and instead of getting food, you go and visit your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Adrien stood up, turning away so Plagg wouldn't see the blush on his face.  “Not yet. Maybe I should ask?” He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. “But who really asks now a days?  Doesn’t it just happen? But when will I know it happened? I can’t just assume....” 

“That’s just sad.” 

Adrien shot his kwami a small glare as he headed to the adjoining bathroom.  “You just don’t understand.” 

“ _ Please, _ I’m eons of years old; I understand far more than you think I do,” Plagg said with a huff.

“Really?  Then you have someone you love?”  

“Ugh...don’t call it that.  You humans and your labels.”  Plagg plopped down on the bed as the shower went on.  “If you must know, yes, I do have another half.” 

“Oh yeah?  Who?” 

“Her name is Tikki.” 

Adrien laughed from within the bathroom.  Plagg was always around him; when did the kwami get a chance to met, let alone fall in love someone?  Part of him expected Plagg to tell him ‘Tikki’ was a cheese. “And where is this Tikki?” 

“With Ladybug.  Tikki is Ladybug’s kwami.”

Adrien paused, his discarded shirt in his hands as Plagg’s words registered.  He looked back through the door, at his bedroom. “Then, you must’ve been relieved to see Ladybug.”

“Not really.”  The answer surprised him.  “We’ve been separated before.  As long as I exist, so does Tikki.  Destruction cannot exist without creation.  And just as long as there is a Chat, there is a Ladybug.  That’s why lots of our chosen ones have fallen for each other.” 

“What?” Adrien walked out, a worried expression on his face.  “What do you mean?”

“Many past holders of the Miraculous have fallen in love with their partner.  Sometimes, they had relationships. But don’t worry; it doesn't always happen,” Plagg said, with an hint of dismissal.  

Still, Adrien couldn’t shake off the thought that Chat Noir would be attracted to Ladybug, even if he already had someone.  Even during their last meeting, he was playful with his flirting, thinking it harmless. 

“No, thanks,” Adrien said as he turned around and headed to the shower.  “I’ll decide for myself who I'll fall in love with.” 

Plagg was already eating another piece of cheese and scoffed.  “Sure, kid...because that’s how falling in love works.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ve outlined up to chapter 8 and the way things are going, to fit in all the fluff and future angst, we’re looking at 10 to a little over 10 chapters. I’m not sure if this counts as the halfway point or not, but at least I can see the end and the climax. I may be in over my head, but whatever. This is for fun. 
> 
> Also, if you subscribed to me (user) as opposed to the story (works), you may get a bunch of notifications in the coming days as I’m trying to move/copy several of my multi-chapter fics from the ATLA fandom on to AO3. I apologize for the spam this may cause.
> 
> Anyway, questions, comments, and concerns are always welcomed. Have a great week and thanks again for you time! ♥


	7. La Vie es Belle

“Marinette!” 

Her name was called and she rose from her seat and lifted her receipt as she walked to the counter to pick up the paper bag of Sichuan take-out.  The small restaurant was a frequent stop of hers during her time in fashion school being on the way home. 

Finding herself just as pressed for time now working at Gabriel Agreste, it was back to the restaurant for a change of pace from her small repertoire of dishes.  She slipped out of the store, reaching into her purse with her free hand to check the time on her phone.

“I’m cutting it close.  We’ll have to eat later,” she said.  

“You should’ve scheduled to meet for the weekend so you wouldn’t be so short time,” Tikki said from the the purse.  

“Well, I can’t meet him on tomorrow.  I have have a date with Adrien.” Marinette ducked into an alley, still clutching her paper bag.  

“Yes, but that’s Friday.  You have all of Saturday free...oh....”  Tikki sunk deeper into the purse, shaking her head. “Oh, Marinette....”

She brushed her hair behind her ear and looked down at the red kwami in her purse.  “What are you talking about?”  
Tikki looked to the side. “A date with Adrien on Friday night...trying to keep your Saturday free...?  Are you expecting tomorrow’s date to extend into the weekend?”

Marinette felt her face heat up as she stopped in her tracks.  “What? No!” It crossed her mind perhaps once or twice, or a significant handful of times, at work throughout the week, but it wasn’t as if she was _ hoping  _ for such a scenario.  “I mean, not that it’s a terrible thought or anything.  Anyway, it’s too soon. I just figured that tomorrow’s date may end late.”

Tikki let out a little gasp and Marinette wasn’t sure if she was pretending to look scandalized or not.  

“As in midnight or one AM; not early hours of the morning!” Marinette said.  The heat was spreading from her face down her neck and she was sure she was flushed.  

“Or  _ later _ in the morning....”

“Tikki!” Marinette let out a low grumble.  “Nevermind that! Let’s just get going. Chat Noir’s probably waiting at the tower already.”  

“All right, all right,” Tikki said, lifting her small hands.  “But just to be clear, I’m not against your decision to spend more time with Adrien.  Just leave me in the other room with some cookies. Preferably the shortbread cookies with the toffee chunks inside that you bought this week.”  There was shuffling in the purse as Tikki pulled out a piece of paper. “I saved a coupon for it.” 

Marinette gave her a deadpan look as she placed her take-out bag on the ground.  “Tikki. Spots on.” 

The transformation swept through her and she picked up her take-out once completed.  She threw her yo-yo into the air and tugged as soon as it took hold, pulling herself up.  Racing across the rooftops of Paris in her hero costume was far more convenient than taking the metro; no wonder Chat Noir opted to do so that night he ate at her roof.

She swung through the park and bounded to the the tower.  Her yo-yo pulled up with ease and as she aimed for her landing, she could make out the sleek figure in black sitting on the edge of the tower with his legs hanging over the edge.  

His ears twitched and he turned around as she landed behind him.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ladybug said as she retracted her yo-yo and returned it to her hip.  She lifted up her paper bag. “I had a long day and stopped to get food.”

His face lit up.  “My lady, you shouldn’t have!  You didn’t need to bring me any food.”  He stood up and wiggled his brows. “If you’ve fallen for me, I’m flattered, but alas - we cannot be!” He held a hand to his chest and leaned back dramatically on the railing as she watched him with unimpressed eyes.  

“Right.”  Ladybug placed the bag on the on floor.  “I don’t recall saying I got food for you.”

Big, green eyes looked at her as he clasped his clawed hands together.  “So you’re going to eat while this poor, starving kitty stays hungry?” 

The corner of her eye twitched.  Did he not eat at all? She took a seat and let out a heavy breath.  “You can have some of the dumplings, but they’re hot,” she said, if only to avoid being rude. 

He gasped, looking far too pleased, and slid into a seated position across from her.  “Did you make it yourself?”

“No, it’s from a restaurant,  _ Troisième Pont _ .  Chinese from Sichuan style.”  

“Oh, spicy, then.”  He reached for the paper bag, only to have her give a light smack to the back of his hands.

“Wait a second, alley cat,” she said.  “Let’s get down to business first.”

He sat up straight and gave her a decisive nod.  “Right, of course! Did you find anything out from your kwami?”

He remembered and she nodded in approval.  

“She was one of the kwami who was displaced after a war, but she remembers being in Southeast Asia before she was sealed in her Miraculous,” Ladybug said.  “She recognized the language and said it was humid, but couldn’t place exactly where.” 

“Southeast Asia....” Chat Noir rubbed his chin.  “That does place her near enough to the previous Hawkmoth’s incarnation in Hong Kong.  There is a chance the butterfly was was displaced, too.”

“Then it was lost and didn’t get to a guardian,” Ladybug said.  Chat Noir nodded. 

“Meaning, a guardian didn’t choose him like we were.  Hawkmoth likely found the butterfly Miraculous.” 

“That fits the theory, but we’re still unsure where he found it.”  Ladybug leaned back on her arms and let out a heavy sigh. “Since he’s here, let’s assume that he found the Miraculous in France.  And since the last recorded whereabouts of it was Hong Kong, it was likely shipped from that part of the world.” She pursed her lips.  “The time period isn’t narrow. That’s a lot of research to do, even with what we’ve narrowed down.”

A small, proud snort came from her partner.  Chat Noir seemed to sit up even straighter. “Well, it’s a good thing for us that  _ research _ is my middle name.”

She raised a brow in silence.  

When she didn’t say anything in response, he seemed falter and drew his head back, looking offended. “You don’t believe me.”

“I didn’t say that-”

“Let me assure you, my most  _ esteemed _ partner, that I am  _ much more _ than a pretty face and a charming personality,” he said, placing his hand on his chest and lifting his chin.  

Ladybug crinkled her eyes.  Somehow, she found it difficult to believe.  He couldn’t even seem to feed himself.

“Tell you what, if you can find the shipping records from Southeast Asia to our ports here in the last seventy years, up to ten years ago, I’ll take you up on that offer to go to your place and we can comb through them together,” she said.

“I’ll need a few days to gather everything, but I’d say it’ll take me two weeks or so and then another few days to do a keyword search.  Maybe earlier; I do often times surprise myself.” He winked and she rolled her eyes. 

“Then in three weeks, we meet up here again if we don’t get another akuma attack.”

Chat nodded and flickered his eyes to the paperbag.  “Sounds good! So...dinner time?” 

He licked his lips and she sighed.    
"Just don’t eat all my food, you stray.” 

 

* * *

 

“And just to be clear,” Alya said as she sat on Marinette’s bed.  “This is a real date? Like an actual date you two agreed to call as such?

An exasperated sigh came for the adjoining bathroom.  “Yes, Alya. He called it a date and I’m calling it a date.   _ We _ called it a date in the texts, so that is what it is.”  

“I’m just making sure you aren’t bringing out the good stuff before it’s official,” Alya said, grinning as she skimmed through her phone.  

“I wouldn’t have stolen you away from Nino to get your opinion if it wasn’t.”  

“Well, come on out, girl.  Let me see what I came for!”  Alya scooted to the edge of the bed and looked towards the bathroom door.  

No one came out.

Alya’s lips made a line.  “Marinette.” 

“I’m coming!”  There was one tentative step and Alya rolled her eyes.  

“Don’t make me come and drag you out.”

The steps quickened and Marinette peeked out from the bathroom doorway.  She bit her lower lip and stepped out into the room, holding out her arms.  

“Well?” she asked.  “What do you think?” 

Her hair was pulled up in a neat bun at the back of her head, with only her bangs falling over her eyes.  A single gold chain with a thin bar dangled in the open space between her chest just above the neckline of a thin-strapped, black dress that flared out at the waist, almost fading into laced, scalloped edges.  

Underneath was a layer of what appeared to be white tulle cut just above Marinette’s knees.  The pop of color were red heels, matching with her red lipstick and earrings, and making Marinette stand out over the graceful silhouette of the dress.

“Tell me you didn’t design that.”  
Marinette’s face fell.  “Is it bad?” She walked across the room to look at her reflection in a full body mirror propped up against the wall.  “I based it off a Dior design, but the lace was my idea and I was going to wear it with either my leather jacket or my white summer blazer.” 

“It’s not that it’s bad,” Alya said.  “It’s just it would be unfair to the rest of the world if you designed this, too.  It looks amazing.” She stood up and walked towards her friend. She looked Marinette up and down, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she circled her.  “Yes. I made the right decision.”

“What decision?”

“On having you design my wedding dress.” 

Marinette tilted her head back.  “I’m glad you’re pleased, but you haven’t told me whether or not this is a good dress for the date.”

“I can’t believe you’re asking me this when we’re standing in front of the same mirror, looking at the same dress,” Alya said in a droll voice.  “Girl, when he sees you, his jaw’s going to drop. All I can say is wear protection tonight.”

Marinette’s face flooded with color and she could’ve sworn she heard a slight, muffled squeak of a laugh come from under her bed.  

“That’s not going to happen.  It’s our first date and Adrien is a gentleman,” Marinette said.  

“Yes, but will  _ you _ be able to restrain yourself?” Alya smirked.  “I bet young Mr. Agreste will show up in a suit.  I know how you feel about suits.”

Marinette closed her eyes and tried not to envision it.  Suits instantly leveled up a man’s attractiveness and Adrien in casual clothes was already overwhelming.  What more in formal wear?

“It’s our first date,” she said, once more.  “I’m sure he isn’t going to show up over dressed.” 

Alya raised a brow and looked her up and down.  “And this is based on what you decided to wear?”

Marinette let out a small grumble and gave her best friend a small glare.  “I’ll wear the leather jacket.”

“Oh, how rebellious.”  Alya walked across the room to the wardrobe and removed a white, thin blazer.  She lifted it up as Marinette fixed the contents of her purse. She gave Alya a questioning look as her phone vibrated.  “Just in case.”

“In case of what?”  Marinette glanced at the screen.

“He shows up in a suit and you want something more formal.”  

Marinette sighed.  She lifted her phone.  “He’s downstairs. It looks like he got a car for the night.”

“How fancy,” Alya said.  “This I have to see.” 

Marinette took her small clutch and slung her jacket over her arm.  Alya headed to the door and Marinette lifted the flap of the clutch.  Tikki zoomed out from under her bed and dove into the purse. 

Once the kwami was secured, Marinette followed Alya out, locking the door behind her.  They walked down the stairs, Marinette careful to watch where she stepped in her heels as Alya walked ahead of her.  

“Uh-oh....”  

Marinette looked up as she reached the bottom step with a worried expression.  “What?”

Alya was looking outside the glass panel of the building door.  She turned around and took the leather jacket from Marinette’s arm, replacing it with the blazer.  “Suit.”

She gave Marinette a wink and reached for the door.

“Wait!”  Marinette stopped her.  She stood in place and took a deep breath.  She exhaled and repeated the breath. She stood up straight, dropped her shoulders, and lifted her chin.  She gave Alya a nod. “Okay.”

Alya opened the door, making a tall man outside jump and turn around.  Marinette stepped outside as graceful as she could in hopes of stunning her date.  She made it two steps before she stumbled and Adrien’s arm shot out to steady her.

“Are you all right?” That was not the first thing she wanted him to say.

Pink with embarrassment, she nodded and regained her balance.  “Yes, thanks. There was a divot on the ground....” 

A small whimper left Marinette’s lips before she bit her lips.  Adrien was indeed wearing a suit. Black on black on black with a white shirt, mirroring her outfit except for the red shoes.  Instead, laid across his arm, was a bouquet of red roses. 

His hair was well styled, slightly messy in a roguish way.  He looked calm and dashing and....

“Marinette?” 

“Gorgeous....”  

Adrien blinked.  His cheeks reddened and he seemed to try to fight back a small smile.  “Thank you, but uh...you’re even more so!” He caught himself and thrusted the bouquet towards her.  “Gorgeous -  _ beautiful _ , I mean!”  He cringed at his own words and let out a breath.  “What I mean to say,” he said in a measured voice as he gave her a warm smile and presented the flowers to her once more.  “Is that you look even more beautiful tonight than I imagined.”

With his free hand, he took hers and brought the back of her hand to his lips.  

Marinette whimpered once more and behind her Alya shook her head.  She stepped closer and elbowed her friend from behind. Marinette perked up.

“Thank you!” Her voice was far too loud and she winced.  “Thank you,” she repeated, quieter. 

Adrien chuckled.  “These are for you.”  

She accepted his bouquet as if she were holding an infant.  “Thank you, Adrien...they’re lovely.” She giggled and felt another elbow to her back.  “Oh! And I’d like to introduce you to my friend, Alya.” 

Beside her, Alya wore a cheeky grin and extended her hand.  “Nice to meet you, Adrien. I’ve been told  _ so much _ about you.”

“Alya!”  

Adrien let out an understanding chuckle.  “She talks about you often, as well. All good things, of course.”

“Of course.”  Alya grinned. “Well, I’m going to head home to my fiance.  You two enjoy your date.” 

“Have a good night, Alya,” Adrien said.  “It was pleasure to meet you.”

Marinette leaned forward to kiss Alya on the cheek as a good-bye and heard her friend whisper.  “Good luck, girl.”

“Thanks, Alya.”  They parted ways and Adrien helped Marinette into the car, the driver closing the door for them as they settled in back.  She gave Adrien a smile as she looked up at him. “Thank you for picking me up.”

“No problem.  It’s our first official date; I wanted to make it memorable.”

He had such nice eyes.  Marinette was in a daze.  “Anything is memorable with you....”  She caught herself and his blush and drew her head back.  “I mean...you brought me flowers and taking me to a nice restaurant.”

“You’ll love it.  It’s at the top of Le Grand Parisian,” Adrien said, looking excited.  “The food is amazing. The head chef-”

“Marlena Césaire.”

“Yes!  You’ve heard of her?” 

Marinette giggled and motioned her head back down the street the car was driving on.  “You just met her daughter back there.” 

Adrien’s face fell, looking disappointed. “Then, you’ve had her food before.  I was hoping to really surprise you.”

Her hand moved across his to comfort him subconsciously.  She gave him a squeeze. “I’ve never tried her food at Le Grand. Adrien, no matter what, this is going to be a great night.”  

A warm smile filled his face as he wove his fingers through hers and lifted her hand to his lips.  “Any time I spend with you is great, Marinette.”

 

* * *

 

Plagg had scoffed at the idea of a romantic walk after a romantic dinner, insisting it was ‘too cheesy’ and ‘this isn’t a romantic comedy’.  Adrien ignored him for the sheer reason that he felt Marinette was a romantic person who’d appreciate a night time stroll at the Trocadéro. 

The night air was just warm enough to be comfortable and the sound of street musicians seemed to intermingle and form a sweet background track to their hand-in-hand walk.  

Marinette was at his side, her slender fingers woven between his as she walked him through her first week of work.  At any moment, he expected her to tell him that she worked for his father, but he couldn’t help but notice the company name hadn’t come up yet.

“I submitted some patterns this morning and my manager approved them, with some slight changes, but before they can even be considered for use, it has to go all the way up to the owner,” Marinette said, sounding both excited that she was able to contribute something, yet tired at the fact that there was still some ways to go to even find out if her work was acceptable.  

“Oh, why is that?  I thought the main design teams would give the final word,” he said, hoping she’d explain further and he’d get the owner’s name.

“The assistant who gave me the orientation said he was still very involved in the company, so everything passes through him, even at this stage,” Marinette said.  “A sort of quality control, I guess.” 

Adrien held back a disappointed breath.  Perhaps, he should get straight the point.  

“What is the name of the company again?” 

He felt her tense beside him.  The casual, loose grip on his hand tightened for just a moment before she pulled her hand out of his.  He wondered if he upset her as he watched her step away and move her hands behind her back.

Marinette’s eyes were looking to the side, avoiding his gaze as she pursed her lips.  

“I never told you,” she said.  She stood in place and took a deep breath.  He raised a single brow, wondering if she was that afraid of telling him.  “It’s Gabriel Agreste.” 

Her hands shot down to her sides and clenched, and he could see her shut her eyes, readying herself for whatever negative reaction it was clear she expected of him.  She looked so ready for the worst, it was both funny and sad. 

“My father,” he said in a measured voice.  He caught her slight wince and tried to soften his words.  “Did you not want to tell me?” 

“No, no.” Marinette shook her head.  “It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you.  It’s just that....” She seemed at a loss and he took a step forward.

“Is it because my of relationship with him?  We’re not very close, but it’s not as if we hate each other, you know.  We have dinner every so often and I’m free to drop by the mansion whenever I feel like it.”  

“It’s not that,” she said.  She played with her hands in front of her.  “I don’t want you to think that I’m going out with you because I admire your father’s work and wanted to work for him.”

“You don’t want me to think you’re using me,” he said, trying not to grin.  

She paled as her head snapped up.  “I’m not!”

“I know.”  His answer was immediate and he saw the surprise in her wide, blue eyes.  He took another step closer, closing the gap between them as he lifted a hand and let it hover by the side of her face before brushing aside her bangs.  “I’ve been around enough people in my life to know when someone wants to use me and when someone genuinely likes me.”

Her face heated up and he struggled to keep from smiling too much.  “So you’re not mad?”

“Of course not,” he said, allowing his face to soften as his hand reached for hers.  His fingers slipped between hers and he lifted her hand to his lips. “This means that the likelihood that I’ll get to wear something of yours in the near future just got better.” 

“I’m glad, but that’s aside from you being...um...you.”

“Are you trying to say you like me for me?” 

“I...yes.”  

“What a coincidence,” he said, filled with a sudden sense of daring.  “I also like you for you.” 

Even her hand was hot.  She let out a nonsensical mutter as he placed a soft kiss on each knuckle; the entire time, holding her gaze in his.  He could watch her expressions dance across her face forever. 

First uncertainty.  Then embarrassment, followed by speechlessness, and then confusion. 

Adrien blinked.   _ Confusion?   _

Marinette turned her head towards the side and knit her brows.  “The music...?”

The sound of an accordion was gone and a sense of dread swept through him.  He pulled Marinette closer as he looked past her. 

“Oh no,” he said as his hold on her tightened.  Marinette looked over her shoulder and let out a shocked gasp as she saw the robotic looking man floating above a fleeing crowd across the plaza.  “Akuma! Let’s go!” 

Marinette didn’t ask any questions. She turned with him and began to run.  “We need to hide!”

“Up the stairs!” Adrien said, pulling her along.  His mind whirled as she tried to figure out a place to hide Marinette while he went to deal with the latest monster.  

“The toilets!  He’ll never come into the toilets!”  

That was it!  “You hide in the women’s and I’ll hide in the men’s,” he said.  “I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will come soon. We can just wait it out!”

“Exactly what I was thinking!  I’ll see you in a-”

“Marinette.”  He pulled her back as they skidded to a stop just outside the doors of the public toilets.  He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips once more. “Please be careful and stay safe.”  

An intent look filled her eyes as her hand rose and stroked the side of his face.  “You, too, Adrien.” 

He held his breath, his eyes on her soft lips as he felt himself leaning closer.  Her hand slipped to rest on his shoulder as she leaned upwards. 

“Someone help!” 

Their eyes flew open and they jumped apart as the screaming voices of a the panicked people still in the plaza reached them.  

“See you in a bit!”  A warm kiss landed on his right cheek before he saw a blur of Marinette dart into the bathroom.  For a moment, Adrien blinked. Did she just kiss him on the cheek?”

“Um...I hate to distract you from whatever over analyzing you’re about to partake in,” a lazy voice said from the inside of his coat.  “But shouldn’t Chat Noir be out right about now?”

“Right!” Adrien ran around the corner and held up his hand. “Plagg!  Claws out!” 

He began running into the plaza the moment his mask was on.  As he reached back for his baton, he caught something flying in from the corner of his eye.  

“So what do we have this time?  Jilted lover? Parking ticket?” Ladybug landed beside him with a little flip and he grinned.

“Don’t know, yet, but you sure got here quick.”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

“Same.  I was on a date.”  He knew he was bragging and he didn’t care.  

Ladybug met his smirk with one of her own.  “What a coincidence, kitty, so was I. But can we compare notes later?” 

“Sure thing, but try not to be too jealous.  Not every lady can have me as their boyfriend.”  She shook her head as she eyed the approaching akuma.  

“Oh, so it’s a girlfriend?” 

“I...well....”  Beneath his mask, he felt his face heat up.  “It’s not official yet, but I’m hoping it’ll be.”

“Then best to keep your flirting to a minimum.”

“I’m not flirting,” Chat said as he extended his baton.  “I’m just naturally charismatic and alluring.” 

“Uh-huh, just keep your head up, kitty.”

Chat Noir chuckled to himself as he eyed the monster.  The robotic man noticed them and abandoned terrorizing the populace in favor of the two heroes.  

From what Chat gathered, the man possessed with laid off from his job; replaced by a robot.  He was shooting out balls of dough from a canon-like arm. 

Ladybug was avoiding being hit by the dough, which glued those it caught to whatever wall or tree or even ground it collided against.  

“If we’re caught, he can take our Miraculous!” Ladybug shouted from across the plaza.  “But I have no idea where the akuma is!”

“He’s not holding on to anything on this side,” Chat said, running around the man.  “What if it’s his arm? It’s happened before!”

Ladybug dove behind a fountain.  He heard her yell for her lucky charm and to buy her time to figure out how to use it, Chat taunted the akuma.  With attention on him, his partner could make a plan. 

“Lead him to the fountain!”

“There it is,” Chat said to himself as he made a quick turn and laughed.  “Come on! I’ve been dancing around you for ages and you still can’t get me - ah!”  He jumped back, just missing being absorbed in a massive ball of dough. “Spoke to soon....”

“Cataclysm the fountain when I tell you!” Ladybug said as she used a spotted red wrench on some pipes further away.  

Chat lifted his glowing hand and perched on the edge of the fountain, waiting for the akuma arrive above him.  “Say the word, my lady!”

He heard the squeal of metal being turned as the akuma’s canon aimed at his face.  “Do it now!”

He punched the fountain and jumped.  Water exploded into the air, knocking the floating akumatized monster off balance as water shot into his face.  As he struggled to get away, Chat jumped in the air and grabbed his mechanical arm. 

With a grunt, he tore it off and threw it on the ground against the cries of the akuma, releasing a little black butterfly.  

Within a few moments, the plaza was back to its previous state: the fountain was pristine and untouched, people were standing around without a trace of dough, and a very confused man sat by the fountain.  

“Great job, kitty,” Ladybug said as she passed him.  A beep came from her earring and she touched her ear.  “I better get going. Can’t leave my date waiting, you know.”

Chat Noir grinned and gave her a small bow.  “Same, my lady.” He stepped back, moving towards the toilets where he separated from Marinette.  “See you in two weeks.”

“Two weeks?  I think you mean in three weeks.”

“Two weeks,” Chat said, proud.  He inspected his claws. “It was easier than I thought to get the records.  They’re all digitized and I’m running a program searching for keywords on them as we speak.  I think we’ll be able to narrow down our search a bit more.”  
She laughed.  “Looks like I underestimated you, Chat.  Sounds good. See you next week!” She gave him a little salute and swung away.  

As soon as she was gone, the grin left his lips and he ran towards the toilets.  He skidded to stop behind some bushes to detransform. 

“Marinette!”  He almost ran into the women’s toilet in his haste.  “Marinette!” He stood in front of the entrance and gave an awkward, uncertain knock on the door.  “It’s all clear!” 

There was no answer.  No one came out. Adrien frowned and placed his hand against the door.  He didn’t see the akuma come back that far. The entire time they were fighting, the attention was on him and Ladybug.  

Still, an irrational fear gripped him and he couldn’t move.  Perhaps the dough balls weren’t the only powers the akuma had.  What if something else was let loose and got bystanders they didn’t see?  

“Adrien?”

He whirled around at the sound of his name and felt the immediate weight lifted off his shoulders as Marinette, without a hair out of place in her red heels and far too cute for her own good dress, reached the top step.  

“Oh, thank God...,” he said under his breath.  

He rushed towards her, his relief overwhelming him as he put his arms around her and brought her into an embrace.  “Adrien?” Marinette seemed to squeak as she tensed in his arms.

“I thought you were hiding in the toilet.”

“I was,” she said.  “I mean, for a while.  Someone came by and had us evacuate the while Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting the monster.”  

He let out a heavy breath and leaned his forehead against hers.  “Sorry you had to go through all of this,” he said. “It started off great and then the akuma had to appear....”

“Adrien.”  Marinette’s small hands cupped his face as she looked at him with a bright expression.  “Aside from the akuma, which you couldn’t control, everything else was perfect. The food was amazing, the atmosphere....”  She blushed and a smile tugged at his lips with each word. “The company....” 

“Yeah,” he said, his voice breathless as his hands mirrored hers and held her soft, warm face in his hands.  No words could describe how relieved he was to have her safe in his arms. “I wish it didn’t have to end.” 

“It doesn’t have to....”  He almost didn’t hear her voice.  

Adrien furrowed his brows and mulled over her words for just a second.  His face began to heat up once more. She couldn't possibly mean to...it was their first date...but?  The words left his mouth before he could stop himself. 

“Are you inviting me to your place?” 

His own words seemed to take some time to sink in.  Marinette’s eyes began to grow wider before her face turned red.  

“What?  No! I mean...maybe...yes?”  She cringed and bit her lip. 

“Are you interested?” Did she really ask that or was he hearing another voice?  Marinette’s face took on a look of horror as her eyes darted to her bag. 

Adrien smiled.  This evening was going far better than he expected.  His hands lowered, sliding to her waist and resting on the swells of her hips before closing the distance between them again.  He lowered his head. 

“Yeah,” he said as he leaned down.  “Maybe I am.”

  
  


* * *

 

It was probably for the best that Adrien was busy the next two weeks.  Alya said she needed at least much time to recover from the kiss. 

Marinette protested.  She kissed a man before.  She made out before. Sure, not on her rooftop, on a folding chair she’d had since she was a teenager that broke under the combined weight of her and Adrien, but she’s done it.  

Until they had a second date, she had to make due with his numerous text messages and shirtless video calls he made, exhausted as he was about to go to bed.  He looked so worn that after the second night, she told him not to call so late and to get some rest instead. 

“But then, he just said he wanted to see me before he went to sleep,” Marinette said as she drained the noodles for her soup.  

“Why? So he could dream of you?” Alya’s voice asked from her phone on speaker on the counter.  

Marinette let out a little gasp.  “Do you think he wants to dream about me?”

There was a moment of silence and then a long, heavy sigh from Alya.  “You two must be made for each other, you corny cheeseballs.” 

“I told you....” Tikki whispered as she floated into the kitchen to fetch another cookie from her stash.  

Marinette gave the little kwami a small glare before returning to her ramen.  “Well, let’s hope so. Adrien would be my first _ real _ boyfriend.” 

“Yes, you’ve told me,” Alya said.  “Every day this week.” 

That wasn’t an exaggeration and Marinette felt a bit guilty.  She was sure Alya knew the story by heart by now:

At the invitation, Adrien accepted coming to her flat after their first date.  An invitation  _ Tikki _ made by accident as a  _ joke _ .  It was a miracle Adrien didn’t realize the voice he heard was Tikki’s.  

Marinette was nervous the entire drive to her flat and dropped her keys twice before she could unlock the door.  

“It’s very small,” she told him when she let him in.  

“I’m sure it's fine.  Give me the grand tour.”  Adrien looked excited to be there and she couldn’t help but smile.  

She shook her head and placed her bouquet on the counter.  “Okay, you asked for it.” She led him to the center of her little flat and stood behind him.  “Here, you see the living room.” She placed her hands on his shoulder and turned him about thirty degrees to his left.  “And here is my bedroom and office.” He let out a laugh as he was tuned another several degrees. “My changing room and toilet beyond that  _ one _ door.” She continued to stand behind him and turn him little by little until they ended up back where he started.  “Which brings us back to my lovely chaise in my living room.” 

“Amazing,” Adrien said as he looked over his shoulder at her.  “I love it.” She blushed and said she’d get some wine for them.  Adrien found the stairs to the roof and was already halfway up before asking if they could drink up there.

When she reached him with two glasses and a bottle, he extended his hand towards her in a silent request to join him.  She placed the items on her table and took his hand, allowing him to wrap himself around her as they stood on her rooftop, looking out at the city.  

“The view isn’t that great, but it’s still really relaxing.”  

“There’s no cityscape like Paris.  Trust me, Marinette, there isn’t anywhere I’d rather be right now,” Adrien said.  His arms unwound from around her. “To be honest, I’m not sure how to ask this, but since we’ve come this far...do you think we can take it a step further?” 

Marinette was sure she blacked out for a few minutes.  She didn’t remember anything Adrien said and he was right beside her, still holding her hands in his.  She didn’t register his blushing face or his shy smile or the way he met her eyes every now and then. 

All she could feel was the growing panic within her.  

What did he mean take it a step further?  How much further?  _ What was further _ ? 

They only new each other for so long and yes, she did like him.  _  A lot, _ but was she ready to go that  _ step further _ ?  

She could hear Alya and Tikki’s teasing voices predicting Adrien spending the night and...and....

She lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip, chewing on it as she remembered all the advertisements of him she saw at work.  Adrien in expensive designer clothes, partially dressed...sometimes far less than that. Mattheiu’s desktop wallpaper collection of Adrien in branded underwear filled her mind.  

She’d seen him in much less clothing.  She was sure all of Paris had, but there was something about him undressed in person that was far more intimate. Unlike those ads she was used to, she could reach out and touch every smooth dip and firm expanse of his body.  

“Would that be okay?” 

She heard his voice penetrate her uncalled for fantasies and it brought her attention back to him.  She saw him looking at her with a hopeful expression and she looked at her hand. Her fingertips were grazing his stomach and she sucked in a sharp breath as she pulled her hand back.  

“Sorry, can you repeat that?” 

His face dropped for a moment, but he offered her a small, shy smile.  “Would you like to go out with me?” 

Marinette blinked.  He looked that nervous just to ask her that?  “Another date?” Of course she would!

“Dates,” he said, smiling.  “With a bit more exclusivity.”  As she struggled to figure out what exactly he as asking, Adrien ran a hand through his hair and apologized.  “I should be clear,” he said. “Would you like to be my girlfriend?” His cheeks were flushed pink and her mouth dropped.  Was she still in her fantasy world? Adrien looked far less confident in himself than she thought he would. “That sounds strange, I know.  I don’t think anyone really asks these days, but-”

“Yes.” He snapped his mouth closed as the word escaped her mouth.  Marinette struggled to keep from jumping up and screaming. She lifted a hand and placed her fingertip on his lips.  “Yes.” 

A moment later, he lifted her off her feet and swung her in a small circle.  She laughed as he nuzzled her neck, muttering thanks. For what, she wasn’t sure.  He told her he knew they were both busy, but he’d try his best to be a good boyfriend.  

She began to ramble on about how she would also try to be a good girlfriend and her rambling was only stopped when he kissed her.  

Time flew after that and it took breaking a chair for them them to finally regain their senses.  Adrien took it as his cue to leave and after promising to see her soon, he left her flat. She closed her door and leaned against it, sinking to the ground as her legs gave way beneath her.  

Then she called Alya. 

“Listen, girl, as much as I’d love to revisit how Prince Charming swept you off your feet and broke your bed-”

“Chair, Alya!   _ Chair _ !” 

“Right,  _ chair _ .  I need to go.  I’m working on that Ladybug article I told you about,” Alya said.  “I can’t believe how difficult it’s been to get video of her.” 

“I heard their battles have gotten faster now that there are two of them.” Marinette smiled.  They were efficient and insync. She wished she had gotten her powers earlier, if only to help Chat Noir and prevent damages.

She glanced back at her phone as she placed her strained noodles into her bowl.  Thirty minutes was just enough time to eat and then meet up with her said partner.  

“Talk to you later, girl.”  

“Bye, Alya!”  Tikki helped hang up the phone before looking over at Marinette.  

“So, tonight you’re going to Chat Noir’s?”

“Yes, and don’t worry.  It’s just one room and he said there wasn’t anything in there that could hint at his identity,” Marinette said.  She moved her bowl to her table, where a pair of chopsticks and soup spoon were waiting. 

“What if you recognize the location?” 

“In the dark?” Marinette said.  She slurped up some soup and nodded with approval.  “I doubt it. Besides, even if I did, it’s not like it would be easy to find out who lives there.”

“Well, how long are we going to be out?  Don’t you have a date with Adrien again tomorrow?” 

“Not until seven tomorrow night.  I’ll be able to get some sleep and be ready for whatever Adrien has planned for tomorrow.”  A lopsided grin appeared on her face. “I’m sure it’ll be amazing.” 

 

* * *

 

He had no idea where to bring her after dinner.  One would think that in Paris, of all places, there would be no shortage of date locations and certainly, he had his pick of restaurants.  However, he didn’t want to spend the entire time at a restaurant. A club was too loud. He didn’t want to take her to another park so soon, though he enjoyed walking with her.

He could invite her to his place.

Adrien frowned.  His apartment was still a mess and he hadn’t called the cleaning company to come by in a month.  Any time he spent at home was either spent sleeping or going through the data he found. 

He compiled promising leads for Ladybug to look over and, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it took him longer than the two weeks he bragged to her about the previous month.  His photo shoots were taking more of his time and several of the people at the library were taking the month off, leaving him and Dr. Fu to cover. 

As tired and busy as he was, he wasn’t going to reschedule his date with Marinette.  Just thinking about her gave him energy and he was looking forward to seeing her smiling face the next night. 

“Whatcha got there, kitty?” 

“Ah!”  He nearly dropped the moleskin he was scribbling ideas on off the side of the tower.  

“Sorry!”  Ladybug cringed behind him.  “Usually, you’d hear me coming.”

“No, no, it’s my fault.  Just lost in thought,” Chat said.  He tucked his small notebook into his pocket.  

“The shipping information was overwhelming, huh?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chat shook his head and grinned.  “That was actually the easy part. I hope you’re ready, because I’ve prepared a nice stack of data for you to look over for leads.”

“Hurray,” Ladybug said, making little celebrating hand motions.  “Then why the forehead crease?” She tapped his forehead, indicating the crease he had from his concentration.  

“Oh, you know, just trying to narrow down the list of places to bring my girlfriend tomorrow.”

Her eyes went wide. “Oh....”  She sounded amused. “Looks like the tom cat managed to get the girl, huh?”

He stood up and brushed off his suit.  “More like lucked out. She’s amazing, ah...”  He looked up and winked. “Don’t be jealous.”

“Jealous?” Ladybug drew her head back.  “If you must know, my boyfriend is ten times more amazing than you.”

Chat took a step closer and peered down at her.  “Really?”

She looked defiant.  “Really.” 

“Heh.”  Chat drew his head back.  “What a lucky guy.” His answer seemed to be unexpected and he chuckled to himself as she looked surprised.  “Anyway, are you ready to go?” 

“Sure thing. You led and I’ll follow.”  

“Nope, sorry, but this is all hush-hush,” Chat said as he unzipped another pocket and took out a piece of a fabric.  “Put it on.”

She furrowed her brows and picked up the cloth.  “A bandana?” He moved his hands over his mask and closed his eyes. She frowned.  “No way.”

“You’re the one who said we can’t find out who each other is.” 

“If I’m blindfolded, how am I going to know where to go?” He turned around and pointed to his back.  Her eyes widened as she shook her head. “No, Chat. No way.” 

 

* * *

 

“You okay back there, my lady?” He sounded far too amused for her.  

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  She could feel the wind through her hair as he lept over rooftops.  His arms were under her legs as she clung to his shoulders, praying that no one would see Ladybug being carried on Chat Noir’s back like a tired toddler.  “Are we almost there?”

“Almost!”  They landed on a building and she could feel his muscles contract beneath her before jumping.  She shouldn’t have been surprised that he had muscles and was that lean. He’d been Chat Noir for years and even if they did have powers to help them fight and leap tall buildings, all the activity would’ve built some muscle.  

Muscle that she was separated from by two layers of magical clothing.  This was business, she told herself, but she’d be lying if she pretended Chat Noir didn’t have a nice body.

“Adrien’s is nicer...,” she said under her breath.  

“What?”

“Nothing!”  He landed and she didn’t feel him prepare for another jump.  

“Okay, we’re here,” he said.  “Put your legs down and we’ll go inside before removing the blindfold.”  Ladybug slid her legs down, careful until she felt the balcony beneath her.  She let out a low breath and heard him laugh. “Did you think I’d drop you?” 

“Not at all!  It was just embarrassing.”  He laughed once more and she felt his hand hold hers and lead her forward.  

“Careful of the ledge there.  Okay.” He released her hand and she heard a click behind her.  “You can take it off.” 

She reached back and tugged at the knot holding the cloth over her eyes.  She blinked and squinted as the dull yellow light of the room filled her vision.  She could make out Chat in front of her, moving things aside on a large, wooden desk piled with papers and books.  

He seemed to have brought in a chair from the dining room and placed it beside the desk, just before three large monitors spread across the front.  As he shuffled papers, she looked around the narrow room lined from floor to ceiling with books; many of which looked old.

_ Adrien would love this _ , she thought to herself as she placed the blindfold on the chair and turned around to take in the room.  There wood paneling, maps, and rolled documents leaning against the wall. A brown painted door was across the room, which she believed led to the rest of the apartment.  

She turned around and saw thin curtains over a set of double doors that led to the balcony.  She could see lights beyond them, indicating that Chat’s place was high up, but nothing that would give away their location.

“Have a seat.”  Chat motioned to a well-worn ergonomic chair as he took a seat on the kitchen chair.  As she sato down, he moved forward to his mouse and clicked on the screen. “The middle and left screen show the documents I’ve narrowed down.  I looked for keywords, such as point of origin, port of delivery, as well as status. I found a particular set of shipments that sat around in a port warehouse for several years after they arrived.”

He brought up the files and seemed skillful with navigating the data.  Ladybug listened, but didn’t voice her surprise at what he’d managed to uncover. From his casual, flippant demeanour when they were fighting an akuma,  she didn’t think he had the discipline to gather all that information.

“I’m impressed.”  

He paused and turned back to her, taken aback.  “With me?”

“Not that I thought you couldn’t do it, just....”  She didn’t know what else to say. She smiled and patted his shoulder.  “Good job, Chat Noir.” 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” he said.  He turned back to the monitors and handed her the mouse.  “Check out the contents listed and who signed for them. If anything stands out, move the files to his folder and we’ll review them further.  I’m going to start on this new set from ports in Belgium and Spain, then sent to France by other freight.” 

He leaned back against his chair, a smaller laptop placed on his lap as he began scrolling away.  

Ladybug took a deep breath and began skimming the lists of records.  In an hour, she transferred two dozen shipment documents to another folder for review.  In two, they took a break and he brought her some water and a surprising amount of cheese and crackers to snack on.  

“Sorry, I have to go grocery shopping.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said as she ate a cracker with camembert.  “Thanks for providing snacks.” 

“It’s the least I can do,” he said as he stretched out beside her.  “Did you find anything?”

“A couple of things,” she said.  She leaned forward and moved the mouse across the screen. “I checked out those shipping docs from that warehouse that had cargo in storage.  Since it was unclaimed, the shipping company posted it for auction. It was cloth and various boxes of vintage jewelry.” 

“Sounds promising,” Chat said, drinking some coffee.  “Does it say who won it at auction?”

Ladybug scrolled down the screen.  Her eyes went wide. “Gabriel Agreste Design?” 

Chat Noir was sitting up straight.  He placed his mug on the desk. “The fashion designer?”  He moved closer to get a better look at the screen. 

“Yes.”  There was only one company with that name and Ladybug was familiar with their purchasing department to know what the name would be on such documents.  

“But how can that be?”

Ladybug looked at him and blinked.  “It makes sense.”

“What?”

“Gabriel Agreste is a fashion house,” she said.  “And the unclaimed cargo was fabric and vintage jewelry.  It stands to reason that the house’s buyers purchased the cloth for a line for a show or for reference.  A lot of houses have buyers that would do that.” 

“I know,” Chat said, still looking unsure.  “But Gabriel Agreste has to approve all the items before they’re bought.  I don’t recall any of his designs using vintage cloth.”

Ladybug tilted her head to the side. “I didn’t know you kept up with his brand.”

“A man can be interested in fashion,” Chat said in a cool voice.  “Anyway, you said a buyer might have done it. Does it say anywhere in there who it could be?”

She moved to the next page, ignoring the itemized list of bolts of fabric.  “There,” she said as she moved her mouse over an area. “Can you enlarge it?”  There was a signature of the person who paid for the item and their name printed below it.  

Chat enlarged the corner of the screen.  “Sure....”

Ladybug heard him take in a sharp breath and glanced over.  His claws were curling into the surface of the table. She looked back at the screen.  The full name wasn’t listed. Just an initial and a surname. “E. Agreste.” 

“Emilie....” She turned to Chat and narrowed her eyes.  

“Who’s that?” 

“Gabriel Agreste’s wife.”  

She felt her body grow cold.  That would make her Adrien’s mother, wouldn’t it?  He never spoke of her and she didn’t recall reading anything about her online.  Gabriel Agreste was quite private about his personal life.

Perhaps she could get something out of Adrien?

“Okay,” Ladybug said.  “Maybe we can find out from her what happened to the shipment?”

Chat Noir’s blank eyes were fixed on the screen.  “That’s not possible,” he said, his voice strained.  “Emilie Agreste disappeared ten years ago.” She heard the crack of wood as his hands squeezed the desk.  

Ladybug reached for her partner.  “Chat!”

“No one knows what happened to her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay; I hyperextended a finger on my dominant hand and can’t really type normally with it bandaged up. My one handed typing doesn’t translate that well on an ergonomic keyboard. It’s still healing, so more delays. Thank you for reading and for your patience!
> 
> Have a great week and thanks again for you time! ♥


	8. Monde Imaginaire

“How long are you going to be gone?”

“Just three weeks,  _ mon chou _ .  I will be home soon and I will call when I can.”  His mother’s soft, warm hand stroked the side of his face as his father’s driver carried her bags from their marbled foyer to the awaiting car.  

She wore her favorite chunky blue cable knit sweater and dark pants over pointed toed, black leather flats.  Her scarf was wrapped around her neck and pinned in place. Her hair was neatly braided over one shoulder. 

Emilie Agreste looked ready for the long haul flights from Paris to Dubai and then to Hong Kong.  She was always traveling; for longer periods and further away now that he was older. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss her.

He moved closer to embrace her and felt her arms wrap around him.  “Have a safe flight, maman.”

“You be good for your father and Nathalie,” she said.  He felt her kiss the top of his head. She was still taller than him when she left.  

“ _ Mamour _ ,” his father said, standing by the door, looking at his watch.  “We need to go or you’ll miss your flight.” 

She hugged her son once more, tight and comforting in a way a mother’s embrace was.  She whispered she loved him as she cupped his face and stepped away. He wanted to go to the airport to see her off with his father, but had a piano recital coming up and his instructor was arriving in fifteen minutes.

She seemed to float to the door, leaving him standing in the foyer.  “ _ Good-bye, mon chou _ .”  She waved as she got into the car.

Adrien stood at the doorway, waving back.  “Good-bye, Maman.” 

* * *

 

The dream of his mother faded away and all Adrien could do was stare at the empty, white ceiling above him.  The warmth of the early morning sun penetrated his curtains and into his room as he lay on his bed. He lifted an arm and rested it over his eyes, taking low, deep breaths. 

It was some time since he last dreamt of his mother.  He often thought of her and could still remember the details of the day she left, but he rarely dreamt of her.

He attributed the dream to how shaken he was to see her name in the most unexpected place the night before.  Never in his life did Adrien think his mother would be possibly connected, however indirectly, to missing Miraculouses just a few months before she herself went missing.

He’d never seen Ladybug so worried, either.  

He didn’t realize he was clawing into his desk until she reached over and grabbed his arm, trying to relax his grip and refocus his attention.  His green eyes were wide and he was shaking. Ladybug poured him some water and told him to drink it as she stroked his back, as if trying to soothe a sobbing child.

He might as well have been; it certainly wasn’t his best moment.

“Sorry.”  He tried to keep his voice even when he spoke to her, but it still wavered.  “I’m fine, I just....” He trailed off into silence, unsure of how to explain the situation when she didn’t know that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste and that they just stumbled upon his missing mother’s name.  

“It’s all right.”  Ladybug’s voice was soft and gentle; almost comfortingly familiar and a change from her usual tone with him.  She remained at his side; a hand still on his back as he tried to recover from his lapse. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head.  There was no way he could discuss it with her.  

She pursed her lips, but gave him an understanding nod.  He was thankful for not pressing it. “Why don’t we call it a night?” 

“It’s fine, Ladybug.  We still have a lot to do.”  He rolled his chair away from her, slipping from her hand and tried to motion to the screens.

She didn’t follow.  Instead, she gave him a reassuring smile.  “We do, but it can wait. We did a lot tonight and I still have work in the morning.  Not to mention my eyes are starting to blur from staring at the screen for so long. I think we should stop for the night.”  

He knew it was more for his sake that she insisted and came up with the excuse.  He lowered his eyes, disappointed in himself for being unable to keep up their pace just when they were getting somewhere.

“I guess so.  It  _ is _ getting late.  I’d hate for you to have bags under your eyes tomorrow, my lady.”  He offered her a smile and the worry on her face eased. 

“I do have a date tomorrow night and would like to look my best.  Thanks for that.”

“Always a pleasure.” 

Ladybug stood up and looked towards the balcony doors.  “Are you up for escorting me back to the tower or somewhere nearby?”  She gave him a smile and he found himself calming at the sight of it. “I’ll wear the blindfold and won’t complain.”

He chuckled and rose to his feet.  True to her word, she didn’t complain as he tied the blindfold on and then placed her hands on his shoulders to guide her back into her piggy-back position.  

He heard her let out a low grumble as he carried her to the doors.  He couldn’t help his small grin. “I thought you weren’t going to complain.”

“I didn’t.”

“Then what was that sound?”  
“Not complaining.”  

He muffled his snort, feeling back in the rhythm of things.  “Just hold on tight, my lady.” 

He lept into the darkness, welcoming the concentration of carrying his partner to the Plaza de Concord to keep his mind off his mother.  

They landed on a vacant street corner and she tugged off her blindfold as her feet touched the ground.  “Thanks, Chat. I can make it home from here.”

“No problem.” She turned to walk away and he moved after her, holding his hand out and brushing her arm.  “Wait, I should apologize.”

She looked confused.  “What for? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Maybe not wrong, but I was acting strange up there,” he said, drawing his hand back and waving randomly in the direction of his flat.  “It was...unprofessional. I was just reminded of something from the past and it won’t happen again.”

Her eyes look saddened as she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  “Chat, it’s fine. Whatever it is...if you need to talk about it, I’ll listen. It’s unhealthy to keep things bottled up and if you want to talk, I’ll be there.”  She squeezed his shoulder and tried to smile. “You may need to omit some details, like names, but I’ll listen. After all, I’m your partner.” She paused for a moment and met his eyes.  “And hopefully friend?”

His heart quickened as he accepted her words.  For a moment, he was caught in the urge to kiss her hand, but resisted, reminding himself that she had someone whom her hand was reserved for and he would respect her wish.  

Chat Noir nodded.  “Thanks, Ladybug. Maybe one day.”  He cracked a small smile of his own.  “When we’re not so busy.”

She laughed, making his smile grow at the sound.  “Let’s meet up in a week. Same place and time?”

“Same place and time.”  She lifted her hand off his shoulder and gave him a wave, telling him to get home safely before disappearing into a darkened alley to transform back.  

He remained in place for a few moments longer before turning around and heading back to his flat.  He then fell back in his desk chair and de-transformed, allowing himself to sink deeper into the chair as Plagg floated around him.

“You all right, kid?” He knew it was bad when Plagg sounded serious.  

“Yeah.” Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “I’m fine. A little shocked, but fine.”

Plagg moved closer, his voice less harsh than usual.  “You know, Ladybug made a good point about fashion house buyers.  Didn’t you mother do that for your father’s company? This is probably just a coincidence.”

He wasn’t so sure.  “I know, but I still didn’t expect to see her name under one of the suspicious packing lists,” Adrien said.  

The possibility that his mother was somehow connected to the Miraculouses lingered with him until he went to bed.  Even his sleep was restless and now, he dreamt of his mother. He couldn’t help but wonder if her leaving, if her disappearance, had something to do with the mysterious powers of the Miraculouses.  

As far as he was concerned, anything was possible.

Laying around would only allow him time to mull over the possibilities and the longer he thought about them, the more anxious he became.  He needed a change of scenery and some fresh air to clear his head. 

“Cheese shop,” Plagg said as Adrien rummaged around his wardrobe for a shirt.  

“No, you have plenty of cheese.  We just bought some this week.” He pulled out a white button down and inspected it for any imperfections, such as stains or wrinkles, and then put it on when it was fine.  “I’m just going for a walk to clear my head.”

“It’s already clear if you ask me.” 

“Plagg.”

The kwami chuckled and dove underneath Adrien’s shirt pocket.  Adrien put on a pair of sunglasses in a slight bid to remain anonymous before heading out the door.  

He walked down the street, skipping over two Metro stations before his stomach began to growl and Plagg deemed it time to eat. For both of them.

Adrien was almost surprised to find himself standing in front of Marinette’s parents’ bakery of all places.  He could’ve gone to a cafe or a corner restaurant, but there he was, ready for some fresh baked  _ pains au chocolat. _

They were already open, but before he could walk in and buy some pastries for the morning, he wondered if her parents knew about them.

A light flush reached his face and he shook his head.  He’d wait for Marinette to tell him that they knew and perhaps properly introduce him. Barging in and announcing it without her would be awkward.

The bell rang as the door opened and her mother looked up from where she was shelving some bread.  “Oh! Good morning! You’re a friend of my daughter’s, aren’t you?”

“Yes, mam.   _ Bonjour. _  I was hoping to get some pastries this morning.  Perhaps a few croissants and  _ pains au chocolat _ ?” he asked.  He hoped they weren’t sold out already.

“Of course, of course.  Tom just pulled some fresh ones out of the oven.”  Marinette’s mother was already scurrying around with a small cardboard box, collecting a few of each and Adrien could feel his mouth watering at the thought of fresh baked goods.  “Tom! Bring out a few of the fresh croissants for Marinette’s friend!”

Adrien cracked a slight smile.  He was technically more than just her friend, but he didn’t want to be the one to tell her parents the good news yet.  

“Ahem.” A small voice seemed to come from his shirt, reminding him that Plagg hadn’t eaten either.

“Um....by any chance do you have anything with cheese?  Perhaps something savory?” he asked.

“Savory?” A large man came out from the bakery area and looked at his wife.  “ _ Gougère _ ?”

“We have some extra from  _ Mdm. _ Martin’s order.”

“Wait right there, son,” Tom said.  “I’ll pack you up a few.” 

“Thank you.” Adrien smiled and approached the counter to pay.  Sabine applied a discount despite him insisting it was unnecessary.   

The boxes were piled neatly into a paper bag with the bakery’s logo stamped on the side.  He thanked them as he left.

“So where are we going to eat?” Plagg asked, eyeing the paper bag and with what Adrien was sure was a hint of drool on the corner of his mouth.  “That park over there is close.”

Adrien stopped beside the building the bakery was attached to and looked across the street, at a park in the courtyard of several buildings.  A few parents were out with little children, several people were walking their dogs, and there as a jogger passing through. He pursed his lips; he used to go to the park when he was younger.  

Not for photoshoots, as he did later, but to play.  His mother would chase him around as he laughed. Again, the thought of her crept through his mind.

“It’s been a while since I went home,” he said, more to himself than to Plagg.  He reached into one of the boxes and plucked out one _gougère_ , a baked ball of dough and cheese, to last Plagg.  

He took the Metro across town to his father’s house, texting Nathalie to confirm that his father was available that morning.  Gabriel usually spent the mornings at home; generally only going to the office when there was something important or if he needed to personally work on a garment.  

Nathalie sent him a text confirmation that indeed, his father was available and would be working from home that day.  

Adrien took a deep breath, readying himself for the worst - his father ignoring him and sending him away for coming over unexpected.  His father’s often cold demeanor was always worse than any heated argument. At the very least, if his father was upset, it was because he felt something for him.  Silence always felt like Gabriel felt nothing at all.

The iron gates to the mansion opened before he reached them, signaling that Nathalie was probably waiting for him.  As he arrived at the front door, Gorilla, his old bodyguard and driver, opened it and gave him a silent, gruff nod to welcome him.

“He’s currently eating breakfast, Adrien,” Nathalie said as she stood beside the dining room doors.  “Did you wish to join him?”  
“If possible,” Adrien said, lifting up the paper bag.  “I brought some croissants for everyone.”  
She gave him a nod and whether it was in acknowledgement or thanks, he wasn’t sure.  She turned into the room and he waited. 

“Who is it?” His father’s voice sounded somewhat irritated and Adrien felt himself tense.  

“It’s Adrien, sir.  He stopped by to join you for breakfast.”   
“Adrien?”  Was his father that surprised that he would visit?  It was over a year since he did, but still. 

Nathalie walked out and gave Adrien a nod to signal he could enter.  He took another deep breath and stepped into the room.

“Good morning, Father.” 

The white-haired man at the head of the table gave him a nod and motioned one hand to the place setting at his right.  It looked like Nathalie took care of that, too. 

Coffee was prepared and his father’s tablet was set aside, still showing an article on a fashion magazine his designs were featured in.

“Adrien.”  Was that a slight smile on his father’s face?  The corners of his lips were up and most people wouldn’t identify it as such, but Adrien counted it.  “What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here this morning?” 

Adrien placed the paper bag on the table and began taking out the boxes.  “You’re usually here in the morning and somewhat free. I had just picked up some croissants, so I thought you may want some.”  
“Croissants?” Gabriel lifted his chin to peer into the box.  

“From Tom and Sabine’s bakery in the 21st,” Adrien said.  “I also have some chocolate ones and some  _ gougère _ .” 

“The bakery in the 21st?” Gabriel eyed the label and for a moment, Adrien didn’t move.  He tried to read his father’s reaction, wondering if Gabriel remembered the bakery. His father’s eyes saddened.  “That was your mother’s favorite bakery. We used to get our  _ buche de noel _ from there.”  

Adrien lowered his eyes.  Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea after all.  

He moved to close the lid on the box.  “My apologies, Father. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“What are you doing?” Gabriel frowned.  “I didn’t say I didn’t want any. Have a seat.  Nathalie, the croissants.”

“Yes, sir.”  A moment later, Adrien found himself with a hot cup of coffee and one of each pastry on a small plate in front of him.  

“Nathalie, please share some with Gorilla,” Adrien said as she prepared to put the box back on the table.  She glanced at her boss, who gave her a small nod. 

“Thank you, Adrien.  I’m sure they’re delicious,” she said, stepping out.  

Adrien lifted one to his mouth and bit into it, smiling to himself.  

“They taste just like I remember them,” his father said from across the table.  “Your mother loved dipping these in hot chocolate.”

“Even the chocolate ones?”

Gabriel sighed, sounding both exasperated and nostalgic.  “Especially the chocolate ones.” As he finished off his first piece, he glanced towards Adrien.  “How did you find the bakery?”

“It belongs to my girlfriend’s parents.”  

Gabriel froze in his seat, his hand still outstretched over a  _ pains au chocolat _ .  “You...,” he said, his brows furrowing.  “You have a girlfriend?”

It was out in the open now.  It wasn’t exactly what Adrien planned to tell him when he dropped by that morning, but he said it; his pride in his amazing girlfriend getting the best of him. 

Adrien continued to eat, trying to pretend that such a thing wasn’t an uncomfortable topic to speak about with his reserved father.  

“Yes.”

“Since when?”

“Last Friday.” Adrien took a long sip of his coffee.  “We met at the IFA event at the museum.”

“Did you?”

“It started to rain,” Adrien said.  “And I gave her my jacket. We sort of stayed in contact after that and went out a few times before we made it....” 

“Official,” Gabriel said, finishing his sentence.  Adrien nodded, his face heating up. Gabriel released a heavy breath.  “Well then, it’s good you remembered your manners. I’m sure they impressed her.”

Adrien hoped they did.  Marinette deserved the best.  

“We have another date tonight, actually.” 

“I see.  Have you taken her to the  _ Palais Galliera _ ?” Adrien looked up from his  _ gougère _ and stared at his father.  Gabriel met his eyes and raised a brow.  “It is a fashion museum.” 

Did his father just suggest a location for a date?  Adrien squinted. “I know it’s a fashion museum, Father, it’s just....”  Weird that stoic Gabriel Agreste would offer up a suggestion for where his son should take his girlfriend out on a date.  

“It’s  _ what _ .”  There was a slight challenge in Gabriel’s voice and Adrien wondered if his father saw the shock and uncertainty in his face. 

“Nothing!”  He quickly bit into his  _ gougère  _ and looked away.  His father did have a point, though.  Marinette was a designer and as such, into fashion.  If anyone would be excited to go, it would be her. There was just one issue that took it off his list.  “But it closes before our date starts.” 

His father patted his lips with a cloth napkin.  

“Nathalie.” At once, she was in the room again and standing up straight by her boss.  Gabriel lifted a hand. “Call  _ Monsieur  _ Bernard Laurent at the  _ Palais Galliera _ .”  His eyes moved over to Adrien.  “Bernard is an old friend. I’m sure he can arrange for someone to give you two an after hours private tour.  Is that something you would be interested in?”

Was it strange that he was shaking with excitement?  Adrien’s face lit up as he sat on the edge of his seat.  “Yes, of course!

“And your girlfriend?  I imagine that as she was at the IFA event, she is also interested fashion?”

“She is.”  
“Wonderful.  I’ll speak to Bernard about it.”  
“Thank you, Father.” Adrien allowed himself to relax.  “I’m sure Marinette will really enjoy it.”

He almost didn’t notice his father pause before bringing his cup to his lips.  “By any chance, is her name Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” 

Adrien couldn’t stop himself from blushing.  He’d shamelessly bragged about her to photographers, assistants, Dr. Fu and the librarians, and even Ladybug, but to hear his father say the name of the woman he was quite possibly in love with made him flush with unexpected shyness.  

“Yes.  She just started working at your company.  She was embarrassed to tell me.” Adrien sat up straight and lifted his hands.  “Not that she’s ashamed! It’s just that she didn’t want to make it weird.” 

Even as he said it, it didn’t really make sense.  

His father narrowed his eyes.  “There is nothing  _ weird _ about working for me.” 

“I know!  There isn’t anything,” Adrien said.  “I meant to say that she was hesitant to tell me because she was afraid I’d think she was using me.”  
“My hiring her had nothing to do with you.  Our standards are high and we demand only the best talents,” Gabriel said, proud.  “However, you do have a good eye, like your mother. Miss Dupain-Cheng’s work is exceedingly good for a fresh graduate.”  He finished the last of the _gougère_ on his plate.  “I expect that you will bring her by for dinner, should you become more serious.”

Adrien nodded.  As that approval in his father’s voice?  He was flooded with unexpected relief. “Of course, Father.” Gabriel nodded and looked back at his tablet and the article he was reading.  Adrien took a moment to eat another small croissant and take in the interior of his childhood home. 

Nothin changed since he left.  The same cold tile and marble foyer.  The same long, empty table. 

He looked towards the wall behind his father.  The same family portrait with his mother. 

“Father, may I ask you a question?”  
“You already are.” 

“About Maman.”  

The room went silent and Adrien kept his eyes at the portrait behind his father.  When Gabriel didn’t answer, Adrien dared to look towards him. 

He tensed in his seat, wishing he kept his mouth shut on the matter.  They rarely talked about his mother. He could count the number of times they did so on one hand.  It was a very sensitive subject to his father and under normal circumstances, Adrien would have avoided it at all costs.

But she lingered in his head and he had questions.  He didn’t know where else to start but with his father.

Yet, the pain in Gabriel’s face, though subtle, was evident to him.  As often estranged as they were, Adrien hated upsetting his father. Gabriel was all he had left.  

“Nevermind.”  Adrien reached across the table to take another  _ gougère _ from the remaining pastry box.  “Have another piece, Fath--” 

“Adrien.”  He nearly jumped in his seat.  He was a grown man and one word from his father and he was a child sent to his room once more.  

He put the  _ gougère  _ on his plate and lowered his head.  “I’m sorry for bringing her up.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and released a low breath.  “You shouldn’t be. I know I rarely speak of her, but you should always feel free to ask about your mother.”  Adrien’s head snapped up and he stared at his father with disbelief. “There is never a day when I don’t think of her.  Rarely a day I wish I stopped her from going to Tibet. I would do anything to have her back, son.” 

“Me, too, Father.”  Adrien lowered his eyes, feeling them mist at the desperation and sadness in his father’s voice.  “Why did she go to Tibet? Wasn’t her photoshoot in Hong Kong?” 

“It was, but you know how your mother loved textiles.  She was amassing her collection and said that while she was in Hong Kong, she could do some shopping for local textiles.  She’s an adventurous woman and when she heard of the yak wool textiles, she simply had to get some. She had proper guides; I spared no expense on ensuring her safety....”

Gabriel trailed off and Adrien knew what happened.  Despite having experienced guides, the best translators, and extensive connections, Emilie Agreste vanished.  

The call came late one rainy night.  Nathalie was frantic contacting embassies and rescue workers.  She was close to Emilie; they were friends at university and it was Emilie who lured Nathalie out of a prominent legal expert position at a Swiss firm - that she hated, Adrien remembered his mother lamenting, to become a personal assistant to them.  

When his father was left shocked at his mother’s disappearance, it was Nathalie who flew to Tibet.  She returned a month later with only Emilie’s belongings and tried to resign. 

Why she stayed, Adrien didn’t know, but was glad she did.  

“I received a small package and letter from your mother two months after she disappeared,” Gabriel said, his hand rising to his cravat and resting over it.  He took a deep breath. “It was sent just before she vanished.” 

“Father....”

“Let’s not talk about her disappearance,” Gabriel said, lowering his hand and offering a small, sympathetic smile at his son.  “You should remember your mother when she was here, with us. That’s how she would want you to remember her.” 

Adrien smiled, thoughtful.  “That’s how I remember her best, Father.”

Gabriel looked pleased and returned to his coffee.  “Do you have any photos of her at your flat?”

“Just on my phone.”

“You should have more than old photos from magazines.  There are some albums of her in the gallery. You should take one home with you.  I’m sure your girlfriend would like to see them.” 

There a hint of amusement in his voice as Adrien blushed. He could already see Marinette pouring over family albums and pictures of him as a baby.  

“Sir.”  Nathalie seemed to have appeared once more, this time holding a mobile phone.  “ _ Monsieur  _ Laurent is on the line.”  

Gabriel looked at Adrien and gave him a nod.  It was a que to give him a moment to take the call and Adrien rose from his seat, taking the last pastry box with him.  He heard a slight sigh of relief come from Plagg. 

He slipped out the door, opening the lid just enough to allow Plagg to jump inside as he walked across the foyer to the gallery.  

As the sound of eating could be heard from the box, Adrien moved along one of the walls with shelves of fashion books, design manuals, and finally to a section with family albums.  Kept clean in dust boxes, Adrien picked out one towards the end; the most recent. 

He sat on the floor beside the shelf and placed Plagg and the pastry box beside him before taking the album out.  

The smiling image of his mother greeted him and he smiled back.  

“Your mom was so pretty.”  Adrien looked over at Plagg as he peeked out from the side of the pastry box, still munching on a  _ gougère _ .  “What happened to  _ you _ ?”

“Ha ha,” Adrien said in a droll voice.  He rolled his eyes and turned the page of the album.  The next few photos were of them at home; mostly him and his mother.  “I think I was pretty cute when I was kid.”

“Yeah, when you were a kid.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Plagg.”

“The point is that Marinette somehow likes you.”  

“And that’s all that matters,” Adrien said with a smile.  He turned the page once more and looked down at the photo of him, just entering his teenage years, sitting on a piano bench with his mother and playing.  “I forgot that Maman used to play with me. Father used to listen.”

“Maybe that’s why the old man kept wanting you to stick with it,” Plagg said. 

“Maybe.”  Adrien turned another page, to a close photo with him and his mother laughing while still on the piano bench.  Her arms were around him, trying to stop him from out playing her. The wide smile on Adrien’s face faltered as he noticed the pin on her scarf.  He moved the album closer to his face. 

“Your eyes going bad, kid?” Plagg asked, reaching in for another puff.

“No.”  Adrien frowned.  He placed his finger on the bluish-green pin.  “I’ve seen this before. Plagg...where have I seen this before?” 

The kwami floated up and peered over Adrien’s hand.  He swallowed part of his  _ gougère _ .  “That’s the peacock brooch.”  

“The what?” 

“The peacock brooch,” Plagg repeated.  “You know.” He stuffed the rest of the pastry in his mouth.  “The peacock Miraculous.”

 

* * *

 

A pair of sharp, green eyes peered from behind a door frame, at the hunched over blond at his desk.  There were copies of maps and books on Tibet from the library piled behind the monitors. 

Adrien found the copies he made of the some of the Miraculous pieces.  There were a few that weren’t documented well or had faded and unidentifiable images in the books he stumbled upon years ago, but a few always stood out to him: the fox tail necklace, the bee comb, the  _ peacock brooch _ . 

He felt his breath hitch when he found the image of his mother’s brooch in his papers.  It was a simple design: there could be more than one of such a design, right? He scrutinized the photo of his mother and the copy of the water colored peacock brooch from a book.  There could always be a size difference or material difference. Perhaps the drawing was inaccurate. 

For the life of him, Adrien wasn’t sure if wanted it all to be a coincidence or not.

“Kid,” Plagg said, floating into the room.  “It’s getting dark.”

“I know, I’ll turn on a light.”

“No.  I mean, aren’t you getting hungry?”  Plagg stopped just above the book and Adrien gave him a frown.

“Plagg, if you’re hungry, just get some camembert.  You still have some left.”

“I didn’t say _ I _ was hungry,” Plagg said.  “Even though I am. I’m asking if  _ you’re  _ hungry?  You didn’t eat anything since you had breakfast with your dad.  Then you went straight to the library and back here. Have you even used the toilet today?”

Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  He wasn’t so immersed that he’d forget about his basic needs and plans.  Besides, nothing was concrete evidence yet.

“Plagg, I’m not hungry and yes, I did use the toilet today.  You’d notice if you weren’t eating and binge watching. Also, I’m not going to eat this late; I have dinner with Marinette tonight.”

“About that,” Plagg said in a casual voice.  “What time did you say it was?”

“Seven.”

“Uh-huh...and what time is it now?” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and reached for his phone. 6:59 PM.

He shot up from his chair, sending it falling behind him as he scrambled around his desk.  “Why didn’t you tell me!” His voice echoed as he ran out the study door. 

“But I just did.”  Plagg followed him out.  

Adrien tore through his wardrobe.  He should’ve planned his clothes, like he did for their first date.  His suit was ready three days ahead of their first date. Why didn’t he do that this time?  He’d heard that after some time, couples grew comfortable in their relationships and started to put in less effort in dates, but it was only their second official one and their first in an relationship.

And he was late.  

“Marinette?” He pressed his phone against his head as he jumped around his room, trying to put on his only pressed pair of slacks.  “I’m really sorry. I’m going to be a bit late. I was caught up in some research -- You’re still at home?” He let out a breath of relief.  “I didn’t see your texts yet. Oh, yeah, I hate it when the Metro is delayed.” He lifted his head and said a silent thank you. “Don’t worry, they’ll hold our reservation.  I’ll call to make sure. I’ll see you soon.” 

He tossed his phone on his bed.  

“At least that bought you some time,” Plagg said.  “But you’re still cutting it close. It’ll take you at least twenty, thirty minutes to get there.”

Adrien buttoned up a shirt and grinned as he lifted his hand.  “Yeah, but it’ll take Cat Noir five.” 

“I keep telling you that’s not what the ring is for.” 

Adrien stood in front of the mirror, giving himself one last visual inspection before nodding.  It wasn’t his best suit, but it would do. 

“Plagg-”

“I said-”

“Claws out!” 

 

* * *

 

“Spots off!”  Marinette tugged her light cardigan over her little flared A-line dress.  It was an off white piece she modified and went well with her blush colored heels and purse she made.  

Tikki settled into the small clutch, looking tired.  

“I thought I said the Miraculous is not to be used as a mode of transportation,” she said in a droll voice.  

“It was an emergency this time!”  Marinette gave her a pleading look.  “Look, I packed you some new cookies.  There’s caramel in the center.” 

Tikki was already biting into a small cookie.  “You can’t buy me off this easily.” She took another bite with defiance, but her stern look wavered.  

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Marinette smirked.  Matthieu had some at his desk and raved about them.  When he offered her a few, she hoarded them for Tikki.  

Tikki swallowed her piece and looked away.  “A little.” 

“I can ask Matthieu where he got them....” she said in a sing-song voice as she walked out from behind a building.

“You win this time, Marinette,” Tikki said as she started on her second piece.  “But this won’t work again.”

“Sure, Tikki, sure.” She gave a gentle pat on the kwami’s head before stepping out into the street.  The restaurant had a sizeable group of people outside waiting to get in and Marinette hoped she could be seated with the reservation.  

She glanced through the windows, at the dimly lit interior.  It looked full. Perhaps there were more tables in the back? 

Marinette reached the door and was about to walk through when someone called her name.  She turned around, searching for the owner of the voice and lifted a hand when she saw Luka crossing the street.

“ _ Ça va _ , Marinette?”

“Luka, I’m well,” she said as she reached up to exchange cheek kisses.  “And you?” 

“On my way to meet up with some friends.  They needed a guitarist last minute for a gig,” he said.  He stepped back and looked at. “You look amazing! A date with your boyfriend?”

“Let me guess.  Alya told you,” Marinette said, crossing her arms over her chest.  “I wanted to introduce him properly.”

Luka laughed with his usual casual gace.  “To be fair, Alya told Juleka and she told me.”    

“No surprise there.”  

“Marinette!”  She knew that voice in an instant and perked up as she heard it.  Her arms fell to her side as she looked around for Adrien. “I’m sorry I’m late!” 

He seemed to appear through the crowd with a golden halo of hair around his head as a brilliant smile reached her.  Marinette didn’t notice the bystanders keeping their eyes on him or hear the whispers wondering if he was  _ the  _ Adrien Agreste, whose half-naked body was on ads plastered across the city. 

A smile filled her face as she held her hands out to him, not even realizing that she did so until he took them and brought them to his lips.

“I just got here, so you’re not late at all,” Marinette said.  She felt warm all over as he raised his eyes to meet hers. 

“Still, I’d hate to make you wait.”  Her hands remained in his as he stood in front of her.  “You look amazing.”

She smiled, lopsided, and sighed.  “Same....” Adrien held back a small laugh and she straightened up, her face red.  “I mean you look the same. Like great! You look great!” She wanted to bury her face in her hands and groan.  

“Same old Marinette.”  Luka laughed behind her.  She shot him a tired look.  

“Luka!”

“A friend?” Adrien asked, looking past her at the guitarist.  

“Yeah, from  _ Lycèe _ ,” Luka said, extending his hand.  “I’m Luka. Marinette and my younger sister, Juleka, were classmates all through school.  You must be ‘the model’ Alya told everyone about.”

“Oh my God, Alya....”  Marinette willed the earth to rise up and swallow her, but nothing happened.

Adrien laughed and shook Luka’s hand.  “That’s me.”

“I’ll leave you guys to your date,” Luka said, throwing a teasing wink at Marinette.  “Bring him around to the group. We won’t eat him.” 

“Funny, Luka.”  She rolled her eyes as he gave them a wave and headed out.  She turned to Adrien. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“And miss out a chance to hear all about you growing up?” Adrien asked, acting shocked.  “Never!” She groaned and he took her hand and placed it on his arm. “Come on. Let’s get dinner and head over the museum.”

“Museum?” 

“ _ Palais Galleria _ ,” Adrien said, tilting his head to the old palace down the street.  “We have a private tour.” 

 

* * *

 

Was this how it was like being rich and connected to the fashion industry?  Marinette almost couldn’t believe they were able to gain access to historical textile samples from all over the globe.   _ Monsieur  _ Bernard Laurent, the chief curator, personally met them at the entrance and took them on a basic tour.  He was a tall, slender man with peppered black hair and seemed enthusiastic about his work. 

He allowed them into the back and to a collection donated by Gabriel Agreste several years ago. 

“Your mother was an avid collector.  After her...disappearance,” Bernard said, careful.  Adrien gave him a small nod of understanding. “Your father donated her collection to us, saying that Emilie would want to share her love of textiles to the world.”  

“She would,” Adrien said.  He had a thoughtful smile on his face as he ran his fingers over the various cloth laid out on the table.  “I knew she traveled all over, but I never realized how much she accumulated.”

“What are these envelopes?” Marinette asked looked over her shoulder from some fabric she’d never felt before.  

“Ah, good question, Marinette,” Bernard said as he walked around the table to her.  “Emilie had these safety pinned to particular samples. They’re personal notes she took on the fabric, such as the source, where she purchased them.  A few even have pictures.” 

As he unpinned a heavy, cardstock envelope, Marinette could feel her heart quickening.  She was lucky. Maybe it was because she was Ladybug, but she was certain she was lucky.  Just the night before, she was pouring over shipping paperwork with Chat and discovered Emilie Agreste’s name on them.

Not twenty-four hours later, she was standing in front of Emilie’s personal collection.  Best yet, some of them had corresponding papers and photos. She glanced around the room.  The challenge now was to find the cloth listed on the shipping paperwork. That was  _ if _ it even was donated.  

As Bernard showed her a photo of Emilie with a Finnish couple up in Lapland, all while talking about some sort of felting technique, Marinette glanced over at Adrien. 

He was staring at the fabric samples in silence, with one hand still resting on a piece of cloth.  A far off look was on his face and for a moment her heart ached. All she knew was that his mother disappeared and that had been fro Chat Noir.  

“One of the assistant curators from when this collection was donated has a better record  in a notebook. I was told that you are a designer?”

“Ah, yes!”  Marinette turned back to talking curator and nodded with earnest.  

“Are you perhaps interested in any regions?  I know Gabriel tends to favor more modern designs for his collections, but I believe one should always keep an open mind.”  Bernard seemed almost insistent on it and she struggled to think of a region.

“China?” She blurted out the first Asian country that popped into her mind.  “That is, my mother is Chinese and I’d love to get an idea of...of patterns! Yes, patterns.  Her birthday is coming up.” She smiled wide, hoping she wouldn’t be questioned.

“Say no more,” Bernard said.  “Follow me. The notebook is in the next room room.  Adrien, do you want to come?”

“I’m just going to admire these a bit longer,” Adrien said, looking over and giving them a sad smile.  

The curator gave him a gracious nod and stepped out without another word.  Marinette followed him towards one of the connected rooms and moved closer.

“ _ Monsieur _ Laurent, how did you know to bring out Emilie Agreste’s collection for us?”

“It’s the first time Adrien has come here,” the middle-aged man said, a hint of melancholy in his voice.  “These are pieces his mother hand picked and while we’ve put them on display in our revolving exhibits numerous times, he has never come to see them.  When Gabriel called to arrange an after hours tour for you and his son, I thought it a good time for him.” He let out a heavy sigh. “I admit, I was nervous that he’d be upset, but I was pleased to see his interest.  It was a worthwhile gamble.”

He went through a shelf and Marinette looked out the door.  Adrien was bent over some fabric, reading one of the papers from an envelope with a small smile on his face.  

Her voice was quiet as she her intent eyes watched him.  “I think so, too.” 

“Here it is!” Bernard held out a worn record book.  He placed it on a table in the center of the room and opened it to a bookmarked section.  “I believe it they were chronicled by location of purchase-”

The sound of ringing cut him off and he stood up straight, reaching into his inner coat pocket for a phone.  He held it to his ear and lifted a hand to Marinette, signaling that he was going to take the call in the hall outside.

She nodded and continued to flip through the notebook slowly.  As soon as the door closed behind her, Marinette grabbed the book and rummaged through the pages looking for textiles from Asia.  

“He’ll be back soon” Tikki said in a quiet voice as she peeked from Marinette’s clutch hanging at her side. 

“There’ so many!”  Marinette looked up towards the door and then towards the room where Adrien was in.  She was supposed to be spending time with him, but she didn’t know when she’d get a access to the collection again.  

Her hand slid into her purse and she took out her phone.  With each turn of a page, she took a photo, until she heard Bernard turning the door knob.  Marinette shoved her phone back into her purse.

“Would you two wait for me here?  I need to send an email to an associate in America.  I’m afraid it’s rather urgent.”

“It’s not a problem,  _ Monsieur  _ Laurent.  Take your time; I’m sure Adrien will enjoy going through his mother’s collection.”  Marinette held her hands behind her as she smiled. The curator closed the door behind him and she released a heavy breath.

“I don’t think he’d have a problem with you taking pictures,” Tikki said, still keeping her voice low.

“It would be weird, though.”  Marinette placed her hand over her clutch before turning around and going back to the room to tell Adrien.  She stopped at the doorway, watching as Adrien took a photo of a photo from an envelope with his phone. “Adrien?” 

He looked up, a bit surprised to see her, but smiled.  “This one has her and Father.” 

His voice shook.  

It hurt her to hear the longing and sadness in his voice.  Marinette walked towards him and reached his side. On a pile of fabric was a glossy, but badly exposed photo.  It was clear who the couple was and where they were. 

“They look really happy,” she said as her hand rose and stroked his back.  

“Maman meant everything to Father,” Adrien said.  She watched his eyes mist. “I never told you what happened to her.”

She moved closer, closing the gap between them as he stood, hunched over the photo with his hands clenched over the fabric.  “Adrien....”

“She disappeared in Tibet.  Her guides went to find her when she didn’t come down for breakfast and all they found were her things.  Her camera, her bags, her clothes.... No one saw her leave her room. No one fit her description in the Lhasa,” Adrien said, his voice cracking.  “It was like she vanished into thin air.” 

She turned him to face her and wrapped her arms around him, drawing his head against her shoulder and tightening her embrace as much as she could.  She felt him rest his head in the crook of her neck, his shallow breath hot against her skin as his arms pulled her against him. 

“I’m so sorry, Adrien,” Marinette said, turning her head away and trying to keep from crying as she felt him tremble against her.  A feeling of helplessness swept over her and all she could do was hold him tight. “I’m so sorry.” 

Adrien’s strained voice whispered against her as she closed her eyes.

“I’d give anything just to have her back.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and your well wishes. My hand is feeling a lot better; the finger isn’t as stiff and swollen, and I can type far easier. I am having some concerns on what the Peacock Miraculous does and since the episodes for it haven’t come out yet, I’m just going to have to BS its powers. I mean, I know this is already an AU, but I wanted some basis in canon.... Any theories? I have one I plan to use, but honestly, it’s farfetched. 
> 
> Anyway, questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome. Thank you again for reading and have a great weekend! ❤


	9. Tout Ira Bien

Marinette peeked into the small section of her flat where her bed was pushed against the wall.  Adrien was still asleep with his hair in disarray and his mouth open, clinging on to her pillow in place of her.  She bit her lips to keep from squealing at how cute he looked in a bed that was a bit too small for him and far to small for the both of them.  

“It’s almost noon,” Tikki said from the kitchen.  “How long are you going to let him sleep?”

She turned around and held her finger to her lips.  “Shhh...he had a rough night.” 

Tikki let out a heavy sigh.  With Adrien in the flat, she had to give up her usual place on a pillow on Marinette’s desk, as it was in clear view from the bed.  She couldn’t sleep on the chaise; it was across the room and could be seen from the bed. She was stuck in the kitchen and was, as she told Marinette that morning, on guard the entire time for fear Adrien would wake up and wander around and see her laying amongst her cookies.

It was lucky that her fears didn’t come true.  

Adrien, exhausted from the museum and seeing things that were once lovingly collected by his missing mother, slept soundly on Marinette’s bed, spooning the young woman in their attempt to both fit on it.

“What if he has stuff to do?” Tikki asked.  “Shouldn’t you at least wake him and ask?” 

Marinette looked back at her sleeping boyfriend.  He looked so peaceful; far less troubled than he was the night before, when he was overcome with grief.  Last night, she held him in her arms, stroking the back of his head, as long as he let her. 

When he pulled away, his face was red and he apologized for putting her in such an awkward position.  She cupped his face in her hands and assured him it was not awkward at all. She would be there for him whenever he needed.  

Then he kissed her, as if words weren’t enough to express how thankful and lucky he was.  

Mr. Laurent walked in on them the midst of it and coughed.  He chuckled and reminded them that there were security cameras in the room; no need to give the night guard a show.  

They were embarrassed and jumped apart, though as the curator continued showing them the items, Marinette found her hand wandering back into Adrien’s.  His fingers wove through hers and every so often, he would lift them to his lips for a kiss, all while appearing immersed in Mr. Laurent’s explanations.

They didn’t leave until close to midnight and Adrien hailed a cab for them to take her home.  

“Are you going to be all right?” She asked the question as artful as she could, but it still came out awkward.  Adrien sat beside her in the back seat of the cab and squeezed her hand.

“I’ll be fine,” he said.  “I just...remembered how much I miss her.” 

Even as he said it, his voice seemed to crack.  A calm smile was on his face, but she could see the redness and tears in his eyes.  She could feel his faint trembles.

Marinette couldn’t leave him. 

“Will you have coffee with me?”  If she could buy some time, just a few minutes or an hour longer to have him with her and keep his hand in hers, she would do so.  “Alya’s finance shared some from a client. They’re fancy.”

It sounded ridiculous, but it was all she had.  

“Sure.”  Adrien smiled. “When?”

“Tonight.”  

His eyes widened and she swore a light blush was on his cheeks.  It hit her then what her invitation sounded like and her face heated up once more.  She nearly ripped her hand from his in an attempt to recover. 

“For just a little bit!  Nothing else, I swear!” The cab driver jumped at the sound of her voice and she apologized for startling him, her entire body now  as red as her face. She looked at Adrien with a hopeful expression. “Just coffee for a little bit?” 

He leaned forward and placed a light, gentle kiss on her lips.  “Sounds perfect.” 

They never made it to the coffee, though she took the press from the cabinet along with two airtight bags of unopened coffee.  She went to ask Adrien what kind he preferred and found him on her bed, sleeping. 

She took off his shoes and loosened and removed his tie, then covered him with her blanket.  She was small and could fit on her chaise and it would do in place of her bed, but when she came out of the shower, he woke and extended his arms to her, a whimper of her name inviting her into them. 

Marinette caved.  

They weren’t going to do anything: it was late and both were tired.  She worked that day and was up since six that morning. Still, as she settled against him on her small bed, feeling the warmth of his body against her back as his arms wrapped around her and his sweet voice whispering goodnight, she didn’t think she’d sleep at all.

Somehow, despite his proximity, she relaxed and eased into his embrace.  When she opened her eyes next the sun was just rising and Adrien was snoring lightly behind her.  

Marinette didn’t have the heart to wake him, but Tikki was right.  She didn’t want Adrien to miss any appointments because of her. He was a busy man.

“I suppose I should....”  She didn’t have a cable to charge Adrien’s phone and so it was dead by morning.  If someone was trying to contact him, they were out of luck.

She approached with care and leaned over her bed.  “Adrien.” She whispered and heard Tikki tell her to be a bit louder.  “Adrien,” she said once more, saying his name with a bit more force.

She saw his brows knit together as he turned his head away from her voice.  She sighed and moved her hands to his shoulder, giving him a little shake. “Adrien.”

“Marinette?”

“Yeah.  Do you remember where you are?” 

A heavy sigh left his lips as he rolled on to his back.  He lifted an arm and rested it over his head. He opened his eyes and squinted at the brightness in the room as he tried to give her a smile.  “Thanks for letting me stay over last night.”

It was completely innocent, but Marinette felt her face heating up with a blush.  

“You’re always welcome to stay.”  If it was possible to grow further embarrassed, she did it.  

Adrien looked both tired from waking and delighted at her reassurance.  He almost seemed to smirk. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

She needed to do something before she screamed.  “Um...uh....do you want...break food? Food fast?” She swore in her head.  “I mean, to do you want something to eat?”

He pushed himself into a seated position, his hair maintaining its shape from the pillow.  “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost noon.  You’ve slept half the day away.”

He seemed to take a moment to let that sink in before the corners of his lips curled upwards.  “Well,” he said as, to her dismay, he began to lay back on the bed. “Might as well continue.”

“Adrien!” Marinette grabbed hold of his arm and he pulled, bringing her down against him.  Her red face buried against his chest as he laughed. “Don’t you have any plans today?”

“Today?”  He looked serious for a moment before shaking his head.  “I was going to do some reading, but this is better.”

He was killing her and she was loving every second of it. 

“Then, aren’t you hungry?” 

His smile went from cheeky to frantic and Adrien shot up in bed, sending her tumbling to the side.  “Oh no! He hasn’t eaten!”

“Who hasn’t eaten?”

Adrien opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.

“Uh...a cat?”

“You have a cat?”

“He’s a stray.  I usually ...leave him food.”  His eyes crinkled up. “He’s going to be so mad.”

Marinette sat on the edge of the bed and giggled.  “I’m sure he’ll be fine if he’s a stray.” 

Adrien ran a hand down his face, looking torn.  He looked towards his coat draped over the back of her chair and then back at her.  “I should get home.” 

Part of her was disappointed, but she nodded and stood up, extending her hands down towards him.  “Do you at least want that coffee?”  
“I’d love to, but we’ll have to reschedule,” he said as he took her hand and let her hold him as he stood up.  He raised his arms over his head and stretched out. Marinette watched the buttons on his shirt pull against his chest, threatening to pop before he relaxed.  She bit her lower lip. “Are you doing anything else this afternoon?” 

She stepped to the side as he went towards her desk to get his jacket.  

“I was going to meet with Alya later for quick _aperitif_ to go over her wedding dress,” Marinette said.  “That isn’t until this evening though.”  
“What about after?”  He slid his arms through the sleeves and Marinette held her breath.  Even in wrinkled clothes and messy hair, he looked good. How did she manage to get this man in her bed?  Truly, ladybugs were lucky.

“Dinner with my parents.”  

Adrien paused.  “Did you tell them about us yet?”

“No, not yet,” she said, her cheeks reddening.  “I thought I’d tell them in person.” 

He smiled and took a step forward.  “Well, when they do know, I’d love to meet them.  As you boyfriend,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her.  “Not just as their daughter’s friend who buys croissants.” 

She giggled and held his hands as she gave him a quick kiss in return.  “All right, be prepared.” She led him by the hand to her door. “Feed your cat lots.”  

He laughed as she unlocked the door.  “Trust me, he’ll eat everything all at once if I let him.” 

The door opened and Adrien took a step outside.  

“Oh.”  A woman’s voice said.  “Good morning.” Marinette’s eyes went wide as she looked outside and saw Alya standing there, holding a bridal magazine in her free arm.  Alya’s eyes looked Adrien up and down, noting his clothing. “Or good afternoon, rather.”

“Alya!  What are you doing here?” Marinette stood in front of Adrien in a weak attempt to shield him.  “I thought we weren’t meeting until later.”

“We weren’t, but I thought I’d drop by and see if you were home,” Alya said.  She glanced from one to the other. “Should I come by later?”

“No, no,” Adrien said with a sheepish smile.  “I was just heading home. Right, Marinette?”

“Right!”  She cringed at her high voice.  “He was just leaving.”

“Don’t let me rush you.”  Alya crossed her arms and grinned.  

Adrien let out a little laugh and turned back to Marinette.  “I’ll call you?”

“Yeah....”  He gave her another quick kiss before making his way to the stairs.

“Nice seeing you again, Alya.”

“You, too.”  

He escaped down the stairs, nearly, running into the wall in his rush.  When the door to the building closed behind him, Alya turned to her friend with a knowing smirk.

Marinette raised her hands.  “Nothing happened.”

“Sure.” 

“I swear!”  

“Why don’t you tell me the whole story on how you got Mr. Model to stay the night,” Alya said as she ushered Marinette into the flat.  “And I’ll be the judge of that.” 

 

* * *

 

Alya was surprised she didn’t know about Adrien’s mother, as it was rather big in the news back when they were young teens.  Emilie Agreste was, after all, a popular model and wife of a prominent fashion designer. However, Alya couldn’t remember much other than she disappeared while sightseeing in Asia, just after a shoot.  

Marinette was disappointed that she couldn’t find more and any internet searches she pulled up weren’t much more than the info Alya gave her.  Not that they mattered: she was more concerned with how it affected Adrien since the disappearance happened when he was still just a child. 

She didn’t force any more information from him when she came home from her parents that night and found him pacing in front of her door, trying out excuses on why he was there.  He settled on “hey...is that coffee offer still good?”

She giggled and pulled him in, intent on giving him a relaxing night.  He spoke little of his parents, but said he’d like to talk to her more about his mother some time.  When Adrien wanted to talk, she would be waiting to listen.

“Marinette, listen.”  She was drawn out of her thoughts and the screen in front of her as her chair was whirled around to face Matthieu on her left.  She blinked, startled as he held up his phone. “What is this about?”

His voice was a bit frantic and she was confused.  “What are you talking about?” 

“This!” he said in a low voice, moving his phone closer.  Marinette drew her head back and squinted. It was one of his social media feeds.  She raised a brow. 

“You want to show me what you did this weekend?”

“No!  This is serious.”  Matthieu pressed the phone closer.  “Is. This. You.”

She looked at the the picture and furrowed her brows at the low light photo.  That was her, but taken from a weird angle. She was in a restaurant in the middle of a meal.  Her heart stopped as she snatched the phone from his hand. “Who took this?” 

“I don’t know-”

“Where did you find it?” Her voice rose and several eyes looked her way.  

Matthieu huffed and tried to take back his phone, only for Marinette to tighten her grip on it, her eyes never leaving the screen.  

“Wait.”  A chair rolled closer to her and Veronique leaned forward.  “Is that really you?” she said in a low voice, glancing around to make sure no one else heard.

Marinette looked at the picture of her seated across from Adrien, in the midst of trading drinks to taste that the other had ordered.  They were quite a bit further in the restaurant; it would’ve been difficult, if not impossible to be seen from the window. However, the photo didn’t have any any sort of glare...did someone take their picture while inside?

“We were just having dinner.”  It was nothing out of the ordinary; did people just take photos of Adrien because he was somewhat famous?  She read the caption on the photo and her face twisted with a mixture of horror and dismay. “I’m not some unknown fan!  I’m his-”

She bit her lip.  

She looked up and saw all the eyes of her team on her.  She drew her head back and released her iron grip on the phone.  

Matthieu’s gaze bore into her.  “This is you. With  _ him _ ?”  He turned his monitor around and pointed to the desktop background of a cologne ad featuring Adrien.  Shirtless. 

Marinette looked from one curious set of eyes to another before dropping her head and nodding.  So much for keeping it a secret. Now they were going to think that she got her coveted job because of her boyfriend.  She’d get no respect. No one would want to work with her. She’d get fired and never be a designer. 

“What’s going on here?” Adeline’s shrill, irritated voice cut through as she appeared beside their work stations, holding a binder of cloth samples and frowning.  “We have a deadline coming up; why are you all just sitting around?”

Matthieu looked caught, as he started it, and looked over his shoulder with a hesitant expression.  

Marinette shot up from her chair.  “Sorry, Adeline, it’s my fault.” 

“What?” Veronique frowned.  “Marinette, Mattheiu is the one-”

“Can I have a moment with the team, please?” Marinette asked.  “It’ll only be a minute.”

Adeline looked at the faces of the design team and tightened her lip into a line.  She gave Marinette a small nod. “Ten minutes, then you’re to meet me at the warehouse.”

“Got it!  Thank you!” Marinette clasped her hands together in gratitude before rounding Mattheiu to get to the meeting rooms across the office.  Without a word, her teammates followed until they surrounded a desk and the glass door closed. 

“Marinette,” Nicole said in a gentle voice.  “We’re all very curious, but if this makes you uncomfortable, just ignore this idiot.”  She smacked Mattheiu’s arm and shot him a glare. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”  

“No, I should.  I mean.” Marinette shifted to the side.  “I didn’t want to tell anyone because I didn’t want you think that I got this job because of him.  I didn’t even know who he was when I was applying and we just sort of met and he helped me out.”

Mattheiu pulled out a chair, his curious eyes never leaving hers as he sat down.  “Go on....”

Marinette twisted her fingers.  “There was an akuma attack at the IFA presentation where I was showing my final project.  I ended up breaking one heel and losing the other. Then it started raining. He was talking to me earlier about my project and gave me his jacket and got me a cab to bring me home.  I sent him macarons to thank him - my parents own a bakery, you see, and we ran into each other again.” She took a deep breath. “Long story short, we started going out and that picture is from our second real date; the first since he became my boy....” She inhaled a sharp breath.

“Boyfriend.” Claus said, a smile tugging at his lips.  “Well, what do you know? Our newbie is dating a celebrity.”

Her face flooded with color and she lowered her head.  “This must change the way you think of me.” 

Veronique sighed and rubbed her forehead.  “Of course not-”

“Yes, it does!” To everyone’s moderate surprise, Mattheiu stood up and leaned across the table.  “You know Adrien Agreste!  _ The  _ Adrien Agreste!”  

“Mattheiu.”  Claus gave him a look of warning.  

“No, I have something to say,” Mattheiu said, looking defiant.  He turned to Marinette and clamped his hands on her slim shoulders.  “Marinette.” She braced herself. “Please, please,  _ please _ invite him here.  I’ve always wanted to meet him and he never comes to headquarters.”  

Nicole’s eyes narrowed as the other two co-workers grimaced at Mattheiu’s pleas.  “ _ Mon Dieu.... _ ”  

“What.” Marinette stared at him.  She was sure he would be upset, not desperate.  

“I just want to meet him,” Mattheiu said.  “I’m his biggest fan! His work on the autumn-winter collection eight years ago made me want to go into design!”  

“I...well...he’s really busy on weekdays since he works at the university library and then he has a bunch of modeling appointments....”  She watched Mattheiu’s face drop and she forced a small smile. “But I can ask if maybe he can come by for lunch? It’ll be quick, but it’s something.”

The elated look on Mattheiu’s face almost made her feel guilty for even thinking that he’d be upset.  Claus sighed and grabbed Mattheiu by the back of his shirt.

“All right, she’s doing you a favor.  That’s enough,” he said in his stern, German accented voice.  “Let’s go back to work. And keep this between us.”

“Agreed,” Veronique said.  “No need to alert the entire building.  “

“I swear, I’ll keep it a secret!”  Mattheiu grabbed onto Marinette’s hand and kissed them.  “You are my hero,  _ cher _ .  Don’t worry, I will take your secret to my grave.”

“It’s not that important, really.”  Marinette lifted her hands up as Claus opened the door and they filed out.   While her co-workers headed back to their work station, Marinette headed to the elevators to get to the warehouse.

It was always far busier than the first time she toured it, as seamstresses and various runners from different departments were running around, trying to track down the necessary cloth for various designs. 

Adeline was already standing in front of a newly delivered row of custom created cloth in solid, but textured patterns.  

“I trust everything is cleared up?” she asked as Marinette reached her side.

“Yes, how can I help?”

“We need to make a log of what arrived for purchasing records.  Once we’ve confirmed that everything we ordered has arrived, we can receive them for payment.  Each team does their own review, which is usually left to the most junior member.” 

That was her.  Marinette nodded as she was handed a clipboard with several sheets of pink carbon copy paper.  “What do I need to do?”

Adeline, in her usual quick and efficient manner, ran through the process of confirming that the barcode number on the bolt matched with the product number on the sheet.  

“Afterwards, come see me and I will show you how to log it into our purchasing records system.”  

Marinette paused and and looked up.  “Is it a new system?”

“Quite old, but it works for what we need.  It’s user-friendly enough, though takes some getting used to.  Records from the start of the company are still on the system, so we’re hesitant to switch over to something newer.”  

Somewhere in the current system were records of Emilie Agreste’s purchases and possibly more information on where the items went to.  Marinette stifled her interest and gave her team lead a nod before setting to work on the fabric. 

It didn’t take long, but found that she felt it necessary to double check the numbers.  The company was very strict on the materials used, ordering little excess as both money saving and waste management measures.

As she returned to the first row to count off the number of items, she caught the familiar figure of Nathalie Sancoeur crossing the warehouse floor.  Marinette did a double take, unsure why the designer’s personal assistant was down there instead of at a desk or office.

Her questions were answered when Nathalie stopped beside a corner sewing station and placed a tablet beside a small desk next to the station.  

Marinette nearly dropped her clipboard as she identified the man seated at the sewing station.  His white sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, but the rest of his ivory clothes were crisp and pristine.  He looked calm and collected; almost out of place in the loud, busy warehouse. 

Gabriel Agreste sat alone, the next station occupied at least two empty ones from him.  He looked concentrated on his work and Marinette peeked around a row of fabric to get a better look at her boss and designer idol. 

He didn’t resemble Adrien.  

It was an odd thought, but after seeing a photo of Emilie Agreste, it shouldn’t have been expected.  Adrien had his mother’s eye and hair color. His face shape was a bit softer. Gabriel looked far more serious and stern.  Intimidating was the word she was looking for.

“Is there something I can help you with?”  A low, unimpressed voice broke her train of thought and it took another moment for Marinette to register that she was being spoken to.  She lifted her eyes and met sharp gray ones framed by glasses.

It took everything in her not to flee behind the fabric as Gabriel Agreste looked over the rim of his coffee cup right at her.  

“Me?” It was her, but part of her didn’t think such a man would pay attention to a lowly new employee like her.  

Nathalie leaned forward and seemed to tell their boss something.  A flicker of recognition went across the man’s face and he gave his assistant a small nod.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, is it.”  

Alarms went off in her head.  She should’ve stuck to her role and finished her purchasing checklist.  Then, she could’ve gone back to Adeline and the relative safety of her desk  to work instead of standing, awkward, before her boss; the man who was also her boyfriend’s father.  

The panic was evident on her face, as Nathalie raised a brow.  “Miss Dupain-Cheng, I don’t believe you’ve met Mr. Agreste, yet.  Sir, this is the new junior designer.”

Marinette lifted her hand and opened her mouth to greet him, only for nothing to come out.  Her face heated up with humiliation. 

“I see,” Gabriel said, placing his cup down.  He raised a sharp brow. “Is something the matter?”

“No!  Nothing at all!” Once more, she wished she could disappear.  This is not how she imagined meeting him would go. Her day dreams always involved Adrien formally introducing them.  

“Your parents own the bakery in the 21st, don’t they?” Gabriel asked.  She nodded. “My son brought over some pastries from there the other week.”

_ He knows.  _  Marinette felt the blood drain from her face.  

“Welcome to the company.  I reviewed your work in great detail and look forward to seeing your work.”

That should’ve been the queue for her to leave.  Instead, Marinette stood rooted in her spot, trying to let the encounter sink in.  Nathalie stepped forward to try to urge her back to her job. 

“I submitted a pattern.”  The words escaped Marinette before she could stop herself.

“Oh?” He raised a brow in interest.  He lifted his hand and Nathalie moved to the tablet.  She held up the screen and he nodded. “I see...your head is Adeline, yes.  I looked over the pattern. I’d like to see it in a lighter gray alongside the current one.  Have it sent to me by this afternoon.” 

Her eyes went wide as she nodded.  “Yes, sir! I’ll send it as soon as I can.” 

Clutching her clipboard against her, she turned and went to look for Adeline.  

“We can go over the system later.  For now, send him the changes he asked for.  Don’t just send one sample; send at least three.” 

Marinette dove into her project.  This was her chance to impress her boss.  While submitting design samples wasn’t the glamorous work she imagined while in school, it was still a direct request from the head of an internationally renowned fashion house.  For a newbie like herself, she couldn’t afford to mess it up.

“What do you think?” she asked Mattheiu for the unknownth time that day, just as he was packing up this things to leave early.  

He let out a heavy sigh and patted her head.  “ _ Cher _ , I told you the first few times; it looks fine.  You need to send it to him.”

“But what if it’s not good enough?”

He gave her a warm smile.  “Marinette, you would not be here if you were not good enough.”  He pinched her cheek fondly. “See you tomorrow.” 

Marinette turned back to her screen, eyeing the three samples she was moderately satisfied with.  She attached them to an email and wrote a note to Adeline. Before she could second guess herself, she clicked ‘send’ and braced herself.  

Five minutes passed and Adeline replied with a confirmation that it was submitted.  

Fifteen minutes passed and Veronique and Claus left for the afternoon.  

Another ten minutes went by and Nicole told her not to stay too long, as she might not get a reply until morning.  

Within the hour, Marinette sat alone in her work area; her team already gone and her eyes still glued to the monitor.  

“You heard what Nicole said,” Tikki said from the purse beneath the table.  “Mr. Agreste might not answer until tomorrow.” 

“I know, but...just a few more minutes until we leave anyway,” Marinette said in a quiet voice.  “There is still time for him to answer.”

Tikki sighed.  “He might’ve gone home for the day, too-”

“He replied!”  Marinette pushed herself closer to her desk and clicked on the message sent via Nathalie.  She inhaled a sharp breath and Tikki looked up. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Ms.  Sancoeur says if I’m still in the office, he’d like to speak to me.”  She paled. “Tikki....”

“I’m sure it’s fine.  Maybe he just wants to talk further detail about the pattern,” Tikki told her.  It was a logical conclusion, but Marinette still found herself shaking with nervousness as she gathered her things and walked solemnly to the elevator.  

She could hear Tikki’s reassurance: that it wasn’t anything to be scared of, yet the thought remained in Marinette’s mind that if she failed to live up to the expectations of her hiring, she’d be fired on the spot.  

“Miss Dupain-Cheng.  Mr. Agreste is expecting you in his office.”  Marinette lifted her head and found herself standing by Nathalie’s desk.  “Please go right in.”

She arrived far too quick, but it was too late to turn back.  She took a deep breath, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and headed into the office.

“Sir, you requested to see me?” she asked as she pushed the door open and peeked inside.

Standing in front of a large touch screen, Gabriel Agreste was moving around swatches of fabric and keeping them against different patterns of clothing.  

“Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he said, his voice calm and a bit distracted.  “Thank you for coming. I received your samples a few minutes ago.” He tapped on the screen and all three of her samples appeared in varying shades of gray.  “I’ve decided to go with the second shade. It was good that you submitted more than one option. It saves back and forth.” 

She blinked and nodded her head.  She didn’t expect him to just let her know which sample he chose.  “I’m glad it was acceptable, sir.” He didn’t say anything else and she shifted where she stood.  She glanced at her purse, silently asking Tikki what she should do. She could make out the kwami give a small shrug.  “Uh...is there anything else, sir?” 

“There is one more thing.”  He lowered his hands from his screen and turned to face her. “It isn’t my policy to mix my personal life with work, but it has come to my attention that you’re seeing my son, Adrien.”

Her heart sank.  This was it. This was the real reason he summoned her.  He was going to tell her to break up with his son or lose her job.  

Though, there was no contest: she’d find another job, but not another Adrien.

“Yes, sir.  I didn’t think it appropriate to explain that at work.”  

“And it isn’t.”  He sounded stern and she tensed.  “But I must ask: what do you think of my son?” 

Her face reddened at once.  Of all the scenarios she envisioned, this was not one of them.  “Of Adrien? Well...I...he’s very....” She flushed, her fingers twisting in front of her.  “He’s very kind and has been very encouraging. I’m very lucky. He just makes me...happy.” 

She glanced upwards and saw Gabriel look away, adjusting his cravat as if having heard too much.  “I see. I’m glad you are fond of him. My son is quite taken with you.”

“I’m quite taken with him as well!”  She cringed as she said it and Gabriel raised a sharp brown.

“For his sake, I do hope it works out.  However, reassured that if it doesn’t, your position at the company will not be compromised in any way.  Please don’t let it, as he said, be ‘weird’.” 

Her face remained heated as she nodded.  “Of course not, sir. I’ve worked very hard to get this position and that won’t change.”  

“I’m glad to hear that.”  He adjusted his cravat and she caught a glimpse of a small, slender butterfly pin.  Against her, Tikki pressed back against the purse. “It is necessary that we continue honing our craft, regardless of any accolades or advancements we’ve earned.  We can’t let our skills get rusty and I expect my employees the same of which I expect from myself.” 

“I understand, sir.”

“Wonderful.  It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dupain-Cheng.  I look forward to seeing more of your work.” He gave her a small nod and Marinette returned it before turning on her heel and marching out of the office, as casually as she could.

She was all too aware of her how stiff she looked walking out the door and past Nathalie’s desk.  As soon as the elevator doors closed on her, she let out the breathe she didn’t realize she was holding in.  

“That went better than I thought, Tikki,” she said, relief washing over her.  “I mean, I didn’t know what to expect, but at least I know where I stand with him in terms of both my job and Adrien-”

“Did you see it?” Tikki cut her off and Marinette tilted her head to the side in question.  She pushed aside the flap of her purse to get a better look. 

“See what?  The samples?” 

Tikki stuck her head out, a haunted look on her face as she kept her eyes on the closed metal doors.  “His pin.”

“Oh, yeah...I recall that he uses the butterfly motif a lot in many of his earlier designs.  He still uses it on occasion,” Marinette said. She tapped her chin. “Nicole was working on an updated pattern with butterflies the other day.”

“I’ve seen it before,” Tikki said, keeping her voice low.  “I’m certain it is...oh, if only I could confirm it with a guardian.”  She furrowed her brows and grasped her head in frustration.

“Confirm what?  What’s wrong, Tikki?”

“Gabriel Agreste’s brooch, the butterfly pin on his neck,” Tikki said as she motioned her hand over her neck.   “It’s been a while, but I think that’s the butterfly Miraculous.”

 

* * *

 

“Adrien.”

He didn’t look up from the book he was staring at.  For the last five minutes, he didn’t turn a page or so much as glance up.  All he seemed to be doing was looking at the pages; its words meaning nothing.  

“Adrien.”  The voice calling his name sounded concerned and louder than the last time.  “Are you all right?” 

He lifted his head looked across the table at the short, old Asian man looking concerned at him.  “Dr. Fu.”

“Is something wrong?” Dr. Fu asked.  

Adrien squinted and looked around his area.  He thought there were more people around him just as consumed with their books and research as he was.  Why was he the only one there? 

“Is it closing time?” He ran a hand through his hair.  That meant it was almost time to go home and he told himself he’d call Marinette when he did.  They’d rarely had a chance to talk the last two weeks. 

His father’s company was preparing the final samples for Fashion Week and Marinette was caught up in the madness.  He knew first hand how chaotic it would be leading up to the event and during. They already resigned themselves to not being able to see each other during Fashion Week.

Marinette explained she’d be working with her team doing final and emergency changes to designs.  He gave her a complete schedule of where he was modeling and for whom. Part of him hoped she’d make it to at least one runway to see him, but their scheduled clashed.  

As Chat Noir, he had another pressing matter.  During their last meeting, Ladybug asked him to find her some image of the butterfly Miraculous.  She said she was following a hunch, but wanted to confirm it first before they investigated further.  He said he’d look into it, though was still doing his own research on his mother’s peacock brooch.

Coupled with his school work, Adrien found himself buried in books whether at the university or at home.  

“It is almost closing, yes,” Dr. Fu said.  “But I’ve noticed you’ve been here for many hours when not in class, almost every day.  Is the workload too much?”

“No, no,” Adrien said.  He offered Dr. Fu a smile.  “I guess I’m still adjusting to the graduate level work.”

“It’s good to keep busy and have goals, Adrien, but one can’t let their body be worn down.  What can you do if you’re too tired and worn to do anything? You may be experiencing burn out.  There is no harm in taking some time to rest.” 

Adrien gave him an appreciative smile.  “Thank you, Dr. Fu. But I still have-”

“Work for school, yes, I know.  But with we just got a fresh group of library volunteers.  You won’t have to cover as many shifts in the next few months.  Why don’t you go home and rest? I will email you if we need you.”

As hesitant as he was to accept, the heavy weight on his body argued otherwise.  Adrien let out a yawn and nodded. “Let me just put some books back.”

Dr. Fu looked approving.  “Leave the keys to the back room on my desk.  I’m going to start rounds before closing.” He turned and headed off as Adrien placed a piece of paper between some pages and sorted his books into the ones he was bringing home and the ones he was returning. 

Plagg seemed to be waking up from where he was napping in Adrien’s bag.  

“How long were we here?  Let’s get going already. I’m starved!”

“You’re always starved,” Adrien said, grinning as he slung his bag over him and gathered the library books.  It was quick trip to the back room, then he walked down to Dr. Fu’s office. 

The door was cracked open and he knocked before pushing it and peeking in.  There were several books piled on the old man’s desk and one in particular was opened.  Dr. Fu must’ve still been doing his rounds as he wasn’t there. 

Diligent, Adrien walked in and put the keys beside the open book on the desk.  As he stepped back, he caught small, water colored image on the old book. He stopped and turned around.

“What is it?” Plagg asked as he peeked out of Adrien’s shirt pocket.  Adrien looked over his shoulder, towards the door. No one was in sight and he rounded the desk.  

“Doesn’t this look like my ring?” 

Plagg squinted and shrugged.  “Lots of things look like your ring.  It’s not exactly a special design.”

Adrien traced the image of silver ring in silence before glancing back at the door.  He turned the page and inhaled a sharp breath as a black version of his ring looked back at him; several spots filled in with a faded green.  

“What about this,” he said in a droll voice.

“That?  Yeah, that’s your ring.” 

Adrien leaned over the table, his eyes narrowed as he looked over the foreign characters around the book.  He didn’t recognize the characters at all. A symbol or two, perhaps he could make out to mean something, but they were too different from what he was used to.  

He turned the page and found a brown, orange, and white pendant.  

“The Fox Miraculous,” he said under his breath.  He turned a few more pages. “Turtle...bee....” He stopped, allowing the last page to fall into place.  His eyes widened as the blue and green Miraculous’ faded picture confirmed the design he saw in his home photos.

“It’s lovely isn’t it?” 

“Ah!”  Adrien jumped back from the desk, his head snapping up as Dr. Fu stood on the other side of the desk.  “Dr. Fu! I’m sorry, I was just-”

“Looking at a book?” Dr. Fu asked, sounding almost amused.  “An old one without gloves?” 

Adrien opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  He glanced at his bare hands and inwardly winced.  “Sorry....”

“That is lapis and quartz.  They’re very sacred stones and crystals,” Dr. Fu said, taking a step closer to the desk and motioning to the book. 

“What?” Adrien looked won at the peacock image.  

“The stones on this.” Dr. Fu tapped a finger just above the book.  “It is a decorative pin. Brooch, is it? Yes. Peacocks hold great symbolic significance in a myriad of cultures.” 

“I recall reading about them,” Adrien said.  He tried to walk around the desk. “What is this book, Dr. Fu?”  
The old man chuckled.  “It seems you’ve caught me.  I’m quite interested in those heroes we’ve been seeing for some time now.  I suppose you can call me a fan.”  
“Heroes?”

“Chat Noir and now Ladybug,” Dr. Fu said, lifting his hands to the top of his head to impersonate Chat Noir and then pretending to throw a yo-yo in the air.  “Their powers seem to be jewelry related and I was curious. I stumbled upon an image of a ring in this book and was trying to decipher it.”

“Where did you get the book?” Adrien asked.  He’d dug up several in the past with somethings on heroes, but he’d never seen one with just Miraculous.  

A sad look appeared on Dr. Fu’s face.  “It belonged to a friend who passed recently.  It was sent to me for safe keeping. An old book like it needs proper care.”

“Then it’s in the right hands,” Adrien said, smiling.  

“I do hope so, Adrien.  I do hope so.” 

“So...uh...do you know anything about this?  It’s a lovely brooch.” Adrien’s eyes continued to look down at the image.

“It is made of blue quartz and lapis lazuli.  Blue quartz is said to be good for communication and clearing energy blockages.  Lapis is for protection.” 

“Why is it shaped as a peacock?  Decorative?” 

“Yes, but as with everything, there is a reason.  The peacock is a symbol for various things, including spirituality and vision.  Blue quartz is connected to the third eye and the spiritual.” 

“The spiritual...” Adrien said in a low voice.

“It is believed that all things are connected by unseen threads; that one’s soul is tied with others.”  

A small, bittersweet smile tugged at Adrien’s lips . “The brooch reminded me of one my mother used to wear.”  

“See?” Dr. Fu smiled.  “Connected. If I remember, your mother was also a model wasn’t she?  Lovely woman.”

“She was.”

“Perhaps the peacock was fitting.  Peacocks in the East were for patience, kindness...compassion; a mother.”  Adrien smiled a bit more. Dr. Fu patted him on the shoulder. “It will get dark soon.  If you want, once I’m through with the book, you can look through it.”

“Really?” Adrien’s eyes widened.  

“Yes, just...be sure to wear gloves, all right?” 

Adrien laughed and nodded as he headed towards the door.  “Of course, Dr. Fu. Thank you! And good night!”

He rushed out the door.  

“That book definitely had something to do with the Miraculous, kid,” Plagg said as Adrien left the building.

“I know.  Dr. Fu will let me look over it.  I can pour through to see if there is anything about the butterfly Miraculous for Ladybug,” Adrien said.  “And if there is anything else on the peacock one. I need to find out what it does. Are you sure you don’t know?”

“It’s been a while.  We’re not all active at the same time and even if we are, we’re rarely at the same location.  I didn’t work with them often, you know. The butterfly and peacock.”

“So you guys are in pairs?”

“Not really, more like we just end up working best together.  Our powers compliment each other’s.” 

“Then you think my mother’s brooch really is the peacock Miraculous?” Adrien asked as he paused down the street.  

“Anything is possible, kid,” Plagg said.  “What do you think?”

Adrien pursed his lips.  “It’s crossed my mind since we saw that picture, Plagg.  I think there’s a chance the Miraculous had something to do with Maman’s disappearance.” 

 

* * *

 

“Good job, Chat Noir!”  Another victim of an akuma sat on the steps of a familiar middle school and despite the race to beat the monster, Ladybug couldn’t help but find herself nostalgic being back at her old school.

She was smiling, both in triumph and at her memories, as she turned to the blond dressed in black.  He lifted a clawed hand to his mouth as he yawned and she narrowed her eyes. 

“Yeah, we’re getting really good at dealing with them fast,” he said, trying to stifle his yawn.  

“I’m just glad we were able to stop it from doing any damage to the school,” she said, looking up at the front doors.  “Being here brings me back.”

“Must’ve been nice....”

She looked over her shoulder and frowned.  Even with his mask on, he looked tired. “Chat, have you been getting enough sleep?”

He stood up straight, as if trying to prove he was.  “Yes, of course. You know me, just busy busy.” He gave her a lopsided grin, but she wasn’t convinced.  

“Chat.”  She walked towards him.  “If the research is getting overwhelming, please take a small break to recharge.  There isn’t any harm in that.”

He wore a wry smile.  “Someone just told me that, actually.  I know, I know. I’ll take a small break.  I do feel like I have neglected my amazing girlfriend lately.”  He sighed, looking past her in the direction of her parent’s bakery.  

Ladybug grinned. “Well, we can’t have that can we?”  Her earring began to beep and she lifted a hand to it.  “That’s my cue to leave. Be careful on your way home. If you need me, you know how to contact me.”  She lifted her black and red compact at him.

He gave her a small nod.  “Sure thing, partner.” 

Ladybug spun her yo-yo before launching it into the air to hook on to one of the building roofs.  She gave him a little salute before tugging on the string and swinging upwards. As soon as she was clear, she transformed.  

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.  I hope Chat gets some rest, though,” Marinette said as she slipped out of an alley.  Tikki peeked out from beneath the flap of her purse. 

“Yeah, since you’re here now, he shouldn’t have to overwork himself,” the little red kwami said.  Marinette heard a small growl come from her purse and glanced down. Tikki pursed her lips, her small arms going over her tummy.  “And speaking of hard work....”

“I get it,” Marinette said with a grin.  “Hungry, Tikki?”

“Now that you mention it, we  _ are _ near your parents’ bakery.”

“Uh-huh.”  She walked up the street, in the direction of her school and the bakery.  “I get the hint. Might as well stop by and get some bread for home, too.”

Tikki rubbed her hands together.  “Excellent. Nothing beats your dad’s homemade macarons.”  

Marinette giggled as she rounded the corner.  

“Whoa!”  She slammed face first into a warm, solid body and stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet.  “Marinette!”

“Wha...?”  She lifted her head, rubbing her nose as her face heated up.  “Adrien?” 

Hands held on to her shoulders to steady her as wide, green eyes met hers.  “Marinette?” She saw a look of relief fill his face as it softened.

A gentle smile reached her face.  Seeing him was just what she needed.  “What are you doing here-” She gasped as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him.  Her face heated up as he buried his face against the side of hers. “Adrien!?”

“Just a little longer....” His muffled voice said against her.  Her eyes softened and her arms relaxed around him. 

“Everything okay?” She ran her one hand up and down his back in a comforting motion.

“Just tired,” he said.  He pulled away, still allowing his arms to linger on her waist, and looked down at her.  “How about you? Is work treating you okay?” 

His smooth hand rose and brushed back some of her hair.  Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as his eyes met hers. “Busy, but I’m learning a lot.”  His eyes crinkled up as he smiled.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said, still stroking the side of her face.  “I missed you.” 

She was sure her entire body was on fire as his voice softened.  She moved closer and pressed her head against his chest. “I missed you, too.”  

She felt him relax before raising his arms around her and holding her close as he rested his head atop hers.  Marinette closed her eyes, relishing his warm body and the scent of his cologne. She really did need to see him.  

“Ahem,” a small voice said behind them.  Marinette could’ve sworn she knew that voice.  “Are you two going to come in or just stand there?” 

“ _ Bonjour _ , Mdm. Cheng.”  Marinette’s eyes flew open as she tensed in her boyfriend’s arms.  “Uh...we’re coming in?” 

Her mother giggled behind her and Marinette willed herself to be dreaming.  “I’ll get your usual ready for you.” 

The bell of the bakery clinked as her mother returned and Marinette remained frozen in front of Adrien.  His hands rested on her shoulders. “Your mom found us.”

“We should run.”

“No.”  Adrien held back a laugh as his hands slid down her shoulders to hold her hands.  “Did you tell them?”

“Yes,” Marinette said, refusing to look at his face as hers remained the color of a pink macaron.  “But I didn’t plan on bringing you around yet.” 

“Oh, really?” he asked.  “Are you afraid they won’t like me?”

“They already like you!” Marinette lifted her head to meet his smug looking face.  “I just wasn’t prepared!”

“Well, too late,” he said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.  He swung their arms between them and marched to the door. “They’re watching us from the window.”

She groaned and ran a hand down her face before following after him.  The bell sounded once more as they walked in and the familiar scent of her parents’ bakery reached her nose.  

“Well, I was wondering when you’d finally drop by,” her father said with a grin from the counter.  “So you finally brought him around.”

Marinette took a deep breath.  “Mama, Papa, this is my boyfriend,” she said, unable to quell the flush in her face.  “Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien pounced.  He was immediately in front of her, shaking hands with her father and telling her parents it was great to finally meet them as her boyfriend.  He complimented their bakery and on how they raised such a ‘amazing daughter’. 

“I heard she worked on some patterns for my father’s company and that I’ll be getting to wear some pieces she worked on soon for a shoot,” Adrien said, smiling his bright, sunshine smile as her mother asked about his job and school.

Marinette remained standing in the center of the bakery as her parents poured attention on Adrien, earnestly hoping to find out more about the new man in their daughter’s life.  

She supposed this was the best introduction she could hope for.  Both her parents and Adrien liked each other. 

“Oh, Marinette, this just came in for you this morning.  A letter from Penny Rollings-Stone,” her mother said, holding up an envelope. 

Marinette received it and opened it.  “Adrien!” Her eyes lit up as she reached for his arm.  He turned towards her with an attentive look and smile. “You said you like Jagged Stone, right?” 

He nodded.  “Yeah, I was planning on getting tickets to his next show here.  Did you want to go with?”

She smiled from ear to ear.  “I got front row tickets and stage passes!  Penny, Jagged’s wife, sends them to me when they’re local as extra thanks for all the clothes I make for their kids.” 

“Are you serious?” Adrien asked, grasping her hands.  “You know Jagged Stone?” 

“I did some work for him when I was younger.”  She blushed. “I don’t know if you remember his Rock Giant album?  I did the cover.”

Adrien jerked his head back and stared at her.  “You’re amazing....” He swept her up in his arms and spun her around.  “My girlfriend is so talented!” 

Her parents laughed.  “That’s our Marinette,” Tom said.

“Well, before you go, you should stop by and have dinner with us,” Sabine said.  

“Oh!”  Adrien stopped and faced her parents, releasing her, but still holding on to one of her hands.  “I’d love to take you both out with me and Marinette. My treat.” 

“Out to dinner?” Tom asked.

“I was thinking of a home cooked meal, but I could use a break,” Sabine said.  

Adrien looked eager.  “If there is anywhere you’re interested in, let me know.”

Sabine tapped her chin and looked at her husband and then at Adrien.  “You know, I’ve never tried Marlene’s food at Le Grand.”

“Whoa there, darling, that’s a bit much isn’t it?” Tom asked, chuckling a bit.  He looked at Adrien with apology. 

“It’s not much at all, Mdm. Cheng!” Adrien said.  “I’ll see what dates they have available and let you know through Marinette.” 

Sabine looked pleased as she clapped her hands together and Marinette continued to flush.   Her face still had tints of red as they walked out, a bag of cookies in hand as they walked across the street to the park.

“Le Grand, huh?”

“Hey, they raised the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” Adrien said, in defense of himself.  “The least I could do is treat them to a nice dinner at the best restaurant in the city to show my appreciation.”

“And it has nothing to do with wanting to impress them?” Marinette asked, raising a brow as she smirked.

“That is a bonus.”  She laughed and clung to his arm.  She felt him kiss the top of his head.  “I’m glad I ran into you today.”

“Me, too.”

“Want to head back to your place?  We can stop and pick up some dinner...grab some wine....”  

She sighed, content.  “That sounds nice-”

“Marinette!”  

“Alya?”  She recognized that voice at once and perked up, looking around for signs of her best friend.  

“There she is,” Adrien said, motioning to the other side of the park.  Marinette waved her free hand as Adrien gave the other woman and the man with her a nod.  

“Were you visiting your parents?” Alya asked as she and Nino reached them.  Adrien held out the paper bag of cookies towards them and Nino beamed as he helped himself.  

“Yeah, we were just leaving.  Going to get some bread?”

“Bread.  Cookies. Stuffed croissants.  Anything with flour,” Alya sighed.  “We went out with Nora for a weekend and she’s on this no carbs thing right now.  No bread. Nada for the whole weekend.” She reached for a cookie. “Hey, Adrien. Nice to see you.  Have you met my fiance, Nino?” 

“Nice to meet you, man.”  Nino extended his hand, smiling as Adrien grabbed on to it.  

“Have I seen you before?” 

“I DJ at several clubs....Alya says you’re a model, right?  Maybe I did some shows you were in?”  
Adrien seemed to think for a bit before nodding.  “DJ Lahiffe.” He patted Nino’s shoulder. “Big fan of your work.” 

Nino grinned.  “Thanks! Hey, doing a gig tonight.  You two should come,” he said, looking at Marinette.  

She glanced at Adrien.  He seemed fine now, but earlier, he did seem very tired.  “I don’t know, Nino. It’s been a long week and Adrien’s had school....” 

“I’m up for it,” Adrien said, looking hopeful.  “I haven’t had a chance to meet your friends yet and you’re always talking about them.  Are you up for it, though? I know the company’s been working its designers like crazy for Fashion Week.”

He stroked the side of her face once more, as if to assure her that if she didn’t want to go, he’d agree.  Marinette looked towards Alya, who already had her phone out and seemed ready to contact the usual gang. 

“A few drinks won’t hurt,” Marinette said.  “Can you get us some freebies, Nino?” 

He nodded  “Leave it to me!”  

“I am texting everyone,” Alya said, moving her fingers across her phone screen.  “It’s been a while since we all got together.”  
“That’s....a lot of pressure,” Adrien said, as if the full extent of what he was getting himself into settled in.  Marinette giggled and squeezed his arm. 

Nino finished off another cookie and slapped his arm.  “Don’t worry about it, bro. You’ll fit right in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to those who filled me in on the peacock Miraculous’ abilities. As they don’t seem to be fully explained - particularly how it makes help for Hawkmoth’s akuma, I’ve just decided to veer sharply from canon. If there is confusion, I’ll write up something on my tumblr. 
> 
> My apologies for any delays: there are rather serious life responsibilities I am taking on at the moment, as well as responsibilities I have to things I volunteer and staff for outside of my day job. Then I have a vacation next month (late October - early November), which will cause me to not finish as quickly as I’d like, so as with last time, I will be writing a “I’m sorry for the delay/thank you for reading” fic. 
> 
> You’d think that with all the time I spend writing one-shots, I could write more chapters. Adulting is hard and I need variety. I hope you guys like terribly written, Explicit-rated work. 
> 
> Other than that, thanks again for reading and I hope to see you soon! ♥


	10. Fait Avec Amour

His mouth tasted both strange and dry and there was a slight, dull throbbing in his head.  Adrien squeezed his eyes closed and rolled over the wrinkled white sheets of his bed. How did he even back it to his bed after drinking so much?  He’d never gotten drunk before. 

One eye opened to try to gage the time; if it was morning or evening.  The last thing he remembered was wondering to himself why his drink never seemed to lessen drinking.  And then.... 

He held his breath.  And  _ then _ ?  He tensed and pushed himself up, looking around his room for any hint of what happened that night.  The curtains across his room were pulled open and the sun was shining into his face. He lifted his arm to block it out when he heard a voice.

“Ah, so sleeping beauty finally awakes.”  He could almost see Plagg smirking as the little black kwami floated into the room.  “Do you know what time it is, Mister?”

“I don’t know.”  Adrien grimaced at his hoarse voice.  He fought back his slight headache and slid his legs over the side of the bed.  He trudged across his room, noting his wrinkled clothes and how grimy he felt as he followed Plagg down the hall to the kitchen.  He swiped a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge and down half the bottle before looking around his messy apartment. “Where’s my phone?”

“Check your pocket,” Plagg said, amused.  Adrien grumbled and reached into the back pocket of his pants. 

Sure enough, there was the little device.  The only issue was as he pressed the power button, nothing happened.  

“Dead...,” Adrien said.  He looked around his kitchen for the spare phone charger and plugged it in.  “Smartphones drain so quick. It didn’t even last the night.”

“Two nights.”  

Adrien looked up.  “What?” 

“Two nights,” Plagg said before phasing himself through a cabinet and then kicking the door open with a wedge of cheese in hand.  “You got up a few times to use the toilet, but then collapsed right back on your bed. You’ve been asleep since they dragged you here Friday night.”

That was impossible.  Adrien shook his head.  “You’re joking, right?”

“Nope.”  Plagged popped another piece of cheese into his mouth before grinning.  “It’s Sunday.” 

Adrien was back to his phone, aggressively pressing the power button in hopes that it would work while charging.  “Plagg, what were you thinking?” He glared at Plagg as he leaned over the counter. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You needed the sleep, kid.  Do you even realize how little rest you’ve gotten the last few weeks?  It’s like everyone noticed, but you.” Plagg’s voice softened just a bit.  “It was the first time you’ve been able to get some rest and you need it.” 

Now, part of Adrien felt guilty for lashing out.  If it was for his benefit, Plagg had a history of letting it happen.  Adrien looked down at the icon of a red, charging battery on his phone and placed it back on the counter.  He moved towards the cabinet to get some coffee. 

“I know, but I have so much to do.  There is the research outline and I’m booked for shoots.  Fashion Week is coming up and I still haven’t found out much about the peacock Miraculous.”  He slumped forward, his hand resting on the cabinet door as he looked down. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a small piece of paper with a note on the counter in front of him.  

“Ah, that Nino guy wrote that,” Plagg said from behind him.  “After they dragged you back here.”

Adrien skimmed the note and smiled.  Nino apologized for getting him so drunk; they wanted to give him a warm welcome and it was just drink after drink.  It ended with telling him not to worry and they called Marinette to assure her that they got him home safe. 

“Why didn’t Marinette just take me home?” Adrien asked out loud.  

“I can answer that.”  Plagged looked pleased and Adrien could feel the dread waiting for the answer.  “You see, after she cut you off and her friend with the glasses yelled at the guys for giving you too much when you weren’t paying attention, she was going to take you home with some help from Nino and her friend.  Then you started slurring that she couldn’t come because your apartment was dirty and you didn’t want her to break up with you because you’re a slob.” 

Adrien wasn’t sure if he was horrified or humiliated.  His voice almost cracked. “I said that?” 

Plagg nodded with glee.  “Then you asked Nino to take you home, but begged him not tell Marinette how gross your place was.”

A pained groan left Adrien as he draped himself over the counter.  “I can’t believe I said that!”  
“Don’t worry,” Plagg said, floating closer to him.  “Marinette said it was fine and Nino and some of their male friends helped you home.  The big guy said he didn’t know what you were talking about; your place is way cleaner than his.  To be honest, I kinda like the slobbiness.” Plagg turned around and held his arms out at the living room with its papers, books, and articles of clothing and random shoes sprinkled about.  A lingering scent of cheese was his own doing. “It makes it feel lived in.” 

“Now I have to apologize to those guys, Marinette, and probably whoever else was with us.”  Adrien reached back to his phone and pulled it closer. He tried once more to turn it on and shot up when it started.  As his screen lit up, he found a barrage of missed messages from various people: his manager, one of his cohort from the university, and most importantly, Marinette.  

“You’re calling her now?” Plagg said. 

Adrien held his finger to his lips as he waited with the phone to his ear.  “Hello? Marinette?” He let out a low breath of relief as he heard her somewhat frantic voice on the other side.  “I just got your messages. I’m so sorry, I slept through to today and my phone died.” 

Plagg leaned in closer to try to listen in.  “Are you all right? Alya really let the guys have it.”  

“I’m fine.”  How he missed her voice after being with her not 48 hours earlier was a mystery, but he relished hearing her.  “I’m sorry for acting weird and saying you can’t come.”

He heard her muffle a laugh.  “It wasn’t weird at all. I didn’t think you needed to cry-”

“I cried!?” 

“Just a little.  It was kind of cute, actually.”  

He groaned into his hand, swearing off alcohol for the foreseeable future.  “Just to be clear, my flat isn’t that much of a mess. I just need to...uh....”  He looked across his living room and winced. “Pick up some stuff.”

“Adrien, it’s fine.  My place gets messy when I’m busy, too.”

“I doubt it’s as messy as this place....”  He moved out of the kitchen and circled the living room.  He needed to stop just tossing things on to the sofa when he passed it.  “As soon as I clean up, I’ll invite you over - hey! What about tonight?”  

He perked up, looking hopeful as Plagg snorted from the kitchen.  “Whoa, a little eager there, aren’t you?” 

Adrien shot him a small glare as he waited for Marinette’s response.

“I’m sorry, Adrien, I can’t.  Fashion Week is coming up, remember?  My entire team is at office today. A bunch of fabrics with custom prints were delayed and we’re trying to make up for lost time.” So that was the reason she sounded out of breath earlier.  “What? No, Claude, Nicole has it! I can get another set! Give me a second!”

“Who are you talking to, Marinette?” Adrien heard someone’s teasing voice over Marinette’s.

“Mattheiu, stop bothering her and get the pins!”  Another flustered voice ordered. 

Despite her rejection, Adrien found himself smiling.  He remembered the chaos of his father’s company just before Fashion Week.  He recalled both his parents rushing back and forth from the house to the warehouse and his father staying up all night to personally work on a piece. 

“It sounds crazy.  How long are you going to be there?” he asked. 

She let out a tired groan.  “I don’t know. At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if we stayed the night.”  

“Then I’ll bring you dinner.”  

“What?  Adrien, you don’t have-” Her voice was cut off and Adrien furrowed his brows.  He couldn’t hear anything on the line. 

“Hello?”  He held the phone away from his head and looked at the screen.  The battery died and he wandered away from the charging cable. Adrien tilted his head back and let out a low breath.  

“Are you sure you want to go back there?” Plagg asked as Adrien passed him to plug his phone back in.  “I thought you swore off going back to that place after what happened years ago.”

“It’s Sunday.  Even if the designers are working, there won’t be as many people as last time.  I’ll be fine,” Adrien said. “Besides, I’ll be quick. I just want to see Marinette and bring her something to eat.  I doubt she’ll have time to even think about getting a bite with how busy she is.” 

 

* * *

 

“This is a disaster!  A disaster!” She held the fine, patterned strips of cloth in her hands as she stood over a work table.  They triple checked the measurements and the calculations on how much fabric was needed and now that it finally arrived, they were short at least a meter.  

She looked up at the sport coat turned inside out with shimmery butterfly patterned fabric pinned to its linings.  The entire back lining was missing. 

“Calm down,” Adeline, always the voice of reason, told her as she lifted a hand to her chin.  “This isn’t the first time this happened.”

“Nothing goes perfectly,  _ cher _ ,” Mattheiu said to try to comfort her as he stood to the side, a tape measure around his neck.  “Maybe we can change the pattern?” 

Marinette made a horrified face.  Two different bold patterns? Was he insane?  

“We’ll use what we have left of this pattern and sew around with a silver-gray lining to fill in the rest,” Adeline said with an air of finality.  “Marinette, get a bolt of gray279a!”

There was no running in the warehouse, but that didn’t stop Marinette.  She wove through the throngs of people going back and forth, from the design stations and sewing stations to the rows and rows of fabric further back.  She collided almost twice with other employees and missed a support beam just before she rammed into it, but nothing stopped her.

She arrived earlier than the team planned to do one last search through the company’s procurement records.  Marinette managed to locate the items list from the shipment Emilie Agreste purchased on behalf of the company years prior.  Aside from the silks that were assigned a sku number, the last item to be listed was a semi-precious gemstone brooch in a ‘peacock’ shape.  

Marinette almost screamed at her workstation upstairs when her suspicions were confirmed.  She checked with Tikki, who was napping in her purse on her desk, and confirmed that the peacock Miraculous did match the description listed.  Unfortunately, there was only one Miraculous listed. 

After Tikki saw Gabriel Agreste’s brooch, Marinette also suspected that perhaps the butterfly was always in the shipment, but there was no sign of it.  

Still, the next time she met with Chat Noir, she’d share her findings.  They were due for a meetup.

She found gray279a pinned between two other bolts of fabric and grabbed on to it, pulling.  

“Why do they shove these in here...,” she said under her breath as she adjusted her grip and leaned backwards.  “People need to be more organize-!” She let out a yelp as the bolt was pulled free and she was sent stumbling backwards.  

Marinette braced herself to slam into the adjacent shelf, only to feel a pair of hands hold up her shoulders and steady her.  

“Are you all right, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” 

“Ms. Sancoeur!” Marinette barely held back her embarrassed whine.  “Sorry! This bolt was stuck.”

“It’s a common problem when everyone is in a rush,” her boss’ assistant said as she released Marinette’s shoulders and returned to a smaller bolt of striped fabric.  “In the end, it’ll be the newest team member who’ll have to sort them.”

Marinette pursed her lips.  That was her. Wonderful. Yet another thing to look forward to after an already hectic day.  She let out a heavy sigh, clutching her fabric to her chest as she made her way back to her table.

As she emerged from the aisles of fabric, she noticed a crowd starting to gather at the main entrance to the warehouse and the noise level began to drop.  Marinette slowed her step, wondering if their boss had come down to check their work.

Her eyes crinkled up and her fingers dig into the fabric.  Would they be fired because the lining was wrong? Should she run back and hide until the coast was clear?

Before she had a chance to decide, the crowds gathered began to part and the amount of voices grew louder and cheerful as they threw greetings at the new comer.

“Hello!  Thank you for your hard work!”  Over the sound of idle chatter and enthusiastic welcomes, she made out Adrien’s voice.

He said he was going to bring her dinner.  Was it already dinner? Her stomach answered with a grumble and she flushed.

Adrien seemed to melt from the crowd as he held a white paper bag by its handles and looked around the sprawling work floor for her.  

How was she going to do this?  No one, aside from her design team knew they were dating and she now that she thought about it, she never told Adrien that their relationship was a secret at work.  

“Stupid...stupid....”  She ran a hand down her face.  Of course she’d forget. Typical Marinette.  

“Is there a problem, Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” a calm voice said behind her.  She tensed in her spot. “I believe he’s looking for you.” 

Of course Ms. Sancoeur knew. _  Of course.  _  Marinette closed her eyes and willed the earth to open up and eat her.   

When she didn’t answer, she heard the woman step around her and walk out into the work space.  

“Adrien, we were expecting you.”  Her firm voice drew the attention of everyone in the room and seemed to make them scurry back to work a second later.  Marinette’s eyes flew open and stared as the assistant walked towards the visitor. “Let me introduce you to the design team working on the majority of the pieces you’ll be wearing for the show.”  

Confusion filled Adrien’s face as he looked to Ms. Sancoeur and then over her shoulder, to Marinette.  Marinette bit her lips and nodded. 

“Right!”  Adrien threw out a brilliant smile as he met Ms. Sancoeur in the center of the room.  “I thought I’d treat them to some meat buns. I hope you don’t mind. I thought they’d be easy to eat while working.  And they’re filling.” He lifted up the paper bag as Nathalie led him to Marinette’s work area.

Everyone’s eyes were still on her boyfriend and he reached the wide table and looked up at the coat being worked on.  Marinette caught Claude motioning for her to return and she rushed over to join her team. 

“Allow me to introduce you,” Ms. Sancoeur said as she went through every member of the junior design team.  Adrien extended his hand and shook each of theirs, chuckling as Matthieu, still slack jawed, let out a whimper upon making contact.  “And the newest member, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

She opened her mouth.  “This is weird.” At once, Nicole elbowed her.  “I mean, hi! Nice to meet you for the very first time.   _ Ever _ .”  She could feel her entire body heat up as she leaned across the table and took Adrien’s hand.

She shot him a glare as she noticed he was struggling to keep in ha laugh.  

“It’s a pleasure to met you, Marinette.”  Was it just her, or did he hold on to her hand longer than he did the others?  “That’s a lovely name.” 

She’d shared a bed with that man and yet his smile and a stupid wink were causing her legs to shake. 

“Thanks....”  

Adrien drew his hand back, still smiling as he turned his attention to the rest of her team and urged them to start eating.  

“You should have one, too.”  The warmth of a meat bun was pressed against her lips and she blinked, wondering when he got so close.  

“Adrien?” Her voice was muffled as he stood in front of her and pushed the meat bun closer. 

“Say ‘ah’....”  What was he doing?  She could almost feel everyone’s eyes on her as he leaned forward, looking so pleased that she was going to scream. Her frantic eyes darted around.  People were  _ watching _ .  She bit into the meat bun and cursed that it was still warm and delicious.  “Is it good?” 

He was teasing her and she made a small note that he would pay.  

“It’s just what I needed!  Thank you, Mr. Agreste!” The name struck him and he looked taken aback.  

A small snicker came from Ms. Sancoeur as she turned her head and let a little cough into her hand.  

“Speaking of Mr. Agreste,” she said, as if knowing they wouldn’t last with their act.  “While you are here, your father would like to see you, Adrien.”

“What?” He turned around and furrowed his brows.  “How does he know I’m....” He trailed off and his shoulder slumped down.  “Of course. All right, Nathalie. Lead the way.” 

She gave him a nod of approval and Adrien turned back around.  “It was nice meeting all of you. Thank you again for your hard work!” 

Marinette caught his eye as he walked past her.  _  “I’ll call you tomorrow.”  _  She heard him whisper in her ear.  Her cheeks heated up. Even if it was for a few seconds, she was glad she saw him that day.  

She lifted her meat bun to her mouth and looked up.  The rest of her design team was looking at her, with several members trying to hold back grins.  

“What?” She shoved the rest of the meat bun in her mouth and grabbed the gray bolt with her other hand, ignoring her red face.  “We have work to do!” 

 

* * *

 

Gabriel Agreste stood in front of a large screen looking over what appeared to be the layout of his upcoming show.  A digitalized model gave a good visual of the path the models were to walk and showed how the lights would be angled to best highlight the designs they wore.  

A slid of his hand across the screen changed the tint of the lighting and, having grown used to his father’s single minded focus, Adrien said nothing as he entered and waited for his father to speak to him.

“This is a surprise.”  His father’s droll voice hid any clear sign of displeasure, but Adrien reacted as if it had.  He lowered his eyes and clasped his hands behind him; a posture he perfected at a teenager with an overbearing father.  “I didn’t expect you to come and visit your girlfriend, especially during this time of year.”

Adrien tried to keep himself from cringing.  “I know it’s a stressful time, Father.”  
“And so Nathalie says you brought her something to eat?” 

Adrien kept his eyes lowered, but narrowed.  “Is that unacceptable? There isn’t a no food or drink rule in the warehouse.” 

“There isn’t,” Gabriel said.  “It was just...unexpected.”

“But you disapprove.”

“Yes.  The designs could be stained or damaged; however, if designers are to work, they are to eat.  Your mother used to do the same thing.” 

Adrien drew his head back at his father’s recollection.  “She did?” 

“She was concerned I wasn’t eating.  A bit dramatic, if you ask me.” Gabriel changed the angle of the model and kept his eyes on the screen.  “I heard from the chatter downstairs that you’ve already met her parents?” 

Was that why his father wanted to speak to him?  Adrien straightened up and lifted his head. “Yes, we’ve been formally introduced.  Once Fashion Week is over, Marinette and I will take them to dinner.”

“I see.”  There was a slight pause in Gabriel’s voice, a sign that he was mulling over his words.  “Then, after that, you will bring her to the manor for dinner.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say.  He stared at his father as his mind tried to make sense of what was just said.  “You want me to invite her for dinner at the manor?” he said, unsure if he understood what his standoffish father was saying.  “Is that all right?”

Gabriel seemed to take a heavy breath and exhale slowly.  “The last time you were here, you were mobbed by a crowd the moment you entered the foyer.  I didn’t think you’d set foot here again after such an incident, yet here you are. Clearly, this young lady is very important to you.”

“She is, Father.”  Adrien took a step forward, his eyes softening at the thought.  “She’s been wonderful to me and I wanted to see her. The least I could do when bothering her while she’s busy is bring her something to eat.”  

“Hmmm....” Gabriel lowered his head as he rubbed his chin.  “They say men do exceptional things when they are in love.” He looked towards him and Adrien caught the hint of a smile on his father’s lips.  “We Agrestes are no exception.” 

Adrien’s shoulders relaxed as he let out the breath he was holding.  A wave of relief coursed through him as he lifted his hand to his chest.  “Thank you, Father. I’ll be sure to bring her to the manor.” 

“I will have Nathalie contact you to arrange an appropriate date after Fashion Week.  It will be formal wear, of course.”

Adrien couldn’t seem to get the smile off his face. “Of course, Father.”  

Gabriel gave him a solemn nod of his head and Adrien took it as his cue to leave.  He turned around and headed out the door, cheerfully telling Nathalie that he would see her soon before stepping into the elevator.

Once inside and the door closed, he leaned back against the wall and sighed.  

“You okay, kid?”

“Better than okay, Plagg.”  Adrien smiled from ear to ear as he looked down at the kwami peeking form his shirt.  “Did you hear what Father said? He wants to have dinner with me and Marinette. I think he approves.”  

“That would be a first.”

“Isn’t it?” He didn’t pick up the exasperated tone of Plagg’s voice, lost in the euphoria of his father’s approval of his girlfriend.  “He must like her. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t invite her over. Maybe it’s because she’s a designer, too?” 

“Maybe.” Plagg shrugged and narrowed his eyes at the doors.  “It’s hard to tell what’s going on in your dad’s head.” 

“I’m sure that he approves,” Adrien said once more.  “This is just what I needed to hear after all the work recently.  Finally; some good news.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve got good news.”  Chat Noir was smiling and for the first time in a while, she saw the excited sparkle in his eyes as he landed beside her on the tower.  

“We can always use good news,” Ladybug said as she pushed herself up from where she was seated and returned his smile.  “What is it?”

“It took awhile, but managed to get copies of an old book depicting the Miraculous.”  He slid a small messenger bag in front of him and unzipped it. He took out a hole-punched portfolio used for presentations and opened the cover.  

Ladybug’s eyes widened.  She didn’t recognize the script on the copied paper, but could tell that the original was scanned from the color print.  The original paper must’ve been frail and stained from the marks reflected on the copy. 

“Where did you get this?” she asked.  She held out her hands to receive the portfolio, as if awaiting cradle the sensitive original rather than a more durable copy.  

Chat Noir placed it on her hand, opened to a page with a woman in red and black.  “I have a contact at a local university. He’s a big fan.”  
“Of old books?”

Chat smiled wider.  “Of  _ us _ .”  She raised a brow, a bit amused, but nodded and looked back at the sheet.  She turned the page and saw a faded watercolor of her earrings. “He specializes in old books, so we were lucky.”  

Ladybug lifted one hand to her earring as she eyed the image on the sheet.  “They’re activated here....”

“I noticed,” Chat said.  He leaned forward and flipped the page.  “Mine is always depicted as black, but it’s not black when I’m not Chat Noir.”

Ladybug looked up at him and moved her eyes to his hand.  “Mine don’t have spots when I’m Ladybug....does the shape of your ring change?” 

“Nope,” Chat Noir said, still smiling.  He lifted his hand as if to show it off.  “Same shape, just a different color.” 

That was the same with her Miraculous and she wondered if it was consistent with the others.  She narrowed her eyes and began to go through the pages. 

“I should’ve expected that considering my own Miraculous.  There’s something I want to check.” She trailed off as she turned page after page, stopping as she saw butterfly.  

“Hawkmoth’s Miraculous?” Chat Noir looked over her shoulder.  “Wait...have you seen it?”  
“No,” she said with a shake of her head.  She turned one more page and fixed on the small purple stone and its protruding four wings.  “My kwami saw what she said was the butterfly Miraculous. I didn’t notice it myself. It didn’t have those wings.”  

Chat narrowed his eyes at the center stone.  “That purple...thing? That could be anything.”

She let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes.  “I know. It doesn’t stand out in itself. In fact, it looks like something you’d find in any generic jewelry store with that cut and color.  If it was the butterfly Miraculous, then at the time it wasn’t activated. That means that stone is its dormant appearance.” She closed the book and leaned back against one of the iron railings of the tower.  “Still, she seemed so sure...and the connection was there.” 

Chat stood in front of her.  “You’ve lost me. What are you talking about?” 

“My kwami saw this,” she said, holding her finger over the stone in the book.  “Peeking underneath a scarf. It was probably being used as a decorative pin.”

“And the connection?” 

Ladybug took another deep breath.  “The motif the man wearing the pin is famous for is a butterfly.  In fact, a lot of his work still has a pattern similar to the active Miraculous’  _ shape _ .”  She shook her head.  “I’d be blind not to notice butterflies everywhere.  Even his current season’s designs-”

She snapped her mouth closed.  Ladybug tensed up, her hands tightening around the portfolio as she ground her teeth together.  She lifted her eyes to look at Chat and see if he picked up what she last said. 

She wasn’t specific.  She could’ve meant designs for jewelry or posters, maybe even furniture.  Plenty of things were  _ designed _ .

Chat Noir’s green eyes narrowed.  “Current season’s designs?” His voice was low, speaking the words slowly as if trying to understand what she meant.  “Are you talking about clothing?” 

He was on to her.  

Ladybug swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away.  “How did you say you got a copy of this book again?” 

“An associate at a university is a fan.  Now, whose designs are you talking about?” 

There was slight upward pitch of his voice and she could hear a tremble.  They both knew about the lost shipping boxes purchased by Gabriel Agreste’s company.  They both knew Adrien’s mother purchased them herself. He must’ve made the connection if picked up on clothing designs.

“Ladybug.”  His hands clamped on her shoulders and she jumped.  “You have to tell me,” he said as he peered down at her.  

There was a fear in his eyes she began to notice and she held her breath.  She wished she could tell him she wasn’t certain and that Emilie Agreste’s past purchase was a coincidence, not a causation.  But she had procurement papers she’d pulled from the computers at work and Emilie Agreste was connected somehow. Even if Ladybug had no proof, it was a logical jump to connect Gabriel Agreste, as well.

“Do you think that the Miraculous would be given to someone unworthy?” she asked in a hesitant voice.

His eyes crinkled up.  “No. But, maybe they were corrupted or the Miraculous was stolen.”

He was close.  “A contact of my own pulled procurement records from Gabriel Agreste and found that a brooch was in that shipment we pulled.  What if it wasn’t given, but  _ found _ .”

Chat Noir took a step back, his hands falling from her shoulders as his face fell.  “What are you saying? That Gabriel Agreste found a brooch and became Hawkmoth?”

He looked terrified and Ladybug frowned.  “I didn’t say that. The records clearly state that it was a peacock shaped brooch.”

“Peacock?”  Chat narrowed his eyes and walked forward.  He took the portfolio from her hands and fingered through the sheets before holding it open and showing her a page baring a small, colorful brooch.  “Is this it?”

“It only describes it in a sentence.  There weren’t any images, but the description matches.  I’m just saying that perhaps it was a similar issue in that the butterfly was found by accident.”  Ladybug put her hand on the portfolio and pushed it down to meet Chat Noir’s eyes. His hands shook. “Chat, are you all right?” 

He pulled his arms back and shook his head, looking shaken.  “I’m fine,” he said, quick. “I’m just...I know who Gabriel Agreste is.  He’s on top of the fashion industry right now.”

Ladybug gave him a single nod.  “Yes, but I’m not sure if the purple stone my kwami saw under his cravat was-”

“It was him!”  Chat’s face seemed to drain of all color.  His gloved hands clawed into the papers as he drew them against his chest.  

Ladybug ground her teeth together once more at her slip.  She took a step forward to comfort him and Chat Noir took another step back.  She stopped in front of him and lowered her hand. “Chat, we’re not sure if it’s him.”  
“Not 100% sure, but you suspect him.” Chat seemed to demand she admit it.  

Ladybug took a deep breath.  “Let’s think about this rationally.  I don’t know how he would even get his hands on butterfly Miraculous and you’re right: I’m not 100% sure.  All I know is that he was wearing a pin like this under his cravat and his designs have butterfly patterns all over them; many of which look like the Miraculous when active.  It could all be one big circumstance.” 

Chat Noir said nothing.  He leaned back against a railing, his chest rising and falling with deep, uneven breaths.  

“What happened to the peacock Miraculous?  Do you know?” he asked, his eyes fixed past her.  

“I don’t know,” she said.  “I don’t even know if the brooch in Emilie’s shipment really is it.” 

She couldn’t read the expression on his face.  One of his hands seemed to tighten around the railing as they stood in silence.  

“Do you think it’s possible it is?” 

She almost didn’t hear him speak.  “I think at this point anything is possible.”  

His shoulders heaved with another breath.  “Why would he do it? What reason would he have...?”

“Chat?” He turned around and she saw the haunted look on his face.  She closed the space between them and placed a hand on his shoulder.  He pulled away at once and moved away from her. 

“Sorry,” he said, his voice tight.  He kept his eyes lowered. “It’s just...weird.  Weird to put a name and connect an actual person with Hawkmoth after all these years.”  
She squinted her eyes as she felt her skin raise.  “I suppose so. You’ve been fighting him for years.”  

“Yeah....”  Chat lifted a hand and ran it through his hair.  “It’s a lot to take in.”  
“We’re not 100% sure, though, Chat.”

He put a smile on his face and seeing it made her worry more.  “I suppose so. I guess, we still have work to do, huh?” 

“Chat-”

“I’m going to hold on to this.”  He kept that ridiculous smile on his face as he lifted the portfolio and shoved it into his bag.  “Thanks for meeting up with me tonight, my lady. I know we’ve both been very busy late.” 

She wasn’t sure what else to say.  It was the briefest meeting they had so far.  She’d never see Chat want to end a meeting so soon.  She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. “Chat, no matter what we find out, you can trust me, okay?  We’re in this together. Remember that.”

There was hesitation in his face and her heart sank.  Ten years he was fighting by himself and she thought he was glad to have help.  She wasn’t so sure now. 

His smile softened; tired and strained, but genuine.  His hand took hers and he brought it to his lips. She felt his warm breath even through her suit as he kissed the back of her hand.   

“I know, my lady, I know.”  He released her and took another step back, reaching for his staff and holding it over the side of the tower.  “Goodnight.” 

His staff extended and jumped.  

Ladybug ran to the side and peered over, watching him disappear into the night.  A low breath left her as she closed her eyes. She needed to confirm her findings soon.  

 

* * *

 

 

His phone vibrated and he glanced down, despite already knowing who it would be.  The bright blue eyes and angelic face of his girlfriend appeared on the screen; a cheeky photo she allowed him to take of her that afternoon in Montmartre.  The image appeared at least a half dozen times that morning; first with a few text messages and then a missed phone call.

Now two missed phone calls.  

Adrien locked the screen and slipped his phone back into his back pocket, his shaken nerves _ just  _ overwhelming his guilt for ignoring Marinette. He’d call her back later in the afternoon or when he got home that evening.  After all, it was a weekday and Marinette would understand if he wasn’t answering because of class.

Except he wasn’t.  

He wasn’t anywhere near the university or the university library where he spent most of his time.  

Instead, he loomed around the corner, beside some low shrubbery lining the fence of a neighbor’s house.  Maybe they recognized him as the boy who used to live across the street, even while wearing a hoodie. It would be strange that he was there to begin with and so far, no police were called on him.  

“How long are we going to sit here?” Plagg was irate and Adrien wished he had overpacked some camembert to placate the little black kwami.  “I thought you said it wouldn’t take long.” 

“I didn’t think it would,” Adrien said, lifting his head to the corner mirror.  “He hasn’t left the manor yet.”

Three hours since they arrived and his father’s car hadn’t left the manor.  Adrien was sure his father was there, as during his first walk past, he could see the sleek, dark metallic car parked before the steps leading up to the front doors.  

With Fashion Week starting that week, he knew his father would leave for headquarters to get the final pieces done and then to look over the runway for the show.  It was the best time for Adrien to search the house.

“Listen, kid, even if your old man is Hawkmoth-”

”We don’t know that!”

“I know, I know, I’m just saying,” Plagg said, calming his voice.  “Let’s say he has the butterfly Miraculous. Didn’t Ladybug mention it was on him?  As in, he was wearing it? We’re supposed to always stay with you guys.” 

“I don’t think my father is Hawkmoth, Plagg.  There isn’t any reason for him to be,” Adrien said in a firm voice.  “What good would it do him? He’s rich. He’s successful. And he’s always busy.   _ I  _ know that better than anyone,” he said with clear bitterness. 

“Then if you don’t believe it’s him, what are we doing here?” Plagg asked.

Adrien narrowed his eyes as he watched the black iron gates of his father’s manor slide open.  “I want to see if I can find more photos of that peacock brooch or better yet, find it. If my mom did find it all those years ago, it may still be with her things.”  

The car drove out of the gate, turning in the opposite direction of where he was posted.  

Plagg sighed.  “And you think your dad kept her things out in the open after all these years?” Adrien looked down at Plagg with a deadpan look and Plagg pursed his lips.  “You’re right, he keeps everything of hers. It’s almost creepy.” 

Adrien sighed and adjusted the white hoodie around his head.  “Let’s go.” 

They crossed the street with Adrien focusing on looking as casual as possible.  The security gate code remained the same from when he lived there, though Adrien did think his father would’ve had it changed years ago.  He supposed it was good that it wasn’t. 

He entered the code into a keypad to one side of the gate, unlocking the door to the side and avoiding alerting the camera.  He told himself to act natural; as if he were just coming back to pick up something he left rather than sneaking into his father’s house while his father was at work.  It was perfectly normal to go back, wasn’t it?

He slipped into the house and closed the door behind him, letting out a heavy breath of relief.  

“Okay,” Plagg said from his pocket.  “Where to first? Bed room? Storage attic?  That closet under the stairs?” 

“That safe in his office.”

“Oohhh...you’re sneaky.  I like it.”

“Plagg.”  Adrien watched the little black kwami zoom out of his pocket and to the door of his father’s study.  Adrien placed his hand on the handle and pushed. “It’s locked.” His lips pursed into a tight line.

Plagg scoffed and phased through the door.  A small click was heard and the door was pushed open under his hand.  “Oops. I slipped.”

Adrien held back a snicker.  “Thanks, Plagg.” He squeezed through the door, leaving it part way open to hear if a car was returning.  “Now...where was that safe....” 

His footsteps were quiet against the imported marble tile floor as he scanned the room.  The table had neat stacks of papers and fabric swatches laid out. Little flags of colored paper adhere to many of them with his father’s notes.  The fashion and design books were recently rearranged, but aside from that, nothing much had changed.

He turned his head to the side and shook it.  “Of course. How could I forget.” He looked up at the massive Klimt-styled painting of his mother against the wall.  It nearly reached from the floor to the ceiling and time and time again, it was the portrait his father stared longingly at more than any of the others. 

Adrien couldn’t remember it not being there, looming over his father’s work space as a reminder of what he once over heard someone call “Gabriel’s muse.” 

To Adrien, it was just his mother.  

He took another deep breath, unsure whether it was to calm or prepare himself as he crossed the room.  

“What do you expect to find?”

Adrien swallowed.  “I don’t know.” It was his honest answer.  “I guess...I just want to know if Maman had the brooch.”

“And if she did?” 

“What if she found more than one?” That lingered in the back of his mind; the prospect that his mother found both the peacock and the butterfly.  If she did, then Ladybug’s claim to the identity of Hawkmoth had bearing. Who else would his mother give something so precious to but the man she loved?

“Nervous?” Plagg’s almost smug voice said from his shoulder.

“I’m about to break into my father’s safe.  Yes, I’m nervous.” 

“Then, let me handle it, kid!”   

“Wait!  Plagg!” 

The black kwami shot into the painting before Adrien could stop him.  Adrien stood in place as a feeling of uncertainty settled on him. He tried to rationalize it; this was a valid concern.  He, as a Miraculous holder and son, had to confirm whether or not his mother has the peacock Miraculous. It could have something to do with her disappearance.  It could give a clue on the whereabouts of the butterfly Miraculous.

After all, if his mother found the peacock accidentally, it’s possible the butterfly was acquired the same way.  Adrien felt his chest tighten. What if she really did give it to his father?

He shook the thought out of his head.  The very idea, if he reviewed it, was absurd.  What would Gabriel Agreste do as Hawkmoth? What did he hope to achieve?  

“Nothing!”  

Plagg’s muffled voice sounded through the painting before he phased out.  Adrien blinked, trying to draw himself out of his thoughts as looked at Plagg.  “What?”

“Nothing.  Just a book, some jewelry, but no brooch.”  

An empty feeling filled him.  He wasn’t sure if was supposed to be disappointed or not.  “Are you sure?” He was certain that if the peacock brooch was anywhere, it would be in his father’s safe.  

Plagg nodded.  “Yep. No brooch.  Weird...I thought for sure it would be there.”

Adrien exhaled, slow.  He lifted one trembling hand to his chest and squeezed it with the other.  “Then, maybe we should check upstairs.” His father’s bedroom would be the next logical option, even if he didn’t feel comfortable with that. 

“Before we do, check what I found!” Plagg seemed proud of himself as he phased back into the painting.  

Adrien heard a click.  His eyes darted to the sound coming from behind the painting and watched as a small rectangle seemed to sink into the painting.  His eyes widened as he heard another click, and then another. Several more small triangles sank into the painting and a low, muffled grinding sound reached the ears.  

“What is that...?” 

Plagg floated out, looking pleased as he clapped his hands together.  “I think we found a new secret!” He looked past him and Adrien turned around.  

From the marble floor, lines appeared as the tiles retracted and a circular platform began to go down.

Adrien opened his mouth, but no words came out.  When did that appear? He’d lived there for years and he never knew about that!  

“What are we waiting for!” Plagg said, excited as he zoomed over the platform and waved for Adrien to join him.

His mind was blank and without thinking, he jumped into the hole as the platform lowered.  His heart was racing as the they went down into the bowels of the manor. He lifted his head, towards the hole.  The light from the room above was almost immediately swallowed by the dark.

“Did you know this was here?” Adrien asked.  His voice was uneven and he struggled to keep it leveled.  

“Nope,” Plagg said.  “Maybe he installed it after you left.”

Adrien doubted that.  The grinding of machinery and gears jerked to a stop and he found himself staring into a black void ahead of him.  Adrian swallowed and placed one foot outside of platform. 

The floor was metal and sounded hollow.  Was it elevated? Weren’t they already in the basement level? He took another step and the sound of generators kicking into gear filled the air. 

He tensed, his arms out at his side as he drew his head in and flickered his eyes around the chamber.  In the distance, far ahead of him, lights began to turn on. They illuminated an area before a massive window; a wide, circular metal platform.  On either side of the walkway leaning to it, lights turned on, revealing the empty space below them.

“What is this....”  Adrien couldn’t breathe.  He took a shaking step forward, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to absorb the sight.  All of this was under his childhood home? Since when? “This isn’t a work area....” 

There were no mannequins.  No design tables. No computers or monitors.  Not even a sewing machine, scissors, or measuring tape.  There were no books. Even knowing his father’s immaculate work area, this underground...bunker?  He supposed that was what it was. 

This bunker wasn’t somewhere Gabriel Agreste went to do work.  

He took another step, this time on the walkway.  A loud thud reverberated through the room and from the platform in front of him, a flurry of small white papers were tossed into the area.  

He felt all the blood drain from his face as his heart stopped.  Small white papers didn’t flutter around. 

“Adrien....” Plagg was behind him, his voice low and lacking the playfulness it had moments earlier.  “I think you should turn around.”

His skin was covered with a cold sweat as his heart went from still to rapid, slamming against his chest as his mind screamed for him not to turn around.  

_ Step back.  Get on the platform.  Get out.  _

_ Don’t turn around.  Get out. _

_ Get out. _

He met his eyes; a reflection against clean glass.  Wide, wet, and terrified. Beyond his reflection, behind the glass, with her eyes closed and hands resting over her stomach as she lay in the comfort of a padded cylinder was a beautiful Emilie Agreste.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the last five chapters outlined. Now it's just a matter of actually sitting down and getting some writing done. And that is the hard part. The holidays are coming and as of today, I'm on vacation and out of the country for two weeks, so I am hoping to get another chapter of this and another one shot done during any downtime I have (although I'll probably just be sleeping). 
> 
> Thank you very much for taking time to read. I appreciate your patience with the chapters. Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome. See you next month! ❤


	11. Éperdument Amoureux

It was rare that he was frozen with a racing heart, as if someone was chasing him, yet remained still.  The world stopped. He felt a strange emptiness. 

His mind was trying to process what his eyes were seeing, or rather make sense of it.  

Adrien  _ knew _ what he was seeing.

He just couldn’t accept what it was.  

His breathing was shallow and strained.  His skin was crawling as his eyes began to burn.  

“ _ Maman _ ?” 

She was as beautiful behind the glass as the day she left.  Not a wrinkle on her elegant clothes nor a hair out place. Not a single sign of aging that ten years should’ve left.  She was unreal. There was no possible way that was his Maman.

“Adrien?” Plagg’s voice was laced with unusual concern.  

“It’s a fake.”  Even as he said it, there were doubts.  He shook his head, red, wet eyes unable to look away.  “She can’t be real.” He knew his father loved his mother; every wall in the house filled with portraits of her screamed so.  But this...this went beyond love.

Did his father lose his mind?

“I can check.”  

“No!”  Plagg began to move forward and Adrien’s hand flew out before he could stop himself.  He grabbed Plagg with a trembling hand and brought him against him. Plagg squirmed before phasing through his hand.  

“Kid,” Plagg said with a frown.  “Maybe we should leave.”

Adrien ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.  “That can’t be her. She can’t be real.” He was muttering more to convince himself than Plagg.  

They never found his mother’s body.  He was there when government officials broke the news to his father in the foyer.  Emilie Agreste’s body was  _ missing _ .  

And despite all logic that told him otherwise, he knew he was wrong.  Her body was right under his nose the entire time. 

“Adrien.”  He felt a strong tug against his collar as Plagg tried to pull him away.  “We need to go.” 

“How could he hide this from me?” Adrien ignored Plagg’s pleas and he took a step forward, moving towards the glass tube his mother was in.  “How could he?” He stopped in front of the glass and held out his hand to touch it, only to stop before he could make contact. He drew his head back and scrutinized the face behind the glass.  

_ It couldn’t be real _ .  

But wax didn’t look like flesh up close.  He’d seen people frozen in time before. Numerous of Hawkmoth’s minions caused people to freeze in mid motion.  If Hawkmoth could do it, it was possible.

“But it shouldn’t be.”  The hot tears sliding down his face didn’t register until he saw his reflection on the glass.  A shaking hand rose and touched his cheek. “Maman....” 

Plagg was pulling him back as he began to choke on his tears.  “We have to leave, Adrien!” 

“Plagg, it’s her.”  His voice was broken.  “It’s her, isn’t it? God, what has he done?” 

He fell back against the pedestal and the sound of gears turned beneath them.  Plagg flew around Adrien, pulling his legs on to the platform as they jerked upwards.  

“It’ll be okay, kid,” Plagg said, though it was clear that he was just as uncertain.  He patted Adrien’s face, trying to dry the tears. “It’ll be....” He sucked in a sharp breath and darted behind him.

Adrien remained seated on the platform, arms at his sides as his legs folded beneath him.  His body was trembling as his mind went blank. 

The platform stopped.  The bright sunlight poured through the tall, slender windows of his father’s office and Adrien lifted his head to the towering figure above him.  

The confusion and pain overwhelming him vanished.  There was a brief moment of numbness before he met his father’s eyes and felt the rage fill him. 

His eyes narrowed as he made out his unmoving father through clouded eyes.  Even through them, he could see the small pin on his father’s cravat. The anger and the shame threatened to overwhelm him once more, but Adrien ground his teeth.

Venom was in his voice as he rose to his feet.  

“ _ What have you done _ .”

 

* * *

 

“Good night, Marinette!”

“Good night!”  She kept the smile on her face as she waved good-bye to Mathieu, heading in the opposite direction to get to the Metro station rather than join the rest of her team for drinks.  

A final few glasses to get celebrate the end of one of the most chaotic weeks of their year, Nicole had suggested.  Everyone was willing, but Marinette had to cancel. 

“This is the first time I’ll see Adrien since Fashion Week started,” she said, earning her endearing nods of understanding.  More senior members of the team were on-site during the runway show to work on any last minute details, but she was relegated to the office to deal with larger issues that required an entire garment to be sent back.

All her messages to Adrien went unanswered, though she knew he saw read them.  As much as she wanted to call, she heard all about how chaotic it was for models.  Gabriel Agreste, while his primary, wasn’t the only show Adrien was doing and the last thing she wanted to was put more stress on him because his girlfriend wanted attention.

Besides, she had her own chaos to deal with.  Her fingers were nearly taped with bandages from the amount of hand sewing and subsequent needle pricks and stabs she gave herself.  She had little sleep and the night before the main show, she didn’t go home.

She was stuck at the office with Matthieu, with Claud driving back and forth from the venue to the office. She fell asleep in one of the conference room couches.  She had bags under her eyes and lived off of coffee, pastries, and take-out.

With Fashion Week over, she had some time to breathe...at least until the next show.  

She hoped Adrien did, as well. 

As she slumped against a seat on the back of a train car, she let out a heavy breath.  She felt Tikki wiggle around in her purse and push the top open.

“Marinette, you haven’t eaten anything since lunch.  Why don’t you stop by and get something to eat for you and Adrien?” As soon as Tikki finished, a small grumble was heard and Marinette looked at her stomach.  

“That’s a good idea,” she said.  She smiled at Tikki and petted her on the head.  “Let’s get some dessert, too.”

Tired of the market bought food the last few days, she stopped by her favorite Chinese restaurant.  As she waited, she checked her phone to see if Adrien had answered. 

“I hope he’s there,” she said, just loud enough for Tikki to hear.  “I told him I was coming, but he hasn’t read the message yet.” 

“Maybe he’s sleeping.”

“It’s not that late.”

“But he could be tired.  Models also attend those after parties and events all over Paris, like Matthieu said.”  

Marinette hoped Tikki was right.  The senior designers told her they saw Adrien, but only briefly during his changes.  

“He looked pretty tired,” Nicole said that morning.  “Even with all the make-up they put on him for the show.”

It only served to make her need to see him all the more urgent.  As soon as she got her take-out, she rushed to Republique; the neighborhood Adrien lived in.  It was a trendy place with many renovated apartments and an up and coming social scene. Just the place she’d expect a model like Adrien to live.  As night settled in, the night life it had a reputation for was waking up. 

Perhaps another time she could go out for drinks with Adrien, but for now, she was racing to get to a patisserie her phone told her would close in ten minutes.  She burst through the door with five minutes to spare and apologized for the rush as she named off various slices of pastries she wanted.

With a paper bag of sweets in one hand and a bag of take out containers hanging on the crook of her other arm, she did her best to keep her balance as she wove through the streets following the directions on her phone.

She’d never been to Adrien’s apartment, but knew the passcode into the building thanks for Nino.  She thought he was being cheeky the night he and the guys dropped off a drunk Adrien, but Marinette was never more thankful.

“Seven...one...nine...four....” she said, sticking her tongue out as she pressed the buttons.  The door beeped and unlocked. “Yes!” She slipped into a small lobby and took a tiny elevator up to Adrien’s floor.  There didn’t seem to be many flats on that floor and she wondered just how big it was. 

“Is this it?” Tikki asked as they stopped in front of the last door.

“That’s what Nino said.”  

“Wow...he really is rich.”  

Marinette rolled her eyes and looked around for a doorbell.  The excited look on her face faded as she noticed the thin gap between the door and the doorframe.  It wasn’t locked. It wasn’t closed. 

Her brows furrowed as she placed one hand on the door and gave it a slight push.  It opened with no resistance and she felt her stomach drop. 

“Adrien?” She listened for answer as the door opened to darkness.  She clutched her bags against her, taking a hesitant step through the threshold as she craned her head further in.  “Maybe he’s not home....”

As if to disprove her, a small crash came from within and a Marinette inhaled sharply.  Tikki shot out of her purse, disappearing somewhere inside the apartment. A moment later, the lights flickered on and Marinette gasped.  

Clothes and shoes were thrown about in different directions.  Everything from jackets to shirts, to dress shoes and a single pair of sneakers.  She followed the trail of clothing past the kitchen and to the living room across from the entrance.  

A pale arm was hanging from the side of the sofa.

“Adrien!” She ran inside, dropping her things on the floor as she rushed across the room.  She rounded the sofa and cried out as she found him lying across the cushions, half dressed with his eyes closed.  “Adrien! Adrien! Answer me!” 

She grabbed his shoulders, her hands making their way to his face as she checked for breathing.  

“Marinette?” A dry, cracked voice came out of chapped lips as Marinette felt her legs go weak.  She slumped forward, cradling his head in her hands as relief swept through her.

“Thank you, God....” she said in a shallow voice.  She lifted her head and cupped his cheeks, willing him to look at her.  “Adrien, are you all right?” Her warm fingertips stroked his face as he squinted.  

“Marinette....”  He repeated her name and she gave him a hopeful smile.  

“Yeah...it’s me.  Let’s get you up,” she said as she scooted to his side and put her arm underneath his.  With as much effort as she could summon, she was able to get him in a seated position and leaned him back against the sofa.  A low grumble reached her ears and she looked down at his bare stomach. “When was the last time you ate?” 

He tilted his head back and shook it once.  “I don’t know...yesterday? What day is it?” 

She bit her lips and stroked his hair back.  She could still see remnants of runway makeup on his skin.  

“It’s Friday,” she said.  “I bought something to eat.  Just sit here, okay?” 

She slid away from him, pausing to make sure he wouldn’t slid down and fall.  As she rounded the sofa, she saw a crumpled up mass of familiar cloth by the edge, where Adrien’s head was lying when she found him.  She squinted as she passed. 

It looked like the fabric from the projects she was working on.  

Shaking her head, she headed back to the hall to pick up the items she dropped in her panic.  

“I brought some pastries, too,” she said, placing the paper bag on the counter along with the Chinese food.  Before she shrugged off her coat, she walked back down the narrow hall to get to the door. “Do you want something to drink-”

“You should go.”  

She hadn’t shut the door yet.  Marinette looked over her shoulder and crinkled her eyes.  “What?” 

She could see Adrien shift on the sofa, the back of his head to her.  “I said you should leave.”

She stared at the back of his head and then looked back at the floor.  A wry smile tugged at her lips. “If it’s about the mess, it’s all right,” she said.  She let go of the door and took a step back into the flat. “I know you were busy. My apartment’s a mess, too.”

“Something came up,” Adrien said, his back still turned.  “I’m sorry I haven’t been answering your messages.” 

“Adrien, that’s fine.  I told you, I know you’re busy.  I was, too-”

“I can’t keep doing that to you.”  She took in a shallow breath as a sense of foreboding crept in.  “I think...I think we shouldn’t see each other for a while.” 

Her breathing strained.  She didn’t notice Tikki grasp her hand behind her.  

“Is it because of Fashion Week?” she asked in a shaking voice.  

“It’s more than that,” Adrien said.  “You don’t need a boyfriend who can’t even answer your messages.”  

This wasn’t happening.  Marinette felt a sharp pain above her nose and between her eyes as tears began to bubble.   He wasn’t doing what she thought he was, was he? 

“I’m sorry for coming unexpectedly.  I...I was just worried,” she said. She began to walk towards him, extending her hand.  “Adrien-”

“I think we should break up.”  

She stopped in midstep, inhaling a sharp breath as a part of her felt as if it were torn in two.  She lifted a hand to her mouth as tears began to come down. “Adrien, I’m sorry-”

“It’s nothing to do with you,” Adrien said, his voice sharp.  She took a step back. “I just don’t think it’s working right now.  I’d like it if you left.” 

He wouldn’t even look at her.  

Marinette closed her eyes as tight as she could to fight back the tears as she shook.  

“If that’s what you want,” she said.  She thought she saw him twitch at her pained voice.  He didn’t reply and Marinette took a step back. “I’ll leave the food...please eat, Adrien.”  She placed her hand on the door handle and paused. 

She looked back over her shoulder, hoping he’d retract his words.  He didn’t move from his spot and Marinette swallowed back a sob. “Good-bye, Adrien.” 

“Marinette.”  She whirled around, her heart leaping to her throat as Adrien sat up.  He stared ahead him, out the windows across from the entrance. He hesitated for a moment.  “Let me call a taxi for you.” 

Her heart sank.  She shook her head and opened the door.  Her other hand rose and wiped at her eyes.  She wouldn’t cry. Not there. “I’m fine with the metro.”  

 

* * *

 

He heard the door close behind him and Adrien shut his eyes.  He was trembling, his hands digging into the wrinkled sport coat on his lap as the sounds of her quiet footsteps faded.  He didn’t answer her once. He didn’t call, didn’t text. 

He didn’t want her  _ involved _ .

Adrien held his breath.  He hadn’t even been able to face his girlfriend.  _  Ex-girlfriend _ .  

That was what she was now, wasn’t it?  The kind and brave woman who was the light of his life the last few months was his ex-girlfriend.  He’d been postponing it for days; unable to bring himself to call her and tell her it was over, especially when he couldn’t tell her why. 

A small voice in the back of his head told him it was for the best.  It had nothing to do with Fashion Week and its chaos, but everything to do with Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth.  

He shot to his feet and grabbed the chair beside the sofa.  He didn’t see Plagg dart out from behind it as Adrien lifted it off the ground and let out a angry cry as he threw it against the wall.   Another loud thud filled the room as one of the wooden legs broke and a mark appeared on the wall. 

“Adrien!”  He didn’t hear Plagg’s voice as he grabbed the remains of the chair and lifted it up, slamming it on the ground with deafening screams.  “Adrien, it’s not your fault!  
“I should’ve noticed!”  He whirled around, a look of madness on his face as Plagg flew around him.  “Right under my nose, Plagg! He was the villain all along and he was doing it right under my nose!”  

Big, green eyes were wide, looking at him with a mixture of fear and worry.

“Adrien, your arm!  Your arm!” There was a hot stickiness in his palm as he clenched his hands.  He down at the bleeding gash on the back of his forearm; a deep scrape from one of the chair legs he was throwing around.  

He stared at it.  He could see the redness, the broken skin, and the blood.  He could almost smell it in the air, but feel it? He clenched his hand over and over.  He couldn’t feel it. 

Plagg seemed to appear beside him, holding up a kitchen towel against his arm.  “Adrien, don’t do this.” His voice was worried. “Please, c’mon. You don’t want to get blood on the coat Marinette made, right?”  

Adrien felt his eyes water once more as he looked at the little black kwami hugging a red stained towel against his arm and trying it hold it away from the silvery-gray coat Adrien took from the show.  

It was the one Marinette was working on when he visited her at work.  After the show, when no one was looking, he shoved it in his bag. It was his connection to her and at that moment, he  _ needed _ it.  Plagg said nothing and if anyone understood why he did it, it was probably him.  

Guilt ate at Adrien.  Plagg was trapped and it was because of him.  

“I’m so sorry, Plagg,” Adrien said in a breathy voice.  The night he stumbled back into his flat, he had repeated the apology until his voice went hoarse.  “I’m so sorry....”

His father _ knew _ .

Gabriel had security footage of the room and with it, the knowledge that his son not only had the cat Miraculous, but was its wielder.  Every moment from that afternoon haunted Adrien and the rage it filled him with was only tempered by disgust and fear. When he shut his eyes he could still see his father’s unmoving face as he loomed over them.  

“I never would’ve guessed that my own son would be Chat Noir.”  Gabriel said it so dismissively, as if he were speaking of a passing fad.  “This is a surprise indeed.”

“What have you done with  _ Maman _ .”  

His father raised a single brow.  “I see you’re not worried about your identity.”

“Answer me!”  It took everything in him not to lunge at his father.  “What have you done to her!?” 

“I wouldn’t hurt my own wife.” Gabriel’s scathing voice made Adrien grind his teeth together.  “You, of all people, should know I wouldn’t ever harm a hair on her head. Nor will I harm a single hair on yours.”

Adrien’s hand moved to his ring.  “I have no problem when doing so to you.”

To his fury, Gabriel tossed his head back and laughed.  The sound was so uncharacteristic and foreign coming out his mouth, it almost seemed as if the sound came from anywhere but.  Adrien could feel his skin curdling at the bitter sound. 

“I have to admit, I’m shocked to find out after all these year that my arch nemesis has been my son,” Gabriel said, taking a step closer.  “But this couldn’t have worked out any better.”

His stomach dropped as dread filled him.  

“What do you mean?”

“This is an opportunity,” Gabriel said, raising his hand before him as if grasping a prize.  “One of the most powerful Miraculous is now within reach.”

“Within reach?” Adrien spit out the words and took a step back. “Do you think I’ll help you?  Do you know what you put me through - what you put this city through - in the last  _ ten years _ ?”  His voice filled the room, bouncing off the high walls as it rose with every infuriated word.  

“Had I known that a key to this problem lay right in front of me, I never would’ve sent out those akuma.”

“Then what?  You would’ve just stolen it?” Adrien held his hand over his ring as his other hand turned into a fist.  “I will  _ never _ give you my Miraculous.” 

A smug smile appeared on his father’s lips.  “I don’t need to. You’ll help me.” 

This time, Adrien let out a cold laugh.  “I’d rather die first than help you.”

Gabriel’s eyes were narrowed.  “Don’t you want to know why?”

“No.”  Adrien threw down his hand.  “And your terror ends here. Plagg, claws-”

“It’s for your mother.”  

The four words silenced him before he could finish uttering his transformation.  A cold sweat came over his body as Gabriel looked past him and at the massive portrait of Emilie on the wall.  

“Ten years I’ve been searching, stretching my powers to have the cat Miraculous and now it’s fallen into my hands.”  He stopped before the painting and lifted a hand. He placed in gently on the painting, still gazing up at the woman’s face, as if speaking to her.  “With Ladybug now also within our grasp, I can finally free your mother.” 

Adrien narrowed his eyes, looking at his father like a madman.  “What are you talking about?”

Gabriel didn’t turn to look at him.  “Combined, the power of destruction and creation can alter reality.  You’ve seen her powers undo the damage of my akuma.” He turned his head to look back at Adrien.  “We can make it so your mother never went to Tibet. So she never went after missing miraculous.” Adrien couldn’t breath.  “Never used the peacock that got her into this mess.” 

Ladybug’s research came flooding back to him.  The missing shipment that was put up for auction.  His mother buying it. All the little clues fit and Adrien wished they didn’t.  

“What are you saying?” he said, his voice smothered by the crippling terror that gripped him.  

Gabriel turned around and walked towards him.  “Bring me Ladybug’s Miraculous,” he said as he met Adrien’s eyes.  A wide, feral smile filled his face. “And I can bring your mother back.”  

Adrien ran out of the room.  

He shoved his father to the side and ran past him, suffocating in the wide open office and desperate for air.  The office doors were throw open and Nathalie jumped to the side, a neutral expression on her face telling him that she knew.  

He felt sick.

_ She knew _ .

He half expected his father to transform and come after him.  Another part of him expected the alarm to go off, but as he tore through the front door and jumped over the stairs to get to the driveway, all he could hear with his father’s cold and collected voice once more.

“ _ I’ll be waiting for you _ .”  

Adrien let out another cry as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees beside the sofa, trying to get the memory out of his mind.  His legs curled beneath him as he buried his face in the cushions, screaming into them as Plagg tried to calm him in vain. 

It was his father who reigned terror on Paris for over a decade.  It was his father who had buildings toppled, misery empowered, and nearly killed people.  And for all their differences, for all their fighting, Adrien  _ loved _ him. 

Just days ago, he thought they had a breakthrough: that his father was opening up to him and was pleased with his choices and relationships.  

He had invited Marinette to dinner for God’s sake.  

Adrien sucked in a broken cry.  He lifted his head up and looked over the back of the sofa, at the door; his thoughts returning to Marinette.

He was a danger to her now.  If she remained in his life, if she continued to occupy his heart, it wouldn’t take long for his father to figure out that she was his weak point and use her against him.  He thought he knew what his father was capable of before as a serious and somewhat cold man, but now he knew the extremes. He wouldn’t put it past Gabriel Agreste to threaten Marinette’s job, or worse, her safety, to get Adrien to do what he wanted.

For over a week, he swinging from desperate, helpless confusion to numb, unfeeling shell.  For all his academic accolades and research skills, he couldn’t figure out what to do. Did he fight his father?  His own family? Did he take back the Miraculous that shouldn’t have belonged to someone like Gabriel Agreste? And if he did, what would happen this mother?

Adrien needed to find a way relieve his father of the Miraculous, but still save his mother and until he found a solution, the only thing he could do was buy time until he did.

It seemed his father, armed with the knowledge that his son had a Miraculous, was willing to wait.  It unnerved him. His father was waiting, but Adrien knew he wouldn’t wait forever. 

Part of him wanted to tell Ladybug.  She was his partner; surely she’d help.  But she’d want to know how he found out. She’d want evidence.  He could lie to her and say he searched Gabriel Agreste’s home, but what would happen when they confronted Hawkmoth?  

Hawkmoth wouldn’t keep Adrien’s identity a secret and would reveal it to Ladybug.  Then it would seem like Chat Noir lured Ladybug into a trap. 

He couldn’t do that to her.  She trusted him. Their partnership was dead if she found out Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste and that his father was the man terrorizing Paris.  

He needed to keep her away from him.  His father didn’t know who Ladybug was and that was the only thing keeping her safe.  If Chat Noir avoided her, then she’d remain that way. Like with Marinette, he didn’t answer her messages.  

Adrien needed to solve this himself and it hurt to know that he was alone once more.  

His days were filled with arranging a hold - a sabbatical of sorts - from university.  When he wasn’t tying up loose ends there, he was on the runway, trying to appear normal in case his father was watching - something Adrien knew he was somehow.  

His phone rang endlessly and texts often came in one after the other as his agency and the the university tried to reach him.  As Marinette tried to reach him.

He looked across the room, at the rug where he had flung the small device the day before after a text from his father praising him for his work at the show filled him with anger.  

How dare the man who tore Paris apart take part in one of its signature events?  How dare he act as if nothing was amiss; as if he hadn’t threatened the lives of all those people at one point?

Adrien couldn’t look at his phone without thinking of his father’s message.  He was waiting, indeed. 

Plagg was the one who got Adrien to move, to shower, to wake up.  Plagg was the one who reminded him to eat, even so far as shoving some camembert in his mouth.  

Plagg was the one who pushed a vase off the table so Marinette could find him.  

“Adrien, come and eat.”  The kwami’s voice was strained and Adrien knew he was forcing himself to appear encouraging by masking the worry in his voice.  “She left some food. It smells good, doesn’t it? I think it’s Chinese.” 

His eyes drifted to the bag of food left on his kitchen counter.  She trudged out without questioning him. She was only worried, she said.  “ _ Please eat... _ .” 

His heart ached as he let out a choked cry.  “She deserves better than me.” He pushed himself to his feet and walked around the pieces of broken chair.  The scent wafting from the bag smelled familiar and he looked at the side.  _ Troisième Pont _ .  Sichuan style food, he remembered.  Did they eat there before?

He took out the take out containers from the bag.  A sharp pain stabbed at him as he realized there was enough for two people.  Marinette meant to eat with him. 

Adrien bit his lips.  

This was for the best.  He opened a container and a sharp, spicy scent hit him.  

“Kid,” Plagg said as he floated just above the counter.  “You’re still crying.” 

Adrien closed his eyes.  “If she’s away from me, she won’t get involved.  Father - Hawkmoth...he can’t use her against me.”  

“Adrien....”

“Right, Plagg?” He was begging.  “At least she’ll be safe, right?”  

Plagg didn’t meet his eyes.  “Sure, kid.” 

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t find much on the peacock Miraculous and it frustrated him.  Books as thick as his arms didn’t do more than mention the ability to summon a guardian to aide others.  There were no specifics on the guardian beasts summoned. There were a total of three entries and all the beasts were different. 

Adrien fell back against the desk chair in his study.  It didn’t make sense to him. What did his mother use them for?  Didn’t summoning a guardian require someone to guard? And did it have anything to do with what happened in Tibet?

“What were you doing, Maman....?” Adrien closed his tired eyes.  He hadn’t left his flat for days except to buy food at nearby restaurants.  Even then, it was only with Plagg reminded him.

“Kid!”  The study door burst open and Plagg floated in.  “You missed lunch again. It’s time you go outside and get some food!”

Adrien lifted his arm from his eyes and sighed.  If he didn’t eat, he couldn’t work. If he couldn't work, how could he save his mother?  

Without a word, he pushed himself from the desk and rose to his feet.  As he passed Plagg at the doorway, the kwami darted in front of him.

“Take it off and change.”  

Adrien looked up, tired.  “What?”  
“Take it off,” Plagg repeated, motioning to the sport coat Adrien wore daily over his sleep shirt and pants when he wandered the house.  “And change. You’re the one who said your father could be watching you, so you have to act normal.” 

Adrien released a heavy breath and shrugged out of his favorite coat.  He folded it with care and placed it on the back of the sofa. The cleaning company had come by earlier that week and he told them he came home drunk after a party and woke up with a chair smashed to pieces.  

They bought it and now he had a new chair and a clean flat, but that was about the only thing orderly about him.  

He reached his bathroom and turned on the light, frowning as he saw his unshaven, messy reflection in the mirror.  No wonder Plagg wanted him to change. It was clear his father was getting to him and he wouldn’t give Gabriel the pleasure to knowing that. 

He grabbed some shaving cream and reached for his razor.  

It took him twenty minutes, but he came out of his room looking like the man Marinette fell in love with and he carried that thought with him as he walked out.  Plagg tucked himself in Adrien’s coat pocket as they emerged out into the street. 

He could already feel eyes on him and paid them no mind.  If his father wanted to watch, then let his father watch. They’d cross paths soon enough.  

He rounded the corner and stopped.  

“Something wrong?” Plagg asked.

Adrien’s eyes were on the poster advertising a concert that night.  “Jagged Stone is playing  _ Le Zenith _ .”  His chest ached as he remembered who would be there and how excited she was when she invited him.    

“Yeah, so?” Plagg asked.  

He closed his eyes, fighting down the familiar aching with missing Marinette.  Over and over, he told himself she would be safest away from him. But that didn’t stop him from looking at pictures of her on his phone or staring at the last message she sent or holding the coat she worked on.  

“It’s nothing,” Adrien said, turning away from the poster and continuing down the street.  “I just forgot he was.” 

He continued down the block, keeping his eyes away from anything that could possibly advertise the concert and remind him that wonderful and talented Marinette would be there.  His hands clenched in the pockets of his jacket. 

He tried so hard to ignore the longing and regret as he dove into his research.  He needed to find a way to save his mother and get the Miraculous his father had back.  

When it was over, he could call Marinette.  When it was over, he could see her again. He’d take her small, slender hands and kiss them all over as he begged for forgiveness.  At least, he would if she’d take him back. 

A dark car slowed to a stop beside him and the window rolled down.  

“Adrien?” A high pitched, surprised voice caught his attention and he turned to the street.  The door to the car was opened before the driver could get out and open it for the blonde woman inside.  “You’re too slow, Jean Paul! Move!” She gave her driver an irritated wave of her hand and as she stepped out on to the curb.  “Adrien!  _  Cher _ , I haven’t seen you in forever!  What are you doing out here?”

He was tired just seeing her.  “ _ Bonjour, _ Chloe,” he said, forcing a small smile.  “ _ Ça _ _ va _ ?” 

She beamed, throwing her arms in the air as she reached him.  “ _ Ça _ _ va bien!”   _ She leaned upwards to give him a greeting kiss on both cheek.  “You look well! I saw you at your father’s show the other week.  Mama was impressed with this year’s collection, as well, but I didn’t see you at any of the parties?  Where were you?  _ Everyone _ was asking.” 

Her arms were still draped over his shoulders as she looked at him, bright and excited.  Adrien kept a smile on his face as he tried to lift her arms off him as casually as he could.  “Oh, busy with school. Father’s line wasn’t my only walk, so I my schedule was a mess.” 

Chloe nodded, looking serious.  “I can only imagine. You must be desperate for a rest.”

He let out a relieved sigh.  “Yes, thank you-”

Her hands clamped on his arm.  “You must come with me to the concert tonight.”  

He jerked his head back.  She couldn’t be thinking about  _ that _ concert, could she?  “What...what concert?” 

She laughed, tossing her head back as she dragged him to the awaiting car.  “What other concert is worth the effort tonight? Jagged Stone at  _ Le Zenith _ !  I have an extra ticket for section G.  I wanted something closer, but Jean Paul said that if I wanted to get closer, I’d have to stand and mingle in the pit.  Ugh....”

“Chloe, thank you for inviting me, but I’m really tired and-”

“And you can use a rest, I know!” Chloe said, one foot already in the car.  “Don’t worry, I bought out all the seats next to and behind us. I hate it when it gets too crowded.” 

“I’m not feeling a concert right now, Chloe,” Adrien said, trying to pry his arm out of her grip without appearing rude.  “Perhaps some other time?”

She paused and straightened up.  The look on her face became serious.  “Adrien Agreste, I am inviting you to the biggest concert of the year with prime seating.  Surely, you can spare that much time with an old friend.” 

He lowered his eyes.  “Chloe....”

“It’s supposed to be the best concert he’s ever given.  Don’t you want to go and see?” 

He wanted to go and see, but not Jagged Stone.  His jaw clenched. A look wouldn’t hurt. He might not even see her. “Sure.  Let’s go.”

Chloe’s face lit up and she tugged him into the car.  “It’ll be amazing,  _ cher _ !”  He fell into the seat beside her and the driver closed the door.  Adrien shrugged off Chloe’s arm and she didn’t seem to notice as she rambled on about  _ Le Zenith _ not having private booths, so she had to make due. 

The car pulled up to the venue minutes later.  The red and white structure was a glow with lights as crowds streamed in.  Adrien followed Chloe into the hall, where the small time band touring with Jagged Stone was already playing their last pre-show set.  His ears were assaulted with the chorus of sounds and a wave of people on the floor were jumping and screaming out the lyrics. 

Jagged wasn’t even on stage yet.  

There was fog and beams of laser lights.  He could feel the bass under his feet as Chloe handed an usher her ticket and led him to their seats.  He saw the spot of empty red seats on the right of the stage and winced. Chloe really did buy out the seats around them.  

He shook his head, but joined Chloe in their row.  There was a clear view of the stage and as the band finished playing, he raised his hand to clap.  

“We’re just in time!” Chloe said, smirking.  

He gave her a small smile with a nod and looked over the edge of where they sat.  Rows and rows of people on the floor were chatting amongst themselves, waiting for the main performer.  Would Marinette be down there, front row and center? 

Adrien craned his neck to try and see her, but in the dim light and flurry of movement, he couldn’t make her out.  

Stage crews began preparing the stage for Jagged Stone and and the crowds below began to thin out a bit as concert goers went to use the toilets before it began.  

Adrien reached back to take his seat when he saw a familiar group at the front of the crowd, nearest to the stage. 

Nino had on a baseball cap and had an arm around who he recognized was Alya.  They were talking to someone on the other side of them. Adrien held his breath, expecting to catch sight of Marinette’s dark hair and big blue eyes.  

There was instead some petite blonde who was laughing and Adrien sighed.  Another friend of them, though he couldn’t remember her name. Defeated, he slumped down in his seat just as the petite blonde stepped to the side and a someone was moved forward in her place.  

Marinette was nodding as Alya spoke to her and Adrien found himself leaning forward, trying to get a better look at her.  Was she okay? She didn’t look excited to be there. 

He noticed a pair of hands on her shoulders and followed them to a tall man with blue hair.  Luka. 

Of all of Marinette’s male friends, he was most aware of Luka and his closeness to Marinette.  Nino mentioned they dated or something at one point and that Luka had a soft spot for Marinette since they were kids.  

Marinette lifted a hand and patted one of Luka’s, saying something to him and having him nod back at her.  

“What are you doing?” Chloe’s sharp, confused voice pierced his thoughts and Adrien jerked his head back.  He looked down at his hands that were gripping the iron railing in front of them. He was leaning over the edge, almost ready to jump down.  “You’re going to fall.”

“I....”  Adrien blinked.  What _ was _ he doing?  “Sorry....” He pushed himself away from the railing and back into his seat.  “I thought I saw something.” 

“Well, be careful.  You could fall.”

“Thanks, Chloe.”  

Despite himself, he still looked down at the floor.  Luka was gone and now Alya had an arm around Marinette’s shoulders.  She was holding her against her side, resting her head on top of Marinette’s as she spoke.  He wasn’t stupid enough not to know that Alya was trying to make her feel better...and he knew it was because of him. 

He swallowed and tore his eyes away.  “I’m going to use the toilet.” 

“Right now?” Chloe said, looking at him with surprise.  “It’s about to start.”

“I have a minute or two-”

The sound of an electric guitar rift filled the hall and in an instant, screaming followed.  A rush of people returned to the floor as the lights went dim and smoke began flooding out from the stage.  Drums reached his ears as the flashes of light happened all over the stage, falling into pattern with the melody as they directed the audience’s eyes upwards.

“There he is!” Adrien heard someone scream behind him.  He looked up and saw a circular platform lowering from the top of the stage, flashing with lights with a purple and leather clad rock musician losing his mind as he played his guitar. 

Applause and yelling nearly drowned out Jagged as he descended on to the stage.  Even Chloe was out of her seat, yelling. 

Adrien looked back at the floor.  Marinette was clapping with a smile on her face, but wasn’t as excited as he thought she’d be.  

As Jagged reached the stage, he turned towards his audience and reached for the microphone.  “ _ Bonsoir _ , Paris!”  More screaming erupted and Jagged raised his arms in the air.  He opened his mouth, ready to welcome the ampted crowd to his concert when a look of utter hall.  “The bloody hell’s that?” 

Adrien turned towards the back of the hall as the music died down.  The crowds all turned, following Jagged’s eyes towards a man standing beside one of the lights.  

“Oh no....”  His shoulders fell as he saw the purple faced man in spiky leather clothes holding a massive tube over his shoulder.  

The city citizens were equally familiar with what it was as the man jumped in the air and shot out tube shaped things from the one he was carrying.  As they flew through the air, they unfolded, revealing themselves to be massive Jagged Stone posters. 

A poster sliced through the air and embedded it into a steel light bar hanging to the right of the stage.  The screaming started once more, only this time, everyone was rushing to the exit. The musicians and Jagged were being pushed out of the stage by security as the creaking sound of bending metal sounded over the panicked yelling.

Adrien felt his arm being pulled back and he looked over his shoulder.  “Chloe, get outside! Hurry!”

“Aren’t you coming?” Her face was pale and she looked ready to run.  Adrien pried her hand from his arm and pushed her back up the steps to the exit. 

“I’ll be right behind you!” Chloe nodded and began racing up the steps, ordering for people to get out of her way as Adrien turned back to the floor.  

Sparks were coming down from the lighting as cables were cut and massive lights swung from their harnesses.  Adrien searched for Marinette, praying that she was rushing to the exit, too.

He saw Nino huddled over Alya, trying to shield her and part of Marinette as Alya tried to get her to leave.  Marinette was looking back at the stage as the latest akuma landed and sent another wave of razor sharp posters at one of the lighting stands.  

Time seemed to stop as Adrien watched Marinette squeeze out from beneath Alya’s arm and race to the stage.   “No...no!” She was yelling at someone as she jumped on to the elevated deck and dove into the wings. 

“Marinette!”  

A lighting tower came down and the last thing he saw of her, she was shoving a frozen woman with a clipboard out of the way. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you all right, Penny?” 

“Marinette?” Six months pregnant and the assistant no longer looked as glowing and serene as she had when they met just an hour earlier.  Her dark face was nearly ashen as she stood shaking with Marinette holding her against the wall. Penny let out a broken breath as she stared at the lighting beam that would’ve crushed her. 

“Penny, are you all right?  You have to get out of here!”  Marinette said. 

Penny nodded, but couldn’t move.  “Penny!” A tall man grabbed her from behind, turning her around and crushing her face against his chest as tears streamed down his face.  “Oh, God! I almost lost you!”

“Jagged, get her out of here!” Marinette said as she looked back towards the stage.  The akuma jumped into the air, yelling something about being able to see the show now before shooting more posters in the crowd.  She needed to transform. 

“C’mon, Marinette! Let’s go!”  Jagged called to her as security surrounded him and his wife, moving them to the nearest back exit.  

“I’ll be right there!” Marinette said.  She waved for them to go without her and as soon as the they looked away, she ran behind a curtain.  “Tikki, spots on!”

The burst of pink and red couldn’t have lasted more than a breath before she emerged from behind the curtain and prepared to run after the akuma.  She made it two steps before a blur of black shot down from the balcony seating and landed on the fallen light tower. 

“Cha-”

“Marinette!”  She felt her heart stop as her eyes went wide.  Was she not careful? Did he see her? “Marinette!”  Chat was standing on the twisted metal, trying to push it out of the way.  He wasn’t looking at her at all.

“Chat!” Ladybug ran towards him.

“Ladybug!”  He turned towards her and she felt her breath catch in her mouth; he looked wild and terrified.  “Ladybug, help me!” He sounded desperate and Ladybug nodded.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Help me lift this!”

“Lift it?” She looked from the fallen light tower and out towards where the akuma had rushed off to.  “But Chat, he’s in the back-”

“She’s under there!”  Chat Noir wasn’t leaving his spot.  He was tugging at the metal and it groaned beneath him, but didn’t budge.  “Why isn’t this lifting? She’s trapped!”

“What are you talking about?” Ladybug stared at him as if he’d gone crazy.  “No one is under there!”

“I saw it fall on her!”

“On who?”

“On Marinette!”  He said her name in a pained, desperate wail and it was like someone drove a stake through her chest.  “ _ Please _ , Ladybug, she’s my friend and I saw her...!”  There were tears in his eyes and Ladybug reached for her yo-yo.

She looked up at the steel beams above them and threw her yo-yo upwards.  She held the string as it went over one of the beams, and came back down. It wrapped itself around one of the metal poles of the light tower and she pulled.  She grit her teeth as she leaned back, lifting the tower up. 

Chat Noir moved it to the side as it hung and stood over the pile of rubble.  “She’s not there....”

“I know.  She’s safe, Chat.”  Ladybug released the tower, allowing it to fall harmlessly to the ground as she retracted her yo-yo.  “I got her to safety.” 

His pale face looked towards her, as if asking her to repeat it.  “She’s safe?”

Ladybug nodded.  So Chat didn’t know who she really was.  And he seemed to really value Marinette as a friend.  “Yes,” she said, offering him a smile. “Trust me.” 

He let out a low breath as he lifted his hand and wiped at his eyes.  “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“Are you crying?” 

He let out a small chuckle and looked at her with warm eyes.  “She’s a...special friend.” 

She tried not to look too surprised.  Another crash was heard and they both turned towards the back of the concert hall.  She narrowed her eyes. “Let’s get that guy.” 

She threw her yo-yo in the air and Chat used his baton to launch himself into the air.  “It sounds like he was a fan who couldn’t get in.” 

“And now that he’s in, he’s shutting down the show.  Great!” Ladybug shook her head. “Where do you think the akuma is in?”

“I’m guessing the poster tube?” 

“Poster tube it is!”  She landed on one of the steel beams.  “Let’s get this over with quick! Lucky charm!”  

It felt good to finish a fight without too much trouble.  Chat did the distracting and Ladybug set a trap to get the poster tube away.  Within moments, the entire concert hall was washed with red-pink. Lights were back where they were supposed to be.  Cables were reconnected. Fallen light towers were upright again. 

“Great job, my lady!” Chat said, smiling as he landed on the stage and inspected the area with her.  

“Thanks, Chat.  Couldn’t have done it without you.”  She paused. “By the way, have you been getting my messages?  We haven’t met up in a while.” 

“Oh...yeah....”  Chat stiffened. His eyes looked away and he took a step back.  “I’m sorry about that. I’m having some trouble with my baton and I’ve been so busy.”  

She was, too, and didn’t question it.  “Did you want to meet at the tower next week?  I haven’t found anything new. Have you?”

“No!” He shouted it and Ladybug jerked her head back.  He shook his head, looking skittish as he averted his gaze.  

“Chat Noir, is everything okay?” Ladybug asked, narrowing her eyes.  He nodded.

“Yes, yes!  Of course it is.  Nothing new, I’m afraid.  I’ll contact you if I find something.” He looked ready to flee at any moment. 

“Chat, if something is wrong, you can tell me.” 

His shoulder seemed to relax as he met her eyes.  He let out a heavy breath. “Everything is fine, Ladybug.”  He smiled and put a hand on his waist. “I’ve been in the game a lot longer than you, don’t worry.  I’m still working on some things, but once I collect some more...uh, data, I’ll send you word.” 

She nodded her head, but wasn’t convinced.  “Okay.”

“I should get going.  I have a friend I want to find!”  He gave her a little bow. “Until next time, my lady!”

He raised his baton and Ladybug took a step forward.  “I’ll be waiting for your call! If I find anything, I’ll send you a message, too!”

He nodded.  “Don’t worry, I will!  Trust me, Ladybug!”

He planted his staff into the ground and used it to launch himself off the stage and out towards the entrance.  

Ladybug shook her head.  “I trust you, Chat Noir, but you’re acting weird,” she said to herself.  He disappeared out the doors and moved to the wings of the stage. She looked around the corner once more and took a deep breath.  “Spots off.” A moment later, Tikki settled back into her purse, yawning and muttering something about cookies. Marinette smiled to herself, giving Tikki a gentle pat before peeking out past the stage and then making her way to the edge.

“Marinette!”  She looked up as she heard her name and gasped as she saw Chat Noir extend his baton once more to carry him back to where she was standing.  She thought he had run off to find his friend.

She smiled as she sat on the edge of the restored stage and then hopped down.  Marinette raised a hand to greet him as he landed beside her. “Chat Noir,  _ bonsoir _ !  Is everything all right-”

Her words cut off as she found herself wrapped in a tight hug.  Her eyes were wide with surprise. Was he that worried? As Ladybug, she assured him she was fine, didn’t she?  

“Eh...Chat Noir?” She felt his embrace tighten and she swore she could feel him shaking.  “Chat Noir, are you all right?”

“Yes...yes, I’m fine.”  He stepped back, dropping his arms from around her as he tried to compose himself.  “I was so scar-I’m relieved to see you.”

She remembered the look of desperation on his face when he tried to move the fallen light tower, believing she was crushed beneath it.  Her expression softened. 

“You saw me run on stage, didn’t you?”

“It was reckless....”  A small smile tugged at his lips.  “Didn’t we have this conversation before?”

The playfulness in his voice she came to expect was returning and she played along.  “I know, I know,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Leave it to the professionals.” She chuckled and patted his shoulder.  “But I’m fine and that’s what matters, yes?” 

His lips were pulled in a tight line.  “Please be more careful next time. You keep putting yourself in danger.”

“I know, but I saw it coming down,” she said, taking a step back and waving at the fallen tower had landed.  “And Penny was frozen in her spot. I needed to save her.” 

Chat nodded.  He drew his lips in for a moment before smiling.  He took another step back. “Just...be more cautious next time, okay?” 

She gave him another nod.  “No promises, but I’ll try.” 

“I suppose that’s the best I can hope for.  I just want to see my princess safe.”

There was that hint of flirtation.  He must’ve been fine now. Marinette raised a brow and crossed her arms.  “And how many girls do you say that to after you save the day?” 

The smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat.  

“Only one,” he said, his voice almost intent.  “You’re my only princess, Princess.” He held his arm out and his baton extended. He gave her a bow. “ _ Bonne soiree _ .”  

Marinette watched him land on the upper levels of the concert hall before running up the stairs and into the back hall behind it.  “His only princess, huh....?” she said to herself as she adjusted her purse over her shoulder and continued towards the exit. “I thought he had a girlfriend.”  

Rescue workers and crowds of people were gathered in the foyer of the building and all the doors were propped open.  Groups of concert goers littered the area as people walked through, looking for friends they lost in the chaos. 

Marinette looked in all directions for any sign of Alya and the others.  By now, she hoped they found each other and were all safe. She knew they’d be worried about her if they realized she was still missing.  Her mind raced to come up with a plausible excuse that would also tie in to what she’d tell Penny and Jagged. 

She got scared and hid behind the stage until all the noise died down.  She’d tell them she didn’t come out until she heard Ladybug’s ‘lucky charm’, which was why she took so long to come out.  It made sense logistically and fit the timeline. 

With her excuse ready, she wove through the groups peppered around  _ Le Zenith _ , searching for familiar faces.  Alya’s glasses caught her attention and Marinette smiled.  They all looked unhurt, though shaken. She opened her mouth to call out to them when a breathless voice called out to her instead. 

“Marinette!”  She turned around just as a pale hand grabbed hers.  She saw green eyes and tousled blond hair just before she was crushed against his chest.   Her entire body was stiff, both aware and disbelieving of what was happening.

“Adrien...?” What was he doing there?  He was the last person she expected to see.  She drew her head back, still unconvinced that she was seeing him.  “What are you doing?”

He looked distraught as he lifted his hands and cupped her face.  “I was in the balcony and I saw you. I saw you run on the stage and the light tower fell....”  As he spoke, she could see his eyes begin to water. “I...I thought I lost you.” 

She forgot that days earlier, he had broken up with her without so much as looking at her.  Entire nights of crying herself to sleep and hours of phone calls with Alya trying to figure out what led him to push her out of his life vanished.  She should’ve been angry, as she was on Sunday. She should’ve been cold, as she was convinced she should’ve been on Tuesday. 

Instead, being that close to him and held in his arms, wrapped in his familiar cologne, she could only comfort him.  Her small hands rose and stroked his face, her thumbs wiping back his tears as her own threatened to fall. She couldn’t ignore the fear and pain in his eyes as his arms fell at his sides.  

“I’m not hurt, Adrien,” she said in a soft voice.  “I’m right here, see? I’m fine.” She put on a smile.  “It’ll take more than a light tower to take me down.” 

Her humor prompted the opposite effect as alarm flooded his face and his arms reached for her once more.  

“Don’t say it like it was nothing.  I thought...I saw it come down on you.  Marinette, I....” He trailed off and pressed his face against the side of her head.  “I don’t want to lose you. Ever.” 

He was trembling against her and Marinette felt the tears against her neck.  She raised her arms and stroked his back, trying to assure him that everything was fine.  First Chat and now Adrien. Maybe she took too big of a risk when she jumped on stage, but she’d never be able to live with herself if she let something happen to Penny when she knew she could save her.

“I don’t regret it, Adrien,” Marinette said, pulling away.  “Penny is my friend. If it happened again, I’d do it all over.”  

“I know,” Adrien said, sniffling.  “That’s what makes you so amazing.”  His eyes searched hers and he shook his head.  “And I’m such an idiot.” She cocked her head to the side.  “I’m sorry.” 

“You were just worried.”

“No, about last week,” Adrien said.  “I...I couldn’t even break up with you properly.  I just sat there with my back turned. You don’t deserve that.”  

Was he breaking up with her a second time?  Marinette began to move back, but Adrien kept his arms around her.  

“But I’m greedy.”  She lifted her head.  

“What?”

“I...I know you deserve better.  Someone who’s always there for you and will answer you and keep you safe, but...but I’m greedy.”  He sounded defeated. “I don’t want to let you go, Marinette. I’m sorry, but I still love you.” 

 

* * *

 

Part of her knew that kissing him that night was a point of no return.  She wasn’t sure if she was making a bad decision or simply naive for returning to the man who broke up with her so suddenly a week ago.  

He had no idea what she went through.  He was her first real boyfriend and he broke her heart.  It was the first time that happened and she was at a loss.  

She was heartbroken and hurt, but confused and uncertain about simply accepting it.  Was she supposed to be angry? Were they supposed to fight? Was there some script she was supposed to follow before he told her to leave? 

Alya was furious and wanted to demand Nino take her to Adrien’s so she could give him a piece of her mind, but Marinette pleaded with her not to.  What good would it do? 

She thought Adrien had mulled over their relationship for some time.  After all, he didn’t answer her for days, even if it was during Fashion Week.  She was just excusing his behavior and was upset with herself for doing so. Would it have killed him to reply to one text message?  

Marinette went through a range of emotions since, but the moment he appeared, grabbing her hand and looking at her with those glistening green eyes as he told her he thought he lost her, she forgot all of them except for how much she missed him.

She didn’t remember how long they stood outside  _ Le Zenith _ , but by the time she got Alya’s message the amount of people in the area was been cut by half.  Rose spotted her kissing Adrien and somehow, Luka talked them into leaving the two alone. Marinette could almost hear Alya’s irritated voice through the phone, demanding to know what was going on and why she was back in the arms of the ‘pretty boy jerk’ who broke her heart.

Marinette didn’t have any answer other than she missed him.  

Months of being in love with him didn’t just stop because he told her to leave.  That seemed true for both of them. 

The arms around her tightened and she was pulled back against a warm body beneath white sheets.  She felt his hot breath against the back of her neck before his soft lips pressed against her bare shoulder.  

“Good morning, Princess.”  

A smile filled her face as her heart swelled.  They missed each other...that was enough, wasn’t it?   Her hands found his moving over her stomach and she wove her fingers between his.  

“Mmm....” She rolled over to face him, opening her eyes and  squinting at the bright morning light that filled the chic, modern room.  “Good morning...oh...that’s bright.” 

“Want me to close the curtains?”  He pulled away, reaching over to his side to look for a remote.

“No, it’s fine,” she said, chuckling as she put a hand on his shoulder and beckoned him back to her.  He turned his head and she kissed him softly. “We should be getting up anyway.” 

He groaned in protest.  “Do we have to?” 

“When was the last time you ate?” Her hand slid down his chest and over his stomach.  It trembled beneath her and she gave him a knowing look. “It was making sounds last night.”  

Adrien tilted his head back and sighed.  “Can’t it wait just a little longer? I want to stay here with you.”

Marinette draped herself over his side and nuzzled the crook of his neck.  She wanted to stay, too. “What time is it?” 

“I don’t know....”  Adrien craned his neck towards his night stand.  “Nine twenty-three..” 

“That’s not too bad.”

“Then we should stay in bed?”

She giggled and looked up at him.  “How about we have breakfast and then go back to bed?” 

He seemed to seriously consider his choices before sighing.  “Okay, you win.” 

“Yay.”  Marinette kissed his cheek before rolling to her side and pushing herself into a seated position.  As she slid her legs over the side of the bed, a warm hand ran up her arm. She looked over her shoulder as the bed shifted behind her and Adrien kissed the red, bruised spots around her shoulders and neck.  “Adrien?” 

“The next few weeks, I may not be able to see you much, but I’ll try to answer all your messages and I’ll call,” he said in a pitiful voice.  “I know I won’t be a very good boyfriend, but....” His forehead rested against her shoulder. “Would you consider seeing me again?” 

She felt his tense and ready himself for her answer.  Marinette lowered her head. She turned her body on the edge of the bed and cupped the side of his face with her hand.  

“I told you I understood, didn’t I?  I’m busy, too. I know you’re even busier and that’s okay.  We’ll make time, somehow.” 

Adrien’s eyes crinkled up as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.  “I don’t want you to get hurt, Marinette. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The memory of last night’s akuma attack must’ve still been fresh in his mind.  She gave him an encouraging smile as she leaned closer. “Nothing is going to happen to me, Adrien.  I’ll be right here.” 

There was uncertainty in his eyes and she wrapped her arms around him.  “As soon as this is over, I’ll be much more attentive. We’ll go on dates again and take trips to the countryside and even abroad.  Have you ever been to Greece? It’s lovely there; I’ll take you.” 

She chuckled and pulled way.  “You don’t have to take me anywhere, Adrien.  We don’t have to be together all the time.”

“But I miss you.”

This man was killing her.  “I miss you, too. But I’ll be here, all right?  We’ll work it out.  _ And _ I’ll be fine.”  

His eyes searched hers for a moment longer before a small smile hinted at his lips.  “I love you.” His smile grew larger. “I love you so much!” 

He threw his arms around her and dragged her back down to the bed, showering her with kisses all over her face and neck as she laughed.  

“Adrien!” She felt his hands tickling her sides and she screamed.  “Adrien, go take a shower so we can go eat breakfast!”

His sweet laugh rang in her ears as he released her, giving her one last kiss before bouncing off the bed.  “You want to join me, Princess?”

He gave her a playful wink and Marinette wrinkled her nose.  “No, thanks. I’d like to find my clothes.” 

“You’re missing out.”  He walked, naked, across the room and to the adjoining bathroom.  Marinette shook her head and looked across the room at the massive windows.  Did he usually just flash all of Paris with that body of his? 

“Marinette....” A small voice whispered from the bedside table closest to her.  She pushed herself back into a seated position and looked around. Tikki was hiding behind the table lamp.  “I’m hungry. All he has here is cheese!”

She looked irritated at the thought and Marinette gave her an apologetic smile.  “Okay, I’ll come down. I’m sure he has something else.” 

Tikki floated towards the door.  “This entire flat smells like cheese....” 

“Tikki....”  Marinette sighed.  She heard the shower turn on and looked towards the bathroom.  A brief feeling temptation hit her and she shook her head. “Focus, Marinette.”  She found her clothes on the floor and began collecting them. She put her pants on and held her discarded bra in her hand as she walked downstairs in what she suspected was Adrien’s white shirt and not hers.  

Tikki was floating in the kitchen, phasing in and out of cabinets.  “So. Much. Cheese. Is this some sort of model diet?”

“Did you check all the cabinets?” 

“And the refrigerator.” 

Marinette pursed her lips as she stood in the kitchen.  There were dishes in the sink and some trash was piled up, but it wasn’t a disaster zone.  In fact, it looked like Adrien didn’t cook much at all. She supposed it made sense. When would he have time?

“Maybe he has a pantry?” she said.  She looked around, trying to find a door.  She spotted one between the dining area and the living room.  She walked over, her bare feet over the wood floor making small thuds.  “He must have bread or something to go with all that cheese.” 

She pulled open the door and her eyes went wide. 

The rest of Adrien’s flat was decorated in a very minimal style.  Aside from various clothes and shoes scattered around, it was organized and sleek.  

But inside the room, the entire atmosphere was different.  There were piles of books and papers. Walls were lined to texts and the computer monitors could barely be seen over the papers.  A familiar chair was pushed off to the side as glass doors behind the desk led to a small, but sturdy balcony. 

She had spent hours there.  She could recognize it in an instant.  

This was Chat Noir’s study.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your patience! I know this is taking a while to get up, but I’m having a hard time focusing this time of year with various work and family events, all the shopping and travel, and the constant replay of “All I Want for Christmas is You” (by choice). 
> 
> I wrote Christmas presents for you guys, though. It’s a little on the Explicit side, but if you’re into that, please stay tuned these next few days. 
> 
> Also, I created an AU Fanfic writing challenge for any of my fellow writers out there who just need a encouragement. ❤
> 
> May the coming year keep you all happy, healthy, and sane! ❤❤❤


	12. Ne T'inquiète Pas

“Marinette, are you looking for something?” She whirled around, slamming the door behind her and stepping in front of it as if she were trying to hide it.  Adrien tilted his head to the side as he ran a towel through his hair. He walked down the stairs from his bedroom in loose pants and nothing else. 

“I was looking for....”  Her eyes darted back to the door.  “Do you have a roommate?” 

Adrien shook his head.  “No, it’s just me.” He seemed to notice she was standing in front of the door.  “That’s my study; did you want to see? It’s kind of messy, though.” 

She stared at him.  

The unruly blond hair.  The height. The tight, lean body.  She swallowed. 

Adrien stepped around her and opened the door.  He turned to her and furrowed his brows. “Marinette?  Are you okay, Princess?” 

The way he called her ‘Princess’.  

“I’m fine.”  She forced a smile on her face and turned towards the study.  “It’s not too messy.”

He chuckled and looked in, shaking his head.  “Still, I really should clean it. I do a lot of my research in there so I kind of always leave it as is.”

“You don’t say....”  She grit her teeth. Her heart was quickening and a strange feeling filled the pit of her stomach.  She wasn’t sure how she felt. If Adrien lived there alone and that was his study, it was clear who he really was.  

Across the study, the doors to the balcony that she once used to get in and out, burst open.  

“Oh no!”  Adrien rushed in, snatching papers swept off his desk by a strong gust of wind.  “I must’ve forgotten to lock it yesterday.” 

_ When? _ She wanted to ask.   _ When you ran off as Chat Noir? _

Marinette bit her lips to keep from speaking out loud.  She watched Adrien haphazardly pile the papers on his desk, placing another heavy book on them, then turning to the balcony.  He grabbed the double doors and pushed them closed. She could see leaves fluttering above them as thick, gray clouds floated in, covering the morning sun.  

“The weather gets unpredictable this time of year, doesn’t it?” She heard him speak and Marinette refocused her attention on Adrien as he secured the locks on the doors.  He wandered around his desk, picking up any other papers. “Some days it’s sunny and then the next, it’s raining and windy.” 

“It’ll pass,” Marinette said.  “I’m sure it will.” He lifted his head up from his desk and smiled.  

“You can come in,” he said.  “It’s not as exciting as the library, but at least you don’t have to wear gloves.”  She remained in her place at the doorway, staring at him. The connection was made and she couldn’t unsee it.  “Marinette?” 

His forehead creased and she blinked.  

That night on the tower, she caught him trying to think if places to bring his girlfriend.  

_ “More like lucked out,” _ he told her then.  _  “She’s amazing.”  _

He was talking about  _ her _ .   _ She _ was the woman he spoke about who he was trying to win over and spend more time with.  The entire time he was lamenting to Ladybug, he was talking about  _ her  _ and he didn’t even realize it!

An unexpected snort of laughter bubbled up inside her and she ran a hand down her face.  She peeked between her fingers and saw Adrien looking confused. Her eyes softened, the rapid beating of her heart calming and fading into an ache as she remembered  _ Le Zenith _ .  No wonder Chat Noir was so panicked the night before. 

He didn’t think he just witnessed an acquaintance being crushed by a light tower.  He thought he saw his girlfriend die. 

“Adrien.”  She raised her arms towards him as she crossed the threshold and stepped into the room.  

Without a word, he circled his desk and walked towards her, welcoming her into a warm embrace.  She closed her eyes and pressed her head against his warm skin as his arms wrapped around her. 

“Marinette?” He sounded worried.  “Are you all right?” 

She nodded, her face still buried against his chest.  Her hold on him tightened and he squeezed her in return.  He rested his head atop hers and they remained standing in his study as the thunder outside echoed an encroaching storm.  

“Adrien,” she said in a small voice.  “If you ever need any help...you know you can ask me, right?”  She felt his body tense as his breath hitched. His arms squeezed her again, as if trying to bring her closer.  

“Everything’s fine,” he said.  “I’m just a little stressed.” 

She pursed her lips, unconvinced.  Marinette drew her head back and gave him a small smile.  “You know what would make you feel better?” 

His green eyes lit up.  “Going back to bed?”

“Food.”  

“That also works....”

“Which you have very little of,” she said.  Marinette placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away, feeling a bit disappointed that she couldn’t remain pasted against him.  “You know you don’t have any groceries?”

His eyes looked away.  “I’ve been busy so, I’ve just been eating out a lot.”

She frowned.  “And the cheese?  I didn’t know you liked cheese so much.” 

She could’ve sworn she saw the corner of his eye twitch.  “It’s delicious. Sometimes a small piece with some crackers makes a good snack.”

“You don’t have any crackers.”  Marinette sighed and patted his shoulder, sliding her hand down his arm to grasp his hand.  “Let’s go grocery shopping.”

Adrien looked disappointed.  “Do we have to?” He looked towards the balcony.  “It’s going to rain.” 

“We don’t have anything to eat,” she said, pulling him along.  “Come on, put on some clothes and we’ll go to my parents’ and get some bread for breakfast before we get started.  Besides, I have to get something to make for dinner anyway.” 

The corners of his lips turned up.  “I do really like your parents’ bakery.”  

“And they really like you.” 

They reached the stairs and he pulled back.  “Wait, do they know I tried to break up with you?”

Marinette looked to the side.  “I sort of didn’t mention it....”

Adrien let out a heavy breath of relief.  “Good. It was a stupid mistake and it won’t happen again.” 

Marinette chuckled and pushed him towards the stairs.  “Just get dressed. I’ll get ready down here.” 

“Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want to take that shower?” he teased.  Marinette drew her lips in, trying not to laugh. That was the Chat Noir, she was sure.  

“Maybe some other time.  First, food.” He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before racing up the stairs.  Marinette remained downstairs and let out a low breath. 

“Marinette,” a small voice said behind her.  She looked over her shoulder, towards the kitchen.  Tikki looked towards the study and back. 

“I know,” Marinette said, her eyes going back up the stairs.  “It’s fine.” 

“Is it?” Tikki asked, floating towards her.  Marinette nodded. 

“Do you know where his kwami is?” Tikki nodded, but looked disappointed. 

“There is a spell that prohibits us from saying our holder’s names and other information relating to them.  He was trying to tell me something, but nothing made sense.” Tikki looked concerned. “Adrien’s Kwami is worried.”

“Did he say why?”

“He’s unable to, but I think it has something to do with Hawkmoth.”

The name send a shiver down her spine.  There was still a part of her that believed her boss had something to do with it.  As much as she didn’t want to believe it, there was a small chance that Adrien’s father was involved and that only exasperated the problem.  

She ground her teeth together.  Nothing was proven yet. It could just be that Adrien - no, Chat Noir, was trying to figure out who Hawkmoth was.  Why did thinking that feel like she was ignoring something?

“It’s a Chat Noir problem.  I knew something was up,” Marinette said in a low voice.  She frowned as she found her shoes in the hall. “And he won’t tell Ladybug.”  She surveyed the flat for her coat. “Whatever it is, I need to find out....Why won’t he tell me?”

“Marinette, have you considered that he’s been doing this  _ alone _ for ten years?” Tikki asked.  “He’s used to doing this on his own.”  

“But he has Ladybug now,” she said, careful to keep her voice down.  “He should trust her-me.”

“I know, but sometimes it’s not just about trust-”

“Marinette.”  Adrien was coming down the stairs in a button up and jeans.  “Do you want to have dinner tonight?” 

“I can’t.”  The words left her mouth before she could stop herself.  Tikki dove into her jacket. “I...uh...I have messages from Alya.  I’m sure she’ll want to discuss what happened last night.” 

“I did kind of steal you away.”

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.  We can make time, remember?”  He grabbed a coat from the back of a chair and moved closer to kiss her.  She closed her eyes, relishing his kiss before they parted. “I’ll help you with your groceries to your place after lunch.”

“Where should we go for lunch?” 

“I was thinking your flat?” he said, somewhat hopefully.  

She narrowed her eyes just a bit.  “Are you saying that you’re going to cook for me?” 

“Are you asking me to?” 

“Someone told me I should,” Marinette said, smirking a bit.  “So, what’s on the menu?” 

* * *

 

“You’re going?”  She shifted on her small bed, stirring from her nap.  Her tiny flat still smelled of slightly burnt quiche. 

“Alya’s probably going to call you any minute.”  Adrien finished buttoning up his shirt as Marinette sat up and stretched her arms.  “I’m kind of afraid of what she’ll do to me if she decides to visit instead.” 

“She was angrier than I was when you broke up with me,” Marinette said.  Adrien grimaced. He looked over at her, taking in the sight of her flushed face and languid expression as she adjusted her shirt.  There were small red marks peeking out from under her collar and he smiled a bit. 

“When can I see you again?” he asked as he leaned over and placed an arm on either side of her.  She jumped, looking a bit surprised as he kissed the top of her head. “Tomorrow?” 

“Laundry day.  Dinner on Friday?

He made a wounded expression.  “That’s almost a whole week from now.” 

She smiled and lifted her arms.  He felt her place them around his shoulders and pull him closer.  “I’ll call you every day.” He watched her face heat up. “Besides, I’m free Saturday and Sunday...do you...do you want me to stay over?” 

He felt himself smiling back.  “That’s very forward of you, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”  He gave her a quick kiss. “I like it. I’ll see you on Friday.”  

“Just get groceries before then.  I like cheese, but I can’t live on it for a weekend.”  He grimaced, embarrassed by the sheer amount of cheese he kept for Plagg.  One would think he had an addiction. “I’ll stop by my parents’ and get some bread.” 

“We need to finalize a dinner with them, too.  Your dad was not shy in reminding me,” he said.  

He put on his coat, glancing out the window to check the weather outside.  Marinette walked him to the door, holding him back as he opened it. He turned to her and felt her hands cup his face and bring him down to meet her lips.  

Adrien closed his eyes, relaxing as her warm, soft mouth closed over his.  As she pulled away, he felt her hot breath. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

He smiled a bit.  “Okay.”

Her earnest blue eyes met his.  He could almost see a glint of seriousness in them.  “Promise.” 

He hoped she didn’t notice him hesitate.  He forced a wider smile, his eyes crinkling as he gave her a nod.  “Promise.” 

He placed a fleeting kiss on her forehead before he slipped out the door.  Marinette lingered, watching him leave. He could feel her worried eyes on him as he went down the stairs.  It wasn’t his intention to concern her and she didn’t voice much on why. He only sensed that Marinette knew something was wrong.

She fell asleep holding his arm; the one with the large healed wound from when he broke the chair.  Adrien could only lay beside her on her too small bed. If he could stay there forever and protect her, he would.  

He stepped out of her building and began to walk down the street, towards the nearest metro station.  

He couldn’t simply linger around her, keeping watch and ready to jump in and save her  just to quell his own worry. Marinette would ask questions and he didn’t want her to know that the maniac terrorizing Paris was his own father - her boss.  

A dark gray car slowed on the street beside him.  He’d noticed it outside his building when they left.  He saw it around the corner, parked by Marinette’s old school when they were at the bakery.  It didn’t surprise him that it was there now, even after several hours hiding out at Marinette’s flat. 

The window rolled down and from the corner of his eye, he could see his father’s driver.  

“I’ll take the metro there.”  His voice was cold and to the point.  No pleasantries for the large man who used to drive him around and now was apparently being used to spy on him.  

The driver grunted and the window rolled up.  Adrien grit his teeth as he quickened his speed.  He didn’t know if the driver even knew about his employer.  Adrien only wanted to have as much control of his situation as possible.  

The ride to his old neighborhood felt shorter than fifteen minutes and as he reached the iron gates of his father’s mansion, all traces of warmth and joy he felt with Marinette were gone.  All that mattered was keeping her safe. 

The memory of a lighting tower falling on her filled his mind and Adrien closed his eyes.  His hands clenched at his sides as he struggled to push it back. Marinette was  _ safe _ .  She was safe in her flat talking to Alya and he would do anything to see to it she was always safe.

The dark clouds filled the darkening sky above him and he lifted his hand to ring the bell.  The gate buzzed before he could touch the button and he heard the locks. 

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what awaited.  

Adrien felt Plagg in his pocket going still, as if anticipating what was to come.  

Nathalie was at the front door and holding it open.  She gave him a small nod. “Your father is expecting you.”

He bit his tongue to keep from snapping that the man inside was not his father.  Not any more. 

Instead, he gave Nathalie a small nod, if only to acknowledge her, and headed for the study.  The door was open and he walked through, immediately spotting Gabriel standing by his work station before the portrait of his mother.  

“It took you some time,” Gabriel said, reaching for a cup of coffee.  Adrien stopped before the designer. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming back.”

His skin was crawling at the very sound of Gabriel’s voice.  Adrien wanted to yell that he almost killed Marinette, but the thought of Gabriel’s cold answer would only infuriate him more.  

Adrien already made his decision, though not without regret.  

“I’ll help you.”  

Gabriel almost looked surprised.  He lowered his coffee mug. “That’s-”

“On one condition.” Adrien took a step forward and narrowed his eyes.  “No more akuma.” 

Adrien could almost see Gabriel wondering if it was some sort of trick.  The designer’s lips were pulled in a tight line.

“That won’t be a problem,” he said in a measured voice.  “Though, may I ask, what exactly made you...change your mind on helping me?” 

The honest answer was Marinette.  He couldn’t risk her safety and it was clear that staying away from her was of no help.  The only way to have some control was to to put his weight where it mattered and try to secure some safety.  

“I understand why you’re doing it,” Adrien said instead.  “But if I help you, you must swear that you won’t use any more akuma.  Last night, I....” He bit his lip and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes, refusing to mention Marinette and remind Gabriel that she was a weakness.  “Just, no more akuma,... _ Father _ .”  

Gabriel’s slow footsteps echoed on the tile floor as he came down from his work station.  He stopped in front of Adrien and met his son’s eyes. 

“Agreed.”  

Adrien couldn’t contain the look of surprise on his face.  He was sure his father would make some excuse and try to coerce him some other way.  

Instead, a hopeful look filled Gabriel’s face and for a brief second, Adrien could almost see the father he once knew.  

“If I have your help, then all we need is Ladybug-”

“ _ I _ will deal with Ladybug,” Adrien said.  He couldn’t risk Hawkmoth getting to her, either.  She may have been his partner, but he’d be damned if he put her in harm’s way.  He’d figure out a solution without getting her involved; he just needed to buy time to do so.  “Do you swear to stop all of this if you succeed?”

Gabriel put his hands on Adrien’s shoulder’s, seeming to ignore Adrien’s immediate stiffened reaction, and gave him a squeeze.  

“Once your mother is safe, there won’t be any need for Hawkmoth, son,” Gabriel said, a glint of pain in his eyes.  “No more akuma. No more fighting. No more _ Hawkmoth _ .  I’ll surrender my Miraculous.”  His voice softened. “All I want is Emilie back.”  

Adrien swallowed hard, already hating himself for betraying his partner, though it was the only way to protect both her and Marinette.  “Then give me time to find a way to secure Ladybug.”

 

* * *

 

“This is a bad idea,” Tikki said.  She echoed the concerns that lingered in the back of Marinette’s head as she stood on her rooftop, staring at her phone.  She’d read Adrien’s messages over and over, trying to figure out what was going on in his head, but there was so little to work with.  

When he instigated message it was asking her if she was okay.  In the past, he’d ask how her day was and reassure her that their next date would be fantastic.  Everytime she asked how he was, his response would always be that he was fine, just busy or studying.  

Busy he may have been, but studying he was not.  A surprise trip to the university library cleared that up for her that afternoon.

Marinette took a deep breath.

“I won’t make contact.  I’ll just...look through his windows.  See how he’s doing....”

Tikki continued to sound disapproving.  “You’re already going to see him tomorrow.  Can’t you wait?”

“I need to check up on Chat Noir,” Marinette said.  “Adrien’s messages are short. He keeps saying that he’s busy, but you heard what they said when we went to the library.”  

Tikki lowered her eyes.  “He didn’t tell you he withdrew.”

“He said he was busy with work and school, but he hasn’t been there in weeks.”  Marinette clenched the phone in her hands. “He wouldn’t lie to me unless it was bad, Tikki.”  She was sure of that much. “I need to go see him.”  
“Marinette....”

“Not just because he’s Adrien, but because he’s Chat Noir and I’m Ladybug.  I have a responsibility, Tikki. He’s my partner and if he won’t tell me, then I need to find out what’s happening on my own.”  

Tikki looked upset.  “Do you remember what I told you at work?  When I saw the broach on Gabriel Agreste?”

Marinette closed her eyes.  “I do.” 

“What if we’re right?” Tikki said in a cautious voice.  “What if Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth?”

“Then-”

“And Adrien found out?” Hearing it come from Tikki instead of the nagging feeling in her head seemed to solidify her fear and Marinette could only clench her jaw and keep from shouting that ‘Adrien hasn’t done anything wrong!’

“I’ve thought about that Tikki,” Marinette said in a breathy voice.  “I can’t get it out of my mind, but it doesn’t make sense. Why would they fight?  All these years...how many times has Chat Noir almost been killed because of Hawkmoth?  I know their relationship isn’t the best, but what kind of father would do that? Chat Noir has been fighting Hawkmoth for ten years.  Ten years, Tikki! If Adrien knew, why would he just let his father keep doing that that us?” Her voice tightened. “Adrien wouldn’t do that.  Not the Adrien I know.” 

The small, red kwami looked pained as she reached out and put her tiny hand on Marinette’s arm.  “Maybe Adrien didn’t know.”

“They lived together in the same house for years.  How could he not figure it out?” Marinette slumped forward and lifted her arms over her head, ready to pull her hair out in confusion and frustration.  “I mean, we noticed something just working for him for a few months! Chat Noir was surprised when I told him I suspected....” Her voice trailed off and stared past the railings.  “ _ I _ told him.”  

“Marinette?”

Her heart sank.  She fell back on to one of the rooftop chairs with a blank look on her face as she recalled Chat Noir’s reaction when she implied that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.  The brightness in his face faded in an instant; his face seemed to go pale and then there was the look of utter terror. 

Marinette lifted her hand to her mouth.  She was the one who told him. She was the one who made the connection and put it in his head.  

“This is my fault....” She told him...just before Fashion Week...before he started acting distant and then.... “Oh, God, Tikki, it’s my fault.”  

“What?  No!” Tikki grabbed on to her face and tried to force Marinette to look at her.  “Don’t say that, Marinette!”

“I told him!  I let it slip!” Marinette was choking on her words as a panic and guilt swept through her.  “I told him several weeks ago, remember? What if he suspected and went to investigate on his own?”

“That’s crazy-”

“But it’s something he would do!”  Marinette’s eyes began to water. “It’s something he would do, Tikki.  You know it.” 

“But it’s not your fault, Marinette.  You told him you wanted to look into it more.”

“He didn’t suspect his own father until I opened my big mouth.  No wonder he’s been so strange lately. It’s probably eating him up inside knowing his father is Hawkmoth!”

“Marinette, what did you say?” 

“I said it’s probably eating him up knowing that his father is Hawkmoth.”

“How are you sure that he knows?”

“Why else would he have pulled out of school and lied to me _ and _ avoid Ladybug?  I haven’t gotten a single response from him for weeks and even at  _ Le Zenith _ he didn’t say a thing.  He must’ve known then!” 

Tikki kept Marinette’s eyes.  “Then you’re sure?” Marinette swallowed and nodded her head.  

“I don’t want to be, but I am.”

Tikki lowered her head once more.  “No wonder Plagg, Adrien’s kwami, was so worried.”  

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “I need to see him.” She pushed herself up off the seat.

Tikki’s head shot up.  “What? No!” She flew in front of Marinette to stop her.  “Didn’t we just figure out his connection to Hawkmoth-”

“Adrien _isn’t_ Hawkmoth!”  
“But if everything we’re deducing is true, then he’s compromised,” Tikki said, despondent.  “Marinette...This could end badly.”

A pained smile graced her lips.  “I know...but I can’t sit here and do nothing, Tikki.  I love him.” 

The kwami lowered her head and Marinette took it as resignation.  It was clear that Tikki still wasn’t sure it was the best decision.  Marinette climbed down into her flat, pulling her curtains closed before transforming.  

She swung and ran over the rooftops of Paris, making her way to to the trendy neighborhood where Adrien lived.  As she landed on the building across from his, she could make out the light coming from his balcony doors. Other windows to his flat were also aglow, meaning he was home.  

“Where else would he be....” She swung out her yo-yo and swung across the street to get to the balcony.  

She landed just before the doors and stood up.  She reached for the handles and pulled down, somewhat relieved that they were unlocked.  The door cracked open and she peeked through. 

Adrien wasn’t anywhere in the room.  Careful, Ladybug slipped through the narrow part in the door and closed it behind her.  The soft yellow lights were on and across the wide desk, papers and books were scattered across.  

She stepped closer and looked over the documents.  Her brows furrowed; she recognized some of the old books from the last time she was there as Ladybug.  Was Adrien still trying to find out where the peacock Miraculous was? She glanced up, across the room at the door that led to the rest of the flat.  

She couldn’t hear anything coming from the other room.  Perhaps Adrien stepped out to get dinner? It was about that time.  Ladybug went through the papers on the desk, hoping to find a clue into her boyfriend’s mind.  

She pursed her lips; nothing seemed to stand out from what she’d seen before.  

She sat down on his chair and let out a heavy breath.  If Adrien already knew who Hawkmoth was, was he doing research for something else?  Like the peacock Miraculous? The thought that he was doing research for Hawkmoth crossed her mind and she frowned at her own doubts.

Chat Noir wouldn’t do such at thing!  After all, with all the pages of research collected over the years, why wasn’t that handed over to Hawkmoth?  

“Unless Hawkmoth doesn’t care...,” she said under her voice.  Her eyes narrowed. “He’s after our Miraculous, but why...?” Maybe that was the question Adrien was trying to figure out.  After all, when they met at  _ Le Zenith _ , Chat Noir said nothing about her Miraculous.  He didn’t try to take it from her and helped her stop the possessed fan who was.  

He was genuinely upset that Hawkmoth attacked the venue, not least because she - Marinette - was there.  So, it didn’t make sense that he’d side with Hawkmoth even recently. 

She flipped through the book on the desk, noting the little flags and sheets of notes wedged between pages.  She didn’t know how to feel noticing several sheets of notes on Ladybug alone. Details of her powers and theories about...time?  

Ladybug leaned forward and scanned the notes.  Her powers were for luck and creation. What did time have anything to do with it?  

She turned the page to Chat Noir notes.  Destruction seemed the only thing worth mentioning aside from increased agility and strength.  All Cataclysm did was destroy what it touched, almost discentigrating it on contact. Theories were outlined and crossed out, everything from transferring the item touched to another dimension to some sort of acid and finally back to time.

“Extreme acceleration of decay to cause erasure of existence?” 

She heard footsteps approaching and snapped her head up.  Ladybug shut the book she was reading and stood up off the chair just as the door opened.  

Ladybug never thought she’d see such fear in his eyes.  

Adrien dropped the plate of crackers and cheese he was holding as he saw her.  His unshaved face paled as his mouth dropped. “Ladybug...?”

How would she explain herself?  She wasn’t supposed to know where he lived, let alone who he really was.  

Ladybug couldn’t move.  Her mind struggled to come up with an explanation, but nothing came.  

“Oh...do I have the wrong place?” What was she saying?  Her heart was threatening to burst. She wasn’t making sense.  “I am looking for Chat Noir?” 

Was she going to pretend she didn’t make the connection?  That was ridiculous!

“No....”  Adrien shook his head, is unkempt hair going from side to side as he rushed across the room, ignoring his broken dish and spilled cheese.  “No, you can’t be here! You have to leave!”

She drew her head back.  “What?” 

Adrien grabbed her arm and pulled her away from his desk.  “You need to leave! Get out of here!”

“Adrien, wait,” she said, holding her ground and refusing to just be dragged out to the balcony.  “I’ve been trying to reach Chat Noir-”

His urgency seemed to falter and he turned to look at her with a pained expression.  “Chat Noir can’t contact you right now, it’s too dangerous.” His voice trembled and Ladybug felt her body grow cold.

“What do you mean dangerous?” she said in a low voice.  “What’s going on?” 

Adrien shook his head.  He kept looking back at the balcony doors.  “You’re in danger here, you have to go!”

“Go where?  Why?”

“Because he might find you here!” 

“Who would?”  Ladybug tensed, but felt her legs go weak. “Hawkmoth?” 

Adrien was frantic.  He pulled at her hand.  “Please, just get out! I’ll figure something out!”

What was he doing?  What did he mean? 

“Adri - no, Chat Noir,” Ladybug said, making him freeze in front of her.  Her hand took his. “Tell me what’s going on. I can help!” She gave his hand a squeeze, hoping he’d meet her eyes.  “I’m your partner, remember?” 

Adrien looked on the verge of tears.  He shook his head. “My lady, please.” His trembling voice pleaded with her as he looked at her.  “I don’t want him to get you, too.” 

Her shoulders sank and a sinking feeling of helplessness filled her.  As if noticing her dropped guard, Adrien pulled hard on her hand, dragging her to the balcony.  

Ladybug stumbled forward, trying to pull herself out of her stunned silence.  “Adrien-”

“You can’t come near me!  He might find you,” Adrien said, pushing her outside.  “Just lay low. I’ll find a way!” He looked down, towards the street and swore.  

“A way to what!?” He shut the doors on her and Ladybug hit the glass doors with her palm as she turned and met his eyes on the other side.  “Adrien!”

“He’s watching my flat!  You have to go! Now!” He swallowed as he gave her an apologetic look.  “I’m sorry, my Lady.” 

He drew the curtains on her and Ladybug turned towards the street.  Someone was watching him? Her heart was racing and she peeled her shaking hand from the glass.  She grabbed her yo-yo and flung it in the opposite direction of the street, swinging through an alley.  

With his words echoing in his head - he was being watched - she swung herself across Paris, far from her own flat.  She de-transformed and wove through narrow streets, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight, unable to lose the feeling that she, too, was now being watched.  

“I knew this would end badly,” Tikki said from the breast pocket of her chambray button up.  “I should’ve known if Hawkmoth knew who he was, he’d have Adrien’s flat watched.” 

“He has something on him,” Marinette said, her voice shaking as she made her way towards a main street with a metro station.  “Did you see his face, Tikki? Hawkmoth has something on him.”

“What did he mean by figuring something out?” Tikki said, rubbing her chin.  They reached the metro station and Marinette found them in one of the back seats of a car.  In the reclusive space, away from prying eyes, she finally allowed herself to break. She closed her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chin as she choked back a cry.  She felt a small hand against her. “Marinette?” Tikki’s small voice could barely be heard over the clanking of the train. 

“He’s trying to protect me, isn’t he?” Marinette said.  “He said he didn’t want Hawkmoth to get me, too. Tikki...he cut off contact because he wants to protect me.”  She sniffled as hot tears filled her eyes. “But I’m his partner! How can I help him if he won’t let me? He was panicking just at the sight of me.  I’ve never seen Adrien look so scared! Not since....” She shut her eyes, remembering Chat Noir clawing at a lighting tower to get to where he thought Marinette was crushed.   

All Tikki could do was hug her.  

Marinette’s voice was strained and broken.  “I don’t know what to do, Tikki.” She lifted her head and met the little kwami’s eyes.  “What do I  _ do _ ?”

Tikki looked at a loss.  She drew her lips in and dropped her head.

“I think it’s time to speak to the guardian.”

 

* * *

 

“How long are you going to have someone spy on me?” His voice filled the vaulted, marble study, angry and demanding, but Gabriel didn’t so much as look up from the screen.  Patterns of a dress flickered across and reflected on his glasses as he continued to review them. When he didn’t answer, Adrien’s face heated up further and he clenched his fists.  “Answer me!”

“How else am I to keep track of your progress?” Gabriel answered in a smooth, matter-of-fact voice.  

“What?” Adrien drew his head back and narrowed his eyes.  

“We don’t have eternity to wait,” Gabriel said.  “I need to make sure things are progressing.”

“You don’t trust me,” Adrien said in a disgusted voice.  

Gabriel lifted his eyes from his screen.  “You haven’t exactly been forthcoming in updates on your progress with Ladybug.”  

Adrien took a deep breath to try to calm himself.  “It’s been difficult contacting her,” he said with gritted teeth.

Gabriel gave an interested look.  “Then perhaps I should akumatize someone else to lure her out.”

“No!” Adrien scowled.  “You swore to me that you’d stop with the akumas.  I’ll get in touch with her one way or another. I’ve been trying.”

“Trying isn’t doing, Adrien,” Gabriel said in a cold voice. “I expect results soon.”

“I can’t simply rip her Miraculous off her body.  She’ll hand them over to me.”

“Oh, is that what you were working on?” Gabriel said, almost sneering.  “I received a report that she was spotted near your flat in Republique.” 

Adrien desperately tried to control his reaction and quell his heart slamming against his chest.  He knew he was being watched. If only she didn’t come to see him. He still didn’t know how she knew.  

“Clearly, brute force hasn’t worked for you in ten years,” Adrien said.  Gabriel twitched at the pointed reminder. “Another approach will work better than chasing her around Paris.”  

For a moment, Gabriel looked him up and down, as if trying to assess whether or not Adrien was telling the truth.  Whether Gabriel believed him or not, Adrien watched his father-turned-arch enemy give him a conceding nod. 

“Very well.  Try it your way,” Gabriel said.  “After all, it wasn’t an akuma that put me in reach of the cat Miraculous.”  

Adrien drew the hand with his ring back. “As I said, I just need more time.” 

Gabriel snorted.  “So be it.” He swept his hand across his tablet.  “While you’re here, I suppose I should remind you that the 25th anniversary of the brand will be next week.” 

“I’m aware.  I’ll be at the event at the flagship store,” Adrien said, though he wished to be anywhere but.  

“You will also be here for a dinner party.”  Adrien opened his mouth to reject it only to have Gabriel cut him off.  “You’re expected to be there. There is no other option.” As if sensing Adrien would argue, he continued.  “I’ve already sent the invitations to various associates and design teams. Your girlfriend will be in attendance.” 

Before he could stop himself, Adrien snarled.  “Don’t you dare touch-”

“I won’t touch Marinette.” Gabriel almost snapped.  “This is purely business. I’m merely informing you out of courtesy.”

Courtesy?  It was obvious to Adrien that it was more an act to ensure his participation and appearance at the dinner party.  He knew if Marinette was invited, she would go. After all, it was her dream job, her passion. The thought of denying her was painful.  Unfortunately, he had no valid reason to keep her from going without revealing his concerns. He could only go and ensure her safety himself.  

“Then, I’ll be there,” he said.  He turned around, not waiting for a dismissal from Gabriel as he walked towards the office doors.  As he reached his hand for the handle, he noticed it still shaking. 

He needed to find a way to revive his mother without using the ladybug Miraculous.  Only then would Marinette, and Ladybug, be safe. 

 

* * *

 

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the small building wedged between two larger ones.  It’s pale stone walls reached maybe three stories at best. A sign by the door noted the various different business located within the building.  A realty space was on the ground floor, then there was attorney, an accountant office that took all of another floor, and one last was a small business. 

Marinette looked up at the building, uncertain.  “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Tikki said.  “He works somewhere else during the day, but in the evenings, he’s here.” 

Marinette entered the ground floor lobby and began climbing the stairs to the top floor.  A plastic engraved sign beside a wooden door said Eastern Wellness Center. According to another sign, it offered massage therapy using reflexology, shiatsu, as well as did cupping, acupuncture and scheduled weekly evening meditation sessions. 

Marinette looked at Tikki once more before knocking.  

“Come in,” a calm voice said from within.  

Marinette took a deep breath.  She wrapped her hand around the door handle and turned it, pushing it open.  She could small a faint trace of incense and smoke in the air as she closed the door behind her and walked down a narrow corridor, towards a set of opening sliding doors illuminated with light.

She peered into a warm and brightly lit room.  On an old wooden chest of cabinets at the far end of the room was a large box with an old fashioned speaker.  Calligraphy hung from the walls and seated in the center, on a cushioned mat, was an old man with graying dark hair.

His eyes were closed as he inhaled deep breaths.

Tikki floated in front of Marinette, placing herself between her and the old man as she bowed.  

“Great Guardian,” Tikki’s small voice said as she lifted her head.  “We are in need of your guidance.” 

Marinette watched the old man lift his head and open his dark eyes.  A warm smile filled his face as he gave her a small bow of his head.

“You’re the old man!” The words left her mouth before she could stop herself and Marinette turned red as she covered her mouth.  She winced. “I mean, the person from the metro and the park...with the grocery bag!” 

“Right you are, Marinette,” the old man said.  “I must thank you again for your help at that time.”

Marinette nodded with stunned silence.  

“Marinette, let me introduce you,” Tikki said, drawing her attention. “This is the last great Guardian of the Miraculous.”  

“Welcome, Marinette,” the old man said.  “I am Master Wang Fu. If you are here, it must be an emergency.”

She shook herself out of her stupor and took a deep breath.  She took a kneeling seat in front of him. “Master Fu,” she said, determined to get answers.  The love of her life was riding on them. Marinette chose her words carefully. “Chat Noir may be compromised.  Something is wrong and he won’t tell me, but I suspect it has to do with Hawkmoth.”

“I am afraid I do not know who Hawkmoth is, Marinette.  Else I would’ve retrieved the Miraculous myself.” 

“Then do you know how he could’ve gotten it?  I have a suspicion on who it may be, but if it is who I think....”  She trailed off and Master Fu narrowed his eyes. “Master, I think I can get the butterfly Miraculous, but I need to be sure.” 

“But, I myself, do not know.” 

“But there must be something,” Marinette said.  “He must’ve gotten it somehow. Was it lost and found, like Tikki was?”

“Has Tikki told you that for a time, she was lost?” 

Marinette nodded.  “Yes. She said she wasn’t sure where exactly.”  He looked hesitant and turned away, as if ashamed.  

“It was after a great war,” Master Fu said in a low, pained voice.  “Many were scattered and it took decades for us to find them. It is a guardian’s job and we were little in number left.  When she discovered we were searching, she insisted on helping.”

“Who’s  _ she _ ?” 

Master Fu met her eyes.  “The peacock Miraculous holder,” he said.  “She went missing over ten years ago in search of the missing Miraculous.”  

Marinette felt a knot in her stomach.  “Missing?” All the small pieces began to make sense.  She squinted. “Master Fu,” she said, a small voice in the back of her head telling her that she already knew the answer.  “Was the peacock Miraculous holder Emilie Agreste?” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your patience as I write this! 
> 
> Do you ever find your work getting too sad or dark or convoluted, that you decide to write a simple, happy fanfic to cheer yourself up? Because I do. 
> 
> This is getting both dark and convoluted, so I’m writing myself a happy fanfic about Emilie and her papillon dog, Marguerite, as they go out into Paris to try to set up her son with the young woman who just started at her husband’s company, Marinette. Nathalie is her co-conspirator and comedic foil as they try to get Gabriel to see the chemistry between the two young adults, only to have him be absolutely clueless. It’s a comedy loosely based on whatever I’m writing here because I have no idea what I’m doing.

**Author's Note:**

> As with every fandom I somehow find myself in, I am once again offering fanfiction. I don't know if I'll even finish this, but expect a few more chapters, at least. Thank you for your time and for reading. Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcomed. Have a amazing day!


End file.
